Through the darkness
by Sydney8201
Summary: Castiel a 22 ans et a décidé de fuir sa famille pour voyager à travers les Etats Unis et découvrir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Quand il prend Dean, un jeune homme mystérieux, en stop, il pense pouvoir partager de nouvelles expériences avec lui. Il est loin d'imaginer que sa présence va bouleverser sa vie, lui faire courir des risques et le mettre en danger. DESTIEL.
1. L'autostoppeur

**Bonjour encore,**

**Voici la nouvelle histoire que je veux partager avec vous. Pour le moment, j'ai 20 chapitres d'écrit et je vais pouvoir continuer la publication deux fois par semaine.**

**Cette histoire sera différente de la précédente, plus sombre et plus dure. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Attention, elle contiendra du sexe, des scènes de torture et Alastair ... je suppose que ça veut tout dire non ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire et à la commenter !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Wake me up de Avicii**

**Chapitre 1 : L'autostoppeur**

_« L'étranger est peut-être un ami que vous ne connaissez pas encore »_

_Anonyme_

Castiel roulait depuis des heures déjà et il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué. Il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de s'arrêter d'ici peu. Il comptait bien mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et la ville qu'il venait de quitter. De la distance entre lui et sa famille.

Il aimait sincèrement ses parents. Il adorait chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Mais il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à les supporter. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour lui et de faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait faire de vie.

A vingt deux ans, Castiel était toujours totalement perdu sur ce dernier point. Il avait un diplôme en poche, pouvait continuer dans cette voie et devenir médecin comme son père. Mais c'était ce que ses parents attendaient de lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce que lui voulait faire. Il aimait l'idée de venir en aide aux gens. Mais il détestait l'idée d'être médecin uniquement pour satisfaire les ambitions de ses proches. Tous ses frères avaient des métiers prestigieux. Luke était avocat. Michael était chirurgien et Uriel dirigeait sa propre maison d'édition. Anna avait opté pour la musique, au grand damne de ses parents, mais elle était rapidement devenue l'une des plus grandes pianistes de sa génération et leur père était fier d'elle. Gabriel avait été le seul à refuser de suivre le chemin qui était tracé pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à obéir aux ordres de leurs parents. Et il avait rapidement été exclu de leur vie et de leur héritage. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était chef pâtissier dans un restaurant de Chicago. Il n'appelait plus aucun des membres de leur famille depuis son départ trois ans plus tôt et Castiel n'avait que quelques nouvelles de lui par mail quand son frère était d'humeur à lui en donner. Il savait que Gabriel avait raison d'être parti. C'était évident aujourd'hui pour Castiel que son grand frère était celui qui avait eu le plus de courage. A l'époque pourtant, il lui avait dit le contraire. Il l'avait accusé de trahir leur famille, de trahir leurs parents et d'être lâche. Ils s'étaient disputés mais étaient restés en contact. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches.

Et à présent que Castiel était déterminé à prendre les choses en mains, il comptait sur l'aide de Gabriel pour trouver sa voie. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu son frère de son arrivée imminente mais il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier accepterait de l'héberger quelques temps. Histoire qu'il retombe sur ses pieds et trouve enfin quelque chose qu'il aurait envie de faire.

Le père de Castiel lui avait hurlé dessus quand il avait appris son envie de partir loin de la maison familiale où il vivait toujours à vingt deux ans. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de renoncer à se réinscrire pour terminer son cursus. Il avait obtenu son diplôme quatre ans après sa sortie du lycée, obtenu des notes exceptionnelles au MCAT et gagné le droit d'entrer dans une des plus prestigieuses école de médecin du pays. Mais au moment de compléter son inscription, il avait réalisé qu'il s'embarquait pour quatre années universitaires de plus et au moins deux années supplémentaires avant de pouvoir exercer. Il ne se voyait pas passer tout ce temps à étudier pour obtenir le droit de faire un métier qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait besoin de se poser les bonnes questions et de décider de ce qu'il voulait réellement faire de sa vie. Peu importait que cela lui coûte l'affection de ses parents et la sécurité financière de la famille Novak. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur Gabriel pour lui apprendre ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Mais pour le moment, Castiel voulait surtout rouler. Il avait une année entière pour décider de son avenir, un peu d'argent de côté et une voiture en parfait état de marche. Un petit voyage à travers les Etats Unis lui semblait la meilleure solution. Visiter quelques endroits connus avant de prendre la route de Chicago. C'était son unique plan pour les mois à venir et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Castiel savait qu'il était probablement une énorme déception pour ses parents à cet instant précis. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là même s'il avait toujours su que c'était ainsi que cela finirait. Il n'avait jamais été réellement honnête avec eux et il savait que s'il l'avait été dès le début, il aurait été mis à la porte plus tôt. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir médecin. Pas uniquement pour ça. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait toujours su, sans nul doute depuis le début de sa puberté, qu'il était gay.

Il savait exactement ce que ses parents pensaient des homosexuels. Il les avait entendu en parler à table parfois. Ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait là d'une déviance, d'un péché et d'une maladie qu'il était urgent de soigner. Ils associaient homosexualité et perversion et Castiel ne ferait pas exception. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit à nier pendant longtemps ses préférences. Ce qui l'avait conduit à n'avoir que quelques rares expériences avec des hommes de passage dont il ne parlait à personne. Ce qui l'avait conduit à mentir à ses parents et à se cacher pour être lui même. Mais à présent qu'il était seul et déterminé à vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il n'avait plus l'intention de se cacher. Il allait tout dire à Gabriel. Il allait rencontrer un homme et être heureux. Peu importait ce que ses parents penseraient de lui à terme. Il les aimait mais ils allaient devoir l'accepter tel qu'il était ou le perdre. La balle était dans leur camp.

Castiel étouffa un bâillement puis changea de station de radio jusqu'à obtenir de la musique. Il roulait sans trop savoir la direction qu'il avait prise. Il n'avait pas de but précis et il adorait cette incertitude qui le faisait se sentir réellement libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il savait qu'il roulait vers le Nord mais il n'avait pas fait attention aux panneaux. Il s'arrêterait quand il serait incapable de conduire plus longtemps sans être dangereux. Il roulerait jusqu'à manquer de s'endormir au volant. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait personne pour lui ordonner de faire demi tour. Personne pour lui répéter encore et encore qu'il était sur le point de gâcher sa vie.

Castiel commença à chanter par dessus la musique en tapant le rythme du bout des doigts sur le volant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui sur la route et il roulait un peu au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Il avait la fenêtre ouverte, l'air chaud de la fin de l'été lui fouettant le visage. C'était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. C'était excitant et effrayant en même temps. C'était sa vie à présent.  
>Le jeune homme sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que la chanson changeait à la radio. Il ne connaissait pas la suivante mais il continua tout de même de suivre le rythme du bout des doigts. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand le soleil commença à descendre dans son champ de vision. Il relâcha le volant pour attraper ses lunettes de soleil et les mit sur son nez en gardant le regard fixé sur la route devant lui. Il avait emmené avec lui le strict nécessaire. Quelques vêtements et sa trousse de toilette. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour ce nouveau départ. Et il n'avait pas voulu rester trop longtemps chez lui sous le regard désapprobateur de ses parents.<p>

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. C'était la fin de l'après midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Il n'avait aucune idée de la ville la plus proche ou du nombre de kilomètres qui le séparait du prochain restaurant. Il soupira puis observa le paysage autour de lui. Il était sur une route de campagne, droite et large, entourée d'arbres et de champs. C'était un paysage magnifique et sauvage. Un paysage qui collait totalement à l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Il sourit de plus belle en accélérant sensiblement. Il pouvait s'arrêter à la prochaine ville et manger un morceau avant de reprendre la route. Il pouvait s'arrêter dans un motel pour la nuit. Il pouvait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Personne ne le jugerait.

Castiel changea à nouveau de station de radio quand des grésillements commencèrent à entrecouper les chansons sur celle qu'il avait choisi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut quelques difficultés à en trouver une qui diffusait autre chose que de la country. Quand il y parvint enfin, il recommença à chanter à tue tête. Tout était parfait.

Le jeune homme était totalement absorbé par la musique et la route qui semblait se prolonger à l'infini devant lui et il fut surpris quand il aperçut une silhouette sur le bas côté à une centaine de mètres de lui. Castiel ralentit aussitôt. Il se souvenait que trop bien des accidents dont on parlait régulièrement à la télévision. Des personnes renversées par des conducteurs qui ne jugeaient pas bon de ralentir en les voyant et qui finissaient par faire un écart sur la route leur coutant la vie. Il appuya donc sur le frein avec violence alors qu'il approchait de la silhouette devant lui.

Quand il fut suffisamment prêt pour voir la personne qui marchait, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il avançait d'un pas rapide et avait son bras tendu à sa gauche, le pouce levé. Il faisait du stop. Castiel se demanda comment il avait pu arriver là à pied alors que la dernière ville que le jeune homme avait traversé était déjà à des dizaines de kilomètres derrière lui. Peut être son précédent chauffeur l'avait-il laissé en plan ici. Ou peut-être venait il d'une autre route que Castiel n'aurait pas vu. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et sans réellement s'en rendre compte s'arrêta à côté de l'autostoppeur. Il savait que ce n'était pas prudent. Il était seul au milieu de nul part et cet homme pouvait tout à fait être un tueur en quête de sa prochaine victime. Mais Castiel se sentait optimiste et d'humeur à venir en aide à quiconque en avait besoin. Il refusait de laisser cette personne marcher pendant des heures sous ce soleil de plomb. Il finirait par se déshydrater et par mourir sur cette route où de toute évidence personne ne passait jamais.

Castiel enclencha le frein à mains et baissa sa vitre. L'autostoppeur se tourna alors vers lui mais resta à une bonne distance. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il devinait qu'il devait être jeune. Probablement de son âge. Il avait un vieux sac sur le dos, portait un jean usé aux genoux et une sweat-shirt dont la capuche était relevée sur sa tête sans doute pour se protéger du soleil.

- Je peux vous emmener quelque part ? Demanda Castiel en se penchant pour voir l'inconnu par la vitre passager.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter à s'approcher mais vint finalement s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne retira pas sa capuche et son visage restait obscurci par l'ombre du tissu. Castiel garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur lui en attendant sa réponse. Il aurait probablement du avoir peur de l'attitude de cet homme mais il se sentait bizarrement en confiance en sa présence. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de cette sensation.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda l'inconnu dont les mains étaient à présent jointes à l'intérieur de la voiture, ses coudes toujours fermement appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

C'était une bonne question, une à laquelle Castiel n'avait aucune réponse. Il roulait sans but depuis qu'il était partit de chez lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était incapable de donner une destination précise.

- Aucune idée, admit il alors avec sincérité.

L'inconnu ne sembla pas déstabilisé par la réponse. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- OK, ça marche pour moi. Peu importe où vous me déposerez, ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici, déclara t-il.

Il se redressa alors pour retirer son sac de son dos et ouvrit la portière. Il se glissa ensuite à l'intérieur de la voiture et posa son sac sur le sol entre ses pieds. Castiel le regarda pendant une seconde de plus, incapable de voir son visage avec cette fichue capuche, avant de retirer le frein à mains et de se remettre en route.

- Je m'appelle Castiel, lança t-il finalement en guise de présentation.

Quitte à rouler avec un passager pendant un temps indéfini, il préférait connaître son prénom. A côté de lui, l'inconnu avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait fasciné par le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Ce qui était évidemment surprenant puisque c'était le même que celui qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer en marchant le long de cette route.

- Dean, finit il par lancer sans regarder Castiel.

Le jeune homme baissa sensiblement le volume de la radio pour pouvoir discuter librement avec son passager. Il transpirait abondamment avec la chaleur et malgré les fenêtre ouvertes, il se doutait que Dean devait être mal à l'aise avec un sweat-shirt et une capuche. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours retiré mettait de surcroît Castiel mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation que son passager avait quelque chose à cacher. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit défiguré ou couverts de cicatrices ? Castiel frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au bord de la route ? Demanda le jeune homme en serrant le volant entre ses mains.

Dean grogna une seconde avant de soupirer.

- Je marchais, répondit il simplement.

Il ne semblait définitivement pas disposé à discuter. Son ton n'était pas désagréable mais sa réponse laissait à supposer qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Castiel savait que ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe mais il préférait penser qu'il s'agissait de prudence de la part de son passager. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas et Dean n'était pas dans l'obligation de répondre à ses questions. Même si Castiel aurait vraiment préféré qu'il le fasse.

- Oh … et depuis longtemps ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme car il n'avait jamais su faire taire sa curiosité maladive.

Cela avait fait de lui un excellent élève et un étudiant brillant. Mais cela avait souvent compliqué ses interactions avec les gens. Personne n'aimait être interrogé de la sorte. Et Dean ne faisait probablement pas exception.

- Depuis quelques heures … trois ou quatre je suppose … j'ai perdu ma montre. La personne qui m'avait pris avant a du en avoir assez de la compagnie. Il m'a laissé sur le bord de la route. J'ai juste continué à avancer.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait poussé le précédent conducteur à abandonner Dean dans un endroit désert comme celui-ci. Il espérait sincèrement que cette personne n'était pas actuellement morte dans un fossé, tuée de la main de son passager. Il espérait ne pas avoir commis une erreur en le prenant en stop. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et fut surpris quand Dean reprit finalement la parole.

- Et vous ? Toi ? On peut se tutoyer peut-être, suggéra t-il.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et vit qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre les arbres qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Castiel avait envie de lui arracher sa capuche et mettre enfin un visage sur cette voix grave et sensuelle. Il voulait voir les traits de l'homme qu'il avait accepté de faire monter dans sa voiture. Mais il refusait de le lui demander. Il se doutait que cela risquait de sembler malpoli.

- Comment cela se fait il que tu roules sans savoir dans quelle direction ? Tu as juste pris ta voiture et décider de rouler sans prendre la peine de choisir une destination ?

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait fait. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas et ne savait pas quel genre de parents il avait. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il était heureux sur la route. Heureux d'être loin de chez lui et loin de sa famille. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Plus ou moins oui … j'avais juste besoin de prendre le large pour me changer les idées. Et toi ? Tu as une destination précise que tu dois atteindre ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel tenta un nouveau coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Son passager regardait à présent droit devant lui mais le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, ses mains à moitié enfouies sous les manches de son sweat-shirt. Il avait des doigts longs et fins. Élégants. Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

- Pas vraiment … j'aime juste voyager … voir du pays et profiter de tout ce que les Etats Unis ont à m'offrir en terme de paysages. J'avais juste oublié que ce genre de choses était plus simple quand on a une voiture.

Castiel acquiesça. Il était surpris de constater que son passager avait plus ou moins le même objectif que lui. Cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement faire la route ensemble pendant un moment. Sauf si Dean lui avait menti et qu'il avait l'intention de le découper en morceaux d'ici un moment. Après tout, il pouvait parfaitement être un meurtrier multirécidiviste en fuite. Le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler s'il avait croisé une prison sur la route mais il n'avait pas suffisamment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait pour le savoir avec certitude. Cela risquait de lui coûter la vie à présent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au sac de Dean et se demanda s'il contenait des couteaux et des armes à feu. Ou même d'autres outils de torture qu'on voyait dans les films. Il déglutit avec peine.

- J'ai pensé un temps à me rendre à Los Angeles. On m'a souvent dit que je pourrais me faire de l'argent en posant pour des photos de mode … mais je ne veux pas finir acteur dans un film porno comme toutes ses filles désespérées qu'on voit dans les reportages sur Hollywood.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Si Dean était effectivement aussi sûr de pouvoir devenir mannequin, il n'avait définitivement aucune raison de cacher son visage sous sa capuche. Et cela tendait à prouver qu'il n'était définitivement pas défiguré.

- Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression et tout ça … tu peux me déposer à la prochaine ville ou même ici si tu veux. Je suis juste content d'avoir pu reposer mes jambes quelques minutes, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. La compagnie ne le gênait pas. A vrai dire, il aimait assez l'idée de faire une partie du voyage avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il aimait discuter. Il aimait poser des question et il préférait de loin le faire avec quelqu'un plutôt que seul. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Dean cachait quelque chose.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de t'emmener avec moi, expliqua t-il en serrant un peu plus fortement le volant entre ses mains. A vrai dire, je suis assez content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble et voir où ça nous mène. Je ne suis pas pressé et de toute évidence toi non plus.

- Dans ce cas là merci Cas.

Le surnom surprit sensiblement le jeune homme mais il le garda pour lui. Dans sa famille, on n'avait pas pour habitude de raccourcir son prénom. Il n'y avait que Gabriel qui refusait de l'utiliser en entier. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Cassie. Ce que le jeune homme détestait au plus haut point. Mais à sa grande surprise, il aimait assez « Cas ». C'était court et simple. Il savait que « Castiel » n'était pas un prénom commun et on s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce sujet à l'école. Il avait fini par s'y habituer.

- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton pull ? Demanda t-il quand le silence devint pesant et que sa curiosité l'étouffait littéralement.

Dean approcha une main de son visage et la passa sous la capuche sans doute pour s'essuyer le visage. Castiel le regarda faire une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Si un peu, concéda finalement Dean.

Il ressortit sa main de sous sa capuche puis se pencha en avant. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il allait ouvrir son sac et il ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter sensiblement de lui jusqu'à ce que son bras soit pressé contre la portière. Si le jeune homme sortait un couteau, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir de cette voiture vivant. Il ne s'imaginait pas sauter du véhicule en marche et d'en réchapper comme tous ces types le faisaient dans les films d'action que Gabriel adorait. Il finirait poignarder ou écraser sur la route. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préférait. Il fut cependant soulagé quand il vit que son passager n'ouvrait pas son sac et se contentait d'attraper le rebord de son pull pour le retirer. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'observer la peau du ventre de Dean, visible légèrement là où son tee-shirt s'était soulevé en même temps que son pull. Le jeune homme détourna aussitôt le regard et se força à observer le goudron devant la voiture.

- Je déteste la chaleur … je déteste le soleil … j'avais peur de prendre une insolation ou un coup de soleil en restant trop exposé au soleil, lança ensuite Dean.

Castiel ralentit sensiblement pour se caler à nouveau sur la limite de vitesse puis jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son passager. Dean avait retiré son pull et l'avait roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Et il n'était pas défiguré. Loin de là. A vrai dire, il ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'il pouvait gagner de l'argent en posant pour des photographes. Car il était littéralement à tomber par terre. Son visage était fin et ses traits comme dessinés de la main d'un artiste. Il avait le nez droit, les mâchoires carrées et recouvertes d'une fine barbe de quelques jours. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et pointaient dans toutes les directions sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait les yeux verts et une myriade de tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez. Mais ce qui captiva Castiel furent ses lèvres. Elles étaient charnues et féminines. D'un rose pâle, elles auraient probablement fait pâlir d'envie beaucoup de femmes. Castiel était fasciné par ses lèvres. Et il eut les pires difficultés du monde à se détacher de sa contemplation et à se concentrer à nouveau sur le route devant lui. Il ne tenait pas à avoir un accident parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de maîtrise sur lui même pour ne pas baver sur un bel homme. Il doutait que son assurance accepte cette excuse et le rembourse s'il percutait un arbre.

- Alors Cas, de toute évidence tu ne sais pas où tu vas mais je suppose que tu sais d'où tu viens non ? Demanda Dean en se tournant complètement vers son compagnon.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son cou et dans son dos, collant son tee-shirt inconfortablement contre sa peau. Il avait envie d'une douche. Froide de préférence. Et cela n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec l'homme magnifique qui se trouvait à sa droite. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il allait continuer à se dire.

- Palm Springs en Floride. Toi ?

Dean haussa les épaules en serrant son pull entre ses mains. Castiel eut envie de retirer sa question aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir que son compagnon n'avait pas envie de parler de lui. Mais il estimait tout de même avoir le droit d'en savoir un minimum. Il avait accepté de conduire le jeune homme sur un bout de chemin et il avait besoin d'avoir quelques informations sur lui. Il ne chercherait pas à connaître des détails trop personnels. Juste l'essentiel. Suffisamment pour cesser de penser qu'il pouvait être un tueur en cavale.

- D'ici et de là … à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'attaches. Mais je suis né au Kansas … à Lawrence pour être plus précis. J'y ai vécu quatre ans et c'est l'endroit où je suis resté le plus longtemps.

Castiel avait envie de lui demander pourquoi. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui pouvait avoir conduit le jeune homme à voyager autant. Mais il se retint. Il pourrait peut être poser plus de questions quand ils se connaitraient un peu mieux. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et de regarder la route droit devant lui.

- Ok, prochaine question … lança Dean d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis Cas ?

Castiel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant la question du jeune homme. Il savait que le fait qu'il roule sans but était étrange mais il n'avait pas pensé que son compagnon aurait pu lire aussi rapidement dans son jeu. Et surtout, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il poserait la question alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

- Qui te dit que je fuis quelque chose ? Rétorqua t-il.

Dean jeta son sweat-shirt par dessus son épaule sur le siège arrière puis étendit ses jambes devant lui du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans l'espace confiné de la voiture. Il passa son bras par la fenêtre et le garda tendu, l'air s'écrasant sur sa main. Il semblait insouciant à cet instant, calme et heureux. Castiel trouvait l'expression de son visage fascinante et il maudit le fait d'avoir à conduire et à regarder devant lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer pendant de longues minutes pour tenter de percer le mystère qu'il représentait. Car il savait qu'il y avait des choses à savoir sur son passager. Des choses qu'il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir découvrir mais qu'il doutait de connaître un jour. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ne le seraient jamais et ils finiraient par se séparer tôt ou tard.

- Tous les gens qui conduisent sans but comme toi fuient quelque chose … ou quelqu'un, expliqua finalement Dean en observant sa main et en la tournant pour changer l'angle avec lequel le vent la fouettait.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler de sa famille et d'entrer dans les détails de son histoire avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il n'était pas opposé à l'idée d'en dire un peu plus. Il n'avait rien à cacher.

- Je fuis les plans que ma famille a fait pour moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

Dean grogna à nouveau une seconde puis rentra sa main à l'intérieur de la voiture pour l'observer avec attention. Castiel lui laissa le temps de répondre.

- Je fuis les responsabilités … je fuis la stabilité. Je fuis la vie normale dont tout le monde rêve, expliqua finalement son passager.

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils se ressemblaient un peu sur ce point. Il pouvait comprendre combien il était facile d'avoir la sensation d'étouffer quand on se conformait à ce que le monde, les proches et la société attendaient de nous. Il était parfois plus facile de suivre les règles mais c'était nettement plus agréable de leur tourner le dos et de se lancer dans l'inconnu. De vivre sa vie. De profiter.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit tombés l'un sur l'autre alors, commenta Castiel en souriant à nouveau. On pourrait fuir ensemble.

Il se rendit compte du double sens de ses paroles au moment même où elles franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres. Il perdit son sourire aussitôt et recommença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Dean allait réagir à ses propos et aux sous entendus qu'il n'avait pas cherché à faire volontairement. Même si l'idée de passer du temps avec le jeune homme ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Ok mais si et seulement si tu me laisses conduire de temps en temps, répliqua Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel sentit aussi le soulagement l'envahir et son sourire revenir avec force. Il avait la sensation qu'il venait de s'engager sur le long terme avec son passager et le fait qu'il s'agisse là de la première fois où il serait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille pour aussi longtemps le rendait fou de joie. Il ne connaissait pas Dean. Il ne savait rien de lui. Il pouvait parfaitement être quelqu'un de dangereux et de décidé à lui faire du mal. Mais il était très beau, visiblement drôle et insouciant. Et il était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour s'amuser durant ce petit voyage. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu aucune relation amoureuse ou même amicale avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'intégrer dans les écoles qu'il avait fréquenté. Il était trop bizarre, trop curieux et trop bavard. Il faisait toujours parti des meilleurs élèves et il était celui dont on se moquait le plus souvent. Il avait couché avec quelques hommes mais n'en avait jamais fréquenté aucun. Et il refusait de sortir avec une femme. Il avait été seul la majeure partie du temps. Ce qui pouvait sembler paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui avait été élevé dans une famille de six enfants. Dean ressemblait à tous ces garçons pour lesquels il avait eu des faibles à l'époque de l'école. Tous ces joueurs de football, populaires et adulés, qui le prenaient régulièrement en grippe et se faisaient une plaisir de le chahuter pour faire rire les autres. Il était exactement comme ces hommes que Castiel admirait du coin de l'oeil en rêvant de pouvoir les aborder mais sans jamais en avoir le courage. Il était inaccessible aux yeux de Castiel. Mais il était là. Il était assis dans la voiture du jeune homme et il semblait déterminé à faire un bout de chemin avec lui. C'était comme un rêve. Une revanche sur la vie.

- C'est envisageable … mais uniquement si tu peux me prouver que tu as le permis. Je refuse de laisser ma voiture entre les mains de n'importe qui … je n'ai même pas ton nom complet, lança Castiel en jetant un coup d'oeil à Dean.

Son passager hocha la tête puis fouilla dans la poche en arrière de son jean une seconde avant d'en sortir son permis et de l'agiter devant lui fièrement.

- Dean Winchester, vingt ans et titulaire du permis de conduire depuis quatre ans, annonça t-il en bombant sensiblement le torse.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde. Il trouvait son passager amusant. Et il pouvait facilement s'imaginer faire de longs kilomètres en sa compagnie sans jamais s'ennuyer. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il n'avait rien fait d'extravagant. Il avait vécu dans une environnement protégé et sécurisé. Il n'avait jamais été ivre, n'avait jamais touché à de la drogue et n'était jamais sorti jusqu'aux premières heures du matin. Il comptait rattraper le temps perdu maintenant qu'il était libre. Et il espérait que Dean était prêt à lui montrer certaines de ces choses. Il sourit quand il vit le jeune homme sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de jean.

- Ca te dérange si je fume ? Demanda t-il en enclenchant l'allume cigare entre Castiel et lui.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis observa du coin de l'oeil Dean emprisonner une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allumer avec l'allume cigare. Il fut fasciné durant quelques secondes par la façon dont la bouche du jeune homme était refermée autour du filtre. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné son nom complet à son passager.

- Au fait, moi c'est Castiel Novak, vingt deux ans et de toute évidence titulaire aussi du permis de conduire.

Dean rit à son tour avant de chasser la cendre de sa cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte. Il tira ensuite une nouvelle bouffée qu'il expira par le nez. Il semblait plus détendu à présent. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il avait du avoir les mêmes craintes que lui en acceptant de monter dans cette voiture. Il ne savait rien de l'homme qui conduisait, rien de ses motivations ou des choses qu'il avait en tête en le prenant en stop. Après tout, Castiel aurait pu vouloir lui faire du mal.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es une bénédiction ! Sans déconner Cas … sans toi, j'aurais probablement du marcher des heures entières sous ce fichu soleil de plomb. Je serais devenu complètement dingue ! Raconta Dean en chassant à nouveau la cendre de sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

Castiel n'avait croisé aucune autre voiture depuis qu'il avait pris cette route et il pouvait facilement imaginer Dean attendant des heures et des heures sans que personne ne s'arrête. Il était vraiment content de s'être arrêté. Il était content d'avoir pris cette route sans s'en apercevoir.

- La personne qui t'a laissé là est franchement irresponsable et cruelle. Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle te faisait courir un risque important, répliqua Castiel.

Dean termina sa cigarette en silence avant de jeter le mégot à l'extérieur. Il laissa ensuite sa main face au vent à nouveau et agita ses doigts, visiblement amusé ou fasciné par la sensation que cela lui procurait. Castiel avait plutôt la sensation qu'il voulait éviter de répondre à sa question. Il n'aimait pas ça.

- Dean ?! Lança t-il pour attirer l'attention de son passager.

Ce dernier rentra son bras à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Castiel. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et soupira longuement.

- A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ait demandé à sortir si tu veux tout savoir, expliqua t-il calmement.

- Oh et … je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux puis observa son sac qui se trouvait toujours à ses pieds. Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda vraiment ce qui avait pu conduire son compagnon à quitter la sécurité d'un véhicule pour tenter sa chance à pieds. Mais il ne pousserait pas le jeune homme à lui répondre si toutefois il refusait de le faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à parler.

- Il s'est trompé sur moi … il a pensé que je … que je me prostituais sur le bord de la route. Et quand il m'a demandé combien je lui prendrais pour lui faire une fellation pendant qu'il conduisait, j'ai préféré descendre et marcher. C'est des choses qui arrivent quand on fait du stop comme moi. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de proposition. Il suffit de savoir comment réagir pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, expliqua Dean en levant les yeux de son sac pour regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives simplement parce que Dean se tenait au bord de la route. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire une telle proposition à son passager. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre qu'un homme soit attiré par Dean. Il l'était lui même et il avait des yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que les gens pouvaient penser en le voyant. Mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à cet homme de faire de telles propositions au jeune homme. Et certainement pas de sous entendre que ce dernier était prêt à tout pour qu'on l'emmène à la ville suivante. Il était parfois surpris et choqué par l'attitude des gens.

- Et bien, si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé en te voyant, assura Castiel en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules avant d'hocher la tête.

- Ca me rassure.

Castiel monta alors à nouveau le son de la radio et Dean s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège passager. Il remonta sa vitre puis appuya sa tête contre. Castiel lui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil et réalisa que le jeune homme avait d'imposantes cernes sous ses yeux. Il devait probablement être épuisé après toutes ces heures passées à marcher en plein soleil. Il avait bien mérité de se reposer.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu … je te réveillerais quand on sera arrivés à la prochaine ville, avança Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête puis attrapa son pull, le roula en boule et le glissa entre sa tête et la vitre. Il remua ensuite quelques secondes sur le siège, sans doute pour trouver une position plus confortable, et ferma enfin les yeux.

- Merci pour tout Cas, souffla Dean.

Castiel ne voyait aucune raison pour le jeune homme de le remercier. Il était content d'avoir un passager pour quelques jours. Il aimait sa compagnie et il était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager cette expérience. Peut être avait il tort de faire confiance à un homme dont il ne savait quasiment rien. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de Dean et il avait envie de croire qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il était sur le point de vivre une belle aventure et il était content de ne pas la vivre seul. Et le fait que Dean soit incroyablement attirant était un plus indéniable … même si Castiel refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

Le jeune homme tenta de se concentrer sur la route et sur la musique que la radio diffusait par les hauts parleurs. Mais il avait du mal à ne pas regarder Dean à intervalles réguliers. Il savait, à la façon que le jeune homme avait de respirer profondément et lentement, qu'il était endormi. Il avait le visage à moitié enfoui dans son pull et une main collée contre sa bouche sensuelle. Il paraissait particulièrement innocent dans cette position, enfantin et vulnérable. Castiel relâcha la pédale de l'accélérateur et laissa son regard s'aventurer dans le cou du jeune homme. Le col de son tee-shirt était baissé au niveau de son épaule. Castiel entraperçut le début d'un tatouage sur sa clavicule. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il représentait. Il avait envie de voir la taille qu'il faisait. Et bien sûr si cela imposait que Dean retire son tee-shirt, Castiel ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre. Il sourit malgré lui puis reporta son attention sur le route. Il avait l'habitude de ressentir des choses extrêmement fortes pour des hommes avec lesquels il n'avait aucune chance. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était par peur de s'engager avec eux. Il était plus simple d'être attiré par des hommes qui ne se retourneraient jamais sur son passage. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à faire le premier pas. Il restait bien en sécurité dans son coin et n'avait jamais à envisager la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse. C'était inévitable pour lui de se sentir attiré par Dean. Il était beau garçon, incroyablement beau garçon. Il était mystérieux et semblait gentil et drôle. Il avait tout pour plaire à Castiel. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était très probablement hétérosexuel. Ce qui rassurait définitivement le jeune homme. Car il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Il voulait vivre une véritable aventure. Peut être rencontrer des hommes et passer de bons moments avec eux. Mais il ne cherchait rien de plus. Et il espérait pouvoir devenir ami avec Dean. Ce serait une première pour lui.

Castiel accéléra sensiblement en regardant droit devant lui. A côté de lui, Dean avait commencé à ronfler doucement. Sa présence réconfortait Castiel sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été seul dans sa vie tout en étant terriblement solitaire depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait été entouré par ses parents et ses frères et sœur. Mais il avait toujours été seul à l'école. Il avait pensé qu'il ferait ce voyage seul également. Il avait pensé qu'il en serait heureux. Mais à peine quelques heures après son départ, il était déjà accompagné. Et il en était soulagé. Il savait qu'à terme, Dean finirait par partir. Ils ne garderaient probablement aucun contact l'un avec l'autre. Ils allaient toutefois faire un bout de chemin ensemble et c'était une nouveauté pour Castiel. Il sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qu'il allait probablement découvrir en compagnie de Dean. Il avait la tête qui tournait rien qu'en imaginant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait vécu comme un reclus une bonne partie de sa vie et il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué des centaines de choses que d'autres avaient connues. Il repensa au tatouage dans le cou de Dean. Il n'avait jamais songé à se marquer de la sorte. Mais l'idée était attirante maintenant qu'il voyait les fins traits noirs déborder du col du tee shirt du jeune homme. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son passager. Dean était à présent entièrement tourné vers la fenêtre et Castiel ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Il observa son dos à la place. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le jeune homme semblait plus musclé que lui. Sa carrure était masquée par le pull trop grand qu'il avait porté jusque là. Mais son tee shirt collait à sa peau avec la transpiration, ne laissant que peu de choses à l'imagination. Dean était musclé et avait les épaules larges. Une bande de peau était visible juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean, là où son tee shirt était sensiblement levé. Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il y avait les traces d'un autre tatouage en bas de son dos, visiblement des lettres le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel était intrigué. Il se demandait combien de tatouages le jeune homme pouvait avoir sur son corps. Il pouvait lui poser la question quand Dean serait réveillé. Il supposait que ça n'avait rien de trop indiscret. Il hocha la tête et reporta une énième fois son attention sur la route. Dean était un mystère qu'il comptait bien percer. Il allait en faire l'objectif de son voyage. Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'apprendre à connaître l'homme qu'il avait invité dans sa voiture. Il espérait juste que ce qu'il apprendrait ne lui ferait pas regretter d'avoir accepter de le faire monter.


	2. Première soirée

**Bonjour,**

**Deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser ici qu'elle sera écrite uniquement de point de vue de Castiel car je veux qu'on apprenne petit à petit l'histoire de Dean et si j'avais écrit de son point de vue, j'aurais été obligée de révéler des choses dès le début. Donc on découvrira ce qu'il cache en même temps que Cas. **

**Je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à avoir lu et commenté ce chapitre. J'essaierais de répondre à tous ceux qui m'écriront. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant mais j'ai envie de le faire maintenant.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**I see you de Mika**

**Chapitre 2 : Première soirée**

_« Faire confiance aux hommes, c'est déjà se faire tuer un peu »_

_Céline_

Ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés dans la banlieue d'Atlanta en Géorgie. Castiel conduisait depuis plus de huit heures et il était franchement épuisé quand il se gara enfin dans le parking du premier motel qu'ils avaient croisé sur la route. Dean avait dormi une bonne partie du voyage et il semblait nettement plus reposé quand il descendit de la voiture. Il proposa de s'occuper de leur réserver deux chambres et Castiel accepta avec un sourire, l'attendant patiemment à l'extérieur. Son compagnon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux clefs. Ils ne discutèrent même pas de la possibilité de se séparer après avoir rejoint une grande ville. Ils semblaient d'accord pour repartir ensemble le lendemain et Castiel en était parfaitement satisfait. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et convinrent de se retrouver un peu plus tard pour manger un morceau ensemble et boire un verre. Castiel fila aussitôt dans la salle de bains de sa chambre et laissa l'eau chaude chasser la transpiration accumulée au cours de la journée. Il enfila ensuite un nouveau jean puis un tee shirt et sa veste. Il vérifia son apparence plusieurs fois dans la glace avant de ressortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Dean.

Le jeune homme l'attendait, accoudé à la rambarde qui séparaient les chambres du parking. Il fumait une cigarette en silence, visiblement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant le parking à son tour. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant à voir. De toute évidence, Dean devait penser le contraire. Il avait remis son sweat-shirt et avait relevé à nouveau sa capuche sur sa tête. Castiel devait reconnaître que la température avait considérablement chuté maintenant que le soleil était couché mais il trouvait la capuche superflue. Il avait la sensation que Dean ne voulait pas être vu. Castiel chassa cette idée rapidement car elle le mettait relativement mal à l'aise.

Dean se tourna enfin vers lui quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il lui adressa un large sourire avant de jeter sa cigarette par dessus la balustrade. Il avait repris des couleurs et les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait prises dans la voiture lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il était plus beau encore qu'au moment où Castiel l'avait vu pour la première fois.

- Il y a un bar non loin de là … on peut y aller à pied et manger un morceau là-bas, proposa Dean en réajustant sa capuche pour qu'elle couvre un peu plus encore son visage.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas forcément envie de traîner très longtemps dehors. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de passer du temps avec Dean mais il pensait pouvoir le faire quand il serait un peu plus reposé. Il avait envie de dormir plus encore qu'il n'avait envie de découvrir des choses sur son nouvel ami. Ce qui prouvait à quel point le jeune homme était épuisé. Il suivit Dean jusqu'au bar en question puis prit place en face de lui à une table dans un des coins les moins éclairés de l'endroit. Il resta silencieux, observant son compagnon qui semblait fasciné par ce qui les entourait. Il semblait prendre son temps pour examiner chaque personnes présentes dans le bar, chaque recoin dont on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Il paraissait sur ses gardes. Castiel fronça les sourcils, réalisant que ce n'était la première fois que Dean avait cette attitude en sa présence. Il s'était comporté de la même façon quand il roulait et à nouveau quand il l'attendait devant sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il interrompit sa contemplation et chassa ses idées de sa tête quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Dean opta pour une bière et un hamburger quand Castiel choisit un soda et une salade. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à sa ligne mais il avait toujours détesté manger gras avant de se coucher. Il observa son compagnon flirter ouvertement avec la jeune femme qui prenait leur commande puis, à sa demande, lui montrer sa carte d'identité pour l'alcool. Castiel savait que Dean n'avait pas vingt et un ans mais de toute évidence, il avait une pièce d'identité qui montrait une autre date de naissance. Une fausse pièce d'identité. Castiel savait que beaucoup de jeunes en possédaient une pour pouvoir boire de l'alcool dans les bars. Mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée. Il avait toujours suivi les règles à la lettre et n'aimait pas qu'on les enfreigne sous ses yeux. Il se garda pourtant d'intervenir. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Dean à ce sujet.

Quand la serveuse fut satisfaite par ce qu'elle voyait sur la carte d'identité et les flatteries de son compagnon, elle s'éloigna de la table en agitant ses hanches de façon excessive. De toute évidence, elle était intéressée. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'être ?

- Ok, Cas … parlons sérieusement. Je sais que tu n'as pas de but précis pour ton petit voyage. Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce que tu veux voir dans notre beau pays ! Lança Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel après avoir longuement suivi la serveuse des yeux.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il était un peu agacé par la façon dont son compagnon avait eu de flirter avec la serveuse et cette idée l'énervait plus encore. Il attrapa une serviette en papier dans le distributeur sur la table et commença à la déchirer en petits morceaux.

- Pas vraiment … je n'ai jamais voyagé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus intéressant à voir ou à faire. Je suppose que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils. Tu fais ça depuis longtemps non ?

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Dans la lumière tamisée du bar, ses yeux semblaient briller.

- Je suis sur la route depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'ai vu des tas de choses. Mais c'est la première fois que je venais en Floride … et sans vouloir faire offense à ton état d'origine, je dois t'avouer que ce n'est définitivement pas mon endroit préféré !

Castiel sourit faiblement. Il partageait totalement l'opinion de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais aimé la Floride. Il n'aimait pas Palm Springs. Mais il n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs et avait réellement cru qu'il n'en partirait jamais. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin franchi la frontière.

- Je peux comprendre, assura t-il en souriant plus franchement. Le temps est horrible, les gens absolument détestables et l'été, c'est envahi par les touristes !

- Tu n'es jamais parti en vacances ailleurs ? Même pas avec tes parents ?

Castiel détourna les yeux une seconde. Il se souvenait parfaitement des vacances scolaires qu'il passait enfermé dans sa chambre à lire pendant que ses parents étaient occupés à autre chose. Il n'avait jamais réellement partagé quoi que ce soit avec eux. Et quand ils ne le voulaient pas à la maison, ils se contentaient de l'envoyer ailleurs.

- Ils m'envoyaient régulièrement en camp de vacances, expliqua t-il en grimaçant.

- Ca devait être cool non ?

Castiel ricana une seconde. Ce n'était définitivement pas le mot adéquat pour définir ce qu'il subissait tous les étés. Il ne s'était jamais plaint bien sûr. Il avait toujours accepté le sort qu'on lui réservait. Il ne désobéissait pas et suivait les règles. Il avait cherché à être le fils parfait. Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper.

- Ca ne l'était pas vraiment … ces camps de vacances étaient … c'était une excuse pour que toutes les bonnes familles catholiques puissent se débarrasser de leurs enfants l'espace de quelques semaines. On nous faisait étudier la Bible et prier pendant des heures. Ca n'avait rien de cool, protesta t-il.

Dean grimaça à son tour et Castiel fut satisfait de voir qu'il compatissait à son sort.

- Je peux imaginer … je n'ai jamais été très adepte de toutes ces conneries de religion. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de culpabiliser les gens pour leur faire faire ce qu'ils estiment juste. C'est malsain.

Castiel hocha la tête car il partageait totalement l'avis du jeune homme.

- Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais plus tôt, je peux effectivement te conseiller quelques endroits à voir … le premier est sans nul doute le Grand Canyon. C'est absolument magnifique et gigantesque. On se sent tellement minuscule quand on se tient au bord qu'on … qu'on réalise combien le monde est vaste et à quel point nous sommes … insignifiants. J'y ai passé quelques jours extraordinaires il y a un mois. Je peux également te conseiller les Black Hills … les parcs nationaux sont splendides là bas. Oh et je crois me souvenir qu'il y a la plus grosse botte de foin quelque part en Arkansas mais je ne suis plus très sûr de me souvenir où. Les Etats Unis sont vastes et il y a des centaines de choses à voir, déclara Dean, visiblement déterminé à changer de sujet.

Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant et il sourit en l'écoutant parler de ces endroits avec enthousiasme et nostalgie. Il semblait avoir vu et vécu tellement de choses que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu jaloux de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir les mêmes expériences. Mais il allait se rattraper très vite. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sinon quand tu ne voyages pas ? Demanda Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour venir leur apporter leurs boissons et leurs plats. Dean lui adressa un large sourire et un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir. Il semblait à l'aise quand il s'agissait de flirter. C'était une nouvelle chose qui les différenciait considérablement. Castiel avait toujours été nul pour faire comprendre à un homme qu'il l'intéressait. Il parlait trop, bafouillait et finissait par se rendre ridicule. Mais Dean parvenait à faire passer son message sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il était doué. Castiel attendit que la serveuse les laisse à nouveau seuls pour répondre à la question posée.

- Je viens juste d'être accepté dans une école de médecine.

- C'est plutôt génial non ? Enfin, je veux dire … c'est un truc prestigieux. Tu dois être drôlement fier de toi.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il tirait effectivement une certaine satisfaction dans sa capacité à avoir réussi les tests d'entrée à l'école de médecine. Mais il n'en était pas fier. Et cela ne suffisait pas à le satisfaire totalement. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être médecin.

- Je sais ce que tout le monde se dit mais je ne suis pas … ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. C'est ce que mes parents veulent me voir devenir … ce qui est différent et … particulièrement étouffant. J'ai choisi de mettre mes études entre parenthèses pour le moment. J'ai envie de découvrir le monde comme tu l'as fait et … j'ai envie de vivre et de trouver ma voie.

Dean hocha la tête avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière. Castiel l'observa faire sans chercher à s'en cacher. Il était totalement fasciné par la façon dont les lèvres de Dean se refermaient autour du goulot de la bouteille et par le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam à chaque fois qu'il avalait.

- Et toi ? Tu … tu fais des études ? Parvint il à demander après avoir arraché ses yeux à sa contemplation pour regarder son assiette.

Sa salade semblait appétissante. Mais il n'y avait pas encore touché. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim pour le moment. Dean, quant à lui, prit une bouchée de son hamburger et gémit bruyamment. De toute évidence, la nourriture était bonne.

- Non, pas d'études pour moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas fini le lycée. Je dois être trop stupide, expliqua t-il calmement.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que la dernière phrase était une plaisanterie. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme pensait réellement ne pas être suffisamment intelligent pour faire des études. Ce qui était stupide. Mais il ne savait rien de son compagnon ou de ce que certaines personnes avaient pu lui dire par le passé. Peut être n'était il pas tombé sur les bons professeurs. Ou peut être ses parents étaient ils du genre à le dévaloriser simplement parce qu'il n'était pas le premier de la classe. Il y avait des milliers d'explication au fait que Dean n'ait pas fini le lycée. Mais Castiel savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était stupide.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'intelligence … parfois, certaines personnes ne sont justes pas faites pour les études … pas faites pour entrer dans le moule du système éducatif américain, répliqua t-il.

Dean lui sourit en tenant toujours son hamburger dans ses mains.

- C'est tout moi ça, lança t-il.

Castiel attrapa finalement sa fourchette et la fit glisser entre les feuilles de salade dans son assiette. Il soupira avant d'en avaler quelques unes et de les chasser avec une gorgée de soda. Dean reposa son hamburger pour prendre quelques frittes qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche en se léchant longuement les doigts au passage. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il aurait pu jurer que le geste de son compagnon était volontaire.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voyageais depuis un peu plus d'un an … et je suppose qu'il te faut de l'argent pour tout ça … comment fais tu pour en avoir suffisamment ? Demanda Castiel pour entretenir la conversation et se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la bouche de son compagnon.

Dean attrapa son verre de bière et le fixa de longues secondes.

- Je travaille quand ça devient nécessaire. J'ai été serveur. J'ai fait la plonge dans certains restaurants. J'ai même travaillé quelques semaines dans un garage. Je vis au jour le jour Cas. C'est plus facile que ce que tu as l'air de penser. Et si c'est la question que tu te poses, je préfère te dire tout de suite que je ne me suis jamais prostitué.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Castiel pensait et il était vexé que Dean ait pu imaginer que c'était ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Il secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non, je ne pensais rien de ce genre. Je suis juste du genre … curieux. Si ça te dérange tu dois me le dire parce que je risque de poser beaucoup de questions … beaucoup beaucoup de questions.

Dean haussa les épaules puis reposa son verre de bière sans en avoir bu une seule gorgée. Castiel pouvait sentir que son compagnon était mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Dean en tire de telles conclusions. Cela faisait deux fois que le jeune homme évoquait quelque chose de ce genre. Il semblait particulièrement sensible sur le sujet. Castiel pouvait comprendre. Mais il n'avait rien sous entendu de ce genre. Bien sûr, il était attiré par son compagnon. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'impression d'avoir été trop évident dans sa façon de se comporter. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant désespérément un nouveau sujet de conversation. Heureusement pour lui, Dean s'en chargea à sa place quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu laisses quelqu'un derrière toi en partant pour ce petit voyage ? Une petite amie ?

Castiel secoua la tête en baissant les yeux sur sa salade.

- Pas de petite amie non … à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de petite amie.

- Oh tu veux dire que tu es vierge ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel aurait pu l'être. Il était timide et mal à l'aise quand il était en présence de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Mais il ne l'était pas depuis quelques années déjà. Sa première fois n'avait pas été franchement satisfaisante. Après avoir admis son homosexualité et décidé de ne surtout pas en parler à qui que ce soit, il s'était rendu dans un club gay dont il avait appris l'existence sur Internet. Il avait alors rencontré Balthazar, un garçon charmant qui l'avait ramené chez lui. Ils avaient couché ensemble sans prendre le temps de parler d'eux ou d'échanger quoi que ce soit. Castiel avait pris du plaisir sur le moment. Mais il avait regretté de s'être laissé aller presque aussitôt. Il avait attendu très longtemps avant de recommencer. La deuxième fois avait été meilleure. Il avait répété l'expérience quelques fois ensuite. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec un homme. Jamais plus d'une soirée avec le même. Il n'aurait jamais assumé de sortir avec un homme. Et il était inenvisageable d'en parler avec ses parents. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aborder le sujet avec Dean. Mais il avait envie de se montrer honnête avec le jeune homme. S'ils devaient voyager ensemble, il préférait savoir d'ors et déjà si son homosexualité allait poser problème à son compagnon.

- Non je ne suis pas vierge … c'est juste que … je ne suis pas … pas franchement intéressé par les femmes, bafouilla t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa salade.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du aborder ce sujet. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mis les point sur les I, il était inenvisageable de reculer. Il devait assumer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il leva la tête, rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son compagnon.

- Ca va poser un problème ? Demanda t-il calmement.

Dean lui sourit avant de secouer la tête.

- Que tu sois gay ? Non, certainement pas. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer qu'on tente de faire rentrer les gens dans des cases. Je me fiche de ce qui peut sembler normal aux yeux des autres. Je suis plutôt tolérant sur bien des choses. En revanche, si tu m'avais dit que tu avais une relation longue distance, ça aurait probablement été un problème !

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire, soulagé d'entendre de l'acceptation dans les mots et le ton de Dean. Il lui sourit ensuite et l'observa terminer son hamburger avec enthousiasme.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas de petite amie non plus, lança t-il.

Il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme. Il devinait que Dean n'aimait pas parler de lui. Mais il était extrêmement curieux.

- Non, je n'ai pas d'envie d'être … attaché à quelqu'un. J'aime l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes chaque jour … de partager un moment avec certaines et juste quelques instants avec d'autres. J'aime la découverte. Je trouve tout cela extrêmement excitant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aimait la façon de penser de Dean. Il était honnête et ne cachait pas son désir de ne garder aucun attache dans les lieux qu'il quittait. Il y avait quelque chose de rafraichissant dans sa façon de voir la vie et de mener la sienne. Il était insouciant et aventureux. Il était exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour prendre un bon départ dans ce voyage.

- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un comme moi, le simple fait de quitter la Floride est excitant, confia Castiel en reportant son attention sur son assiette, déterminé à manger cette fois.

Il avala quelques bouchées de salade avant de boire une gorgée de son soda. Il se sentait nettement mieux qu'à leur arrivée dans le bar. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de Dean. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à apprendre de lui.

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'un peu … extravagant ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel reposa sa fourchette et secoua la tête. Il s'en était toujours tenu aux règles que ses parents lui avaient imposé. Il ne les avait jamais enfreintes sauf pour ses préférences sexuelles. Mais il n'avait jamais découché. Il était toujours rentré chez lui après avoir couché avec ces hommes.

- Rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais fait aucune soirée étudiante. Je n'ai jamais été ivre. Je n'ai jamais fumé de cigarettes ou d'herbe. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours été extrêmement sage. Je n'ai eu aucune des expériences que les gens de mon âge ont pu avoir. Ca doit te paraître un peu pathétique non ?

- Certainement pas pathétique, assura Dean aussitôt en souriant. Mais c'est tout de même un peu triste. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a tellement de bêtises qu'on ne peut faire qu'à notre âge. Je me souviens de quelques soirées géniales passées à boire un peu trop avec des amis rencontrés sur la route. Pour les cigarettes, même si je suis mal placé pour le dire, je te les déconseille. Parce que c'est difficile de s'en passer ensuite. Mais pour l'herbe en revanche, si tu as de la top qualité, ça peut vraiment être génial. Je pourrais peut être te montrer deux trois trucs … enfin, je sais qu'on n'en a pas encore parlé mais si tu veux … on pourrait …

- Ce serait avec plaisir, le coupa Castiel parce qu'il voyait exactement là où son compagnon voulait en venir.

Dean lui sourit puis leva son verre de bière pour porter un toast. Castiel en fit de même et vint taper le bas de son verre avec celui de son compagnon. Ils en burent chacun une gorgée avant que Dean ne repose son verre pour attraper une fritte dans son assiette. Castiel repensa alors aux tatouages qu'il avait aperçu dans le cou et le bas du dos de son compagnon. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant d'oser poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques heures.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Lança t-il à Dean en le regardant lécher ses doigts une fois de plus.

Dean lui fit signe de se lancer en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu dormais, j'ai vu … j'ai discerné des tatouages dans ton cou et dans ton dos et … je me demandais s'ils avaient une signification particulière … si tu en avais beaucoup d'autres.

Dean se racla la gorge une seconde avant d'attraper le col de son tee shirt et de le tirer en avant pour laisser entrevoir le tatouage qui partait de la jonction entre son cou et son épaule et descendait le long de son torse. Il semblait imposant et Castiel était réellement intrigué. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les traits noirs et fins qui semblaient avoir été dessiné au pinceau sur la peau du jeune homme.

- J'en ai quelques uns en effet. Quatre au total. Certains ont un sens et d'autres aucun. Je les vois comme une manière de m'affirmer et d'être vraiment moi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai également deux piercings. Un sur la langue et un sur le téton gauche.

Castiel sentit de la sueur perler à son front alors que Dean tirait sa langue pour lui laisser voir le piercing qu'il avait à cet endroit. Il n'était pas énorme, juste une petite boule argentée qui trônait fièrement au milieu de sa langue, mais il était incroyablement sexy. Castiel déglutit avec peine en faisant son maximum pour ne pas penser au deuxième piercing que Dean avait évoqué.

- On est tellement différent toi et moi ! Commenta t-il, amusé de constater à quel point ils semblaient s'entendre alors qu'ils n'avaient de toute évidence rien en commun.

Dean rit une seconde en haussant les épaules. Il semblait amusé à son tour. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il trouvait ses propos stupides ou parce qu'il était au contraire totalement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Castiel aimait le rire de Dean et il avait envie de l'entendre rire encore et encore. Il baissa les yeux sur sa salade et entreprit de la terminer. Il vida ensuite son verre de soda et quand il regarda à nouveau son compagnon, Dean avait aussi fini de manger. Il avait les yeux rivés de l'autre côté du bar, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose qui le gênait. Castiel regarda dans la même direction et aperçut deux hommes qui semblaient se disputer à voix basse. Il supposait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant dans un bar comme celui-ci et puisqu'aucun membre du personnel ne semblait affolé, il reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il, curieux de voir son compagnon aussi perturbé par une simple dispute d'ivrognes.

Il devait avoir assisté à ce type de scènes un millier de fois en un an passé sur la route et dans des endroits de ce genre. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi surpris. Mais il semblait complètement pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Et cela éveilla aussitôt les soupçons du jeune homme.

- Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil et Castiel réalisa alors à quel point il était pâle sous les néons du bar. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas seulement surpris ou interloqué par la dispute des deux hommes. Il était terrifié. Castiel était totalement perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un bruit sourd dans son dos l'en empêcha. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et vit les deux hommes en venir en mains. L'un d'eux avait poussé l'autre contre une table, la faisant se renverser. Ils commencèrent à échanger des coups de poings et l'un des serveurs intervint enfin pour les séparer.

- Kate, appelle la police, lança l'employé en attrapant l'un des deux hommes par les épaules.

Castiel les regarda se débattre pendant encore quelques secondes quand un nouveau bruit à la table le fit se retourner. Il vit alors que Dean s'était levé brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au sol. Il avait remis son pull, relevé sa capuche et jeté des billets sur la table pour régler leur repas. Il ne dit rien à Castiel et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Castiel fut incapable de bouger pendant de longues secondes, observant son compagnon quitter le bar à grandes enjambées. Il se leva à son tour et reporta son attention sur la bagarre dans le fond du bar. Le serveur semblait avoir reçu un coup au visage et il avait relâché l'homme qu'il tenait jusque là. Plusieurs personnes criaient et certains clients s'étaient interposés à leur tour. Kate avait le téléphone collé contre son oreille et semblait parler à mille à l'heure à son interlocuteur. Castiel choisit alors de sortir à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas s'interposer – il ne savait pas se battre – et il avait envie de voir où Dean était allé. Il sortit du bar rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Son compagnon ne l'attendait pas dans le parking. Castiel reprit le chemin du motel et aperçut enfin Dean au bout de la rue, plié en deux, ses mains sur ses genoux. Il vomissait son repas dans l'herbe.

- Eh Dean ? L'appela Castiel en s'immobilisant à quelques pas de lui.

Le jeune homme toussa pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser en grognant. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant de faire face à Castiel.

- Désolé je … je déteste les bagarres, déclara t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que la violence lui pose problème mais il ne voyait pas comment une simple dispute dans un bar pouvait avoir déclenché une telle réaction chez lui. Cela lui semblait considérablement excessif. Il se passa une main sur le visage et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise en regardant son compagnon rabattre un peu sa capuche sur son visage.

- Je crois que je suis juste … je suis fatigué, ajouta Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Il semblait avoir besoin de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Castiel trouvait tout cela bizarre. Son compagnon se comportait comme quelqu'un qui avait peur d'être reconnu. Quelqu'un qui avait peur d'être surveillé et Castiel n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il ne savait rien de Dean et il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tort de lui faire confiance aussi rapidement. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'il commençait à entendre les sirènes des voitures de police. Dean sursauta puis lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer mais il savait que son compagnon ne lui avait pas tout dit. Sa réaction violente n'était pas uniquement due à la fatigue. Il y avait autre chose. Castiel secoua la tête avant de suivre Dean jusqu'au motel. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors devant la porte de sa chambre et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- Tu peux partir seul demain si tu veux, lança Dean quand Castiel fut à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier aurait été incapable de dire comment son compagnon avait pu savoir qu'il était là. Il ne pouvait pas le voir avec sa capuche ainsi rabattue sur son visage et son dos tourné. Il semblait avoir une sorte de sixième sens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais seul ? Demanda t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules et fuma de longues secondes en silence. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était froide et détachée. Mais Castiel pouvait deviner son angoisse derrière les mots employés.

- Je sais que je suis bizarre. Je me le suis assez souvent entendu dire pour ne plus être surpris quand on me le dit. Et si tu préfères te débarrasser de moi ce soir, je peux le comprendre. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

Castiel devait admettre que le comportement de son compagnon le déstabilisait. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Dean cachait systématiquement son visage quand ils étaient à l'extérieur. Il n'aimait pas qu'il se sente obligé de vérifier autour de lui systématiquement pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait. Et il n'aimait définitivement pas sa réaction devant la violence des deux hommes dans le bar. Cela tendait à prouver que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le laisser sur le bord de la route. Il avait beau se douter que quelque chose clochait chez son compagnon, il ne se sentait pas en danger pour autant.

- On m'a souvent dit que j'étais bizarre aussi, avoua Castiel en s'accoudant à la balustrade à la droite de Dean.

Ce dernier soupira longuement avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Tu es bizarre, confirma t-il.

Castiel sourit alors qu'il sentait un peu de son malaise disparaître. Il aurait probablement été plus prudent de laisser Dean dans ce motel et de prendre la fuite dans la nuit. L'ancien Castiel n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire. Mais le jeune homme était une nouvelle personne à présent. Il avait envie de vivre une aventure sur la route et il aimait l'idée que Dean soit à ses côtés. Même si son comportement pouvait sembler bizarre. Après tout, Castiel avait passé son enfance à s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il supposait que cela leur faisait au moins un point en commun. Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu as été battu quand tu étais enfant ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question ou même s'il avait le droit d'interroger Dean à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas sembler trop curieux. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Non, répondit Dean froidement.

Castiel acquiesça et choisit de ne pas insister. Il pensait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une explication au comportement de son compagnon. Un enfant battu devenait généralement un adulte incapable de supporter la violence autour de lui. Et l'envie évidente de Dean de fuir et de ne jamais rester très longtemps à un endroit étayait totalement cette hypothèse. Mais Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lui demander plus de détails sur ce point. Il devait accepter que son compagnon souhaitait ne pas en parler.

- Ecoute Castiel, tu es un type sympa et j'aime passer du temps avec toi mais … il faut que tu le saches avant de prendre la décision de me garder … je n'aime pas parler de moi … je déteste me confier et … je me comporte souvent de façon inexplicable. Soit tu peux l'accepter, soit je préfère qu'on arrête là.

L'ultimatum de Dean surprit le jeune homme. Il s'était attendu à des remontrances concernant sa curiosité maladive mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi radical. Il était déconcerté par la capacité de son compagnon de passer d'une attitude à l'autre, d'une émotion à l'autre en l'espace d'une seconde. Il était déstabilisant. Castiel se voyait offrir une nouvelle possibilité de l'abandonner à son sort et il savait qu'il devait la saisir. C'était définitivement trop bizarre pour lui. Même s'il n'avait pas une grande connaissance dans les relations humaines, il n'en était pas moins conscient que le comportement de Dean était étrange. L'attitude la plus raisonnable aurait été de partir sans lui et de l'oublier le plus rapidement possible. Mais Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Il ne voulait pas se montrer raisonnable. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment et vivre quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Quelque chose que Dean lui offrirait sans nul doute s'ils voyageaient ensemble pendant quelques temps.

- Je l'accepte, déclara t-il finalement.

Au loin, il entendait toujours les sirènes des voitures de police. Il se demanda pendant une seconde comment les choses se passaient au bar. Les deux hommes avaient probablement du être arrêtés. Ils allaient sans nul doute être conduits en cellule de dégrisement. Castiel se demandait à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Il n'était jamais entré dans un commissariat de sa vie. C'était une expérience qu'il préférait ne pas connaître.

- Ok, accepta Dean, le tirant de ses songes.

Les sirènes semblaient se rapprocher et Castiel vit son compagnon baisser la tête complètement, n'offrant que le sommet de son crâne, couvert par sa capuche, à quiconque pourrait regarder dans sa direction depuis le parking du motel. Il avait terminé sa cigarette mais tenait toujours le mégot entre ses doigts. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel choisit de ne rien dire et d'observer le peu qu'il pouvait voir du jeune homme. Ses doigts. Ils étaient fins et élégants. Le jeune homme portait une bague en argent à l'annulaire droit. Elle ressemblait à une alliance et il fut surpris de constater que le dessin était féminin. De toute évidence, elle avait appartenu à une femme. Il avait envie de demander à qui mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Dean s'était montré clair à ce sujet. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui et Castiel avait accepté de ne pas poser de questions. Il devait se tenir à sa promesse. Il soupira alors que les sirènes s'éloignaient sensiblement à présent.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais Cas, souffla Dean, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était soulagé d'entendre ces quelques mots même s'il savait qu'ils étaient ceux qu'un être malfaisant prononcerait très certainement pour s'attirer la confiance de sa prochaine victime. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les croire. Il pouvait sentir de la sincérité dans les propos de Dean.

- Je sais, assura t-il.

Il leva ensuite sa main, prêt à la poser dans le dos de son compagnon mais renonça au dernier moment. Il estimait de pas être suffisamment proche du jeune homme pour lui apporter une quelconque forme de réconfort.

- Je vais aller me coucher, déclara alors Dean en se redressant.

Il avait toujours sa capuche baissée sur son visage et Castiel ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Il s'était toujours félicité de parvenir à deviner ce que les gens pensaient en les regardant dans les yeux. Mais avec Dean, cette possibilité lui avait été retiré et il était totalement déstabilisé. Il ne pouvait que s'en remettre à ce que le jeune homme lui disait et accepter de lui faire confiance. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il savait raisonnable. Il soupira longuement puis hocha la tête pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Dean jeta alors son mégot par dessus la balustrade et s'éloigna en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

- A demain Cas, lança t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et fut surpris de voir que Dean ne bougeait pas. De toute évidence, il avait besoin d'entendre le jeune homme lui dire la même chose. Peut être pour se rassurer qu'il serait effectivement là quand le soleil se lèverait. Il y avait une forte insécurité chez son compagnon qui ne faisait que renforcer sa certitude qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de difficile. Une peur de l'abandon qu'il masquait difficilement sous une attitude désinvolte et détachée.

- A demain Dean, lâcha finalement Castiel en souriant faiblement.

Son compagnon ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et disparut à l'intérieur en la refermant. Castiel resta de longues secondes à contempler la porte close puis prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se déshabilla rapidement et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre un douche mais il avait envie de sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il était tendu et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre complètement. Il régla la température pendant quelques secondes pour qu'elle soit absolument parfaite puis se glissa à l'intérieur de la douche. Il ferma les yeux en levant le visage vers le pommeau. L'eau lui tombait sur le front et sur les épaules, chassant définitivement le malaise que le comportement de Dean avait fait naître au creux de son estomac. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son père dans sa tête lui criant de rentrer à la maison et d'arrêter ses bêtises. Castiel était conscient que son choix de partir et de rester avec son compagnon tenait essentiellement à sa volonté de contredire l'homme qui lui avait donné des ordres depuis qu'il était né. Il n'y avait pas que ça bien sûr. Il était également intrigué par le jeune homme. Curieux de savoir pourquoi il se comportait étrangement. De comprendre qui il était réellement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à ses questions un jour mais il avait bien l'intention de tenter sa chance. Dean était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre un terme à une vie passée à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Le jeune homme avait un côté sauvage qui l'attirait. Il avait envie de découvrir ce dont il était capable. Il avait envie de voir toutes ces choses dont le jeune homme lui avait parlé en l'ayant à ses côtés. Il voulait partager des expériences avec lui. C'était étrange. Castiel n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il avait déjà été attiré physiquement par des hommes inaccessibles. Il avait rencontré des personnes qu'il avait eu envie de connaître. Mais jamais avant ce sentiment n'avait pas été aussi fort. Ce n'était pas uniquement sexuel ou physique. C'était bien plus que ça. Et cela effrayait considérablement le jeune homme. Il était en territoire inconnu. Il n'avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire ou comment se comporter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement maître de son destin et de ses décisions. Il savait qu'il commettrait probablement des erreurs. Mais c'était une chance pour lui de rattraper le temps perdu. Il n'avait pas eu d'adolescence et il comptait bien profiter de sa nouvelle liberté pour la vivre à retardement. Cela impliquait qu'il fasse taire son cerveau et qu'il se comporte de façon insouciante à son tour. Dean serait probablement un excellent guide pour lui.

Castiel resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne tiède. Il éteignit alors la douche, s'essuya puis se glissa sous les couvertures entièrement nu. Il prit quelques secondes pour se demander ce que Dean faisait dans sa chambre. Etait-il déjà endormi ? Avait-il lui aussi pris une douche ? Castiel se mordit la lèvre en songeant à son compagnon nu et mouillé. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête quand il sentit son corps commencer à réagir aux images que son cerveau lui renvoyait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré physiquement par le jeune homme. Il n'en avait pas honte. Il avait fini par accepter son homosexualité. Et s'il avait vécu toute sa vie en se cachant, il avait bien l'intention de ne plus refaire la même erreur. Il était prêt à multiplier les expériences sexuelles. Il avait envie de se sentir désiré. Il avait envie de rencontrer des hommes qui lui plaisaient et les conduire jusqu'à sa chambre pour leur faire l'amour. Il avait vingt deux ans et des années de frustration sexuelle à effacer.

Castiel sourit en songeant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offrait à lui. Peu importait que Dean soit ou non intéressé par lui. Il y avait bien d'autres hommes qui seraient attirés par lui. Il avait enfin une chance de vivre sa vie telle qu'il l'avait rêvé des centaines de fois sans jamais l'admettre. Il avait longtemps cru que suivre les ordre de ses parents était ce dont il avait besoin pour être parfaitement heureux. Mais il s'était voilé la face. Il avait besoin de se montrer honnête envers lui même pour être réellement bien dans sa peau. Il avait besoin de se libérer de l'emprise de ses parents et de devenir quelqu'un à part entière. Il savait que Dean était définitivement la personne idéale pour l'y aider. Et ce fut cette idée qui l'accompagna quand il laissa enfin le sommeil s'emparer de lui pour de bon.


	3. Tentation

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette nouvelle histoire.**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur Dean. Pauvre Castiel au passage ... **

**Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre : il contient une scène de sexe avec des accents légèrement SM. On assiste également au manque d'estime de Dean.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Merci de me lire et de m'envoyer des commentaires. Continuez ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'écris.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Liar Liar de Cris Cab**

**Chapitre 3 : Tentation**

_« Discuter avec la tentation, c'est être sur le point d'y céder »_

_Miguel De Unamuno_

La première semaine passée sur la route se déroula sans aucun incident entre Castiel et Dean. Ils roulaient toute la journée, s'arrêtant uniquement pour manger ou observer le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le soir, ils s'arrêtaient dans un motel et mangeaient ensemble dans le bar le plus proche. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais jamais de sujets trop personnels. Castiel mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur son compagnon et Dean continuait de tout garder pour lui. Il portait très souvent une capuche ou une casquette quand ils étaient en public et Castiel avait fini par s'y habiter. Ca restait étrange et sensiblement déstabilisant mais il l'acceptait. Dean était libre de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait et il estimait ne pas avoir le droit de lui faire de réflexions à ce sujet.

Ils rigolaient beaucoup ensemble, s'entendaient sur la plupart des sujets et débattaient avec enthousiasme des autres. Depuis que qu'ils avaient quitté Atlanta, ils avaient roulé sans réellement réfléchir à l'endroit où ils voulaient aller. Ils étaient à présent non loin de San Antonio, au Texas, proche de la frontière mexicaine. Castiel avait évoqué l'idée de la traverser pour passer une journée au Mexique mais Dean avait refusé aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas avoir à franchir la frontière, prétextant qu'ils allaient y passer des heures et perdre leur temps. Castiel n'insista pas même si le refus de son compagnon l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Ils s'étaient donc entendu pour passer la soirée à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, dans un motel abordable qui était entouré de fast food et de bars glauques.

Castiel suivit sa routine habituelle en arrivant au motel. Il prit une douche, s'habilla chaudement en raison des températures froides puis sortit rejoindre Dean à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme fumait une cigarette devant sa propre chambre, comme à chaque fois, sa casquette fixée sur son crâne et la visière baissée sur ses yeux. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil malgré l'heure tardive. Castiel ne dit rien comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il attendit que son compagnon l'ait vu puis attendit qu'il ait fini sa cigarette avant de se mettre en route en direction des restaurants qui avaient été installé le long de la route de chaque côté du motel. Dean choisissait généralement l'endroit où ils mangeaient. Il était plus expérimenté en la matière et savait quels endroits éviter pour ne pas risquer de tomber malade. Il ne semblait pas apprécier les grandes chaînes de fast food, avait une préférence pour les petits restaurants où la cuisine était familiale et les bars où il y avait le moins de monde. Castiel préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la foule que Dean fuyait systématiquement. Il n'était jamais à l'aise quand il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux.

Ils s'installèrent dans un café sans prétention et dînèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. La nourriture était bonne et Castiel se sentait plutôt bien quand il eut fini son steak. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup roulé dans la journée et avaient partagé le temps passé derrière le volant. Il n'était pas fatigué et il avait envie de sortir. Dean accepta sa proposition et ils optèrent pour un bar non loin de là. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé et quasiment vide. Il n'y avait que trois autres clients quand ils y pénétrèrent. Un couple discutait dans un coin de la pièce en se tenant la main. Un homme seul buvait une bière au bar. Dean commanda leurs boissons, whisky pour lui et soda pour Castiel, puis rejoignit le jeune homme à la table qu'il avait choisi pour eux. Il commençait à bien connaître les préférences de son compagnon et il avait opté pour la table la plus reculée du bar, suffisamment loin de la porte d'entrée et de la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse surveiller les deux.

Dean le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis s'assit sur la chaise qui était collée contre le mur. Castiel s'installa en face de lui. Il but une gorgée de son soda en silence avant de décider de rompre le silence.

- Je pensais continuer à longer la frontière jusqu'à l'océan. Si on continue sur ce rythme, on pourrait y être la semaine prochaine, avança t-il.

Il avait envie de voir l'océan Pacifique pour la première fois de sa vie en compagnie de Dean. Il espérait pouvoir ensuite remonter le long de la côte et éventuellement s'arrêter à Las Vegas pour voir de ses propres yeux ce dont il avait entendu tellement de gens parler. Il ne savait pas si Dean serait partant mais il l'espérait.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je ne serais pas contre un crochet par San Francisco. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans cette ville que tu aimeras sans doute, répliqua Dean en souriant.

Il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil mais il portait toujours sa casquette. Et il ne regardait pas Castiel. Le jeune homme fit son maximum pour ne pas être vexé par son attitude mais c'était difficile. Il aurait aimé que son compagnon lui accorde toute son attention. Il estimait la mériter. Mais Dean regardait par dessus son épaule, quelque part à l'autre bout du bar. Castiel se tourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde sur le client qui buvait seul et qui se trouvait dans le champ de vision de son compagnon. Il les regardait lui aussi, son verre appuyé contre ses lèvres fermées. Castiel détacha ses yeux de lui et reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Tu as déjà été à Las Vegas ? Demanda t-il pour que son compagnon se souvienne qu'il était toujours là.

Dean fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

- Une fois oui … je n'ai pas vraiment aimé, répondit il.

- Laisse moi deviner … trop de monde ?

Castiel se doutait qu'un endroit rempli d'autant d'inconnus devait forcément déplaire à Dean. Il était plutôt du genre à apprécier les grands espaces aux villes bondées. Il aimait les grandes étendues désertiques plus que les rues surchargées. Castiel pouvait comprendre. Mais puisque son compagnon avait suggéré qu'ils s'arrêtent à San Francisco, il avait tenté sa chance.

- Ca et … c'est artificiel tu vois. Il n'y a rien de vrai dans cette ville. Tout a été construit au milieu d'un désert juste pour en faire un temple de la consommation et … c'est décadent. C'est faux. Ca n'a aucune histoire.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que Dean n'aime pas le côté surfait de Las Vegas. Il semblait être du genre à apprécier de marcher en forêt pendant de longues heures. Du genre à privilégier les endroits où il pouvait admirer les étoiles plutôt que ceux où s'alignaient les boîtes de nuit et les bars branchés. Castiel respectait ça bien sûr. Mais Las Vegas était en endroit mythique. Un endroit que tout le monde voulait voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Castiel ne faisait pas exception. Il avait vraiment envie de découvrir cet univers et de pouvoir dire un jour qu'il l'avait fait.

- Et San Francisco ne l'est pas ? Demanda t-il un peu vexé par le refus de son compagnon.

Dean secoua la tête en regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme aurait du être satisfait d'avoir enfin toute l'attention de son compagnon. Mais il était énervé par son attitude un peu « donneur de leçon ».

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Il y a une histoire dans cette ville. On peut la lire dans l'architecture … dans les rues et sur le visage des gens qui y vivent depuis longtemps. Et puis le Golden Gate est quelque chose qu'il faut avoir vu une fois dans sa vie. C'est magique.

Castiel soupira puis se concentra sur son soda. Il entendit Dean bouger devant lui mais il ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Il était vexé et il avait envie que cela se voit. C'était sans doute une attitude un peu enfantine mais puisque Castiel avait décidé de vivre son adolescence à retardement, il estimait en avoir le droit. Il but une gorgée de son soda puis soupira longuement.

- J'aimerais juste y passer en coup de vent. Voir les lumières, les hôtels … peut être jouer aux machines à sous l'espace d'une soirée. Je ne te dis pas que je compte m'y installer définitivement.

Il attendit patiemment que Dean dise quelque chose. Qu'il refuse sa proposition ou qu'il cède en entendant le ton quelque peu suppliant du jeune homme. Mais n'obtenant rien de plus que le silence, il finit par relever la tête. Il grogna une seconde quand il constata que son compagnon ne le regardait plus. Il avait de nouveau le regard rivé de l'autre côté du bar. Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu sais, si je t'ennuie, je peux toujours aller me coucher, lança t-il, agacé.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et de laisser Dean seul. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus rester là sans avoir sa totale attention. Il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part. Il passait déjà tout son temps avec le jeune homme. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis une semaine et mangeaient tous leurs repas tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de son compagnon qu'il ne se concentre que sur lui continuellement. Ils n'étaient rien de plus l'un pour l'autre que deux personnes qui voyageaient ensemble. Castiel ne pensait même pas pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient amis. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

- Pardon, tu disais ? Demanda Dean en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond et soupira longuement.

- Je disais que je pouvais te laisser seul si je t'ennuyais autant, répéta t-il calmement.

Il avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean. Il ne se reconnaissait pas parfois. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à exiger qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il préférait de loin se fondre dans la masse et laisser les autres briller dans la lumière. Il avait toujours été un parmi tant d'autres. Pas forcément le plus doué ou le plus intelligent de ses frères et sœur. Pas le plus intéressant des élèves de sa classe. Juste un garçon ordinaire qu'on oubliait facilement. Il n'avait jamais eu personne qui n'était là que pour lui. Et il savait que ce n'était pas que sa compagnie qui avait motivé Dean à rester avec lui. Mais il espérait parfois que cela avait compté dans son choix. C'était probablement prétentieux de sa part. Et c'était un des nouveaux traits de sa personnalité avec lequel il avait du mal à vivre. Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Tu as l'air distrait et je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son verre de whisky en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas tu sais … c'est juste … non laisse tomber. Tu devrais aller te coucher si tu es fatigué. On n'a de la route à faire demain.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'habitude que Dean avait de ne jamais finir ses phrases quand il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. D'ordinaire, il le laissait faire, désireux de ne surtout rien faire qui pourrait les conduire à se disputer. Mais cette fois, il était agacé. Et il avait envie de dire clairement à son compagnon ce qui lui posait problème. Peut être qu'une dispute aurait du mérite en fin de compte.

- Non je ne laisse pas tomber. Dean, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas parler de toi et je l'ai accepté mais … s'il te plait … ne te ferme pas totalement à moi. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais le.

Dean releva la tête et sembla surpris par l'insistance du jeune homme. Mais Castiel n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de laisser tomber. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette colère mais il ne comptait pas l'ignorer. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Dean refusait systématiquement d'aborder les sujets importants et la frustration grandissante que ressentait Castiel à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble sans réellement parler de ce dont il voulait parler. Il avait accepter de ne pas interroger Dean sur son passé. Mais il n'acceptait pas que son compagnon lui cache également ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Sur ce qui les concernait tous les deux.

- Castiel, je n'ai rien à te dire. Je ne me retiens pas de te parler. Je suis juste fatigué et à court de choses à te dire. On est ensemble toute la journée … on n'est pas obligés aussi de passer toutes nos soirées ensemble. Tu pourrais peut être trouver quelqu'un … passer la nuit avec un homme et me laisser passer le temps comme bon me semble.

Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne rien avoir à dire, Dean semblait tout de même avoir beaucoup de reproches à lui faire. Il voulait du temps libre. Castiel hocha la tête, recevant la critique comme une accusation. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Dean en avait assez de lui ce soir. Et il n'avait aucune raison d'insister. Il risquait de braquer son compagnon et de le voir mettre un terme à leur arrangement. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se réveiller demain et trouver la chambre de Dean vide. Il soupira longuement puis se leva de sa chaise.

- Parfait, je te laisse tranquille, lança t-il avait de s'éloigner sans attendre une seconde de plus.

En traversant le bar, il jeta un coup d'oeil au client que Dean avait semblé regarder quand il lui parlait un peu plus tôt. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'eux, probablement entre trente et trente cinq ans. Il était séduisant quoiqu'un peu trop brut de décoffrage à son goût. Il ne semblait pas grand mais il était musclé. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue de cheval dans son cou. Il portait une chemise à carreaux qui faisait cliché au Texas et un vieux jean rapiécé aux genoux et aux cuisses. Il continuait de regarder Dean avec intérêt. Castiel détourna les yeux, agacé. Il sortit du bar rapidement puis prit une grande inspiration pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène.

Il était en colère contre Dean. Et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas réellement le droit. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement le droit de vouloir un peu de temps pour lui. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis quand ils avaient décidé de voyager ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de passer tout leur temps ensemble. Mais Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire sans Dean à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il convenait de passer la soirée seul dans un tel endroit. Il n'aimait pas les boîtes de nuit et il refusait de rester dans sa chambre à regarder le plafond craquelé pendant des heures. Il avait besoin des conseils de son compagnon pour s'occuper. Et c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus pathétique qui lui ait été donné de ressentir. Il était totalement perdu seul. Il soupira longuement.

Il réalisait à présent à quel point son voyage serait rapidement devenu ennuyeux s'il n'avait pas pris Dean en autostop. Cela le terrifiait. Car le jeune homme finirait par se lasser de passer ses journées avec lui et il serait seul. Que ferait-il de son temps quand ce serait le cas ? Pourrait-il trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper quand il aurait cessé de rouler ?

Castiel donna un coup de pied dans une pierre devant son pied en songeant à la façon stupide dont il avait gâché la soirée. Il s'était montré immature et égoïste. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Il grimaça en prenant la direction du motel. Il refusait d'entrer dans un nouveau bar et n'avait pas non plus envie de traîner sans but dans les rues de la ville. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Retourner au motel et tenter de dormir. Mais c'était tôt et Castiel n'était toujours pas fatigué. Il pouvait entrer dans un magasin et acheter de l'alcool. Il n'avait jamais été ivre et il supposait que le moment était peut être bien choisi pour tenter l'expérience. Toutefois, il trouvait l'idée de boire et de prendre sa première cuite seul un peu déprimante. Non, il attendrait de le faire avec Dean. Il observa le paysage autour de lui. Ils étaient au Texas et s'éloigner de la route supposait de prendre le risque d'être confronté à des animaux sauvages. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire mordre ou attaquer. Il marcha de longues secondes en direction du motel sans réellement avoir l'intention d'y rentrer. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, repensant sans cesse à sa quasi dispute avec Dean et s'aperçut qu'il était perdu quand il fit enfin réellement attention à son environnement. Il était toujours au bord de la route mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Il s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Ok. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et il n'allait certainement pas paniquer maintenant. Il avait son téléphone et il pouvait toujours appeler Dean si toutefois il ne retrouvait pas son chemin. Mais il refusait de le faire pour le moment. Il avait sa fierté après tout.

Castiel tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même et observa les magasins qui l'entouraient. Il se souvenait avoir pris à droite en sortant du bar. Mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du prendre à gauche. Il avait eu tort de suivre aveuglément Dean en partant du motel. A présent, il n'était même plus sûr de la direction à prendre. Il soupira longuement, agacé par sa propre stupidité puis décida de rebrousser chemin. Il était peut être passé devant le motel sans s'en rendre compte. Il marcha quelques secondes en cherchant quelque chose qui lui serait vaguement familier. Mais après de longues minutes à errer sans but, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était perdu pour de bon. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa aussitôt le numéro de Dean. Peu importait que son compagnon se moque de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à marcher dans les rues d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas forcément du genre à avoir peur de sa propre ombre mais il connaissait les dangers d'être seul dans les rues à cette heure tardive. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage public et il pouvait facilement se faire agresser sans que personne ne le voit. Il colla son téléphone contre son oreille et observa autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et les parkings des magasins étaient entièrement vides. Il commençait à avoir peur. Quand il tomba sur le répondeur de Dean, il jura entre ses dents et hésita à raccrocher. Mais il préférait laisser un message. S'il devait ne jamais retrouver son chemin, son compagnon aurait au moins une vague idée de l'endroit où commencer à le chercher.

- Dean, c'est Castiel. Désolé de t'appeler mais je crois que je suis perdu. Non … je sais que je suis perdu. Tu vas rire mais je n'avais aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour rentrer au motel et maintenant je suis au milieu de nul part et il n'y a personne pour me renseigner. Alors … j'espère que tu auras mon message et que tu pourras venir à ma rencontre. Je suis entre un magasin de vêtements de sport et un magasin de déco dont la devanture est peinte en rose. Je te donnerais bien des noms mais il n'y en a aucun et … ok, je vais sans doute me faire agresser ou attaquer par un loup ou un ours … et voilà … il se peut que ce soit la dernière fois que tu entends ma voix. Donc si on ne se revoit pas … je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de m'être emporté … et … bonne continuation.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme raccrocha son téléphone et la rangea dans sa poche. Il continua de marcher durant de longues minutes en regardant les devantures des magasins autour de lui. Il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds quand il eut la sensation d'en reconnaître enfin une. Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme et se mit à courir quand il fut sûr qu'il reconnaissait le magasin. Il était passé devant en allant au bar avec Dean. Il était sur le bon chemin. Il continua de courir, souriant en s'apercevant qu'il reconnaissait à présent tout ce qui l'entourait. Quand il aperçut enfin le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée du motel, il eut envie de crier de joie. Il courut dans cette direction rapidement et pénétra dans le parking. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement quand il aperçut la porte de sa chambre et de celle de Dean. Car son compagnon se tenait devant comme quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas seul. L'homme du bar se tenait devant lui et le pressait contre la porte de la chambre. Sa bouche était collée contre celle de Dean, ses mains appuyées sur la porte de chaque côté de son visage. Castiel eut envie d'intervenir, de les interrompre et de leur hurler dessus car il venait de marcher pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures et qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer sur le chemin. Mais il ne courut pas dans leur direction. A la place, il fit un pas de côté et se cacha derrière un arbre pour pouvoir continuer à les regarder. Il savait qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les voyeurs. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le fascinait complètement. Dean avait à présent les mains jointes au dessus de sa tête, serrée entre l'une de celles de son compagnon. Il ne se débattait pas et répondait de toute évidence au baiser avec enthousiasme. L'homme devant avait refermé son autre main sur sa mâchoire pour bouger sa tête comme il le souhaitait. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans leur façon de se comporter. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas naturel à Castiel. Il ne connaissait pas forcément très bien Dean mais il savait que le jeune homme savait se défendre et qu'il était suffisamment fort physiquement pour repousser un assaillant qui était plus petit que lui. Mais il le laissait prendre le dessus dans leur baiser sans même chercher à combattre. Il semblait se complaire dans cette attitude soumise. Castiel aurait du détourner les yeux ou rejoindre sa chambre. Mais cela impliquait qu'il passe devant eux et il ne se sentait pas capable de s'approcher. Il ressentait une colère dévorante et il ne savait pas comment la maîtriser pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait même s'il se doutait qu'elle avait un rapport avec l'attirance qu'il avait pour Dean. Il refusait toutefois de s'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment. Il s'accroupit pour s'assurer qu'il était dissimulé correctement puis ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les regarder. Il baissa la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il n'en revenait pas que son compagnon soit gay. Il aurait parié qu'il était hétéro. Castiel n'était pas à l'aise avec cette nouvelle information. Il était habitué à être attiré par des hommes inaccessibles mais les choses étaient différentes si Dean était effectivement gay. Car cela rendait quelque chose entre lui et Castiel possible. Et le jeune homme allait avoir des difficultés à vivre avec cette certitude. Parce que cela rendait la déception plus difficile à supporter. Il soupira puis rouvrit les yeux. Il était fatigué et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il avait besoin de se coucher et de digérer cette nouvelle information. Castiel releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en constatant que Dean et son compagnon n'étaient plus là. De toute évidence, ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre du jeune homme. C'était le bon moment pour Castiel. Il se redressa puis s'écarta de l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché. Il courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il entendit un gémissement à sa gauche. Castiel se tourna dans cette direction. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Dean. Il doutait que le jeune homme soit en danger mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Il devait vérifier.

Castiel longea le mur du motel puis s'arrêta à l'angle. Il se pencha lentement pour voir si Dean se trouvait derrière. Il manqua de laisser échapper un cri de surprise quand il vit le jeune homme plaqué contre le mur, à l'abri des regards, son pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles. Castiel recula et colla son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait mal interprété ce qui se passait ? Se pouvait-il que Dean ne soit pas consentent ? Castiel devait intervenir. Il se pencha à nouveau à l'angle du mur mais se stoppa net quand il vit le compagnon de Dean se mettre à genoux pour prendre l'érection du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Dean avait joint ses mains au dessus de son crâne. Il bougeait sensiblement les hanches et semblait réellement apprécier ce qu'il se passait. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il était rassuré pour le jeune homme. Il aurait probablement du s'en aller. Mais il était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean avait les yeux fermés et le visage levé vers le ciel. Il serrait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il avait attrapé son poignet droit avec sa main gauche et même si personne ne les lui retenait, il continuait de garder ses mains pressées au dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Quand son compagnon se remit debout, il attrapa Dean par les hanches et le força à se retourner. Dean se laissa faire sans résister puis accepta de se pencher en avant quand son compagnon appuya entre ses omoplates du plat de la main. Castiel pouvait sentir son corps réagir à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et c'était mal. C'était dégoûtant et Castiel se détestait de ne pas réussir à bouger. Mais il était comme paralysé. Les gémissements de Dean parvenaient à ses oreilles et ils en disaient long sur le plaisir que le jeune homme semblait prendre. Derrière lui, son compagnon crachait dans sa main et sur ses doigts puis en insérait un à l'intérieur de Dean. Castiel aurait probablement du être dégoûté. Il aurait du détourner les yeux. Mais il était excité. Dean était magnifique quand il prenait du plaisir. Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes alors que de la sueur perlait à son front. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les corps de Dean alors que son compagnon insérait un deuxième doigt en lui et commençait à les bouger avec violence. Le jeune homme avait un tatouage sur la cuisse droite. Il partait de sa hanche et descendait sur sa taille et jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse. Le dessin était complexe et abstrait. Castiel détourna les yeux et aperçut un second tatouage sur le mollet gauche de Dean. Il s'agissait de plusieurs lettres chinoises entourés d'une multitudes de traits complexes qui s'entremêlaient. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ces dessins. Castiel aurait aimé en savoir plus. Il laissa son regard remonter le long des jambes du jeune homme et sentit ses joues rougir quand il vit le compagnon de Dean retirer ses doigts de lui pour humidifier son sexe avec le reste de sa salive. C'était le moment de partir. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne bougea pas. Il observer l'inconnu pénétrer Dean avec brutalité, arrachant à ce dernier un cri de plaisir qui transperça le silence ambiant. L'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour bouger ses hanches et imposa rapidement un rythme effréné à ses hanches.

- Tu aimes ça hein ? Tu aimes quand on se montre violent avec toi ! Lança l'inconnu entre deux gémissements.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais reçut aussitôt une claque sur les fesses qui l'en dissuada.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais parler, cria l'inconnu en accélérant un peu plus le rythme de ses hanches.

Castiel n'aimait pas le ton de cet homme. Mais Dean ne se plaignait pas. Bien au contraire. Il semblait approcher de son orgasme avec rapidité. L'homme derrière lui continuait de jurer entre ses dents et d'insulter son compagnon. Et Dean continuait de gémir. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Mais quand le jeune homme atteignit enfin l'orgasme, sans que son compagnon ait besoin de le toucher, il était plus excité que jamais et dégoûté de l'être. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur l'inconnu qui continuait d'aller et venir en Dean. Il le frappa une nouvelle fois sur les fesses puis poussa un cri en se répandant à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il s'immobilisa ensuite et se retira de lui aussitôt. Castiel se décida alors à bouger. Mais au moment où il s'écarta de l'angle du mur, son pied buta contre un caillou qu'il envoya percuter la rambarde devant lui. Dean se releva aussitôt et Castiel sut qu'il avait été repéré. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Il pouvait toujours courir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après tout, son compagnon n'avait pas encore vu son visage. Mais il savait qu'il avait une chance sur deux de se faire rattraper. Il choisit donc de signaler sa présence. Il n'était pas obligé de dire qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. Il pouvait mentir et dire qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de l'angle pour faire face aux deux hommes. Il vit presque aussitôt les yeux de Dean s'écarquiller alors qu'il remontait son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

- Castiel … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il, visiblement surpris.

Castiel détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le compagnon de Dean le regardait.

- Ce que je fais là ? Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répliqua t-il car il était toujours en colère contre le jeune homme.

Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu à son téléphone mais plus encore pour l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce qui était injuste bien sur. Mais Castiel n'en était plus à ça près.

- Ca me paraît évident ce que je fais là non ? Lança Dean en lui souriant.

Il cherchait à la jouer décontracté mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Il était toujours excité et énervé. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué et il estimait ne pas avoir à se justifier. Il secoua la tête.

- Oui et bien … ok, parfait, jeta t-il avant de tourner le dos aux deux hommes et de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Il sut immédiatement que Dean le suivait mais il se retourna pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune homme. Il avait toujours les images de ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête. Il se doutait que son excitation devait se lire sur son visage. Et il craignait de dire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter. Il ouvrit sa chambre mais laissa la porte ouverte. Quand il entendit Dean entrer à son tour, il ne lui fit pas face et fixa obstinément le mur devant lui.

- Hé Cas … je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme dans son dos.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais ce fut un échec. Il se passa une main sur le visage et choisit d'aborder le sujet de son coup de téléphone pour éviter d'avoir à aborder celui de l'homosexualité apparente de son compagnon. Car il ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler son attirance pour son compagnon et il n'était pas capable de filtrer ce qu'il disait quand il était dans cet état.

- Il y a que je t'ai appelé … et que tu ne m'as pas répondu et … j'étais perdu ! Jeta t-il en faisant face au jeune homme.

Ce dernier sembla surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête, le tee-shirt froissé et le pantalon toujours ouvert. Ses joues étaient rouges et couvertes de sueur. Il était à tomber par terre.

- Perdu ? Tu veux dire … physiquement ou … émotionnellement ?

Castiel ricana une seconde en secouant la tête.

- Physiquement idiot ! Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je t'ai appelé mais … tu n'as pas répondu.

Il observa Dean une seconde et sentit sa colère redoubler d'intensité quand le jeune homme commença à sourire. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui. Pas le droit de rire de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Pas après ce que Castiel avait vu.

- Oh, vas y moque toi … je te signale que tout est de ta faute ! J'étais énervé en sortant du bar et je n'ai pas fait attention à la route que je prenais. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu de nul part … seul et perdu et … j'aurais pu me faire attaquer par un ours !

Dean semblait avoir des difficultés à se retenir de sourire. Castiel observa ses lèvres et déglutit avec peine en réalisant qu'elles étaient sensiblement enflées par les baisers échangés avec son compagnon du soir. Elles étaient plus pulpeuses encore que d'ordinaire.

- Je doute qu'il y ait des ours au Texas Cas, avança Dean.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir rire de son expérience. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en plaisanter avec le jeune homme. Mais il était trop énervé pour avoir du recul sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et toute sa colère était dirigée contre son compagnon.

- Oui et bien par un loup alors … ou un coyote ! Ou tiens … par ce type avec une tronçonneuse qui porte un masque fait de peau humaine. Ca se passe bien au Texas ça !

Il savait qu'il se montrait déraisonnable et particulièrement excessif. Mais il n'aimait pas que Dean puisse sous estimer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait besoin de l'entendre s'excuser. De l'entendre lui dire qu'il passait avant son coup d'un soir. Ce qui était égoïste et injuste. Mais Castiel était perdu.

- Massacre à la tronçonneuse ? Oui, ça se passe au Texas mais … c'est un film, répliqua Dean gentiment.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Oui et bien … ça ne change rien parce que … tu n'as pas répondu à ton téléphone et j'ai du marcher et … j'ai mal aux pieds … je suis fatigué et toi tu … tu es gay ?!

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était exactement le sujet qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. C'était la première information personnelle qu'il obtenait de Dean. Et il était furieux d'avoir eu à l'apprendre de cette manière. Il aurait aimé que son compagnon se montre honnête avec lui. Surtout après qu'il ait lui même confessé sa propre homosexualité. Il ne pouvait pas douter qu'il réagirait bien.

- Techniquement, je suis bisexuel, précisa Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond, agacé par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme.

- Tu as vu comment il te parlait ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il te disait ?

Il maudissait son cerveau de ne pas parvenir à filtrer ses paroles comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il en disait plus que ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il ne voulait pas avoir les détails de la vie sexuelle du jeune homme. Mais il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal et cela avait tendance à aggraver son incapacité chronique à se taire.

- J'étais là Cas alors oui … j'ai entendu mais … c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me parler et de me traiter comme ça. Quand je couche avec un homme, j'aime qu'il me domine … qu'il me malmène … qu'il me parle mal. J'aime avoir la sensation d'être contrôlé par mon partenaire. C'est comme ça que je prends mon pied, expliqua Dean, visiblement très à l'aise avec ce sujet de conversation.

Castiel sentit ses joues s'enflammer devant cette révélation. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les détails. Il allait déjà avoir du mal à se débarrasser des images qui étaient gravées dans son esprit. Il refusait d'en entendre plus. Mais cette révélation changeait complètement la façon qu'il avait de voir son compagnon. Dean aimait être dominé au lit. Castiel n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière et il s'en était toujours tenu aux choses basiques. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait exploré des domaines auxquels il n'avait même jamais pensé. Et il était surpris. Extrêmement surpris. Car il voyait Dean comme quelqu'un de confiant et de fort. Quelqu'un d'indépendant. Il ne comprenait pas quel plaisir il pouvait prendre en se faisant contrôler de la sorte.

- Oh … se contenta t-il de dire bêtement. Oh …

Il n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus éloquente qui soit au monde mais même pour lui, cette intervention était réellement ridicule. Il se gifla mentalement parce qu'il était incapable de discuter de ce genre de choses comme un adulte. Puis il se souvint qu'il était en colère contre Dean et il grogna, agacé. Dean sembla sentir son énervement.

- Cas écoute … je veux bien m'excuser mais … il va falloir que tu me dises pour quoi exactement je dois le faire. Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas répondu au téléphone ou … parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que j'aimais aussi les hommes … parce que tu as eu peur, que tu es fatigué ?! Vieux, aide moi sur ce coup.

Castiel soupira longuement puis commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il ne supportait plus de tenir en place et il ne pouvait pas regarder Dean plus longtemps.

- C'est un peu pour tout ça à la fois et aussi parce que … Dean, on s'est mis d'accord pour voyager ensemble et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dessus parce que je suis content d'être avec toi mais … tu es imprévisible et je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et ce que tu penses et c'est terriblement frustrant. Je sais qu'on s'est entendu pour ne pas parler de choses trop personnelles mais tu dois me parler … me donner quelques infos … me … tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le noir sur tout. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux apprendre les choses importantes ! Si tu m'avais dit que ce garçon te plaisait, je serais parti calmement du bar et … je ne me serais pas perdu.

Ils étaient revenus sur un terrain un peu moins dangereux et Castiel se félicitait d'avoir réussi à expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de manière claire et précise. La balle était dans le camp de Dean à présent. Il pouvait la saisir ou l'ignorer.

- Maintenant, tu sais que je suis bisexuel et que j'aime être dominé au lit. Je suppose que c'est le genre d'infos qui rentrent dans la catégorie des renseignements personnels non ? Déclara Dean, visiblement amusé.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors et fit face au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas bougé et n'avait toujours pas refermé le bouton de son jean. Castiel n'aurait probablement pas du le remarquer et continuer de le regarder avec insistance. Il était incorrigible.

- Je suppose oui, concéda t-il.

Il en avait appris plus ce soir sur Dean que durant la semaine où ils avaient voyagé ensemble. C'était sans nul doute une bonne chose. Mais cela n'effaçait pas pour autant sa colère. Ou le malaise qu'il ressentait en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu derrière le motel.

- Quoi Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean qui semblait avoir compris que les choses n'étaient pas encore totalement arrangées entre eux.

Castiel savait qu'on pouvait lire ses émotions sur son visage assez facilement. Il était surpris que Dean n'ait pas encore deviné qu'il était toujours excité par ce qu'il avait vu. Il déglutit avec peine alors que des images des ébats de son compagnon lui revenaient en mémoire avec force.

- C'est juste que je … j'ai l'image de toi et de ce type gravée dans mon esprit, concéda t-il à contre cœur.

- Et ça te dégoûte ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux et se remit à marcher. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait été excité par ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser croire à son compagnon qu'il était choqué par ses préférences. Il ne voulait pas voir Dean se renfermer sur lui même. Pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté de s'ouvrir un minimum.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta t-il finalement.

Il aurait du laisser tomber le sujet ou en changer pour revenir sur un terrain moins glissant. Mais il était fatigué et toujours déstabilisé par toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas dit … tu ne l'as pas dit parce que ça t'excite hein ? Lança Dean, le faisant s'arrêter à nouveau.

Castiel aurait du nier aussitôt. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se montrer convaincant. Il refusa toutefois de regarder Dean.

- Alors quoi ? Tu aurais aimé être à sa place ? Tu veux tenter cette nouvelle expérience ? Et ben vas-y ! Attache moi ! Plaque moi au mur ! Force moi à écarter les cuisses pour toi Cas ! Tu veux me baiser ? Je suis à ta disposition !

Castiel fut totalement déstabilisé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne semblait avoir aucune estime de lui même. Cela ne collait pas au personnage. Castiel s'était de toute évidence totalement trompé sur lui. Il avait une bien être image de lui même. C'était totalement déroutant. Comment était ce possible alors que le jeune homme semblait si fort et si confiant ?

- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu es dégoutant ! Jeta Castiel, furieux.

Il l'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais aussi parce que son compagnon avait vu juste. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une telle expérience avec Dean. Il était attiré par lui. Mais c'était inconcevable à présent pour lui de céder à ses avances. Car ce serait exploiter sa vulnérabilité et renforcer son manque d'estime. Castiel refusait d'être cet homme.

- Mais tu en as envie ! Insista Dean.

Castiel secoua alors la tête et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Non Dean … je veux devenir ton ami mais … les amis se parlent … ils se confient ce genre de choses et surtout ils … ils répondent au téléphone !

Dean baissa finalement la tête et observa ses pieds une seconde. Il sembla réaliser alors qu'il n'avait pas refermé son jean et il s'empressa de le faire. Quand il releva la tête, il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- Ok, je m'excuse … la prochaine fois que tu seras sur le point de te faire attaquer par un ours, je te jure que je répondrais à mon téléphone, offrit t-il.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel savait exactement ce que Dean voulait lui faire comprendre avec ses propos. Il lui proposait de faire la paix. De tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Castiel ne demandait rien de plus. Il ne voulait surtout pas reparler de ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Ne te moque pas de moi … parce que j'ai à présent suffisamment de matériel pour me moquer de toi moi aussi ! Plaisanta t-il à son tour.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec mes choix et mes préférences. Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied que le jour où j'ai laissé un homme me donner la fessée. J'ai joui sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et …

- Ok, ok trop d'informations, le coupa Castiel en agitant sa main devant lui.

Devant lui, Dean éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, je peux te mettre mal à l'aise même si tu sais tout ça sur moi.

- Tu as gagné, concéda Castiel en détournant les yeux.

Dean hocha la tête puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de jean. Ils s'étaient tout dit et il était temps pour eux de se séparer pour la nuit. Castiel était heureux qu'ils aient réussi à mettre certaines choses au clair même s'il était toujours perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu derrière le motel.

- Je devrais prendre une douche, suggéra Dean.

Castiel acquiesça.

- Tu as son odeur sur toi et … son parfum est horrible, admit il en souriant à nouveau.

Dean semblait partager son avis. Il réajusta son tee-shirt puis tourna les talons. Quand il fut arrivé à la porte, il fit de nouveau face à Castiel, une main posée sur la poignée.

- Tout va bien entre nous hein ? Demanda t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à oublier ce qu'il avait vu ce soir. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il n'aurait pas du rester et les regarder. Il aurait du partir quand il le pouvait. Il était responsable de son état. Et il ne voulait plus se disputer avec Dean. Il voulait que les choses se passent bien entre eux.

- Bien sur que tout va bien.

Dean lui adressa alors un large sourire puis ouvrit la porte et sortit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son compagnon. Castiel le regarda partir sans bouger, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il resta immobile de longues secondes avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Et il avait également besoin de dormir et de chasser les images de Dean et de cet homme de son esprit. Il était toujours excité et il se détestait pour ça. Mais il était sûr que les choses seraient plus claires quand il aurait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. En attendant, il refusait de céder à ses pulsions et de se masturber sous la douche. Il préférait de loin nier tout ce qui lui posait problème. Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Il avait encore des tas de choses à découvrir et il avait envie de le faire en compagnie de Dean. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.


	4. Amour fraternel

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Il contient l'introduction du personnage de Gabriel et une nouvelle scène à caractère sexuel. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**X&Y de Coldpay**

**Chapitre 4 : Amour fraternel**

_« Un frère est un ami donné par la nature »_

_Gabriel Legouvé_

Une semaine après sa dispute avec Dean, Castiel n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser des images de son compagnon et l'inconnu du bar faisant l'amour derrière leur motel. Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois et s'était tout de suite senti coupable. Mais il avait ensuite systématiquement cédé aux demandes et exigences de son corps et s'était masturbé dans la salle de bains. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Etre avec Dean toute la journée n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Le jeune homme était une tentation permanente. Il passait son temps à mettre des choses dans sa bouche parfaite, que ce soit le bouchon d'un stylo, un bonbon ou même un de ses doigts, et il faisait trop souvent glisser le goulot des bouteilles le long de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il s'étirait également constamment, faisant soulever son tee-shirt et révélant son ventre musclé et le début du tatouage intriguant qui partait de l'os de sa hanche et descendait le long de sa cuisse. Le tatouage qui obsédait Castiel depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans son intégralité quand Dean avait fait l'amour avec l'homme du bar. C'était une distraction constante qui réveillait un désir incroyable chez Castiel. Il avait commencé à remarquer des dizaines d'autres choses chez son compagnon. Ses tâches de rousseur. La façon dont sa pomme d'Adam bougeait sous sa peau quand il avalait. La délicatesse de ses poignets. Les jeans toujours trop étroits qu'il portait et qui soulignait le dessin parfait de ses fesses. La façon qu'il avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand il était pensif. Castiel avait pris note de toutes ses petites choses et il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser.

C'était devenu une véritable torture pour le jeune homme. Son esprit était constamment envahi par des images de Dean dans des positions inimaginables, demandant à Castiel de le prendre ici et maintenant et de ne surtout pas se retenir. Et le jeune homme ressentait alors le besoin de relâcher la pression aussitôt et de se masturber pour ne pas devenir fou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans dire quelque chose de compromettant. Il avait peur de finir par révéler son attirance maladive pour son compagnon et tout gâcher entre eux.

Ils avaient finalement fait un crochet par Las Vegas et Dean avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel pendant que Castiel avait passé le soirée à apprécier le décor et à observer les gens qui jouaient dans les casinos. Ils avaient ensuite rallié San Francisco et Dean s'était chargé de faire visiter la ville à son compagnon. Elle était magnifique. Mais plus encore que le paysage et l'ambiance, c'était l'effet qu'elle avait sur Dean qui avait coupé le souffle à Castiel. Le jeune homme semblait incroyablement heureux et libre dans cette ville. Son regard brillait de mille feux et son visage s'était illuminé magnifiquement quand ils avaient enfin rejoint le Golden Gate. Quand ils avaient décidé d'en repartir, Castiel commençait à redouter que son attirance pour Dean ne cache autre chose de plus sérieux. Que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme soient plus profonds que ce qu'il aimait penser. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était irrationnel et c'était stupide. Mais plus Castiel regardait le jeune homme installé derrière le volant et chantant par dessus la radio, plus il se rendait compte que son cœur n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter son cerveau sur ce point. Il était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux de son compagnon. Et cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Car malgré son attirance pour Dean et la force de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui, il n'ignorait pas non plus tout ce qu'il y avait de bizarre le concernant. Il continuait de cacher son visage quand ils étaient dans des endroits trop bondés. Il regardait constamment par dessus son épaule et choisissait les bars et restaurants les moins fréquentés. Il gardait sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil même quand l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il était étrange et toujours sur ses gardes. Castiel aurait du avoir peur de lui. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Ils étaient sur la route pour voir le Grand Canyon et profiter du temps clément pour tenter de descendre à l'intérieur et apprécier la vue d'en bas quand Dean annonça qu'il avait envie de sortir seul ce soir. Castiel savait ce que cela signifiait. Son compagnon allait chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Il allait trouver une personne qui lui ferait l'amour ou à qui il ferait l'amour. Et Castiel était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait envie de demander à Dean pourquoi il ne lui suffisait pas. Pourquoi il ne lui demandait pas à lui de combler ses désirs. Il aurait accepté dans la minute si cela avait été le cas. Mais Dean n'avait plus fait aucune proposition de ce genre depuis sa dispute avec Castiel.

Le jeune homme hésita à lui demander s'il allait choisir de rentrer avec un homme ou une femme ce soir. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il ressentait à nouveau le besoin d'être dominé comme avec l'inconnu du bar ou s'il envisageait de tenir les reines ce soir. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête à la place. Dean avait le droit de sortir et de trouver quelqu'un pour passer la nuit avec. Castiel aurait probablement du en faire autant. Il ravala donc sa jalousie et sa frustration et laissa son compagnon choisir le motel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit. Seul pour Castiel. Sans doute accompagné pour Dean. Sauf s'il choisissait de coucher avec l'homme ou la femme qu'il ramènerait à l'extérieur du motel comme la dernière fois. Là où tout le monde pourrait le voir. Là où Castiel pourrait les surprendre.

Le jeune homme fut soulagé de constater que leurs chambres n'étaient pas côte à côte. Il ne risquait pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Il pourrait ignorer ce que Dean faisait jusqu'au lendemain et tenter de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il jeta son sac sur son lit puis fila prendre une douche. Il était agité et savait que la nuit s'annonçait compliquée. Il espérait pouvoir dormir un minimum car la route était encore longue et il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais son esprit le ramenait sans cesse à ce que Dean devait probablement être en train de faire. Et cela le rendait complètement dingue.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en sortant de la douche et alluma le vieux poste de télévision avec la télécommande. Il zappa entre les chaînes durant quelques minutes, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur son compagnon. Il tenta de regarder un talk-show pendant un instant avant d'abandonner et de choisir à la place un vieux film en noir et blanc qu'il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu.

Il jeta ensuite la télécommande sur la table de nuit puis joignit ses mains sous son crâne et fixa son regard sur la télévision. Il savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était Dean était déjà ressorti. Il devait probablement être en route pour le bar le plus proche. Il était peut être même déjà arrivé. Castiel ne doutait pas qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'intéressé. Il était extrêmement séduisant et il attirait les regards.

Castiel aurait probablement du sortir à son tour et trouver un bar pour passer le temps. Il aurait du chercher un homme pour la nuit. Il aurait du tenter d'oublier Dean l'espace de quelques heures. Mais le jeune homme n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec un homme juste pour évacuer sa frustration. Ce ne serait pas juste pour la personne en question. Il ne voulait pas utiliser quelqu'un tout en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Castiel abandonna l'idée de regarder le film qui passait à la télé et leva les yeux au plafond. Comme à chaque fois que son esprit n'était plus occupé à autre chose, il repensa automatiquement à Dean. Il ferma les yeux, agacé de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses pensées et laissa les images du jeune homme abonder derrière ses paupières closes. Il visionna le dessin parfait de ses lèvres, les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez, la largeur de ses épaules et la musculature de ses fesses. Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que son corps commençait à se tendre sensiblement. Il repensa à la façon dont son compagnon s'était laissé pénétrer sans résister malgré le manque évident de préparation. Il imagina ce que l'inconnu du bar avait pu ressentir en étant joint intimement à Dean. Il devinait que la sensation devait être extraordinaire. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que cela faisait. Mais il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce point. Fantasmer en revanche était permis et il ne comptait pas s'en priver pour le moment. Il se sentirait sans nul doute coupable dès qu'il aurait fini. Mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait besoin. Il glissa une main sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et attrapa son sexe avec délicatesse. Il tenta d'imaginer Dean au dessus de lui, sa bouche s'approchant de lui avec détermination. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient le long de son sexe alors qu'il imaginait à présent la bouche de son compagnon refermée autour de lui, sa langue glissant lentement le long de son sexe tendu et lui arrachant des gémissements. Castiel pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme pointer le bout de son nez, contractant les muscles de son ventre et de ses cuisses. Il commença à agiter ses hanches alors que dans ses fantasmes, Dean continuait de faire aller et venir sa langue le long de son sexe. Il laissa échapper un cri quand il jouit finalement, se répandant entre ses doigts et sur son ventre. Il retomba sur le lit avec un long soupire puis essuya ses doigts sur les mouchoirs qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit.

Il se détestait toujours quand il avait fini et que les effets de son orgasme s'atténuaient. Mais il recommençait encore et encore, incapable de s'en passer. C'était un cercle vicieux et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour s'en sortir. Il allait devoir espérer qu'avec le temps, son attirance maladive pour le jeune homme s'atténuerait sensiblement et qu'il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se redressa puis se remit debout et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il observa le parking vide pendant de longues secondes et tenta de se persuader qu'il n'était pas là dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Dean. Il colla son front contre la vitre et attendit patiemment. Quand il en eut assez d'attendre pour rien, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et observa sa chambre. Elle était déprimante et ordinaire comme toutes celles qu'il avait fréquentées depuis le début de son voyage. Les murs étaient gris et le sol couvert de moquette. Le mobilier était de très mauvaise qualité et le matelas dur et ancien. Castiel détestait ces endroits. Sa chambre lui manquait. Ses livres lui manquaient. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner chez ses parents pour autant. Il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner sa nouvelle liberté pour le confort de son lit. Il était heureux sur la route. Il était heureux avec Dean. Il voulait en profiter.

Castiel avait simplement besoin de se changer les idées. Il se dirigea alors vers le petit bureau installé dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa son téléphone portable. Il fouilla dans son répertoire puis s'arrêta sur le nom de Gabriel. Castiel ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de sa famille mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son grand frère pour ne plus se sentir aussi seul.

Castiel prit place sur son lit en attendant que Gabriel réponde. Il savait que son coup de fil allait surprendre son frère. Mais il savait également qu'il ne lui raccrocherait pas au nez pour autant. Il avait besoin de lui parler et Gabriel le sentirait aussitôt. Ils avaient été proches à une époque de leur vie. Ils pouvaient l'être à nouveau.

Castiel commençait à perdre patience quand son frère décrocha enfin son téléphone.

- Hé Cassie ! Lança Gabriel en guise de bonjour.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son surnom dans la bouche de son frère. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Gabriel lui avait manqué jusqu'à maintenant. Il oublia tous ses autres problèmes et se concentra sur la voix de son aîné.

- Quoi de neuf petit frère ? Demanda Gabriel dont la voix était enjouée et enthousiaste.

Castiel haussa les épaules et regarda le décor autour de lui. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il savait que Gabriel ne le jugerait jamais sur son départ de la maison ou même sur son homosexualité. Mais il n'avait pas parlé à son frère depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait perdu l'habitude de discuter avec lui.

- Tellement de choses que je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer, expliqua t-il finalement.

Il entendit Gabriel rire à l'autre bout du fil et pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda ce que son frère était en train de faire au moment où il l'appelait. Il ne savait rien de la vie que Gabriel avait à présent. Son frère lui avait parlé brièvement de son travail mais Castiel ne savait pas s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, s'il avait des amis ou s'il était seul. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait demander à son frère. Il aurait le temps quand il serait arrivé à Chicago. Mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'installer quelque part. Il aimait voyager et passer du temps avec Dean. Il chassa aussitôt le jeune homme de son esprit et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suis parti Gabe … j'ai quitté la maison, avoua t-il alors.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- J'ai laissé tomber mes études et je suis parti faire le tour des Etats Unis en voiture, ajouta t-il.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir choqué son frère. Pas après qu'il ait lui même tout plaqué quelques années plus tôt pour faire sa vie à Chicago. Son silence mettait toutefois Castiel mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda finalement Gabriel d'une voix que Castiel ne reconnaissait pas.

Il semblait réellement surpris. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Au départ de son frère, il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et avait pris le parti de ses parents. Il espérait sincèrement que Gabriel ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir soutenu.

- J'ai tout plaqué Gabe, répondit Castiel, agacé d'avoir à se répéter.

Il aurait aimé que son frère le soutienne immédiatement et qu'il l'encourage à vivre sa vie. Si Gabriel ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait dans sa famille. Il était sa seule chance d'avoir un point de chute. Sa seule chance de ne pas être totalement seul.

- Bordel Cassie … tu es dingue ! Tu es complètement dingue ! S'écria Gabriel après un nouveau long silence.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la réaction de son frère. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre par dessus son épaule. Dean était sans doute rentré à cette heure ci. Il était probablement accompagné.

- J'ai fait la même chose que toi il y a quelques années. Je m'attendais à une autre de réaction de ta part, admit il en reportant son attention sur le mur en face de lui.

Castiel était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus à son frère. Il n'avait pas planifié cette conversation. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à convaincre Gabriel. Il s'était uniquement attendu à un soutien et des encouragements.

- C'est totalement différent Cassie … papa et maman se fichaient totalement de moi. Ils m'auraient mis à la porte un jour ou l'autre et j'ai préféré prendre les choses en mains pour que cette décision devienne la mienne et pas la leur. C'était plus facile à vivre.

Castiel savait que leurs parents songeaient à mettre Gabriel à la porte depuis longtemps. Il était désobéissant, irrespectueux et refusait de suivre le chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui. Ils auraient fini par le déshériter. Gabriel avait eu raison de partir et de s'éviter cette humiliation.

- Toi en revanche … tu es le fils prodigue … celui qui devait remplir toutes les attentes de nos parents. Tu aurais pu tout avoir … et tu as tout jeté par la fenêtre sur un coup de tête.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il avait toujours tout fait pour satisfaire ses parents. En apparence, il était effectivement le fils parfait. Celui dont on avait toutes les raisons d'être fier. Mais ses parents ne savaient rien du vrai lui. Personne ne savait rien de lui.

- S'il connaissait le vrai moi, crois-moi, ils m'auraient mis à la porte bien avant toi … et ils s'en seraient félicités ! Commenta t-il en secouant la tête.

Il attendit une seconde pour laisser une chance à Gabriel de dire quelque chose ou même de s'excuser mais devant son silence, il choisit de lui apporter des précisions.

- Je suis gay Gabe, déclara t-il calmement.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait ouvertement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Dean. C'était incroyablement libérateur pour lui. Il sentit un poids disparaître de sur ses épaules. Il sourit faiblement puis se leva du lit et retourna près de la fenêtre. Le parking était toujours vide.

- Tu quoi ? Demanda son frère après quelques secondes.

Il semblait réellement avoir des difficultés à comprendre ce que Castiel lui disait. Le jeune homme était toujours agacé d'avoir à se répéter mais il choisit de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Gabriel. Il cherchait son soutien.

- Je suis homosexuel … j'aime les hommes, précisa t-il.

Il savait ce que sa famille pensait des homosexuels mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec son frère. Il avait toujours pensé que Gabriel était quelqu'un d'ouvert et de tolérant. Il espérait à présent ne pas s'être trompé sur son compte. Il priait pour que son aîné ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que son petit frère soit gay.

- Oh ok, tu as raison … ils t'auraient mis à la porte sans hésiter s'ils l'avaient su. Tu vas leur dire ? Lança finalement Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de tourner le dos à la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il continuait de surveiller le parking. Il n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir Dean. Le jeune homme était très probablement déjà occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était peut-être même attaché à un lit et malmené par un homme sur le point de lui faire l'amour. Castiel chassa cette idée de sa tête pour éviter d'être trop excité alors qu'il avait une conversation importante avec son frère.

- Je ne sais pas … je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. Ils ont déjà tiré un trait sur moi et … je … je ne sais pas, admit il.

Castiel n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir cette conversation avec ses parents. Il n'envisageait pas non plus de revenir à la maison. Il allait faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Peu importait ce que ses parents savaient réellement de lui. Ils devaient le maudire pour avoir abandonné ses études. Il était déjà classé "personna non grata" chez lui. Cela ne changerait rien.

- Tu pourrais avoir envie d'être honnête avec eux … de ne plus te cacher, avança Gabriel d'un ton hésitant.

Castiel haussa les épaules puis glissa le long du mur contre lequel il était appuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre. Il baissa ensuite la tête en remontant ses genoux contre son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Cassie ? Tu m'as dit que tu voyageais mais … je suppose que tu ne vas pas faire ça toute ta vie, lança Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris que son frère préférait changer de sujet.

C'était le moment où jamais pour Castiel d'expliquer à Gabriel la raison de son appel. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de son soutien bien sûr mais aussi et surtout de pouvoir le rejoindre à Chicago quelques temps. Il déglutit avec peine en regardant le sol.

- Je pensais peut-être venir à Chicago. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir.

Castiel ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction de son frère. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée d'être rejeté par Gabriel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il n'obtenait pas son accord. Il n'imaginait pas passer sa vie sur la route comme Dean semblait vouloir le faire. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage. D'un endroit qui serait chez lui.

- Tu veux savoir si tu peux venir habiter chez moi ? Demanda Gabriel, visiblement surpris.

Il ne s'énervait pas et c'était déjà un bon point pour le jeune homme. Il aurait pu refuser aussitôt et lui raccrocher au nez. Il avait peut être eu tort d'être à ce point terrifié par sa réaction.

- Pas longtemps … juste … juste le temps de trouver ce que je veux faire … trouver un endroit où je pourrais vivre, avança t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le mur devant lui. Il avait conscience de jouer une partie de son avenir sur cette conversation. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

- Cassie, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux et … tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu n'as même pas à me demander.

Castiel soupira de soulagement. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir auprès de son frère. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en Gabriel. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que son frère pensait vraiment de ses choix. Il ne lui avait pas dit s'il approuvait ou non son départ … ou s'il avait un problème avec son homosexualité. Castiel avait besoin de savoir.

- Cassie, il y a un problème ? Demanda alors Gabriel, visiblement inquiet devant le silence prolongé de son frère.

Castiel hésita une seconde avant de poser la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser. La réponse serait décisive pour lui et pour sa relation avec Gabriel. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

- Merci Gabe … merci mais … tu ne m'as pas dit si … tu m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais du fait que je sois gay. Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Il croisa les doigts de sa main libre suffisamment fort pour que ses articulations deviennent douloureuses. Il voulait avoir confiance en son frère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il avait trop souvent entendu ses parents parler de l'homosexualité comme d'un péché grave et condamnable. Il avait fini par croire que toute sa famille pensait la même chose.

- Bien sûr que non Cassie. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Bien au contraire. Je suis fier de toi et je te trouve extrêmement courageux. Peu importe que tu sois gay … tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais partagé les opinions de nos parents. Ils sont stupides et intolérants et je les déteste de t'avoir faire douter de toi.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre. Les mots étaient sincères et le jeune homme savait que Gabriel ne cherchait pas uniquement à le rassurer. Il se fichait réellement de ses choix et de ses préférences. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. C'était un tel soulagement que Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sourit alors que sa vision se brouillait sensiblement.

- Merci, souffla t-il car il avait besoin de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout.

- Ne me remercie pas … c'est normal. Et parlons de choses un peu moins tristes ok ? Tiens, dis moi ce que tu as déjà vu durant ton voyage … ou ce que tu prévois de voir avant de venir me rejoindre à Chicago.

Castiel hocha la tête même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Il prit quelques secondes pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient toujours aux yeux et essuya ses joues humides du revers de la main. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se releva. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et observa le parking dehors.

- On a traversé la Géorgie et le Texas. On s'est arrêté à Las Vegas et à San Francisco. Cette ville est magnifique. Tu devrais vraiment la visiter. Et demain, on devrait prendre la route du Grand Canyon si le temps le permet, expliqua Castiel en gardant les yeux rivés sur le parking vide.

Castiel avait réellement envie de voir le Grand Canyon. Dean en parlait comme de la chose la plus incroyable qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il avait envie de se faire sa propre idée. Et descendre en bas du canyon accompagné du jeune homme rendait les choses plus excitantes encore.

- On ? Lança Gabriel à l'autre bout du fil, le tirant de ses songes. Qui est ce « on » ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils une seconde sans comprendre ce que son frère lui demandait. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait inclus Dean sans y penser en décrivant ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. Il n'avait pas réellement voulu le faire. Ca avait été plus fort que lui.

- Dean et moi, expliqua t-il sans attendre car il refusait de mentir à Gabriel.

- Oh, je croyais que tu voyageais seul. Dean est ton petit ami ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête en appuyant son visage contre la fenêtre qui le séparait de l'extérieur. Gabriel ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité que ça. Car Dean était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un à cet instant précis et il était inconcevable qu'il soit un jour plus que l'ami de Castiel.

- Pas du tout, c'est … c'est juste un autostoppeur que j'ai pris en Floride. Il voyage depuis quelques temps maintenant et on a décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Et il n'est pas gay ?

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Il est bisexuel en fait.

- Mais vous ne couchez pas ensemble.

Gabriel avait toujours été curieux de nature. C'était un trait qu'ils avaient en commun. Castiel n'était pas gêné par la question de son frère. Pas plus que par la nature de sa relation avec Dean. Ils étaient compagnons de voyage et amis dans un certain sens. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Du moins rien de concret. Dans la tête du jeune homme en revanche, Dean avait une importance toute autre. Et dans ses fantasmes, son compagnon avait un rôle essentiel. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à son frère.

- On ne couche pas ensemble. On est amis, c'est tout, assura t-il.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir définir Dean comme son « ami » dans le sens strict du terme. Il ne savait rien de lui et ils n'évoquaient jamais son passé ou sa famille. Mais il aimait à penser qu'ils étaient un peu plus que deux personnes voyageant côte à côte car c'était plus facile. Il voulait croire que Dean restait parce qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Peut être se faisait il des idées. Mais c'était plus agréable que d'imaginer le jeune homme choisissant de rester uniquement pour ne pas avoir à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il est sympa au moins ? Demanda Gabriel après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel soupira en reculant son visage de la vitre. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose dans un recoin du parking. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Il est … il est tellement différent de moi Gabe. Il est insouciant et drôle et … il vit au jour le jour sans se soucier des conséquences. Il est libre … il ne veut aucune attache. C'est … parfois c'est un peu déstabilisant pour moi.

- Déstabilisant ?

Castiel observa deux silhouettes se rapprocher sensiblement du motel. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir leurs visages ou même s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes. Mais il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et un pressentiment désagréable.

- Il est très secret … il ne parle jamais vraiment de lui, poursuivit il pour donner à son frère une image fidèle de son compagnon de voyage. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose et qu'il … qu'il est peut être en cavale. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut chercher à fuir.

- Il te fait peur ?

C'était une bonne question. Castiel ne savait pas comment y répondre. Il n'avait pas peur que Dean lui fasse du mal. Il savait que son compagnon serait déjà passé à l'acte si c'était son but. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus chasser l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il refusait de parler. Quelque chose de grave et de sérieux. Quelque chose qui le poussait à cacher son visage quand ils étaient entourés et qui le conduisait à choisir les endroits les moins fréquentés quand ils s'arrêtaient pour manger. Il n'avait pas peur de Dean mais peur de ce qu'il ne lui disait pas.

- Je sais qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de son attitude et parfois … il me déstabilise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interagir avec des gens comme lui.

C'était l'entière vérité. Castiel n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amis et n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'aussi mystérieux que Dean. Au fond du parking, les deux silhouettes semblaient décider à s'approcher du motel. Le jeune homme les suivit du regard et sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il reconnut Dean. Il était accompagné. Par un homme. Quand Castiel réalisa ce que cela signifiait sur les activités de son compagnon pour la nuit, il sentit son corps réagir. Il était incorrigible.

- Je ne veux surtout pas être comme papa et te donner l'impression que je sais mieux que toi ce que tu dois faire mais … sois prudent avec lui Cassie. Je ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve dans un fossé avec une hache plantée au milieu du dos, avança Gabriel.

Castiel savait que Dean n'était pas un tueur. Il était au moins sûr de ça. Sa vie n'était pas en danger avec lui. Son cœur en revanche … c'était une autre histoire. Le jeune homme observa son compagnon attirer sa conquête d'un soir jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Dean fut même plaqué pendant quelques secondes contre le capot d'une voiture, plié en deux pendant que l'homme derrière lui se frottait sans gêne contre ses fesses. Castiel se demanda une seconde s'ils allaient passer à l'acte juste sous ses yeux. Mais Dean finit par se redresser et par attraper son compagnon par la main pour l'attirer plus loin. Quand ils furent finalement hors de son champ de vision, Castiel tourna le dos à la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus et ferma les yeux.

- Je lui fais confiance, assura t-il.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce que Gabriel lui avait dit ou s'il lui avait posé une question quelconque. Mais il ressentait le besoin de défendre Dean. Même si à cet instant précis, il détestait le jeune homme. Il le détestait pour l'avoir contraint à assister une fois de plus à ses ébats avec un autre homme. A voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui me pousse à croire en lui sans le connaître … mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Il est … il est tout ce que je ne suis pas Gabe. Il a vu tellement de choses et fait des expériences et … c'est un peu comme s'il avait tout à m'apprendre. Il est tellement en accord avec ce qu'il fait … avec ce qu'il choisit. Il n'a pas honte. Même pas de ses préférences …

Castiel s'interrompit avant d'en avoir trop dit. Il ne voulait surtout pas évoquer ce dont il avait été témoin avec son frère.

- Ses préférences ? Cassie, quelles préférences ?

Gabriel avait toujours adoré discuter des potins ou des rumeurs qu'il entendait à droite ou à gauche. Il avait un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de sentir si oui ou non les gens lui cachaient quelque chose. Et il semblait avoir deviner que Castiel ne lui avait pas tout dit. Le jeune homme pouvait tenter d'échapper à ses questions, il savait que son frère n'abandonnerait pas. Il était comme un chien avec un os. Il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je l'ai surpris avec un autre homme il y a quelques jours … derrière le motel où on dormait et il … disons qu'il aime être soumis quand il couche avec un homme … il aime être dominé et malmené et c'est étrange parce qu'il est fort et indépendant et … ça ne colle pas avec le personnage, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas tout bien sur. Mais Castiel refusait de parler de l'effet que l'attitude de Dean avait eu sur lui. Du fait qu'il continuait d'y penser continuellement et qu'il s'était masturbé plusieurs fois en se repassant les images dans la tête. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec son frère. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir tout court. Sauf peut être avec un psychologue. Car il savait que sa réaction n'était pas normale.

- Tu es attiré par lui ? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

Castiel posa sa main libre sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas comment son frère pouvait lire aussi facilement en lui sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui parler.

- Il est attirant, répondit il.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ce point. Dean était un bel homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce point. Castiel avait surpris plusieurs femmes et plusieurs hommes le regarder avec envie et désir. Il en faisait parti. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était curieux de savoir à quoi le jeune homme pouvait ressembler entièrement nu. Il mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Mais il n'agirait jamais dans ce sens. Ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il préférait se contenter des fantasmes qui peuplaient son cerveau depuis quelques jours. Eux étaient inoffensifs.

- Tu es amoureux de lui.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question. Et il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à son frère. Parce qu'il refusait de s'interroger sur ce point depuis un moment maintenant. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Dean. Quelque chose de plus qu'une attirance physique. Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de lui ou s'il était juste perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait que le jeune homme le faisait rire et qu'il aimait le voir sourire. Il le trouvait intéressant, fascinant même et intelligent. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Mais il n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'amour ou juste d'amitié. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et il ne savait pas comment reconnaître les signes. Cela lui facilitait considérablement la tâche. Il n'avait pas à se poser la question puisqu'il ne pouvait pas y apporter de réponses. Mais maintenant que son frère s'en était chargé pour lui, il devait admettre qu'il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il était totalement perdu.

- Je ne sais pas Gabe … en toute honnêteté, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et ça n'a aucune importance parce que Dean ne veut pas d'attaches … il ne veut pas se poser ou s'engager dans une quelconque relation.

- Mais tu l'aimes.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation. Castiel l'accepta sans chercher à la réfuter. Gabriel était sans doute mieux placé que lui pour le savoir.

- Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie petit frère … tu finirais par souffrir, lui conseilla son frère après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'envisager quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec Dean. Il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir réellement. Il voulait simplement profiter des quelques mois de liberté dont il bénéficiait pour faire de nouvelles expériences et découvrir les Etats Unis. Il n'avait pas besoin de complications supplémentaires ou de sentiments le retenant en arrière au moment où il aurait besoin d'avancer. Il finirait par se séparer de Dean pour rejoindre Gabriel et il ne voulait pas en souffrir. Il voulait que ce voyage reste une bonne expérience dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Pour cela, il devait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son compagnon et se concentrer sur ce qui les attendait sur la route.

- Promis … et merci. Je vais te laisser.

Gabriel ne protesta pas et n'insista pas non plus. Il semblait savoir ce dont son frère avait besoin et Castiel était rassuré de sentir son soutien. Il n'était pas seul et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré en appelant son frère.

- Amuse toi bien Cassie et appelle moi pour me tenir au courant de tes plans.

Castiel le lui promit puis ils échangèrent des « bonne nuit » avant de raccrocher. Castiel posa ensuite son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas penser à Dean et à ce qu'ill était très probablement en train de faire à quelques mètres de là. Il ne voulait pas laisser son corps avoir une nouvelle fois le dessus sur ses bonnes résolutions. Mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gabriel avait fait rejaillir ses doutes et ses questionnements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Il aimait réellement la compagnie de Dean. Il aimait que son compagnon lui fasse partager ses expériences et l'entraîne là où il savait qu'il y avait des choses à voir. Il aimait la camaraderie qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que la présence constante du jeune homme à ses côtés était une torture. Il finissait les journées épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il cédait systématiquement à ses pulsions et il finissait par se détester d'être aussi faible. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé ce voyage. Mais malgré tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il n'envisageait pas une seconde d'abandonner Dean. Il n'envisageait pas une seconde de ne pas continuer de voyager avec lui. Son absence serait pire encore que sa présence. Entre deux maux, Castiel était déterminé à choisir le moindre. Il soupira puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était tard et il aurait probablement du être en train de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de s'endormir tant que son cerveau tournerait à cent mille à l'heure. Il se leva finalement du lit puis enfila son jean par dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Il mit également sa veste puis attrapa les clefs de sa chambre et sortit. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le distributeur de boissons et inséra une pièce pour acheter un soda. Une fois qu'il l'eut récupéré, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre. L'air frais était agréable sur son visage et il pouvait déjà sentir ses muscles se détendre sensiblement. Il avait toujours eu plus de facilité à réfléchir quand il n'était pas enfermé entre quatre murs. Il sourit faiblement en repensant à Gabriel et à son soutien indéfectible. Il était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre quand il entendit des rires et des voix à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et aperçut Dean et son compagnon du soir discutant devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Castiel soupira longuement alors que les deux hommes échangeaient plusieurs baisers rapides. Puis Dean repoussa son compagnon et referma la porte sous son nez. L'homme resta de longues sans bouger avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner en direction du parking. Castiel le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de retirer son jean et sa veste. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur le lit et but quelques gorgées de son soda. Il posa la canette sur la table de nuit puis ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui, il fit un effort pour ignorer qu'il parvenait à s'endormir au moment où il était sûr que Dean était à nouveau seul. Il ignora ce que cela pouvait signifier et se laissa envahir par le néant sans chercher à lutter une seconde de plus.


	5. Je n'ai jamais

**Bonjour,**

**5ème chapitre déjà. On en apprend un peu plus sur Dean. Attention : mentions brèves mais relativement explicites de tortures subies et discussion sur le sexe dans ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie à nouveau de me lire et de m'écrire. Merci, merci, merci ...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Please forgive me de David Gray**

**Chapitre 5 : Je n'ai jamais …**

_« Le hommes sont conduits plutôt par le désir aveugle que par la raison »_

_Spinoza_

Ils avaient visité le Grand Canyon, marché jusqu'en haut de la colline d'Hollywood et Castiel n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de son désir pour Dean. Ils continuaient de partager leurs journées ensemble, visitant des sites méconnus mais exceptionnels ou se moquant de ceux que recommandaient les guides touristiques mais ne présentaient aucun intérêt particulier. Ils roulaient toujours sans but mais à présent vers l'est des Etats Unis et Castiel continuaient de fantasmer sur son compagnon de route. Il se détestait plus que jamais à chaque fois qu'il cédait à ses pulsions et plus encore – si toutefois c'était possible – quand il était confronté à Dean le lendemain et que son attirance refaisait inévitablement surface.

Depuis le soir de son coup de fil à Gabriel, Castiel se posait des milliers de questions au sujet de ses sentiments pour Dean. Il n'avait aucune réponse et il ne voulait surtout pas en avoir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à s'interroger. Le jeune homme n'avait plus demandé de passer de soirée seul et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Ils roulaient la journée et mangeaient ensemble le soir. Ils parlaient de tout mais jamais de quoi que ce soit d'important. Ils étaient libres d'aller où ils le souhaitaient. C'était excitant et nouveau pour Castiel. C'était également effrayant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il savait ce dont il avait envie mais pas ce dont il avait réellement besoin. C'était sans nul doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la route qu'il devait suivre. Il s'était laissé guider jusque là par ses parents, ses professeurs ou ses frères. Il avait accepté qu'on lui dise quoi faire ou quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais eu de décisions à prendre par lui même. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir de chez lui qu'il avait compris combien il était incapable de le faire pour le moment. Il aimait la liberté. Il aimait ne pas avoir à écouter les conseils des autres ou les ordres de ses parents. Mais il était également terrifié de ne pas avoir de plan ou de voie toute tracée. Il aurait sans doute été plus à l'aise s'il n'avait pas rencontré Dean. Castiel pouvait accepter de prendre seul des décisions simples. Il aurait parfaitement pu choisir par lui même les routes à prendre ou les endroits à visiter. Mais il ne réussissait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire avec son compagnon. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un puisse lui dire. Il aurait aimé que Gabriel lui ordonne de laisser le jeune homme sur le bord de la route ou de lui avouer son attirance. Ce statu quo le rendait fou. Et il était furieux contre lui même.

Quand Dean et lui se rendaient dans un endroit qui faisait sourire le jeune homme, Castiel oubliait tout le reste. Il se contentait de regarder le visage de son compagnon s'illuminer entièrement et admirait en silence la beauté de ses traits. Il ne pouvait alors plus imaginer avancer sans le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Mais quand ils étaient dans la voiture et que Dean s'endormait ou regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, le visage fermé et les poings serrées sur ses cuisses, énervé sans que Castiel sache pourquoi, tous ses doutes lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se demandait pourquoi il continuait de s'infliger une telle torture. Il se demandait comment il était possible pour lui d'avoir de tels sentiments pour son compagnon alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Un jour alors qu'ils roulaient en silence et sans but depuis le début de la journée, Castiel décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. Il ne sut pas vraiment d'où cette détermination lui venait mais il ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier depuis qu'ils étaient monté en voiture. Dean avait proposé de conduire et il avait les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui, la fenêtre baissée et le bras à l'extérieur, sa main levée comme toujours pour sentir le vent contre sa paume. Castiel l'avait vu faire cela des centaines de fois. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans son comportement. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Son autre main était refermée sur le volant, la bague à son annulaire brillant sous le soleil. Il avait le visage détendu, les yeux brillants et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était magnifique. A couper le souffle. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de ne rien savoir de cet homme qui le fascinait. Il avait besoin de creuser et de découvrir des choses. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le faire directement. Il ne pouvait pas poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis des semaines. Il devait trouver un moyen de le faire sans que Dean ne s'en rende compte. Il passa de longues minutes à réfléchir et à chercher une solution. Il se rappela alors un jeu auquel certains de ses camarades de classe jouaient quand il était encore au lycée. C'était sans doute idiot et Dean allait probablement se moquer de lui mais il devait tenter sa chance.

- J'ai envie de me saouler ce soir, déclara t-il finalement pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Dean fronça les sourcils et tourna le visage vers lui une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Ok comme tu veux, répliqua t-il calmement.

Castiel n'avait jamais été ivre de sa vie. Il n'était pas forcément désireux de l'être. Il n'avait jamais trop compris l'intérêt de boire de façon excessive. Il ne voulait pas avoir de gueule de bois le lendemain et être trop malade pour prendre la route. Mais il savait que l'alcool déliait les langues et c'était exactement le but qu'il recherchait ce soir. Il avait besoin que Dean lui parle.

- Je ne veux pas le faire dans un bar … j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait acheter des bouteilles et boire dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Peut être faire un jeu …

- Un jeu ? S'étonna Dean en rentrant son bras à l'intérieur de la voiture et en secouant sa main avant de la reposer sur le volant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait peur que Dean refuse. Qu'il lui dise qu'ils n'avaient plus l'âge de faire ce genre de choses et qu'il préférait de loin sortir seul et trouver quelqu'un pour jouer à des jeux d'adulte.

- Oui … tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu faire ce jeu que tous les ados font en soirée … « je n'ai jamais », avoua t-il un peu honteux.

C'était un nouveau mensonge. Castiel n'avait jamais réellement été curieux à propos de ce jeu et n'avait jamais été envieux de ses camarades de classe qui y participaient. Il n'y trouvait pas un grand intérêt. Mais c'était une occasion unique d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son compagnon. Une occasion de le pousser à révéler certains aspects de sa vie. Castiel espérait trouver une raison de ne plus sentir toutes ses émotions contradictoires le concernant en apprenant qui il était vraiment.

- Oh je vois … c'est … j'y jouais parfois quand j'étais au lycée. C'est … ok, si tu veux, accepta finalement Dean.

Castiel lui sourit alors puis tourna le visage pour regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Il avait marqué un premier point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son plan en application.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient acheté deux bouteilles de vodka. Une chacun. Castiel était nerveux et excité à l'idée d'apprendre des choses sur Dean. Ils avaient choisi un motel un peu moins bas de gamme que d'ordinaire. Et à la grande surprise de Castiel, son compagnon avait opté pour une seule chambre avec deux grands lits. Il avait expliqué qu'il préférait ne pas avoir à traverser tout le motel si toutefois il était totalement ivre. Castiel avait approuvé son choix même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que le jeune homme.<p>

Ils s'étaient installés sur le sol de la chambre, en tailleur pour Castiel et les jambes étendues droit devant lui pour Dean. Ils avaient chacun leur bouteille dans une main.

- Ok, tu connais les règles au moins ? Demanda finalement Dean en regardant Castiel d'un air suspicieux.

Castiel hocha la tête. A vrai dire, il les avait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour manger à midi et que le jeune homme ne les consulte sur Internet avec son téléphone pendant que Dean était aux toilettes. Mais il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire.

- Parfait … alors à toi l'honneur, lança Dean en débouchant sa bouteille de vodka.

Castiel hocha la tête en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de débuter le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet et aborder les questions importantes. Il voulait que son compagnon ait déjà bu une minimum avant d'en venir à ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir. Il soupira longuement avant d'opter pour quelque chose de simple.

- Je n'ai jamais été ivre, lança t-il.

Dean secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée de vodka. C'était un coup bas bien sûr mais Castiel devait réussir à faire boire son compagnon rapidement.

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'université, répliqua Dean.

Castiel but à son tour et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas forcément le goût de la vodka mais il ne pouvait décemment pas enfreindre les règles. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille à côté de ses jambes et observa son compagnon, cherchant un angle d'attaque convenable.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme.

Dean but en gardant les yeux rivés sur Castiel et ce dernier sentit ses joues rougir aussitôt. Il avait envie de demander des précisions mais il doutait que son compagnon lui en donnerait.

- Je n'ai jamais été actif en couchant avec un homme.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde puis but une gorgée de vodka. Il avait été dans les deux rôles mais il n'avait jamais pris réellement de plaisir en étant passif. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon partenaire pour ça. Il baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et réalisa alors que Dean n'avait, quant à lui, de toute évidence, jamais été actif. Il supposait que cela coulait de source. Il ne pouvait pas prendre les reines et être soumis en même temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais couché avec un homme sans se laisser malmener et dominer.

- Je n'ai jamais fumé de drogue, lança Castiel.

Dean but une gorgée de vodka avant d'hausser les épaules. Il pointa ensuite un doigt en direction de Castiel.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, avança le jeune homme.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne but pas. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat mais ses parents avaient refusé à chaque fois qu'il le leur avait demandé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les chiens et il avait toujours refusé d'avoir un oiseau comme Luke le lui avait suggéré. Dean sembla surpris par sa réponse mais finit par acquiescer.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, jeta Castiel.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir une seconde. Il finit par prendre une rapide gorgée de sa vodka. Castiel fronça aussitôt les sourcils, surpris. Son compagnon avait été amoureux au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait à peine vingt ans et il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Cela n'avait de toute évidence pas fonctionné. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si leur rupture avait quelque chose à voir avec le désir de Dean de partir sur la route. Il aurait aimé savoir également si son compagnon avait été amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mais il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet.

- Je n'ai jamais eu plus de dix mille dollars à mon nom sur un compte en banque.

Castiel but aussitôt une gorgée. Il avait eu bien plus à l'époque où il vivait encore chez ses parents. Sa famille était extrêmement riche. Il n'en tirait cependant aucune fierté. Il n'avait jamais été du genre dépensier. Et à présent il avait perdu son héritage et le soutien financier de ses parents. Il n'était pas triste pour autant.

- Je n'ai jamais été arrêté par la police.

Castiel avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie et uniquement pour détendre l'atmosphère avant d'aborder les sujets sensibles. Mais le regard que Dean lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Il voulut se rétracter mais son compagnon lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en buvant lentement une longue gorgée de vodka. Castiel suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il avala le liquide puis il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé que Dean pouvait être en fuite parce qu'il avait commis un acte répréhensible. Mais à présent qu'il avait cette nouvelle information sur lui, il sentit la peur l'envahir.

- Tu peux poser une question tu sais, lança Dean d'une voix calme.

Castiel releva la tête et regarda son compagnon une seconde avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait trop peur de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait si toutefois il osait poser la question. Mais il savait également que de ne pas savoir était sans nul doute pire et finirait par le rendre complètement fou.

- J'ai commis des choses dont je ne suis pas fier … mais jamais rien de grave, rassure toi. Je ne suis pas en cavale si c'est ce que tu te demandes, expliqua finalement Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête sans regarder son compagnon. Il voulait le croire. Il n'aimait pas avoir peur de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher pour le moment. Il devait digérer cette information et apprendre à vivre avec. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour y parvenir.

- Je n'ai jamais grandi avec mes deux parents.

Castiel hésita une seconde à boire. Il regrettait d'avoir proposé ce jeu maintenant qu'il avait appris quelque chose qu'il ignorait sur Dean. Quelque chose qui le terrifiait. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Pas alors qu'il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait cherché. Car son compagnon était en train de se révéler sensiblement à lui et c'était un grand pas pour lui. Sa dernière affirmation en disait long sur son passé. Il n'avait pas grandi avec un père et une mère comme n'importe quel enfant devrait pouvoir. Il avait perdu l'un des deux ou peut être les deux quand il était enfant. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et il but finalement une gorgée de vodka. Il avait effectivement grandi aux côtés de ses deux parents. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient réellement investis dans son éducation. Il trouva enfin le courage d'affronter le regard de Dean et fut soulagé de ne pas lire de la colère sur son visage. Il était évident que son compagnon avait compris ce qu'il cherchait ce soir. Et il semblait prêt à jouer le jeu.

- Je ne me suis jamais battu.

Dean but à son tour. Castiel hocha la tête en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme sans le lui dire.

C'était une contre attaque et Castiel ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il s'était douté que son attirance pour Dean ne pourrait pas passer inaperçue éternellement. Mais il avait espéré pouvoir éviter d'être repéré aussi rapidement. Il déglutit avec peine et choisit de se montrer honnête. C'était ce qu'il attendait de Dean et il se devait de ne pas lui mentir en échange. Il but une gorgée d'alcool et l'avala en continuant de regarder le jeune homme. C'était un aveu clair et sans ambiguité. Dean lui adressa un petit sourire. Castiel avait la tête qui commençait à tourner et il se demandait s'il était déjà ivre. Il ne l'avait jamais été et il n'avait aucune idée de la sensation que cela lui ferait.

- Je n'ai jamais été attaché aux barreaux d'un lit à ma demande.

Dean but. Castiel n'avait pris aucun risque sur cette affirmation. Il regarda son compagnon poser sa bouteille à côté de lui et appuyer ses mains derrière lui pour se pencher sensiblement en arrière.

- Tu es curieux à ce sujet ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui partageait les mêmes activités que son compagnon et il ne savait pas du tout comment cela fonctionnait réellement. Il aurait probablement pu obtenir ces renseignements sur Internet. Cela aurait été sans nul doute plus prudent. Il se fichait des réactions de son corps s'il était seul. Il était plus difficile de les assumer quand il était avec l'objet de son désir. Mais il avait bu et Dean avait accepté de se montrer un peu plus ouvert à son sujet. Il devait saisir cette opportunité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux imaginer mais ce n'est pas comme ce qu'on voit dans les films. Je ne porte pas de collier et de laisse. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fouette. Je ne veux pas souffrir outre mesure, expliqua Dean calmement.

Il croisa ses jambes et haussa les épaules.

- J'aime juste laisser le contrôle à la personne avec qui je suis. Je ne veux pas qu'on se montre tendre et délicat avec moi. J'aime qu'on me bouscule … qu'on me donne la fessée parfois … ou juste qu'on m'attache et me prive du plaisir de pouvoir toucher mon partenaire. J'aime qu'on m'empêche de jouir pendant un moment, qu'on me pose un anneau pénien ou qu'on utilise un vibromasseur pour me préparer. Parfois, je veux juste que mon partenaire me pénètre sans prendre la peine d'utiliser du lubrifiant. Ca peut être douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas la souffrance qui me pousse à l'orgasme … c'est l'idée d'être sans défense. Quand les sessions deviennent vraiment intenses, quand je suis attaché ou vraiment bousculé, je mets en place un mot de sécurité. Je le prononce pour mettre fin au jeu si toutefois je panique.

- Pourquoi Dean ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas quel plaisir il pouvait prendre en se laissant traiter de la sorte. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'abandonner tout contrôle et de ne pas participer activement à quelque chose qui devait être un partage avant tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime ça ? Je ne sais pas Cas. C'est comme ça que je suis. J'aime faire l'amour avec une femme … j'aime me montrer tendre avec elle et faire en sorte qu'elle prenne le plus de plaisir possible. Mais quand je suis avec un homme … je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de ce genre de choses. Je veux qu'on me montre qu'on peut avoir le dessus sur moi. C'est excitant et c'est … c'est une question de confiance. On se donne à quelqu'un et on accepte de lui laisser tout le pouvoir. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que cela me fait ressentir mais c'est quelque chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer.

Castiel voulait comprendre mais il n'y parvenait pas pour le moment. Il acquiesça tout de même pour montrer à Dean que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes et qu'il ne jugerait jamais son ami sur ce point.

- Tu te masturbes Cas ?

La question fit sursauter le jeune homme et il sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir violemment. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de ce genre de choses. Tous les hommes se masturbaient à un moment ou à un autre. Même ceux qui étaient en couple. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce sujet avec Dean. Principalement parce qu'il était actuellement l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Parce qu'il savait que son corps finirait par trahir ce qu'il avait en tête quand il en parlerait. Il hocha lentement la tête et pria pour que cela suffise à son compagnon.

- A quoi tu penses quand tu le fais ? L'interrogea alors Dean.

Castiel ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle question. Le jeune homme semblait avoir compris qu'il était attiré par lui. Voulait il l'entendre dire qu'il pensait à lui quand il se touchait ? Avait il besoin qu'il le lui dise pour flatter son égo ?

- Je m'imagine avec un homme qui me plait … j'imagine qu'il me touche ou que je le pénètre et … c'est juste … des trucs normaux, expliqua t-il finalement car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à cette question.

- Tu sous entends que mes fantasmes ne sont pas normaux ?

- Je ne sous entends rien.

Dean se redressa et se frotta les cuisses du plat des mains.

- Quand je me masturbe, j'utilise généralement un vibromasseur. Je fais en sorte qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour que la pénétration soit inconfortable au début et légèrement douloureuse. J'ai besoin de sentir les choses. J'imagine qu'un homme m'attrape les jambes et me force à les écarter pour que je sois dans la position qui le satisfait le plus. J'imagine qu'il m'empêche de jouir pendant des heures pendant qu'il me prend dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça Dean ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Il ne voyait pas le sens de ses propos. Il était mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il entendait et incroyablement excité par les images que son cerveau fabriquaient de toutes pièces. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper et oublier tout ce qui s'était dit jusque là.

- Parce que j'ai besoin que tu comprennes Cas … j'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne fais rien de mal mais que je suis comme ça. Pas toi … toi tu es le genre d'hommes à aimer faire l'amour et partager des choses avec son partenaire … moi je veux qu'on me baise. C'est cru et ça te choque peut être mais … c'est ma vie et mes choix. Tu dois comprendre que je ne reviendrais pas dessus. On est trop différents sur ce point … les exacts opposés.

Castiel détourna les yeux alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce que son compagnon cherchait. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou même lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit le concernant. Il savait exactement ce que le jeune homme avait en tête et il cherchait simplement à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Qu'il avait tort d'espérer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il voulait le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était en train de confirmer que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre sur le plan sexuel. Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir dit les choses clairement. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour signifier à Dean qu'il l'avait compris puis but une gorgée de sa vodka juste pour sentir l'alcool lui brûler à nouveau la gorge.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à fuir quelqu'un.

Castiel avait besoin de reprendre le cours du jeu pour ne pas dévoiler à quel point il était déçu par ce que Dean lui avait fait comprendre quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Dean et vit son compagnon boire une gorgée de vodka. Castiel lui sourit avant de boire à son tour. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun. C'était la première fois que Dean admettait fuir quelqu'un et non pas quelque chose. Il avait prétendu ne pas vouloir de stabilité ou de vie normale. Mais il était comme Castiel. Il était parti parce qu'il existait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui le menaçait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Castiel avait besoin de savoir qui.

- On ne m'a jamais fait de mal physiquement, lâcha t-il sans se soucier que ce soit au tour de Dean de parler.

Le jeune homme sembla avoir envie de protester puis sembla hésiter à mettre un terme au jeu. Il finit toutefois par boire une longue gorgée de vodka. Il baissa ensuite la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur pour ma vie, ajouta Castiel parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait une ouverture.

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée sans protester. C'était plus que ce que le jeune homme avait espéré obtenir de son compagnon. Il avait conscience d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda t-il alors.

Il espérait que Dean accepterait de s'ouvrir un peu plus encore à lui. Qu'il accepterait enfin de lui dire ce qu'il cherchait à fuir désespérément et depuis plus d'un an. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son but et il se sentait extrêmement confiant. Son enthousiasme prit fin quand il obtint finalement la réponse de son compagnon.

- Non.

Castiel soupira longuement puis leva les yeux au plafond.

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Je peux te montrer en revanche.

Les propos de Dean le surprirent et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de parler. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive en cherchant à déglutir et toussa pendant un très long moment. Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il reporta son attention sur Dean et vit que le jeune homme s'était remis debout. Il se leva à son tour mais choisit de rester à une distance raisonnable de son compagnon. Qu'entendait-il par lui montrer ? Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur que les choses dégénèrent. Dean était il en train de révéler sa véritable personnalité ? Il recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte alors que son compagnon attrapait les rebords de son propre tee-shirt.

- Je peux te montrer mais je ne veux aucune question. Je ne veux pas que tu me demandes des précisions. Tu peux regarder … tu peux toucher mais tu ne dis rien. Cas … j'ai besoin que tu me jures que tu ne m'interrogeras pas.

Castiel hocha bêtement la tête. Dean lui sourit alors tristement et retira finalement son tee-shirt. Castiel avait souvent fantasmé sur le torse de son compagnon. Il avait souvent imaginé à quoi il pouvait ressembler en dessous de ses vêtements. Quand il l'avait surpris avec l'inconnu du bar, Dean avait toujours son tee shirt sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Malgré lui, il fit un pas en avant et tendit une main en direction du jeune homme. Il était trop loin pour le toucher mais il ne se rapprocha pas pour autant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la peau pâle de Dean … sur ce torse dont il avait si souvent rêvé mais qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le torse du jeune homme était couvert de cicatrices. De son cou à son ventre, il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de peau qui n'avait pas été atteinte. Les cicatrices étaient presque toutes différentes en terme de longueur ou de couleur. Elles étaient toutes effrayantes. Le jeune homme avait été brûlé au niveau des pectoraux. Il avait une série de cicatrices fines et blanches sur son ventre. Des traces rondes juste en dessous de ses clavicules. Un immense tatouage en couvrait une partie. Castiel en avait vu une infime partie le jour de leur rencontre. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi grand. Il descendait de son cou, couvrait son pectoral gauche et descendait le long de son sternum jusqu'au dessus de son nombril. Il ne cachait en rien les cicatrices sur lesquelles il avait été dessiné. Elles étaient partout et Castiel ne savait pas où arrêter son regard. Il s'attarda une seconde sur les brûlures qui couvraient ses pectoraux et il se demanda ce qui avait pu les causer. Celles sur son ventre résultaient sans nul doute de coups de fouets ou de coupure faites par un couteau. Les petites rondes étaient probablement des brûlures de cigarettes.

- Oh mon Dieu Dean, souffla t-il, incapable de rester silencieux.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de son compagnon. Dean semblait comme statufié. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux froids. Il avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et semblaient décidé à la mordre suffisamment pour que le sang coule. Castiel fit un nouveau pas en avant et effleura la peau du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Dean frissonna alors et se tourna lentement. C'était encore pire dans son dos. Castiel ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais il en avait la preuve en regardant le dos de son compagnon. Il était entièrement couvert de cicatrices et toutes semblaient suffisamment récentes pour que la peau n'ait pas eu le temps de devenir blanches. Elles étaient encore rougeâtres et semblaient douloureuses. Dean avait un autre tatouage en bas de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'agissait clairement de lettres chinoises qui devaient former une phrase mais dont le sens lui échappait. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'omoplate droit du jeune homme. Il était difficile de trouver une parcelle de peau non touchée dans son dos. Les cicatrices se croisaient les unes les autres et se superposaient par endroit. Elles semblaient avoir été provoquées par des coups de fouet, de couteau ou d'un quelconque objet suffisamment fin et tranchant pour avoir entaillé la peau très profondément. C'était terrifiant, horrible et cela brisait le cœur de Castiel. Car Dean avait du souffrir atrocement pour porter de telles marques sur sa peau. Il avait du vivre l'enfer. Et le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de poser des questions. Il voulait savoir quel monstre avait pu faire subir ces horreurs à son compagnon. Mais il avait promis de ne rien demander et il allait tenir cette promesse. Il se contenta donc de laisser son doigt dessiner ses cicatrices doucement, tendrement et avec gentillesse. Il sentit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer sensiblement sous ses caresses et il s'approcha un peu plus encore de son compagnon. Il avait bu et il se sentait capable de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et vint coller son torse contre son dos. Il joignit ensuite ses mains contre le ventre de Dean et appuya son front sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de sa peau mais il ne l'embrassa pas. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa sa proximité dire ce que ses mots n'auraient jamais pu exprimer. Il sentit Dean se tendre rapidement avant de se détendre au bout de quelques secondes. C'était intense et étrange comme moment. Castiel savait que les choses ne pourraient plus jamais être les mêmes à présent. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit les épaules de son compagnon se mettre à trembler. Et il sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau quand il comprit que Dean pleurait. Silencieusement. Sans sanglots déchirants. Il avait juste la tête baissée et les épaules qui tremblaient. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il laissa de longues minutes à son compagnon pour se calmer puis quand Dean eut fini de trembler, il recula pour le contourner et lui faire face. Il y avait des larmes sur les joues du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait bruyamment. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues et le força à relever la tête. Il attendit ensuite que son compagnon ouvre les yeux pour lui sourire faiblement.

- J'ai compris, se contenta t-il de dire. J'ai compris et je suis là.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans poser de questions qui braqueraient sans nul doute son compagnon. Il voulait juste assurer son soutien au jeune homme. Lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait compter sur lui si toutefois il changeait d'avis et acceptait de s'ouvrir enfin complètement à lui. C'était une opportunité. Une main tendue. Mais il savait que Dean ne la saisirait pas ce soir. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble.

- Merci, lâcha finalement Dean.

Il recula ensuite pour mettre de la distance entre Castiel et lui et enfila à nouveau son tee-shirt. Il se dirigea vers son lit, récupérant sa bouteille de vodka au passage et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant longuement.

- On devrait dormir, déclara t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée d'alcool.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se changer. Il retira son jean et son tee-shirt avant d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un autre tee-shirt. Il se brossa rapidement les dents puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement et son estomac semblait décider à se tordre dans son ventre. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir trop bu. Il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir la gueule de bois demain. Mais il n'avait pas envie de trop y penser pour le moment. Il voulait dormir et oublier les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau de Dean. Les traces des souffrances qu'un monstre avait infligées à son compagnon par le passé. Il savait d'ors et déjà que cette image le poursuivrait pendant un moment.

- Le pire, ce sont les cauchemars, déclara Dean quand Castiel le rejoignit dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme avait quasiment vidé la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et il avait les yeux dans le vague, posés quelque part sur le mur devant lui. Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou même si son compagnon s'adressait réellement à lui. Il choisit donc de se taire et tira les couvertures qui recouvraient son lit pour se glisser dessous. Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté pour regarder Dean.

- Il est toujours là … dans ma tête … il ne me quitte jamais. Il ne me quittera jamais, ajouta le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Castiel se doutait que son compagnon ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier les souffrances que son bourreau lui avait infligé. Il en portait les traces sur le corps et elles lui rappelaient l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Il était probablement impossible pour lui de ne pas y penser constamment. De ne pas se souvenir. Castiel était admiratif du courage que cela devait lui demander de continuer à mener sa vie le plus normalement possible.

- Je me souviens de tout … de chaque moment … de chaque seconde passées en sa compagnie et parfois … je peux encore entendre sa voix. Je me suis échappé et pourtant il me poursuit. C'est trop Cas … la plupart du temps, c'est juste trop dur à supporter, conclut Dean avant de se lever.

Il traversa la chambre en titubant sensiblement et posa sa bouteille sur la table installée dans un coin de la pièce. Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle de bains sans fermer la porte. Castiel écouta l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler puis attendit patiemment que son compagnon ait fini de se laver. Il refusait de fermer les yeux, redoutant ce que son cerveau allait lui fournir comme images. Dean avait semblé réellement terrifié en parlant de son bourreau. Effrayé par les souvenirs qui le poursuivraient toute sa vie. Il cherchait sans doute à les distancer en roulant constamment à travers le pays. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser derrière lui car ils étaient dans sa tête et sur son corps. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Castiel se tourna sur le dos et joignit ses mains sur son ventre. Dean pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre de longues minutes plus tard. Il portait un vieux tee shirt et un boxer. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Son visage était fermé et ses traits tendus. Castiel l'observa rejoindre son lit puis se glisser sous les couvertures à son tour avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- J'aimerais assez voir le Mont Rushmore, déclara alors Castiel en tournant son visage vers Dean.

Il savait que son compagnon apprécierait le changement de conversation. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Envie de poser des questions et d'obtenir le nom du bourreau de Dean. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour ça. Le jeune homme était affaibli par sa confession et il aurait été injuste de profiter de son état pour lui soutirer de nouvelles informations. Il était préférable de parler d'autre chose et de faire comprendre à Dean qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Qu'il comprenait son besoin de ne pas en dire plus pour ne pas raviver des souvenirs qui ne le quittaient jamais vraiment.

- Ca fait beaucoup de kilomètres, avança Dean après quelques secondes.

- Mais je suis sûr que ça en vaut le coup, répliqua Castiel.

- Ca en vaut le coup, approuva son compagnon.

Castiel sourit même s'il savait que Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Mission accomplie. Il avait réussi à alléger quelque peu la tension qui s'était installée entre eux après la révélation de Dean. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet avec son compagnon. Mais il n'insisterait pas si ce n'était pas le cas. Il refusait d'être le genre d'homme à faire passer sa curiosité avant le bien être des gens qui l'entouraient. Il se plierait aux choix de Dean et les respecterait.

- Un jour peut être Cas … un jour, peut être, j'en serais capable, lança finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait ce dont son compagnon parlait. C'était presque comme s'il répondait à la question que le jeune homme se posait sans même qu'il ait besoin de la prononcer à voix haute. Un jour peut être, il serait capable de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Et ces quelques mots signifiaient tout pour Castiel. Ils témoignaient de la confiance que son compagnon était prêt à lui accorder. Ils prouvaient que leur voyage s'inscrivait dans le temps. Que Dean ne comptait partir dans un futur proche. Ils étaient ensemble pour un moment encore et le jeune homme envisageait de s'ouvrir à lui quand il en serait capable. C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour oublier la peur que les confessions de son compagnon avaient fait naître.

- Un jour peut être, confirma t-il alors pour que Dean sache qu'il attendrait.

Il avait tenté sa chance ce soir et il avait obtenu plus que ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir. Il en avait appris énormément sur Dean sans que le jeune homme ne révèle quoi que ce soit dans le détail. Il savait à présent que son compagnon avait souffert le martyre à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Qu'il avait perdu un parent ou les deux. Qu'il fuyait son bourreau depuis plus d'un an sans parvenir à oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il savait aujourd'hui que Dean était un homme brisé par la cruauté d'un homme. Castiel souffrait pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être déterminé à faire autant de mal à une autre personne. Il ne comprenait pas la violence gratuite et le plaisir que certains prenaient à en torturer d'autres. Ce monde était cruel et dangereux. Il était violent et injuste. Castiel avait vécu une enfance protégée. Elle n'avait pas été parfaite mais elle semblait idyllique par rapport à ce que Dean avait vécu. Le jeune homme avait tout juste vingt ans. Il voyageait depuis plus d'un an. Ses cicatrices avaient du lui être infligé au maximum quand il avait dix huit ans. Il était encore un gamin quand quelqu'un avait décidé de le faire souffrir. C'était une idée effrayante. Castiel n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer que de telles personnes existaient. Il regardait la télévision et lisait le journal. Il savait ce dont les hommes étaient capables. Mais jamais avant il n'y avait été confronté aussi directement.

Le jeune homme écouta la respiration de Dean s'approfondir peu à peu et il sut que son compagnon s'était finalement endormi. Il l'écouta durant de longues minutes, conscient qu'il aurait pu ne jamais le rencontrer. Dean aurait pu mourir des mains de l'homme qui lui avait infligé ses cicatrices. Leur rencontre tenait du miracle. Castiel remerciait le destin d'avoir mis le jeune homme sur son chemin. Car il avait aujourd'hui un objectif en tête. Il allait faire en sorte que Dean oublie pendant quelques temps les horreurs de son passé. Il allait devenir son ami et lui prouver qu'il existait encore des gens qui ne lui voulaient que du bien. Il se fichait du temps que cela prendrait. Le jeune homme était plus important que tout le reste. Ce voyage avait un sens à présent. Castiel sourit. Il se sentait responsable du bien être de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas s'il serait suffisamment fort pour parvenir à aider Dean. Mais il voulait croire qu'avec un peu de temps il pourrait réussir. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Castiel soupira longuement puis se tourna à nouveau sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas réellement voir Dean dans l'obscurité mais il devinait sa silhouette sous les couvertures dans l'autre lit. Il ferma finalement les yeux et tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par les images des tortures que Dean avait subies. Il se concentra sur l'affection qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Sur les sentiments qu'il cherchait à ignorer et contre lesquels le jeune homme l'avait mis en garde ce soir. Il les laissa le réconforter et le convaincre qu'il avait raison de s'accrocher. Qu'il avait raison de vouloir garder Dean auprès de lui. Le sommeil s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte et il emporta avec lui dans le néant le bruit réconfortant de la respiration de son compagnon à quelques mètres de lui.


	6. En cavale

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette histoire. On en apprend un peu plus sur Dean à nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas d'avertissement sur ce chapitre.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire ...**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Wanted dead or alive de Bon Jovi**

**Chapitre 6 : En cavale**

_« Le doute est le pire des maux, car il les suppose tous »_

_La Rochefoucauld_

Castiel et Dean n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le soir où ils avaient joué et bu ensemble dans leur chambre de motel commune. Ils avaient repris la route le lendemain avec une gueule de bois sans précédent pour Castiel et n'avaient pas parcouru une très grande distance dans la journée. Ils avaient conduit tour à tour, dormant quand ils n'étaient pas au volant et n'échangeant pas plus de quelques mots quand ils étaient éveillés tous les deux. Castiel avait rêvé toute la nuit des tortures qui avaient été infligées à Dean et s'était réveillé épuisé et avec un mal de crâne épique. Dean semblait avoir bien digéré l'alcool ingéré mais il avait semblé plus renfermé encore que d'habitude. Castiel savait exactement pourquoi.

Les jours suivants, la situation s'était quelque peu arrangée entre eux. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas des révélations du jeune homme et de l'étreinte étrange qu'ils avaient partagée. Dean retrouva peu à peu le sourire à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient et qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Castiel faisait son maximum pour oublier les cicatrices qui zébraient son torse et son dos.

Le soir, ils prenaient chacun une chambre sans se consulter sur ce point. Castiel préférait de loin passer la nuit seul. Il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise avec l'attirance qu'il avait pour son compagnon et Dean semblait décidé à passer un peu de temps loin de lui. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Ils étaient ensemble toute la journée et avaient besoin de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre l'espace d'une nuit.

Il leur fallut une semaine entière pour parvenir à retrouver un certain équilibre entre eux. Leur relation avait été considérablement altérée par leur jeu et leurs confessions mutuelles. Ils avaient fait plusieurs détours sur la route qui les conduisait à Rapid City mais à présent qu'ils étaient enfin dans le Dakota du Sud, les choses étaient à nouveau normales entre eux.

Dean parlait de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de lui. Castiel l'écoutait en riant à ses plaisanteries stupides et en n'évoquant surtout rien de personnel. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait en temps ordinaire et ils s'en contentaient parfaitement.

Castiel savait que la façon qu'il avait eu de prendre Dean dans ses bras et de lui assurer son soutien sans le pousser à parler avait quelque peu déstabilisé son compagnon. Il l'avait deviné dans les regards que le jeune homme lui lançait parfois ou dans ses hésitations constantes quand il devait prendre la parole. Le temps et les kilomètres avalés avaient heureusement effacé une partie de son malaise. Castiel retrouvait enfin l'ancien Dean. Celui qui était de bonne compagnie. Celui qui était enthousiaste à l'idée de faire partager à Castiel son expérience sur la route et son goût pour certains paysages magnifiques.

Les quelques milles kilomètres qui les séparaient de la ville où ils s'étaient confié l'un à l'autre étaient salutaires. Castiel ne rêvait plus du jeune homme se tordant de douleur sous les coups d'un assaillant sans visage et ses fantasmes avaient repris le dessus dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Castiel savait que son compagnon se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais il semblait vouloir mettre tout ceci derrière eux. C'était une bonne chose. Il parlerait s'il en ressentait un jour le besoin. Pas avant. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit aux abords de Rapid City, à quelques kilomètres seulement du Mont Rushmore que Castiel rêvait de voir depuis que Gabriel l'avait forcé à regarder la Mort aux Trousses quand il était enfant. Ils prirent deux chambres communicantes dans un motel bas de gamme pour trois nuits puis partirent dîner en ville. Rapid City avait l'avantage de ne pas être très peuplée. Le centre ville consistait en quelques rues bordées de boutiques, de restaurants et de bars. Il n'y avait pas de touristes à cette époque de l'année et très peu de locaux dans les rues passé vingt heures. C'était probablement l'endroit idéal pour Dean et Castiel préférait ne pas penser aux raisons de son choix. Ils garèrent la voiture dans un parking quasi vide puis optèrent pour un restaurant qui offraient une large sélection de pâtes et de hamburgers à des prix plus que raisonnables.

Ils dînèrent en évoquant la journée qui suivrait. Ils prévoyaient de voir le Mont Rushmore dans la matinée et d'y retourner le soir pour assister à l'illumination du monument. Dean insista pour qu'il fasse également un tour au Crazy Horse Memorial. Castiel en avait vaguement entendu parler à la télé et n'était pas opposé à l'idée. Après avoir chacun réglé leur part de l'addition, ils sortirent du restaurant en évoquant la possibilité de faire un tour dans les parcs nationaux du coin pour observer les animaux en liberté. Dean semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de rester un moment dans le coin, visiblement enchanté par le calme des lieux et l'aspect sauvage des environs. Castiel était juste heureux de voir son compagnon sourire après une semaine compliquée. Sur le chemin du retour à la voiture, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant les statues des présidents qui avaient été installées à chaque carrefour, partageant leurs opinions sur chacun d'entre eux. Les rues étaient totalement désertes à cette heure ci et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui d'un œil inquiet. Il avait entendu des milliers d'histoires aux informations racontant comment des personnes seules avaient été attaquées en pleine ville simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment prudents pour rester dans des endroits fréquentés. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jeune couple qu'on avait retrouvé mort dans une ruelle au centre de Salt Lake City. Ils avaient été assassinés sans que personne ne voit qui que ce soit s'enfuir, battus à mort sans témoins. Castiel n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de peureux mais il était prudent. Et même s'il n'était pas seul, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

A côté de lui, Dean continuait de plaisanter sur l'élection de Ronald Reagan et sur le ridicule d'avoir un acteur pour président. Il ne portait pas sa capuche ou sa casquette ce soir. Il ne semblait pas inquiet qu'on puisse voir son visage. Sans doute cela tenait il au fait qu'il n'y avait que Castiel pour le voir.

Le vent s'était levé depuis leur sortie du restaurant et l'air été frais. Le Dakota du Sud était bien plus froid que la Californie et le changement de temps était une chose à laquelle Castiel avait du mal à s'habituer. Il ne portait qu'une fine veste par dessus son tee shirt et il commençait à frissonner. Dean parlait toujours, plaisantant sur la stupidité des électeurs, évoquant George Bush Junior comme preuve que les gens ne réfléchissaient pas au moment de mettre le bulletin dans l'urne, et ne semblait absolument pas gêné par le vent qui soufflait autour d'eux. Ils se remirent en route juste pour s'arrêter à nouveau devant la statue de George Washington. Dean la regarda durant de longues secondes d'un air pensif avant d'évoquer le passé compliqué de l'homme que beaucoup voyait comme le Père Fondateur des Etats Unis. Castiel était surpris de constater tout ce que son compagnon pouvait savoir de l'histoire américaine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeune homme était stupide ou inculte mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme quelqu'un d'aussi passionné par des faits datant de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il oublia pendant une seconde ses inquiétudes et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps et se concentra sur ce que le jeune homme racontait de leur ancien président.

Ils avancèrent à nouveau jusqu'à la prochaine statue – un président assassiné peu de temps après son élection dont Castiel ne connaissait même pas le nom – et Dean se lança à nouveau dans une longue explication sur les temps de vie limités de certains de leurs dirigeants. C'était instructif et passionnant mais Castiel était distrait par le bruit d'une voiture approchant dans leur direction. Il la regarda passer avec inquiétude. Elle était ancienne, avec des vitres teintées et un moteur qui faisait un bruit infernal. Elle semblait au bout de sa vie. Castiel la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la rue suivante puis reporta son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme semblait réellement passionné par ce qu'il racontait. Il évoquait Kennedy et son assassinat, la malédiction de sa famille qui avait touché Bob et John John et semblait avoir une opinion bien tranchée sur ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés aux abords du parking où ils étaient garés que le jeune homme se tut finalement. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma en regardant les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Les rues n'étaient pas éclairées et on pouvait discerner certaines constellations. Castiel aurait probablement du être fasciné par le spectacle mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Son visage était détendu, ses yeux brillants et ses joues sensiblement rougies par le froid. Il était magnifique. Castiel savait qu'il avait tort de le regarder et d'alimenter son attirance de la sorte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était fasciné par Dean. Fasciné par la beauté de ses traits et la force qui émanait de lui. Fasciné par le sourire qui étirait trop rarement ses lèvres charnues.

Quand son compagnon détourna finalement les yeux du ciel, Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation et chercha leur voiture du regard. Elle était toujours là où ils l'avaient garée et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. C'était irrationnel. Rapid City n'était certainement pas la ville la plus dangereuse des Etats Unis. Ils ne risquaient probablement rien dans ses rues. Mais il était tard. L'endroit était sombre et Castiel ne se sentait pas forcément en sécurité.

Il laissa à Dean le temps de terminer sa cigarette en cherchant ses clefs de voiture dans les poches de son jean. Il les avait à peine retrouvées quand un bruit attira son attention et celle de son compagnon quelque part dans le parking. Dean se tourna dans la direction du bruit en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel tendit l'oreille à nouveau. Il commençait tout juste à se détendre quand un cri transperça le silence du parking. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Dean ne s'élance en courant droit devant lui.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demanda s'il était sage de le suivre. Il ne s'était jamais battu et il doutait d'être d'une grande aide s'ils devaient intervenir dans une quelconque altercation. Il ne ferait qu'handicaper Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son compagnon seul dans ces circonstances. Et il refusait de tourner le dos à une personne qui pouvait être en danger. Il sortit tout de même son téléphone de sa poche et composa le 911 avant de s'élancer dans la direction que Dean venait de prendre.

Un nouveau cri résonna à ses oreilles et Castiel accéléra sensiblement le rythme. Il aperçut finalement la silhouette de Dean à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Quand Castiel fut suffisamment prêt pour intervenir si nécessaire, il s'immobilisa. Il y avait deux hommes devant son compagnon. Deux hommes un peu plus âgés qu'eux et qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement enchantés d'avoir été interrompus. Derrière eux se trouvait une jeune femme assise par terre, une main posée sur sa bouche, du sang coulant d'une blessure à la tempe. Sa jupe avait été déchirés le long d'une de ses jambes et les bouton de son chemisier avait été arrachés. Il était clair que ses assaillants avaient eu pour but de la violer. L'idée rendit Castiel fou de rage. Dean se tenait entre lui et les deux hommes, ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. Tout le monde était étrangement silencieux. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'appeler la police devant les deux hommes était une bonne idée. Il serra toutefois son téléphone dans sa main, prêt à passer ce coup de fil dès que possible.

- Tu as tort de vouloir t'en mêler mon vieux, lança un des deux hommes devant Dean.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et jeta sa cigarette par terre à sa droite. Il ne semblait pas effrayé par la situation. Castiel supposait qu'il avait vécu bien pire. En ce qui le concernait cependant, c'était une grande première. Il était mort de trouille même s'il était déterminé à ne pas partir sans avoir aider la jeune femme effrayée qui était toujours assise par terre.

- Laissez la tranquille et personne ne sera blessé, répliqua Dean calmement.

- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, protesta l'autre homme en levant la main qu'il avait gardé dans son dos jusque là.

Il tenait un couteau entre ses doigts. Un couteau immense qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Dean l'observa une seconde avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu crois réellement me faire peur avec ça ? Il va t'en falloir plus pour me faire fuir, jeta t-il.

Castiel était déterminé à lui apporter son soutien mais il avait du mal à garder son calme. Il n'avait jamais vu d'arme en vrai de sa vie. Et si son compagnon ne semblait pas déstabilisé d'en avoir une plus ou moins pointée sous son nez, lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de son téléphone en priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu.

- La police est en route, lança t-il en cachant son téléphone dans son dos.

Il sut qu'il avait eu tort de le dire quand le regard des deux hommes se tourna vers lui et qu'il vit celui qui tenait le couteau faire un pas dans sa direction. Dean s'interposa immédiatement entre eux deux, sans nul doute pour le protéger. Il semblait si différent à cet instant de l'homme enthousiaste qui avait parlé sans retenue des présidents dont ils avaient croisés les statues que Castiel ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas su que c'était bel et bien le même homme. Il était prêt à attaquer, ses bras décroisés et légèrement pliés comme pour parer une attaque. Ses épaules étaient tendues et droites, sa tête enfoncée entre elles. Il ressemblait à un boxeur sur le point de porter un coup. Ou à un soldat désarmé sur un champ de bataille. Il était effrayant. Et Castiel pouvait deviner que son regard devait être froid comme la pierre et terrifiant.

- Tu as peur qu'on touche à ton petit copain pédale ? Lança l'homme qui n'avait pas de couteau.

C'était insultant et homophobe. Castiel se fichait toutefois de ce que ces personnes pouvaient penser de lui et de son compagnon. Il avait appris très tôt que beaucoup de gens ne toléraient pas l'homosexualité. Qu'il prenait un risque en décidant de l'assumer aujourd'hui. Mais il était prêt à encaisser les insultes. Il était suffisamment fort pour ça. Dean, en revanche, ne semblait pas prêt à les laisser passer.

- Il serait préférable pour toi de t'excuser immédiatement, déclara t-il froidement.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Castiel avait une vague idée de ce que Dean pouvait avoir en tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone et fut satisfait de constater que la connexion avait été établie avec la police. Ils pouvaient entendre la conversation qui se tenait entre eux et leurs assaillants. Il suffisait d'en dire suffisamment pour qu'ils se décident à intervenir.

- Sinon, je te le ferais regretter amèrement … et ton copain et toi passerez une très mauvaise fin de soirée, expliqua Dean.

Castiel observa une seconde la jeune femme qui avait été victime des deux hommes que Dean affrontait à présent. Elle semblait toujours aussi terrifiée et n'avait pas l'air décidée à partir. Castiel ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il supposait qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être poursuivie. Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon et leurs deux adversaires.

- Ecoutez … vous devriez partir et nous laisser tranquille. Personne n'a été blessé et nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous poursuivre. La police sera là d'ici peu et il serait idiot d'attendre qu'elle vous embarque alors que vous avez une chance de filer d'ici tranquillement, avança t-il.

L'homme qui avait le couteau ricana alors une seconde avant d'agiter son arme devant lui.

- Je doute que la police soit réellement sur le chemin. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser deux pédales me dicter ma conduite.

C'était sans nul doute l'insulte de trop. Castiel comprit que Dean allait attaquer avant même qu'il ne s'élance dans la direction de l'homme armé. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de chercher à le retenir. Il resta immobile alors que son compagnon abattait son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui venait de l'insulter. Le bruit du coup sembla résonner autour d'eux et alors que l'autre homme s'élançait également en direction de Dean, Castiel sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il attrapa son adversaire par les bras et le repoussa aussi loin que possible. Il ne put éviter le coup que ce dernier lui donna dans le ventre en se jetant à nouveau sur lui. Castiel se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et recula d'un pas. Quand il se redressa, Dean échangeait toujours des coups avec l'homme qui était armé. Il lui tenait le main refermée autour du couteau suffisamment loin pour ne pas être touché alors que son autre main était occupée à frapper son assaillant répétitivement. Castiel aurait voulu l'aider mais il avait fort à faire avec son propre adversaire qui semblait déterminé à le mettre à terre. Il parvint à éviter un premier coup mais le deuxième l'atteint à la mâchoire et la douleur lui arracha quelques larmes. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, lançant aveuglément son bras dans la direction de son assaillant. Sa main heurta un nez et il entendit un satisfaisant cri de douleur. Il se lança alors sur l'homme qu'il venait de toucher et le fit tomber en arrière. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils continuèrent de se battre au sol. Castiel n'avait jamais échangé de coups avec qui que ce soit par le passé. Mais il avait vu des films et il était prêt à tout pour survivre. Il frappa rapidement chaque partie du corps de son adversaire, encaissant les coups avec des grognements de douleur. Ils roulèrent sur le sol de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne parvienne à nouveau à avoir le dessus. Il frappa son adversaire au visage. Mais ce dernier semblait plus habitué que lui à ce type de situation et bientôt, deux mains se refermèrent autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Il tenta de se débattre mais il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. L'homme au dessous de lui utilisa sa jambe pour échanger leurs positions sans relâcher son cou. Castiel se retrouva rapidement sur le dos et il attrapa les bras de son assaillant pour tenter de le faire reculer. Ses poumons protestaient vivement contre le traitement reçu et Castiel pouvait déjà sentir les premiers effets du manque d'oxygène. Sa vue se brouilla sensiblement et il savait qu'il finirait par perdre connaissance. Il avait étudié pour devenir médecin. Il savait exactement les effets que le manque d'oxygène allait avoir sur son corps et sur son cerveau. Il se débattit faiblement pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Dean était à terre à son tour. L'homme qui tenait le couteau l'avait appuyé contre son cou, probablement dans l'intention de l'égorger. C'était donc la fin pour eux deux. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru mourir ainsi. Il prit une seconde pour penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient sauvé. Allait elle avoir le courage de s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne soient morts ? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean alors que des points lumineux dansaient à présent dans son champ de vision. L'assaillant de son compagnon avait entaillé la peau de son cou avec la pointe de son couteau mais il avait reculé sa main, prêt à le poignarder.

Castiel ne pouvait pas regarder. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ferma alors les yeux. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance quand il entendit les premières sirènes. La police. La pression sur sa gorge disparut brusquement et Castiel se mit aussitôt à tousser. L'oxygène se rua dans ses poumons et il se tourna sur le côté accablé par la douleur. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Dean était toujours allongé à côté de lui. Mais l'homme qui le menaçait était débout à nouveau et il avait relâché son couteau. Castiel se rua pour le ramasser et le jeter le plus loin possible d'eux. Il tenta ensuite de se remettre debout mais ses membres refusèrent de coopérer et il tomba sur les fesses. Les deux agresseurs se regardaient bêtement devant eux. Ils semblèrent enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation et ils s'enfuirent en courant sans même prendre le temps de reprendre leur arme. Castiel rampa alors en direction de Dean et posa deux doigts dans son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Il fut soulagé de constater que son cœur battait toujours. Il saignait légèrement d'une coupure au niveau du col de son tee shirt mais la blessure était superficielle. Castiel leva ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme qui continuait de les regarder avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait envie de la rassurer mais sa gorge était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse parler. Il reporta son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Les sirènes des voitures de police se rapprochaient considérablement à présent. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin. Castiel hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le dos, épuisé. Il était prêt à attendre la police et les ambulances et à ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital. Dean, quant à lui, semblait avoir d'autres projets en tête.

- On doit filer, murmura t-il.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda se relever difficilement. Il porta une main à son cou et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- On doit filer maintenant, répéta t-il.

Il semblait totalement paniqué et Castiel ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient les héros de cette histoire. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'enfuir maintenant. La jeune femme allait témoigner en leur faveur et ils recevraient probablement les félicitations des policiers. Ils devaient de surcroît aller à l'hôpital pour faire vérifier leurs blessures. Castiel avait reçu quelques coups à la tête et il ne voulait surtout pas prendre de risques. Il secoua finalement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait de mal.

Dean soupira, visiblement agacé. Il vacillait sensiblement et ne paraissait pas capable de rester très longtemps debout. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis. Castiel s'assit en s'aidant de ses mains et dévisagea son compagnon.

- Dean, on doit expliquer aux policiers ce qui vient d'arriver.

Le jeune homme secoua à son tour la tête.

- Non, on doit partir. Elle pourra leur expliquer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser Dean à vouloir partir. Puis il repensa à la volonté de son compagnon de dissimuler son visage à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en public et il réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait pas peur qu'on les accuse de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Il avait peur qu'on le reconnaisse. Ce qui signifiait que la police avait son portrait quelque part dans leurs locaux. Dean était recherché.

- Castiel, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas rester ici, assura le jeune homme dont la panique était visible sur son visage.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il avait la preuve que Dean était effectivement recherché et pas uniquement par le monstre qui lui avait infligé ses cicatrices. Il était recherché par la police. C'était la seule explication à son attitude.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les voitures de police venaient de tourner à l'angle de la rue et pénétraient dans le parking. Castiel les observa s'approcher sans bouger. Quand il tourna finalement le visage pour regarder son compagnon, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Il n'avait pas attendu que Castiel se relève. Pas pris le risque qu'on puisse le voir. Il avait pris la fuite. Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait mal au crâne et au cou. Respirer était toujours compliqué et tout son corps lui semblait courbatu. Il grimaça en se remettant difficilement debout. Devant lui, deux policiers s'occupaient de la jeune femme que Dean et lui avaient secourus pendant qu'un autre s'approchait de lui. Castiel le laissa lui poser toutes les questions nécessaires, répondant du mieux possible malgré son état d'épuisement avancé. Il écouta le policier le féliciter puis la jeune femme le remercier pendant un long moment. Il donna une description de leurs agresseurs, assura qu'il était là seul – ce que la victime eut la gentillesse de confirmer – puis jura de ne pas quitter le secteur pendant quelques temps. Il donna son numéro de téléphone au policier qui l'avait questionné puis laissa les ambulanciers vérifier l'état de son cou. Il refusa d'aller à l'hôpital et attendit patiemment qu'on le libère. Quand il rejoignit enfin sa voiture, il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et une migraine atroce. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer une fois installé derrière le volant puis mit le contact et sortit enfin du parking. Il roula sans but pendant un moment et s'autorisa à penser à Dean. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire après son départ. Il devait probablement avoir repris le chemin du motel. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il trouverait sa chambre vide et aucun mot d'adieu à son intention. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Dean avait de toute évidence des problèmes graves à régler et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour l'aider. Il regretterait probablement pendant longtemps la tournure des évènements de la soirée. Il savait d'ors et déjà que le jeune homme lui manquerait pendant un moment. Mais Dean était recherché par la police. C'était une information que Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Il retrouva finalement le chemin du motel après avoir tourné plusieurs fois autour du même pâté de maisons et alluma l'autoradio pour tenter de se distraire. Il quittait tout juste le centre ville quand il aperçut quelqu'un qui marchait tête baissée au bord de la route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Castiel pour reconnaître Dean. Il hésita une seconde à changer de direction pour que son compagnon ne le voit pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ressentait le besoin de passer à côté du jeune homme. Et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il ralentit et ouvrit la fenêtre passager pour pouvoir s'adresser à son compagnon.

- Monte, lança t-il.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Deux hématomes étaient déjà visibles sur son visage et il semblait souffrir des côtes. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser marcher jusqu'au motel. Il pouvait lui proposer de le reconduire et le laisser suivre ensuite sa route seul. Il finit par se garer sur le bas côté et déverrouilla la portière passager. Dean l'ouvrit aussitôt et se glissa sur le siège en silence. Castiel se remit ensuite en route. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du jeune homme à cet instant précis. Il avait des milliers de questions à lui poser et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Tu leur as parlé de moi ? Demanda finalement Dean, rompant le silence.

Castiel hésita une seconde à mentir pour voir la réaction de son compagnon. Mais ils roulaient à cinquante kilomètres heures et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme tente quelque chose de stupide. Comme de sauter de la voiture en marche. Ce dont il le croyait parfaitement capable.

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais seul, assura t-il.

- Et la fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean quand il dut s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Le jeune homme avait le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, sa main sur la poignée de la portière, confirmant les soupçons de Castiel. Il semblait prêt à s'échapper à tout moment.

- Elle a confirmé que j'étais seul. Dean, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Elle n'allait pas te dénoncer.

- Parfait.

Castiel reporta son attention sur le feu tricolore et démarra quand il y fut autorisé. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la chanson que la radio diffusait mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la réaction de son compagnon à l'arrivée de la police.

- Tu es recherché n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda t-il quand il fut incapable de rester silencieux.

Il avait besoin de réponses. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer tout ce qui était bizarre pour le jeune homme. Car si Dean était effectivement en cavale, il risquait de se faire arrêter en même temps que lui. Il pouvait être accuser de complicité. Il ne voulait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Dean devait se montrer honnête avec lui.

- Je ne suis pas recherché … je suis juste … j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec la police jusque là. Je ne voulais pas … je sais comment sont les policiers dans ces petites villes. Ils détestent les gens comme moi.

- Et c'est quoi les gens comme toi ? Les criminels ?

Castiel serra le volant entre ses mains quand Dean se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Il avait l'air blessé par son accusations. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

- Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire, lui assura Dean d'une voix froide.

Castiel voulait le croire. Il avait réellement envie de le croire sincère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude de son compagnon depuis leur rencontre. Aux nombreuses fois où Dean avait évité les endroits bondés ou abordé les villes avec une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne pour dissimuler une partie de son visage. Il n'était peut être pas le méchant de l'histoire ou même un meurtrier multirécidiviste en cavale mais il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

- Désolé Dean mais j'ai du mal à te croire, déclara t-il.

- Laisse moi descendre, jeta alors son compagnon.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sauter de la voiture en marche ou même de prendre la fuite sans qu'il ait une chance de récupérer ses affaires au motel. De surcroît, leurs assaillants étaient toujours en liberté et ils pouvaient parfaitement décider de se venger d'eux. Dean ne devait pas rester seul dans les rues non éclairées. Il enclencha donc le verrouillage automatique des portières juste avant que son compagnon ne tire sur la poignée.

- Non, asséna t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Laisse moi sortit tout de suite ! S'écria alors Dean en secouant inutilement la poignée de sa portière.

Le verrouillage l'empêchait de l'ouvrir et Castiel ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissant envers l'inventeur de la sécurité enfant qu'à cet instant précis. Il garda tout de même son doigt proche du bouton de verrouillage pour agir si nécessaire et accéléra sensiblement.

- Tu ne vas pas sauter de cette voiture en marche. Tu pourrais te blesser ! Et puis je ne te laisserais pas rentrer au motel à pied.

- Laisse moi sortir immédiatement Castiel ou je te jure que je …

- Que tu quoi ? Que tu QUOI ? Cria Castiel.

Il était réellement en colère à présent et il hésita une seconde à se garer une nouvelle fois sur le bas côté pour pouvoir attraper Dean par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise toute la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son compagnon le menace de la sorte. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pas après qu'il l'ait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il ne le tolèrerait pas.

- Rien du tout, lâcha Dean en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes.

Castiel hocha la tête en soupirant. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Dean pour savoir ce dont il était réellement capable mais il avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour être sûr qu'il n'allait rien tenter. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de menacer le jeune homme.

- Je ne ferais rien mais je veux sortir de cette voiture, ajouta Dean.

Puis sans prévenir, il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la portière en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la poignée. Castiel le laissa se débattre inutilement, étonné que le jeune homme n'ait pas pensé à chercher le bouton de verrouillage automatique des portières. Heureusement pour lui, il avait été installé entre le volant et la portière conducteur. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans passer par dessus Castiel. Il savait que Dean n'irait pas jusque là. Il continuait de grogner en donnant des coups d'épaule contre la portière et quand Castiel en eut réellement assez de son cinéma, il se gara sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers lui pour lui saisir les épaules.

- Ok, ça suffit maintenant Dean. Calme toi ! Jeta t-il d'une voix forte.

Son compagnon continua de se débattre une seconde avant de s'immobiliser. Il tournait le dos à Castiel et avait toujours les mains refermées autour de la poignée de la portière. Il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait sur le point de paniquer. Castiel lui laissa suffisamment de temps pour se calmer et décida de reprendre la parole quand il le vit appuyer son front contre la vitre.

- Dean, je n'ai pas parlé de toi à la police et je sais que la jeune femme que tu as sauvée ne leur dira rien de plus te concernant. Mais …

- Je te fais peur, le coupa Dean.

Et c'était là tout le problème. Castiel était terrifié par la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune homme. Terrifié par ce que cela signifiait. Il continuait de croire que son compagnon était incapable de lui faire du mal mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque inutile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Un peu oui … je sais que tu ne vas pas m'agresser d'un seul coup … tu aurais pu le faire des centaines de fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré si c'était ce que tu avais en tête. Mais, je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le fait que tu … que tu sembles déterminé à te cacher des autorités. Si tu acceptais de m'expliquer … si tu me disais ce qui t'est arrivé, je pourrais peut être comprendre.

Dean avait toujours le front appuyé contre la vitre passager et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tenter de lire la vérité dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas devoir se contenter de ses seuls mots.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas en cavale. Je ne me suis pas échappé de prison ou d'un quelconque commissariat. Je ne fais pas parti des hommes les plus recherchés des Etats Unis et je n'ai rien fait d'illégal qui pourrait justifier une chasse à l'homme. Je suis juste … je suis juste un garçon qui a vécu de mauvaises expériences et qui n'a plus confiance en ce monde pour le protéger. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui a commis des erreurs par le passé et qui en a payé lourdement le prix. Je sais ce qu'un policier penserait de moi en me voyant et en fouillant dans mon passé. Je me passerais parfaitement de leurs jugements et de leurs regards désapprobateurs. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié non plus. Je veux juste vivre ma vie … je veux voyager et je veux … je veux le faire avec toi.

Dean ne lui en avait jamais autant dit le concernant. Du moins, jamais sans avoir bu de l'alcool. Il y avait une certaine sincérité dans ses propos et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fragilité dans son ton. Castiel avait envie de le croire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi … je veux que tu me fasses confiance … personne n'a jamais … j'ai souvent été jugé Cas … et je … j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. J'en ai assez d'être seul.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont la voix de Dean tremblait. Pas plus que la sensation qu'il avait de lui avoir fait du mal. Il allait sans doute finir par le regretter mais il refusait d'abandonner son compagnon maintenant. Il pouvait presque sentir les faiblesses qui menaçaient la santé mentale et physique du jeune homme. Il avait envie de le protéger et de le guérir. Même s'il doutait de pouvoir suffire. Il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Ok, Dean … ok, je te crois. Je te crois, assura t-il.

Il vit le jeune homme relever sensiblement la tête de la vitre contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Il inclina ensuite la tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa joue effleure la main que Castiel avait posé sur son épaule. C'était un remerciement qui valait tous les « merci » qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

- On devrait rentrer se coucher. Il est tard, avança Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean acquiesça puis se réinstalla sur le siège de sorte à faire face à la route. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il ressemblait à un enfant qu'on venait de punir et Castiel le trouvait adorable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme était capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il était venu en aide à la jeune femme qui avait été agressée. Il s'était interposé pour la sauver. Il n'était pas un criminel. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire ou vivre dans le passé. Il méritait une seconde chance. Castiel ne se permettrait jamais de juger le jeune homme.

- Eh Dean ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt et Castiel s'empressa de préciser ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Comment se fait il que tu en saches autant sur les présidents américains ?

C'était un moyen de changer de sujet et d'apaiser quelque peu la tension qui régnait toujours dans la voiture. Castiel avait accepté de faire confiance à son compagnon et il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune rancoeur contre lui. Il avait eu une opportunité de le laisser partir. Il aurait pu la saisir et poursuivre son voyage seul. C'était sans nul doute moins risqué. Mais c'était également moins excitant. Et Dean lui avait dit qu'il voulait continuer la route à ses côtés. C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait eu besoin pour oublier tout le reste.

- Bobby … il avait tous ses livres sur l'histoire américaine et … il était passionné. Il me racontait toujours des histoires incroyables sur les grands Hommes de l'histoire.

Castiel avait envie de demander qui était Bobby et pourquoi Dean en parlait au passé. Avaient-il rompu le contact ou était il mort ?

- C'est un sujet qui m'a toujours passionné. Pas l'histoire qu'on enseigne à l'école mais … tout ce qui a pu se passer à côté. Les rumeurs … les histoires dont personne ne parle jamais. Ce sont elles qui sont les plus intéressantes.

Castiel hocha la tête en écoutant Dean lui raconter différentes choses sur différents présidents dont le jeune homme ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il laissa sa voix grave effacer les doutes qui subsistaient toujours dans une partie de son esprit. Il avait vu une nouvelle facette de Dean ce soir. Il avait discerné une certaine fragilité chez lui quand il lui avait montré ses cicatrices. Mais il avait bu et la force de ses réactions était démultipliée. Ce soir, toutefois, il savait que son comportement était sincère et vrai. Dean était réellement terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul à nouveau. C'était étonnant. Le jeune homme avait voyagé pendant un an sans jamais ressentir le besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais après quelques semaines passés avec Castiel, il semblait réellement avoir besoin de sa présence. Castiel était flatté de savoir qu'il lui apportait du réconfort. Que sa présence était appréciée. Il ne demandait rien de plus de sa part. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux. Il était parfaitement prêt à l'accepter s'il avait la certitude qu'une amitié sincère était possible entre eux. Il croisait les doigts pour ne pas se tromper. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de voir Dean trahir sa confiance d'un jour à l'autre. C'était la première fois que Castiel s'attachait réellement à quelqu'un. Il avait conscience de prendre un risque. Il ne savait presque rien de Dean. Il ne connaissait ni son passé ni ses réelles intentions. Mais il avait confiance en lui et il aimait l'écouter parler ou rire à côté de lui dans la voiture. Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé. Peu importait ce qui avait pu causer ces cicatrices sur son torse et dans son dos. Il appréciait le Dean qu'il avait aujourd'hui à côté de lui. Il était d'accord pour fermer les yeux sur le reste. Voyager avec le jeune homme était sans nul doute l'expérience la plus excitante que Castiel ait connu de sa vie. Il espérait seulement que tout se finirait bien.


	7. Problèmes mécaniques

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 7ème chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours de me lire et de m'envoyer des messages.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Collide de Howie Day**

**Chapitre 7 : Ennuis mécaniques**

_« La vie se passe toute entière à désirer ... »_

_Jean de la Bruyères_

Castiel et Dean avaient du rester une semaine de plus que ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu à Rapid City. La police n'avait autorisé Castiel à quitter la ville qu'une fois qu'ils avaient mis la main sur les deux hommes qui avaient agressé la jeune femme. Le jeune homme avait du faire enregistrer sa déposition, confirmer qu'il ne voulait pas porter plainte pour coups et blessures et accepter d'identifier ses deux assaillants derrière une vitre sans teint. Dean l'avait attendu au motel durant tout ce temps. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident de Rapid City et Castiel commençait à se demander depuis combien de temps ils étaient devenus experts pour parler des heures sans jamais rien se dire.

Ils avaient visité ensemble le Mont Rushmore, le Crazy Horse Memorial et les nombreux parcs nationaux des Black Hills. Ils avaient même fait un crochet par Deadwood que Dean avait jugé « aussi artificiel et faux que Las Vegas ». Ils avaient ensuite quitté la région et le Dakota du Sud pour prendre la route qui les conduirait à Saint Louis, Memphis, Nashville, Baton Rouge puis à la Nouvelle Orléans. La route était longue et les étapes espacées mais Dean était très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner en Louisiane où il se souvenait avoir vécu quelques semaines mémorables.

Castiel se contentait de suivre les indications et les conseils de son compagnon, heureux de le voir sourire à nouveau à l'idée de revoir un endroit qui lui rappelait de toute évidence de très bons souvenirs.

Ils étaient à la frontière entre le Nebraska et l'Iowa, proche d'Omaha, quand la voiture de Castiel commença à faire des siennes. Elle était relativement ancienne et n'avait pas été vérifié par un professionnel avant le départ précipité du jeune homme. Dean lui expliqua à maintes reprises qu'il avait eu tort d'être aussi peu vigilent et se moqua de son incapacité évidente à faire un simple contrôle du niveau d'huile. Castiel le laissa l'embêter à ce sujet en s'amusant de son amour évident de la mécanique. Dean lui raconta alors combien il avait aimé travailler avec Bobby – dont Castiel ne savait toujours rien de plus que le nom – sur les nombreuses voitures qu'il conservait sur son terrain et dont la plupart n'avait pas roulé depuis des siècles. Il expliqua comment il avait réparé certaines en partant de rien pour ensuite les revendre à des clients qui n'avaient pas de gros budgets. Il évoqua enfin la vieille Chevrolet de son père, une Impala de 67, dont Dean semblait totalement amoureux. Elle avait de toute évidence été sa maison pendant une partie de sa vie et Castiel nota cette nouvelle information sur son compagnon dans un coin de son esprit.

Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de Kansas City quand le moteur de la voiture de Castiel cessa tout bonnement de fonctionner. Dean jura aussitôt entre ses dents en sortant de derrière le volant. Ils étaient en plein milieu de nul part, sur une route perdue du fin fond du Kansas et leurs téléphones respectifs semblaient ne pas vouloir capter de réseau.

Castiel rejoignit son compagnon devant la voiture, un peu honteux. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en mécanique. Il n'avait jamais changé une roue ou même remis du liquide lave glace. Il était totalement impuissant dans ces circonstances et il ne pouvait compter que sur l'expérience de Dean pour les sortir de cette impasse.

Il faisait chaud à cette heure de la journée et le soleil tapait dangereusement au dessus de leurs têtes. Castiel vérifia une nouvelle fois son portable. Pas de réseau. Ils avaient empruntés cette roue sur l'insistance de Dean qui voulait admirer le paysage et ne pas être embêté par les autres automobilistes qui roulaient tous selon lui « comme des vieillards impotents ». Ca avait été agréable d'être seuls sur la route, perdus au milieu des champs et des forêts environnantes. Mais ils n'avaient pas croisé une seule voiture en plus de deux heures et Castiel commençait à voir les risques et les inconvénients du plan de son compagnon.

S'il était responsable de l'état de sa voiture, Dean était quant à lui responsable de leur isolement. Il ne comptait pas se laisser accuser de tout.

Castiel sortit deux bouteilles d'eau de la glacière dans son coffre et en offrit une à Dean avec un sourire. Le jeune homme tournait autour de la voiture sans la toucher, visiblement un peu perdu quant à ce qui pouvait avoir causé la panne.

Leur voyage avait été calme depuis leur départ de Rapid City. Ils s'étaient arrêtés ici et là pour admirer la nature ou visiter des musées dont les expositions les amusaient. Ils avaient vu celui du métier à tisser, de la cordonnerie ou des engins agricoles. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en cherchant à deviner à quoi pouvait servir chacune des machines exposées et avaient fini par devoir quitter le musée quand la personne en charge des lieux leur avait reproché de ne pas être suffisamment respectueux. Dean avait plaisanté en montant dans la voiture de la notion de respect d'un tracteur ou d'une moissonneuse batteuse et Castiel avait ri avec lui pendant plusieurs kilomètres. Ils avaient suivi la même routine que depuis le début de leur voyage. Ils dormaient dans des motels et dans des chambres séparées. Ils déjeunaient ensemble dans des restaurants de routiers ou dans des fast food sur les aires d'autoroute. Ils dînaient parfois à l'extérieur et parfois dans une de leurs chambres en regardant la télé et en se moquant des émissions diffusées. Castiel aimait tout particulièrement ces soirées qu'ils passaient assis côte à côte sur un lit à rire de la stupidité des gens qui participaient aux émissions de télé réalité. Dean n'était sorti qu'une fois seul après leur départ de Rapid City. Castiel l'avait entendu rentrer avec une femme un peu plus tard et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ignorer les gémissements de son compagnon et à pester contre la faible isolation des motels en général.

Tout avait été parfait depuis l'incident de Rapid City. Mais sous le soleil de plomb du Kansas en milieu d'après midi, Castiel sentait bien que la bonne humeur de Dean s'était envolée, laissant la place à de la colère et à de la frustration.

Le jeune homme regardait la voiture d'un œil noir, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Castiel avait envie de lui demander s'il avait une idée de ce qui avait causé la panne mais il doutait que son compagnon soit d'humeur à lui répondre. Il se contenta donc de le regarder contourner une nouvelle vois la voiture avant de s'immobiliser devant le capot. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel, les mains sur les hanches, la sueur perlant à son front.

- Ouvre le, exigea t-il.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire ce qu'il demandait dans la seconde. Mais il était parfaitement incapable d'ouvrir son capot. Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une manette quelque part à l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais il ne savait même pas où chercher. Il regarda Dean pendant quelques secondes sans bouger. Son compagnon finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas capable de faire ce qu'il demandait et se dirigea vers la portière conducteur d'un pas rapide. Il l'ouvrit puis se pencha en grognant et tâtonna sous le volant pendant un moment. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné par la sueur qui avait coulé dans son dos et collait son tee shirt à sa peau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent également une seconde sur ses fesses, dont le dessin était parfaitement mis en valeur par le jean étroit qu'il portait.

Le clic de l'ouverture du capot fit sursauter Castiel et le tira de ses songes. Dean se redressa en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main puis retourna devant la voiture. Il souleva le capot, le bloqua pour qu'il ne lui retombe pas dessus et observa ensuite le moteur d'un œil intéressé.

Castiel aurait probablement du être inquiet que son compagnon soit incapable de faire redémarrer la voiture et qu'ils soient contraint d'attendre des heures durant que quelqu'un daigne passer sur la route. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se soucier de tout ça quand il admirait la façon dont les vêtements de Dean semblaient lui coller à la peau, mettant en lumière la perfection de son corps.

C'était une distraction qui finirait sans nul doute par lui coûter cher. Toutefois, il était incapable de détourner les yeux et il s'autorisa à contempler le jeune homme pendant qu'il se penchait au dessus du moteur. Il ne réalisa qu'il lui parlait que lorsque Dean se redressa pour le fusiller du regard.

- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation et sentit ses joues rougir. Il finit par secouer la tête et Dean poussa un long soupire d'agacement.

- Ok, je répète ma question. De quand date ta dernière visite dans un garage ?

Castiel aurait pouvoir aimé pouvoir lui répondre du tac au tac mais il devait fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse à sa question. Il supposait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'en rappeler facilement. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à la santé de sa voiture. Du moment qu'elle roulait, il était satisfait. La mécanique était un mystère pour lui. Et il ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

- Un an … peut être deux, finit il par répondre.

A la tête que fit son compagnon, il sut que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde, un peu honteux. Dean secoua la tête.

- Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par claquer entre nos doigts. Cette voiture est une épave, constata t-il en reportant son attention sur le moteur.

- Tu ne peux donc rien faire pour elle ?

Dean haussa les épaules puis se pencha au dessus du moteur, ses bras croisés et appuyé contre le métal brûlant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais rien faire mais … je ne fais pas de miracles non plus. Si toutefois, elle accepte de redémarrer, il faudra faire un détour par un garage digne de ce nom et la faire contrôler. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne l'aies pas fait avant.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il était fautif et il ne voulait surtout pas aggraver les choses en cherchant à se défendre. Il but une gorgée de son eau puis jeta la bouteille sur le siège conducteur par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tu as des outils au moins ? Demanda Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel hocha la tête puis retourna fouiller dans son coffre. Il en sortit une trousse à outils que l'ancien propriétaire de la voiture lui avait laissé le jour où il lui avait acheté le véhicule. Il l'apporta ensuite à Dean et regarda le jeune homme s'accroupir pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Il en sortit plusieurs outils dont Castiel ne connaissait pas l'utilité avant de se reconcentrer sur le moteur. Castiel s'arracha alors à sa contemplation et observa le paysage autour d'eux. Tout était incroyablement calme dans les environs. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que celui du chant des oiseaux. C'était un endroit parfait pour profiter du soleil. Ou pour se faire agresser sans témoins. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Ils étaient entourés par les champs de maïs et les arbres. Ils n'avaient croisé aucune maison depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette route et il était évident que personne ne viendrait à leur rescousse de si tôt. Dean était leur seule chance de sortir d'ici. Castiel croisait les doigts pour qu'il finisse par trouver la source de la panne.

- Tu as travaillé dans un garage c'est ça ? Demanda t-il pour briser le silence autour d'eux.

Dean semblait occupé à dévisser quelque chose et il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel s'appuya contre la portière conducteur et posa son regard devant lui, quelque part dans le champ de maïs.

- Bobby n'avait pas à proprement parlé un garage … plus une sorte de casse. Mais il m'est arrivé de travailler sur certaines de ses voitures. C'est incroyablement excitant de partir de zéro et de réussir à reconstruire une voiture à partir de rien. Et il m'est également arrivé de travailler à droite et à gauche dans des garages depuis que je suis parti … je ne suis pas un professionnel mais je me débrouille.

Castiel hocha la tête, soulagé de savoir que son compagnon était plus utile que lui dans une telle situation. S'il avait été seul quand sa voiture avait lâché, il aurait probablement été coincé ici durant des heures.

- Je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressé à tout ça … la mécanique c'est … c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua t-il en s'essuyant le front.

Il faisait incroyablement chaud et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. C'était une belle journée.

- Tu te destinais à être médecin. Ce n'est pas vraiment différent. Le corps humain est une machine comme les autres non ? Lança Dean en continuant ce qu'il faisait dans le moteur.

Castiel acquiesça. La comparaison était effectivement adéquate. Le corps humain fonctionnait plus ou moins comme un moteur de voiture. Un mécanicien et un médecin avaient finalement des métiers similaires. Ils n'avaient simplement pas les mêmes outils ou les mêmes choses à réparer.

- Peut être mais je n'ai jamais réellement commencé mes études de médecine. Je me suis arrêté avant d'entrer à l'école. Je connais deux trois choses mais c'est uniquement théorique.

- Mieux vaut pour moi alors que je ne fasse pas de crise cardiaque quand je suis seul avec toi.

- Ce serait préférable, commenta Castiel en souriant.

Il avait appris les gestes de premiers secours et il était capable de pratiquer le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche. Mais il doutait de pouvoir sauver quiconque dans une telle situation. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dean et laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder sur le dos puis sur les fesses du jeune homme. Il était incorrigible. Un cas désespéré.

- Qui t'a appris tout ça ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Dean se redressa et essuya ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre un nouvel outil avant de regarder Castiel.

- Bobby essentiellement … mon père un peu aussi. Il était mécanicien avant.

« Avant ». Castiel aurait aimé savoir avant quoi. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Dean aurait probablement refusé de répondre.

- Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'en faire ton métier ?

Dean haussa les épaules puis attrapa le rebord de son tee shirt pour s'essuyer le visage. Castiel eut le temps d'apercevoir son ventre plat et musclé quelques secondes avant que le tissu ne le couvre à nouveau. Il se passa aussitôt la langue sur les lèvres et il sut au regard que lui jeta Dean qu'il avait été repéré.

- Il aurait fallu pour ça que je fasse des études … que j'obtienne un diplôme et je n'ai même pas fini le lycée. Non … je suis un autodidacte.

Castiel sourit puis laissa Dean retourner à ce qu'il faisait sous le capot. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à prendre la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait jeté sur le siège conducteur pour l'apporter à Dean. Il ne savait pas ce que son compagnon avait fait de la sienne mais il avait besoin de boire. Il risquait l'insolation s'il ne s'hydratait pas correctement.

- Merci, lui jeta Dean en prenant la bouteille dans sa main.

Il en but une longue gorgée et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'observer les quelques gouttes qui s'échappèrent du goulot et roulèrent dans son cou. Parfois, il se détestait vraiment. Car son corps était un traitre et il pouvait le sentir se tendre sensiblement. Ok. C'était probablement du à la chaleur. « Continue de penser ça Castiel … si ça peut te rassurer » songea t-il aussitôt.

- Ok, tu peux essayer de démarrer ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête puis fit ce que son compagnon lui demandait. Le moteur émit une sorte de toussotement mais refusa de démarrer. Dean jura entre ses dents et Castiel soupira longuement.

- Si c'est la batterie, on est mort. Il nous faudrait des pinces crocodiles et une autre voiture pour la redémarrer … et encore, ce serait temporaire.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des pinces crocodiles mais il hocha la tête pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il l'avait entendu. Il se redressa ensuite et vint se poster à côté du jeune homme. Il observa le moteur durant de longues secondes, fasciné par l'ensemble de câbles et de boîtiers qui constituaient le cœur d'une voiture. C'était visiblement complexe et il eut de l'admiration pour ceux et celles qui comprenaient quelque chose à ce bazar. Dean se pencha à nouveau au dessus du capot et commença à toucher plusieurs pièces d'un air concentré. Castiel se sentait totalement impuissant et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait servir d'avoir fait quatre années d'étude s'il était incapable de se débrouiller dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait longtemps été un homme assisté, ayant recours à une aide extérieure à chaque fois que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Il était totalement inapte à se débrouiller seul. Dean, lui, semblait savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

- Il se peut que le moteur ait simplement surchauffé. Le radiateur est brûlant et s'il est trop ancien, il ne fait peut être pas son travail de refroidissement. Donne moi la bouteille d'eau.

Dean aurait pu lui parler chinois, Castiel n'aurait pas fait la différence. Il entendait les mots que le jeune homme prononçait mais il ne leur trouvait aucun sens. Il se contenta donc de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Dean l'ouvrit et en versa sur un appareil à sa gauche. De la fumée en jaillit aussitôt et le jeune homme recula rapidement le visage.

- Ok, il se peut que ce soit ça, commenta t-il.

Castiel acquiesça même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de positif à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il tourna finalement le dos au moteur et fit quelques pas droit devant lui.

- Tu sais, je trouve tout ça fascinant, lança t-il à son compagnon en s'éloignant un peu plus encore de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves fascinant ?

Castiel fit volte face et regretta aussitôt sa décision. A cette distance, il était à l'endroit idéal pour admirer le corps de Dean, la sueur qui obscurcissait le tissu clair de son tee shirt, la façon dont son jean semblait coller à ses fesses, ou ses jambes puissantes et légèrement arquées. Il avait la sensation d'être un voyeur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Il perdit pendant une seconde le fil de ses pensées avant de se souvenir que Dean lui avait posé une question et qu'il était préférable de lui répondre.

- Toi … le fait que tu sois là et que tu puisses faire quelque chose pour ma voiture.

- Et en quoi est-ce fascinant ?

Castiel sourit en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait trop chaud et il pouvait sentir ses cheveux coller à son front. Il aurait probablement été plus prudent de se réfugier à l'intérieur de la voiture pour s'abriter du soleil. Mais si Dean pouvait supporter d'y être exposé, Castiel refusait de s'en cacher.

- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré et que ma voiture avait lâché au milieu de nul part, j'aurais été coincé. Mais tu es là et … c'est presque comme si le destin me donnait un coup de pouce et m'encourageait dans mes choix.

- Oh, le destin ? Tu crois réellement à ces conneries ?

Il y avait de la dérision dans le ton de Dean mais aucune agressivité. Castiel n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur des sujets que ses parents considéraient comme « triviaux » quand il avait des études à mener et des problèmes concrets à régler. Castiel croyait en Dieu. C'était en partie du à son éducation. Ses parents étaient extrêmement croyants et pratiquants. Ils allaient ensemble à la messe tous les dimanches. Castiel avait écouté des prêtres lui expliquer pendant des heures et des heures que rien n'était du au hasard et que chaque chose qui se passait sous leurs yeux était la volonté de Dieu. Ils n'étaient pas libres de leurs choix. Ils étaient guidés par une force supérieure. Mais Castiel doutait que Dieu soit responsable de la présence de Dean dans sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait toléré qu'un homme ouvertement bisexuel et de toute évidence adepte du sadomasochisme soit son guide sur la route qu'il venait de prendre. Et si le Seigneur n'était pas celui qui avait mis Dean en travers de sa route, alors il ne restait plus que le destin à pointer du doigt. Castiel ne savait pas s'il y croyait réellement mais c'était une idée qui lui plaisait.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y crois vraiment mais … c'est réconfortant de se dire que tu étais destiné à croiser ma route et que nous sommes là, ensemble, parce que nous avons des choses à offrir l'un à l'autre.

Dean versa à nouveau de l'eau sous le capot de la voiture et Castiel se demanda une seconde ce que Dieu penserait de la façon qu'il avait de regarder avec avidité le corps de son compagnon. Il devait probablement désapprouver.

- Peut être oui … mais je crois que ce n'est que ça justement. Un moyen de se réconforter. Une possibilité de penser que, quelle que soit notre façon d'agir, on aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui nous arrive. C'est un moyen de se dédouaner de toutes les choses atroces qu'on a pu faire par le passé. C'est un peu facile à mon goût.

Castiel trouvait le raisonnement de Dean sensé quoi qu'un peu dépressif. Il était prêt à argumenter quand le jeune homme jura violemment entre ses dents, le coupant dans son élan. Dean s'était redressé et secouait sa main devant lui. Quand Castiel fut à sa hauteur, il constata que la main de son compagnon saignait abondamment.

- Hé Dean, ça va ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme grimaçait de douleur en secouant toujours sa main. Castiel lui saisit alors le poignet pour observer la plaie. Elles n'étaient pas très profonde mais elle était relativement longue. Elle barrait la paume de la main du jeune homme de son pouce à son auriculaire. Et le sang coulait toujours.

- Ok, je vais … je vais nettoyer tout ça, expliqua t-il.

Il relâcha le poignet de Dean puis se précipita à l'arrière de la voiture. Il attrapa sa trousse de premier secours puis une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. Quand il revint vers son compagnon, ce dernier avait refermé le capot et s'était assis dessus. Il avait posé son bras sur ses jambes, sa paume blessée vers le haut. Il semblait souffrir.

- C'est pas bien grave tu sais … j'ai connu pire, commenta Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il avait du vivre des expériences bien plus traumatisantes que sa coupure à la main. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de son torse et de son dos pour le savoir. Mais Castiel refusait de voir la blessure s'infecter. Ils seraient alors obligés de s'arrêter à l'hôpital pour la faire soigner et il doutait que Dean apprécie l'attention dont il bénéficierait dans un tel endroit. Il ne prêta donc pas attention aux protestations de son compagnon et posa sa trousse de secours à côté de la cuisse du jeune homme pour l'ouvrir.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grave mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de te plaindre.

Dean détourna les yeux et Castiel commença par verser de l'eau sur sa main pour pouvoir voir la blessure correctement. Il sortit ensuite du désinfectant et en aspergea une compresse stérile. Il leva le visage vers son compagnon.

- Ca va piquer, le prévint il.

Il appuya ensuite la compresse contre la plaie et attendit quelques secondes que le désinfectant ait fait son travail. Il la retira ensuite et la posa sur la capot à côté de la trousse de premier secours. Il regarda à nouveau la plaie. Elle n'était pas réellement grave mais elle aurait pu nécessiter des points de suture. Il ne le signala toutefois pas à Dean, sachant d'ors et déjà que que ce dernier refuserait catégoriquement de voir un médecin.

- Je vais la bander et il faudra que tu la nettoies régulièrement ok ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et leva à nouveau le visage pour voir son compagnon. Il regardait obstinément sur le côté, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et ses joues légèrement rouges. Il ne semblait pas réellement souffrir mais quelque chose le gênait. Castiel avait envie de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

- Oh oui … euh … ok … parfait. Merci Cas, bafouilla Dean en bougeant sensiblement les jambes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis attrapa un bandage dans la trousse de premier secours et l'enroula autour de la main de son compagnon. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la chaleur qu'émettait le corps de Dean et la façon étrange qu'il avait de remuer sur le capot de la voiture. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

- Dean, est-ce que tu peux essayer de rester immobile s'il te plait ? Demanda t il, agacé par le comportement étrange de son compagnon.

Il avait presque fini le bandage quand Dean sauta brusquement du capot manquant de le faire tomber par terre. Il plaqua sa main blessée contre son torse et s'éloigna rapidement de Castiel. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, choqué par son comportement. Il avait envie de protester mais Dean ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter. Il marchait de long en large sur la route, la tête baissée et le souffle court. Castiel l'observa, en quête d'une explication quelconque à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux descendirent le long de son torse pour vérifier que son bandage était toujours en place, et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son entrejambe qu'il comprit enfin le problème. Dean était excité. Physiquement très excité. C'était évident avec le jean particulièrement étroit qu'il portait. Et ce n'était pas uniquement du à la proximité de Castiel quand il l'avait soigné. C'était consécutif à la douleur occasionnée par la plaie à sa main. Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne prenait pas son pied en souffrant. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas été totalement honnête sur ce point.

- Oh tu … lança Castiel avant de se taire.

Il ne trouvait rien à dire de plus devant ce qui était une situation extrêmement gênante pour son compagnon. Il doutait que ce dernier ait besoin d'être rassuré. Et Castiel était incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être excité par la douleur. Comment on pouvait avoir ce type de réaction en se coupant la main ?

- C'est juste … la chaleur et tout ça, jeta Dean en lui tournant le dos.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que le soleil qui continuait de taper au dessus de leurs têtes n'était en rien responsable de son état. Castiel pouvait jouer le jeu et faire comme s'il croyait le mensonge de son compagnon. Toutefois, il avait une chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme et il avait très envie de la saisir. Il espérait seulement que Dean se montrerait coopératif. Et que lui serait capable de maitriser ses émotions. Car voir Dean excité de la sorte avait de l'effet sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- C'est parce que tu t'aies fait mal ? Osa t-il finalement demander.

Dean se tourna lentement vers lui, sa main blessée serrée contre son torse, son autre bras bizarrement plaqué contre son entrejambe.

- Non … non, je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas … ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime.

C'était un nouveau mensonge et pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux cicatrices. Etaient-elles le résultat des pratiques sexuelles de son compagnon ? Avaient elles été infligées avec son consentement ? Non. Dean avait pleuré en les lui montrant et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il en avait honte. Elles lui rappelaient des mauvais souvenirs.

- Dean, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Chacun trouve du plaisir là où il le souhaite, assura t-il.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Castiel ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse prendre du plaisir à souffrir. Le sexe était sensé apporter du plaisir aux personnes. Pas de la douleur. Mais il savait que beaucoup de personnes aimaient mêler les deux sensations. Il n'avait simplement jamais rencontré personne avant Dean qui pratiquait quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- C'est juste … c'est pas toujours comme ça. Je te jure que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse vraiment mal. Je n'aime pas saigner. J'ai juste … j'en ai besoin à certains moments. Ce ne va jamais plus loin qu'une fessée ou une pénétration un peu brutale. Je ne veux pas qu'on me frappe pendant des heures. Et ma main c'est …

Il s'interrompit et releva la tête pour fixer le champ en face de lui. Castiel sentait la sueur couler de sa nuque dans son dos et la chaleur commençait sérieusement à le faire se sentir mal. Mais il ne mentait pas quand il disait à son compagnon qu'il voulait comprendre ce qui pouvait déclencher ce genre de réactions chez lui. Il avait très envie de percer ce mystère. Même s'il doutait un jour de pouvoir apprécier ce type d'expérience.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'aime. Quand je me suis coupé, je n'ai rien senti de particulier si ce n'est la douleur … crois moi. Me blesser à la main n'avait rien d'excitant. Mais ensuite, il a fallu que tu me touches et que tu … que tu te montres gentil et avec la chaleur et … les deux cumulés … la douleur de la coupure et la douceur de tes doigts, j'ai …

- Tu n'as pas pu faire autrement.

Castiel commençait à saisir le mécanisme des préférences sexuelles de Dean. Il ne prenait pas son pied simplement en souffrant. C'était la douleur cumulée au contact d'un autre homme qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Il aimait mêler un peu de souffrance au plaisir. Mais il avait également besoin de tendresse. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est parce que c'est toi qui m'a touché que j'ai eu cette réaction.

Dean ne cherchait peut être pas à être vexant mais ses propos n'étaient pas forcément très agréables à entendre.

- Ok, merci du compliment, s'empressa de répliquer Castiel en grimaçant.

Il avait conscience de ne pas être aussi séduisant que Dean. Il savait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment musclé et que son visage n'avait pas les traits délicats de son compagnon. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. On l'avait souvent complimenté à ce sujet. Mais Castiel ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie que le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas … Cas, s'il te plait … tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais à dire, jeta Dean en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Son excitation était un peu moins évidente que quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle était toujours visible. Castiel se maudissait de ressentir le besoin de vérifier à intervalles réguliers.

- Tu es extrêmement séduisant et … tes yeux sont incroyables. Tu as un corps parfait et … ta bouche … je te jure que ta bouche est merveilleuse. Quand à ta voix … elle est faite pour donner des frissons à tous ceux qui l'entendent. Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas extrêmement sexy et attirant … c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que … que j'ai des idées en tête te concernant.

- Tu me trouves séduisant mais tu refuserais de coucher avec moi, résuma Castiel, toujours vexé.

Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son compagnon. S'ils se plaisaient mutuellement, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'hésiter. Ils auraient déjà du faire l'amour. Ils devraient même le faire tout le temps. Parce que Castiel ne demandait pas à Dean de s'engager dans une relation avec lui. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il ne dirait, en revanche, pas non à un peu de sexe.

- Non, je refuse de te demander de faire ce dont j'ai besoin car ce n'est pas toi … ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes, rectifia Dean.

Castiel eut envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait et qu'il était prêt à tenter cette expérience. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à être totalement à l'aise si Dean lui demandait de le malmener ou de l'insulter. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer dominer ses partenaires. Il préférait de loin se montrer tendre et délicat.

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme, ok ? Tu devrais … tu devrais essayer de démarrer la voiture pendant que je me remets de mes émotions.

Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée de s'éloigner un peu de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'objet de son désir. Il savait que la tentation serait toujours là. Il passait ses journées en compagnie du jeune homme. Mais il refusait d'assister plus longtemps au spectacle qu'il lui offrait quand il était excité de la sorte. C'était plus que ce que Castiel estimait pouvoir supporter. Il hocha finalement la tête et retourna du côté conducteur de la voiture. Il tourna les clefs dans le contact et sourit quand le moteur accepta de se mettre en marche. Il se redressa en souriant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dean. Le jeune homme était de nouveau tourné vers les champs mais il semblait bien plus calme à présent. Il avait laissé retomber ses bras le long de son corps et sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

- Tu ne fais peut être pas de miracles mais tu es sacrément doué ! Lança Castiel, soulagé à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir.

Il savait qu'être enfermé dans la voiture avec Dean après ce qui venait de se passer ne serait probablement pas simple. Mais il voulait quitter cet endroit et tenter d'oublier ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

- Ne t'emballe pas Cas … c'est temporaire. On doit faire vérifier tout ça par un professionnel dès que possible.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de regarder Dean ramasser les outils qui gisaient par terre et de tout ranger correctement. Le jeune homme en fit ensuite de même avec la trousse de premier secours. Il rangea le tout dans le coffre puis s'installa sur le siège passager. Castiel attendit d'entendre la portière claquer pour prendre place derrière le volant. Il s'engagea à nouveau sur la route, son sourire fermement en place sur son visage.

- On devrait s'arrêter à Kansas City pour trouver un garagiste et passer la nuit là bas, avança Dean en essuyant son visage couvert de sueur de sa main non bandée.

Castiel était prêt à tout accepter du moment qu'ils quittaient enfin cette route déserte qui avait abrité l'un des moments les plus gênants qu'ils aient eu à partager depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Kansas City ne pouvait pas être très loin et ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de repos après toutes les émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et Castiel rêvait d'une bonne douche. Froide de préférence. Il avait beau avoir garder le contrôle sur son corps, il n'en était pas moins toujours un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. A côté de lui, Dean semblait fasciné par le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre passager.

- Tu es originaire du Kansas n'est ce pas ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais il répondit aussitôt.

- Lawrence oui.

- Oh, j'ai cru voir un panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville avant qu'on ne prenne ce détour et …

Castiel s'interrompit réalisant que son compagnon avait délibérément pris cette route au moment où ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la ville où il était né. Le jeune homme avait alors dit qu'il préférait éviter les grands axes et les autres automobilistes mais il était évident à présent qu'il avait avant tout voulu éviter de traverser Lawrence. Castiel se demanda immédiatement pourquoi. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il savait qu'une nouvelle fois, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

- Kansas City n'est pas loin, se contenta t-il de dire finalement.

Dean avait probablement compris qu'il avait percé son secret. Mais il ne chercha pas à se justifier ou à se défendre. Il se contenta de regarder le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux en laissant l'air lui fouetter le visage. Castiel se força à garder les yeux rivés sur la route. Si son compagnon avait volontairement choisi de ne pas passer par Lawrence, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il avait ses raisons. Il se souvenait que le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait vécu que quatre ans. C'était trop peu pour considérer Lawrence comme sa ville. Comme sa maison. Sans doute n'avait il aucune attache. Ou trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Je me demande si on pourrait trouver là bas un de ces musées étranges qui mettent en avant un truc local qui n'intéresse personne, jeta Castiel pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et laissa tomber l'idée de faire la conversation avec Dean. Il alluma l'autoradio à la place et choisit une station qui diffusait des vieux standards rock. Il commença à suivre le rythme de la musique du bout des doigts et chassa de son esprit toutes les questions qui y tournaient en boucle depuis quelques minutes. Il était avec un homme qu'il aimait à considérer comme son ami en plein milieu des Etats Unis, loin de sa famille et de ses obligations. Il avait réellement toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Il se sentait libre. Bien sûr, les secrets que Dean cachait pesaient inévitablement entre eux. Leur relation ne pourrait jamais s'épanouir si le jeune homme refusait de son confier plus souvent. Mais Castiel avait décidé de composer avec. Il devinait facilement que le passé de son compagnon devait être rempli de mauvais souvenirs et d'expériences douloureuses. Il fuyait depuis un an déjà ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Il avait des cicatrices sur tout le corps et des traumatismes évidents qui l'empêchaient de mener une vie normale. Castiel le trouvait fascinant. Il le voyait comme un puzzle complexe dont il devait assembler les pièces tout en ignorant quelle image il découvrirait au final. C'était excitant et également terrifiant. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Castiel avait imaginé vivre en partant de chez ses parents.

L'air frais qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte lui faisait un bien fou. Il lui avait permis de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et d'éteindre le feu qui semblait s'être emparé de lui au moment où il avait compris que Dean était excité. Si Castiel mettait de côté ce qui avait excité son compagnon, il réalisait à quel point le jeune homme était beau quand il était dans cet état. Ses yeux brillaient. Son visage prenait une teinte rouge qui le rendait adorable. Castiel savait d'ors et déjà que cette image le poursuivrait pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait du matériel pour bâtir son prochain fantasme. Et même s'il avait parfois honte d'utiliser Dean pour ses séances de masturbation, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasmes aussi puissants que depuis qu'il pensait à lui en le faisant. C'était probablement tordu. Cela faisait sans nul doute de lui un pervers. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en empêcher. Il finirait peut être par s'en lasser. Il en doutait.

- Ca te dérange si je dors ? Demanda Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son compagnon. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et s'était sensiblement enfoncé sur son siège. Il semblait effectivement épuisé. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés et paraissait sur le point de s'endormir. Castiel se demanda une seconde si son ami cherchait à fuir une potentielle conversation avec lui en s'endormant. Peut être voulait il simplement oublier la honte qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt. Castiel s'en fichait car il trouvait cela extrêmement apaisant de sentir Dean à ses côtés, d'écouter sa respiration profonde quand il dormait sur le piège passager et de laisser la chaleur de son corps envahir le sien. C'était quelque chose dont il pourrait parfaitement se contenter jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage. Quelque chose dont il aurait du mal à se passer si toutefois il devait en être privé du jour au lendemain. Il était déterminé à tout faire pour que son compagnon reste à ses côtés. Il aimait vraiment ce qu'ils avaient. Même s'il continuerait probablement de rêver de plus. D'imaginer mieux. Ou d'espérer que ses prières soient enfin entendus par quiconque avait mis Dean en travers de son chemin.


	8. Confession alcoolisée

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 8ème chapitre. On en apprend une nouvelle fois plus sur le passé de Dean et on a enfin le nom de la personne qu'il aimait.**

**Attention, scène très courte à caractère sexuel.**

**Bonne lecture et encore mille fois de me lire et de m'écrire.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Alibi de 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 8 : Confession alcoolisée**

_« L'ivresse délie la langue, mais elle ouvre en même temps le cœur à une qualité morale : la franchise »_

_Emmanuel Kant_

Castiel aurait du être en train de dormir. Il aurait du être allongé dans son lit, confortablement installé sous ses couvertures à prendre des forces pour la route qu'ils devaient parcourir le lendemain. Mais il n'était pas en train de se reposer. Pas plus qu'il n'était dans sa chambre ou dans son lit. Il était à genoux dans la salle de bains de la chambre de Dean, veillant sur lui et s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas se noyer.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé son compagnon en plein milieu de la nuit. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient déposé la voiture de Castiel au garage à Kansas City et étaient depuis bloqués dans cette ville jusqu'à ce que le mécanicien du coin ait reçu les pièces de rechange dont il avait besoin. Dean avait semblé particulièrement ennuyé par l'idée. Castiel se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la proximité de Lawrence, sa ville natale. Une petite quarantaine de kilomètres les séparaient de l'endroit où Dean avait passé les quatre premières années de son existence.

Ils avaient passé leur première journée en ville à flâner dans les rues et à profiter du temps exceptionnel dont ils bénéficiaient. Ils étaient rentrés ensemble le soir et avaient partagés une pizza en regardant la télé. Le lendemain, ils avaient pris le bus pour faire un tour dans la ville suivante. Ils en étaient revenus tard dans la nuit après une soirée agréable dans un bar où ils avaient joué au billard. Le troisième jour, Dean avait insisté pour aller voir si le garagiste avait avancé sur les réparations. Ils avaient ensuite profité du soleil en s'installant dans un parc de la ville où ils avaient passé de longues heures à lire et à discuter. Le quatrième jour, Dean avait semblé de très bonne humeur. Ils avaient visité ensemble un musée sensé vanter les mérites de l'agriculture biologique (Dean avait beaucoup plaisanté sur le sujet) puis passé quelques heures dans les boutiques du centre ville pour acheter quelques vêtements. Le soir, Dean avait signifié à Castiel qu'il souhaitait sortir seul et le jeune homme l'avait laissé faire, conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait passé la soirée à attendre sans réellement vouloir savoir quand son compagnon rentrerait. Il avait tantôt guetté par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de le voir et tantôt fait en sorte de ne surtout pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. La nuit avait fini par tomber et Castiel avait pris une longue douche qui n'avait en rien réussi à le calmer. Il avait tenté de regarder la télévision puis essayé de terminer son livre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se concentrer. Il avait fini par s'allonger sur son lit et par attendre patiemment que le sommeil s'empare de lui.

Il était énervé par la volonté de son compagnon de sortir seul et en colère contre le fait que cela le dérange. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Dean. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses allées et venues et aurait du être content pour lui. Mais il était jaloux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être capable de sortir de son côté pour trouver un homme à ramener dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait hésité à le faire plusieurs fois. Mais il avait renoncé à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas d'un coup d'un soir pour le moment. Ou du moins pas avec un inconnu qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus. Pas tant que Dean était la seule personne qu'il avait en tête.

Castiel passa de longues minutes à planifier la journée du lendemain. Mais son cerveau le ramenait sans cesse à son compagnon. Dean était il avec un homme ou une femme ? Allait il revenir ici ou se rendre chez la personne qu'il choisirait ? Castiel ne devait pas se poser ces questions. Il ne devait surtout pas réfléchir à ce que son compagnon était en train de faire.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne savait pas comment chasser Dean de son esprit. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois. Mais le jeune homme revenait toujours le hanter. Il lui suffisait de sourire ou de mâchouiller le bouchon d'un stylo pour que les fantasmes de Castiel reviennent avec force. Il avait développé une véritable obsession pour la bouche de son compagnon. Et il était fatigué de devoir le partager. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de le reprocher à Dean. Ou aux personnes qui partageaient son lit. Castiel était le seul à blâmer.

Il était minuit passé quand un bruit sourd attira l'attention de ce dernier dans la chambre d'à côté. La chambre de Dean. Castiel se redressa dans le lit et tendit l'oreille. Il savait à présent que son compagnon était rentré. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit rentré seul … ou accompagné. Un nouveau bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un frappait contre le mur avec force. C'était possible. Après tout Dean avait des préférences sexuelles particulières et il était fort probable que l'homme avec qui il se trouvait ait décidé de le plaquer contre le mur avec violence. Castiel prit une grande inspiration alors que son corps se tendait à cette idée. Il ferma les yeux et tendit à nouveau l'oreille. Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que du silence. Il allait se recoucher quand il entendit un nouveau bruit. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à respecter les préférences de son compagnon. Il ne comptait pas se mêler de sa vie sexuelle. Sauf s'il était invité à y participer. Ce qui bien sûr ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il avait donc choisi de faire en sorte de ne pas y penser. C'était un échec. Un terrible échec.

Il devait accepter que le jeune homme aimait que les choses se fassent bruyamment et violemment. Il devait ignorer les bruits. Même s'ils en disaient long sur ses activités du soir. Il était très probablement avec un homme. Et il était très certainement en train de prendre son pied. Castiel aurait du en faire de même. Il aurait du profiter d'être enfin libre pour vivre pleinement les choses.

Mais à la place, il était assis sur son lit à écouter les bruits qui venaient de la chambre de Dean. Les bruits des ébats de son compagnon. Et il y prenait du plaisir s'il en croyait les réactions de son corps. Il se rallongea sur le lit et glissa une main dans son caleçon. Il était pitoyable. Si ses parents le voyaient, ils lui cracheraient probablement dessus. Si Dean le voyait, il prendrait sans nul doute ses jambes à son cou. Mais Castiel ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il referma sa main autour de son sexe et se concentra sur les bruits qui se succédaient à présent dans la chambre de son compagnon. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la tête de lit qui cognait contre le mur. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils en étaient à la partie la plus intéressante. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Dean, à quatre pattes sur le lit, un homme le tenant fermement par les hanches et allant et venant en lui sans retenue. Il pouvait voir son visage se tordre sous l'effet du plaisir, ses mains agrippant le couvre lit. Castiel accéléra le rythme de son poignet en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Quand les bruits de l'autre côté du mur devinrent plus violent encore, Castiel sentit son orgasme le transpercer et il jouit dans sa main avec violence. Il arqua son dos et ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Il retomba ensuite sur le lit et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. De l'autre côté du mur, il entendit un cri avant d'entendre un nouveau bruit sourd. Le silence s'installa ensuite et Castiel poussa un long soupire. De toute évidence, Dean avait atteint à son tour le point de non retour. Il tendit tout de même l'oreille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cri qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot qu'il comprit son erreur. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les pleurs de son compagnon devenait de plus en plus violents. Castiel sauta de son lit et enfila rapidement un pantalon de survêtement sans se soucier de se nettoyer. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant puis poussa la porte de celle de Dean. Elle était ouverte. Castiel pénétra à l'intérieur et aperçut Dean au sol, allongé en position foetale, ses mains collées contre son corps. Il pleurait bruyamment. Il était seul. Castiel referma la porte derrière lui, paniqué. Il avait été un parfait imbécile. Il aurait du intervenir plus tôt. Mais il avait préféré se masturber en pensant à ce que Dean pouvait être en train de faire plutôt que de vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui.

- Dean, appela t-il.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Castiel regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua immédiatement le trou dans le mur à sa gauche. Dean n'avait pas été plaqué contre. La tête de lit n'était pas responsable des bruits successifs qu'il avait entendus. Le jeune homme avait frappé contre le mur suffisamment fort et souvent pour causer de tels dégâts. Il était ensuite tombé par terre et s'était mis à pleurer. Castiel avait envie de vomir. Il était furieux contre lui même et se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Dean, parle moi, exigea t-il.

Il n'obtint que de nouveaux sanglots. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis vint s'agenouiller à côté du jeune homme. Il aperçut alors la bouteille de vodka vide qui gisait à côté de lui. De toute évidence, Dean avait décidé de faire la fête seul. Et il en payait le prix. Pourquoi n'était il pas venu trouver Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à se mettre dans un tel état ? Castiel posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et l'aida à se tourner sur le dos. Il lui attrapa ensuite les poignets et approcha ses mains de son visage pour observer ses doigts. Plusieurs de ses phalanges étaient égratignées. Certaines plus profondément que d'autres. Il y avait deux hématomes qui commençaient à se former sur ses mains. Il pouvait parfaitement avoir quelque chose de cassé. Certains de ses doigts étaient atrocement enflés. Castiel devait réagir. Il devait faire quelque chose.

- Ok, Dean, tu dois me dire combien d'alcool tu as bu et si tu as mal quelque part.

Dean semblait conscient mais il était de toute évidence incapable de parler. Il pleurait toujours bruyamment sans se soucier que Castiel puisse le voir. Ce dernier avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que son chagrin disparaisse. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela. Il devait agir. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis observa Dean qui était toujours secoué par les sanglots. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes et de sueur. Le jeune homme était totalement ivre et quand Castiel effleura son front du dos de la main, il réalisa qu'il était également brûlant. Il devait faire tomber sa température. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Il devait le mettre dans la baignoire. Castiel se redressa et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler de l'eau froide puis retourna auprès de Dean. Il attrapa le jeune homme pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Castiel n'était pas particulièrement musclé et son compagnon était lourd et ne semblait pas décidé à l'aider. Il parvint tout de même à le mettre debout et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains en le tenant par la taille et en le faisant reposer contre son flanc.

- Ok, je vais m'occuper de toi Dean … tout se passera bien pour toi, je te le promets, souffla Castiel en franchissant la porte de la salle de bains.

Il poussa Dean à s'asseoir sur les toilettes et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois sa température et fronça les sourcils en constatant que son compagnon était toujours aussi brûlant. Il regarda ensuite ses mains puis posa les siennes sur les genoux du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux. Dean ne pleurait plus mais il avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait ne pas être complètement conscient de la présence de Castiel.

- Tu dois entrer dans cette baignoire pour faire tomber ta température et ensuite … ensuite je vais m'occuper de tes mains. Je vais les nettoyer et les bander et … Dean, s'il te plait, est ce que tu m'entends ?

Castiel était totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situations. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Mais il était déterminé à aider Dean. Il prit une grande inspiration puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, je vais te déshabiller d'accord ?

Il ressentait le besoin d'expliquer à son compagnon ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il redoutait qu'au moment où Dean reprendrait tous ses esprits, sa réaction ne soit pas bonne en réalisant qu'il avait été déshabillé et plongé dans une baignoire d'eau froide. Castiel savait qu'il agissait pour son bien. Mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de se mettre Dean à dos.

- C'est parti, s'encouragea Castiel.

Il commença par retirer les chaussettes du jeune homme puis s'attaqua ensuite à son tee-shirt. Presque aussitôt, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les cicatrices qui barraient le torse de son compagnon. Elles étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes et terrifiantes. Dean avait la tête baissée à présent mais il ne protestait pas. Il se laissait faire sans participer. Castiel détacha ses yeux de son torse et déboutonna le jean du jeune homme avant de baisser sa braguette. Il en attrapa ensuite les rebords et se pencha pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, fit il remarquer.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils, son regard semblant se concentrer sur le visage de Castiel. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et prit appui dessus pour se soulever sensiblement des toilettes. Castiel en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de les jeter dans un coin de la salle de bains. Il se remit alors debout et aida Dean à en faire autant. Il le guida jusqu'à la baignoire, le manoeuvra durant de longues secondes pour le faire entrer dedans puis le força à s'asseoir dans l'eau froide. Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement mais après quelques secondes passées dans l'eau, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et poussa un cri. Castiel l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules pour l'empêcher de sortir de la baignoire.

- Cas … murmura Dean en le regardant.

Castiel hocha la tête sans lâcher les épaules du jeune homme. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait que son compagnon était nu dans la baignoire et qu'il lui était possible de voir tout de lui – absolument tout – simplement en baissant les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'idées quand il avait du déshabiller Dean. Il était trop effrayé par l'état du jeune homme pour penser à autre chose. Mais à présent que son compagnon revenait doucement à lui, il ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'il était nu devant lui. Nu et absolument ivre. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

- Je suis là Dean … tu avais de la fièvre et je devais … il fallait que je fasse tomber la température.

- J'ai froid, marmonna le jeune homme dont le corps commençait à trembler.

Castiel posa alors sa main sur son front pour contrôler sa température. Il était un peu moins chaud qu'avant de rentrer dans la baignoire mais Castiel ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il préférait que le jeune homme reste encore quelques minutes dans l'eau par précaution.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien, assura t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était un peu mieux à présent mais son regard était toujours voilé. L'alcool y était sans nul doute pour beaucoup. Castiel laissa glisser sa main de son front à sa joue. Il la caressa une seconde du bout du pouce. Dean le regarda en frissonnant violemment.

- Cas, s'il te plait, arrête … supplia t-il.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir que son compagnon voulait le voir arrêter. Par précaution et pour ne pas risquer de perturber plus encore le jeune homme, il retira sa main de sa joue. A sa grande surprise, Dean lui saisit le bras et tendit sa joue pour que Castiel le touche à nouveau.

- Non, pas ça … pas ça … le froid, je … je te jure que je me tiendrais bien … je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne me fais plus de mal, bafouilla Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, le jeune homme considérait ce que son compagnon venait de lui faire comme une punition. Il ne comprenait pas que Castiel faisait ça pour son bien. Il était temps pour lui de le faire sortir. Il ne servait à rien de chercher à lui expliquer. Il n'était pas en état de comprendre et de réfléchir.

- Ok, Dean, tout va bien … je vais t'aider à sortir, souffla t-il en se redressant.

Il attrapa une des serviettes que le motel mettait à leur disposition et la tendit devant lui. Il observa ensuite Dean tenter puis échouer à se remettre debout. Il était trop faible et trop ivre pour trouver la force de se soulever. Ce qui impliquait que Castiel l'aide. Et qu'il le touche à des endroits sensibles. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Toutefois, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait se montrer adulte et mettre de côté son attirance quasi maladive pour son compagnon. Dean avait besoin d'aide et Castiel était la seule personne présente pour lui en apporter.

- Je vais devoir te … te toucher pour t'aider à te remettre debout. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Dean hocha faiblement la tête. Il avait ramené ses bras contre lui, sans doute pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il tremblait toujours et ses yeux étaient voilés par l'alcool. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis reposa la serviette qu'il tenait dans les mains et se pencha au dessus de son compagnon. Il se força à garder les yeux sur le visage de ce dernier et non pas sur son torse couvert de cicatrices ou sur tout ce qui se situait en dessous de sa taille. Il ne se laissa pas distraire non plus par les tatouages qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir à travers l'eau. Il attrapa Dean en dessous des bras et commença à le soulever. Le jeune homme l'aida quelque peu et après quelques secondes, Castiel réussit à le remettre debout. Il garda un bras autour de lui et chercha la serviette avec sa main libre. Quand il l'attrapa enfin, Dean avait cessé de trembler. Il tenait difficilement debout et semblait sur le point de retomber. Castiel lui passa la serviette autour des épaules. Il l'aida ensuite à sortir de la baignoire puis prit une seconde serviette qu'il lui attacha autour de la taille. Il poussa ensuite un long soupire et guida son compagnon à l'extérieur de la salle de bains. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et le relâcha enfin.

- Cas ? L'appela Dean.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire puis s'éloigna pour récupérer des vêtements secs dans son sac. Quand il revint vers lui, le jeune homme s'essuyait le torse avec la serviette qui avait été posé sur ses épaules. Castiel le regarda faire une seconde, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean semblait particulièrement délicat quand il frottait les cicatrices qui recouvraient sa peau. Plus particulièrement avec les brûlures qui s'étendaient sur ses pectoraux. Castiel se demanda si elles étaient encore sensibles. Elles semblaient anciennes et cicatrisées depuis un moment déjà. Mais il se pouvait que le jeune homme ressente encore de la douleur en les touchant.

- Tu devrais t'habiller ou tu vas attraper froid, expliqua Castiel en s'agenouillant finalement devant Dean et en lui tendant ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et sembla surpris de le trouver là. Il cessa de frotter son torse avec la serviette et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il prit son tee-shirt d'une main qui tremblait et l'enfila doucement. Castiel regarda les cicatrices disparaître sous le tissu puis détourna les yeux quand Dean s'attaqua à la serviette attachée à sa taille. Il attrapa ensuite le boxer que Castiel tendait toujours et se baissa pour passer ses pieds à travers les trous. Quand il commença à le remonter, il manqua de tomber en avant. Castiel l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules et le poussa en arrière pour le faire s'allonger. Dean ne protesta pas. Il était extrêmement faible et de toute évidence, l'alcool rendait chacun de ses gestes plus compliqués qu'ils n'auraient du l'être. Castiel attrapa ensuite le rebord du boxer et le remonta doucement le long des jambes de son compagnon. Quand il réussit à le passer au dessus de ses genoux, il leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il n'aurait probablement pas du. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur son entrejambes et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il s'en voulut presque aussitôt mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dean ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de la façon qu'il avait de le regarder et Castiel se sentit plus mal encore. Il avait la sensation d'être un pervers, usant de la faiblesse de sa proie pour pouvoir assouvir ses envies coupables. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand il en fut enfin capable et remonta le boxer sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Dean souleva sensiblement les hanches pour l'aider et Castiel parvint à mettre le caleçon en place sans toucher le jeune homme à des endroits sensibles. Quand il eut fini, il se releva et attrapa les jambes de Dean pour le faire s'allonger correctement sur le lit. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord et prit la main blessée du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il saignait toujours mais les plaies n'étaient pas aussi profondes que ce qu'il avait craint. Il pensait en revanche qu'un des doigts du jeune homme était cassé. Il allait sans doute devoir passer une radio. Il doutait que Dean soit enthousiaste à cette idée. Castiel reposa sa main sur son ventre puis partit dans la salle de bains récupérer de quoi soigner ses blessures. Il prit au passage un des stylos que l'hôtel mettait à leur disposition et se réinstalla ensuite sur le lit.

- Je vais soigner ta main maintenant, expliqua t-il pour tenir Dean informé de ce qui se passait.

Il ne savait pas réellement si le jeune homme l'écoutait ou non mais il ressentait le besoin de le tenir au courant. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer ou le surprendre. Dean semblait avoir eu peur de lui quand il était dans la baignoire. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée que son compagnon puisse être effrayé par lui.

- Je pense que ton indexe est cassé mais je devrais pouvoir te poser une attelle. Il serait préférable que tu ailles voir un médecin mais … en attendant, cela t'évitera d'aggraver la blessure.

Dean grogna une seconde et Castiel prit ceci pour un accord de sa part. Il lui reprit la main dans les siennes puis commença à désinfecter les plaies.

- Il aimait me fouetter, murmura Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon. Il observait le plafond avec les yeux plissés. Son visage était pâle, faisant ressortir les tâches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Et pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire et de continuer à soigner sa main.

- Il aimait me fouetter parce que ça me faisait pleurer … il disait toujours … tu es si beau quand tu pleures … tu es si beau quand tu cries.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la faiblesse du jeune homme pour obtenir des informations. Il aurait du lui dire de se taire et d'attendre d'être sobre à nouveau pour lui confier ce genre de choses. Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

- Ensuite, il me prenait dans ses bras et me félicitait … tu es courageux, tu es si courageux et tu es à moi. Je ne laisserais jamais plus personne te toucher. Tu es à moi.

Castiel jeta la compresse usagée par terre et attrapa le stylo qu'il avait posé sur le lit. Il l'aspergea de désinfectant pour le nettoyer puis le posa contre l'indexe de Dean. Il entoura ensuite les deux de bandage pour faire une sorte d'attelle. Son compagnon le laissa faire sans bouger.

- Parfois, il me laissait sortir … jamais longtemps … jamais … jamais très longtemps. Mais le soleil était … c'était comme renaître … comme … mais ensuite, il me ramenait là-bas et il recommençait. Son couteau s'enfonçait dans ma peau et j'hurlais. Ca le faisait rire. Ca le faisait …

Dean s'interrompit une seconde et Castiel pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Mais le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand il eut fini de bander son indexe. Il était de toute évidence toujours réveillé. Mais il ne semblait plus avoir envie de se confier. C'était sans nul doute préférable. Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il avait envie de savoir qui avait pu faire autant de mal à son compagnon. Il avait envie de savoir comment il avait pu en réchapper. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Ce n'était pas juste vis à vis de Dean. Il savait que le jeune homme n'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas été totalement ivre.

- Il aimait ça … la souffrance … c'était ce qui l'excitait je pense … ma souffrance … celle des autres aussi mais la mienne surtout. Plus je pleurais et plus il continuait. Un jour, j'ai juste … je me suis tu et il … il était tellement déçu qu'il m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Ensuite, il y a eu le feu et il …

Castiel avait fini de traiter les plaies de Dean. Il releva la tête de sa main et observa le visage du jeune homme à la place.

- Le feu c'était le pire. C'était comme quand j'étais petit … comme le jour où maman a … et Alas … il le savait.

« Alas » était de toute évidence le début du prénom de l'homme qui avait fait souffrir Dean. Castiel avait beau s'être promis de ne pas l'interroger dans cet état, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour lui signaler sa présence.

- Qui t'a fait tout ça Dean ? Demanda t-il.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, visiblement nerveux avant de regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

- Lui … Al … il était …

De toute évidence, Dean ne parvenait pas à prononcer son nom. Castiel n'aurait pas du insister mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il avait un seul objectif en tête. Obtenir un nom. Cela ne lui servirait probablement à rien. Mais il ressentait le besoin de savoir qui avait pu faire autant souffrir son compagnon.

- Qui était-il ?

Dean haussa les épaules puis soupira longuement.

- Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, lança finalement le jeune homme avant de sourire.

Castiel jura entre ses dents. Il connaissait la référence pour avoir lu Harry Potter quand il était plus jeune. Il doutait d'obtenir plus de la part du jeune homme à présent. Le moment était passé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ravaler sa déception. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule. Il reporta son attention sur lui.

- Il aimait marquer mon corps … il aimait l'idée de laisser son empreinte sur moi. Il aurait gravé son nom sur ma peau s'il avait pu le faire. Mais il avait peur qu'on le retrouve. Peur que quelqu'un finisse par venir me chercher et puisse l'identifier. Il s'est contenté de ces cicatrices … il s'est contenté de tout ça … il savait que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Que je porterais toujours sa marque sur mon corps et … que je lui appartiendrais éternellement. Je pense que je lui appartiens toujours. Même après tout ça …

- Dean, est-ce que cet homme te recherche ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux pour observer à nouveau le plafond. Il sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes, visiblement perturbé par la question. Il finit par secouer la tête avant de poser une main sur ses yeux.

- Il n'a pas besoin … il … je sais que je serais toujours à lui. Je sais que je lui appartiendrais toute ma vie. Peu importe ce que je fais maintenant. Je finirais par revenir vers lui.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de retourner auprès d'un homme qui l'avait fait autant souffrir. Il était libre à présent. Et même si Castiel n'avait qu'une vague idée des horreurs qu'il avait vécues, il savait avec certitude qu'il n'avait consenti à aucune. Il ne voulait pas retourner auprès de cet homme. Il était simplement terrifié qu'avec le temps, il finisse par revenir auprès de ce qu'il avait connu. Qu'à défaut de trouver ce qu'il cherchait en voyageant de la sorte, il décide de se rapprocher de ce qui lui était familier. Peut-être souffrait il du syndrome de Stockholm ? Peut être avait il fini par développer des sentiments pour son tortionnaire ?

- Benny me disait toujours que j'étais plus fort que ce que je pensais … plus fort que ce que tout le monde pensait sauf lui … et … il s'était trompé … mais pour lui, j'ai … j'ai décidé de partir.

- Qui est Benny ? Demanda Castiel qui entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

Dean sourit tristement pendant une seconde avant de retirer sa main de son visage pour reprendre son observation du plafond.

- La seule personne que j'ai aimé … la seule dont je suis tombé amoureux, répondit il doucement.

Castiel se souvenait que son compagnon avait avoué avoir aimé une personne dans sa vie. Il avait été amoureux de ce Benny. Mais il en parlait au passé. Ce qui laissait supposer qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Ou qu'il était mort. Castiel aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Où est Benny aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il, incapable de se retenir.

Dean ricana une seconde mais il y avait une grande tristesse dans sa voix. Quelque chose de déchirant. Castiel avait vu juste. Benny était mort.

- Il est parti … il est libre. Loin de tout ça … loin de lui.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une réponse satisfaisante mais Castiel savait que c'était la seule qu'il obtiendrait. Et elle en disait suffisamment long sur ce qui s'était passé. Dean semblait épuisé par sa confession et par l'alcool ingéré. Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à le questionner de la sorte. Il devait le laisser dormir et reprendre des efforts.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, avança t-il en se relevant du lit.

Dean lui saisit alors le bras dans un geste rapide et précis qui surprit Castiel.

- Je ne veux pas … je ne peux pas … reste avec moi s'il te plait, le supplia le jeune homme.

Castiel aurait probablement du refuser. Il était temps pour lui de se protéger de ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean et qu'il continuait d'ignorer de toutes ses forces. Mais la détresse de son compagnon était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de le questionner sur son passé puis de le laisser seul au moment où il avait réellement besoin de lui. Il s'était juré de l'aider et il comptait bien le faire. Peu importait le reste. Il finirait sans nul doute meurtri. Il le savait. Il souffrirait un jour de la façon dont Dean avait de l'attirer à lui avant de le repousser à nouveau. Il aurait peut être même le cœur brisé. Mais il refusait de lui tourner le dos pour autant.

- Ok, je reste, accepta t-il finalement.

Dean roula sur le côté, son dos tourné à Castiel. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, ignora les battements frénétiques de son cœur puis s'allongea derrière son compagnon. Il fit en sorte qu'aucune partie de son corps ne touche celui du jeune homme. Il pouvait être là pour lui mais il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort physique. Il redoutait plus que tout ce dont il était capable dans de telles circonstances.

- Benny m'aimait … je crois qu'il m'aimait, confia Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il n'avait pas connu cet homme et qu'il était incapable de rassurer son compagnon sur ce point.

- Il a voulu … plusieurs fois il a voulu me sauver. Mais … ce qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était … pendant un an … on était toujours ensemble mais on ne pouvait pas … pas devant les autres. J'appartenait à Al … j'appartenais à l'homme qui l'employait et … c'était un combat de tous les jours. Il était mon seul réconfort. Avec lui, j'étais vivant.

Castiel hocha à nouveau inutilement la tête. Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Et il était presque sûr que le jeune homme ne s'adressait pas réellement à lui. Il semblait se parler à lui même.

- Et ensuite … plus rien … le silence. J'ai cru mourir et j'ai baissé les bras. J'ai laissé A … je l'ai laissé gagner. Il m'a fait tellement de mal … tu n'as pas idée.

Castiel avait une vague idée des horreurs que Dean avait traversé. Mais il ne voyait que le résultat des blessures infligées à son corps. Celles que cet homme avait infligé à son âme, à son cœur et à son esprit restaient invisibles. Elles n'en étaient pas moins atrocement douloureuses. Castiel commençait à réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts que cet homme avait occasionnés. Il avait littéralement détruit le jeune homme. Et l'avait sans doute privé de la personne qu'il aimait. Car à la façon dont Dean en parlait, il se doutait que Benny avait été tué. Sans doute par l'homme qui pensait pouvoir posséder le jeune homme.

- Si tu as envie de moi, Castiel, tu peux … tu peux me prendre tu sais.

Dean avait dit cela avec un tel détachement que Castiel avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait ces propos. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier sur son passé. Mais il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Il soupira longuement à la place et s'approcha sensiblement de son compagnon. Il posa ensuite une main sur sa hanche.

- Non, Dean. On est amis et je veux juste être là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité bien sûr. Il avait très envie du jeune homme. Mais si toutefois quelque chose devait se passer entre eux – et il savait que ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas – il voulait que cela soit consenti et voulu par eux deux. Pas simplement un moyen d'évacuer la pression ou une manière tordue de remercier Castiel pour son soutien. Il était presque sûr que d'autres avant lui n'avaient pas hésité à saisir cette opportunité. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme eux. Il respectait bien trop son compagnon pour profiter de son état.

- Comme tu veux, souffla Dean.

Il ne semblait ni déçu ni soulagé. Il paraissait toujours aussi détaché. Castiel ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Que pouvait il faire pour aider le jeune homme à aller mieux ? En était il seulement capable ? Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de comparable. Il était totalement perdu. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la nuque de Dean pendant de longues secondes. Il ne détacha son regard que lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre son torse. Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Castiel et le passa autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que sa main soit collée contre son ventre.

- Benny me disait souvent qu'on finirait par être heureux ensemble … qu'on s'enfuirait et qu'on trouverait un endroit où personne ne nous connaîtrait et où on pourrait vivre notre vie librement. C'était une idée agréable … elle m'a souvent aidé à tenir le coup quand les choses allaient mal. Peut être me suit elle encore … j'ai toujours pensé que c'était en partie pour lui que je continuais de traverser les Etats Unis de long en large … un peu comme si je cherchais l'endroit dont il m'avait si souvent parlé. Celui que je ne connais pas mais que j'aimerais tout de même trouver. Même s'il a perdu tout son intérêt sans lui à mes côtés.

Castiel savait que l'alcool avait considérablement délié la langue de son compagnon. Il aurait peut être du lui dire de se t aire et d'attendre d'avoir évacué ce qu'il avait bu avant de choisir ou non de raconter le reste de son histoire. Mais il était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Fasciné par la façon dont il parlait de cet homme. Il avait toujours de l'amour pour lui. C'était évident.

- Tu crois que je le trouverais un jour ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel fut surpris par la question. Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Benny lui avait promis quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être rassuré. D'être réconforté. Il sourit.

- Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras, affirma t-il avec conviction.

Il sentit Dean soupirer longuement avant de serrer la main qui reposait sur son ventre. Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Il laissa son nez effleurer les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas si ce geste était trop intime ou si Dean l'aurait autorisé dans d'autres circonstances mais il s'en contrefichait pour le moment. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu et par la fragilité évidente du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de cette proximité pour se rassurer à son tour.

- Merci Cas, murmura ensuite Dean.

La voix du jeune homme trahissait sa fatigue et le fait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Castiel choisit de ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas les mots adéquats pour faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le remercier. Il se contenta donc de rester immobile, son nez toujours enfoui dans les cheveux du jeune homme, sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne et appuyée contre son ventre plat. Il se repassa en tête les évènements de la soirée et tenta de remettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il ne ressentait aucune jalousie envers Benny comme il aurait pensé en ressentir au moment où Dean lui avait avoué être déjà tombé amoureux. Bien au contraire. Il avait de l'admiration pour cet homme qui avait sans doute sacrifié sa vie pour celle de son compagnon. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier de l'avoir aimé et de l'avoir aidé. Car Castiel savait qu'il lui devait la présence de Dean à ses côtés dans ce voyage. Benny avait probablement sauvé la vie de Dean. Et le jeune homme l'aimait toujours de tout son cœur. C'était évident dans sa façon d'en parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela expliquait son refus de s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Cela expliquait les hommes et femmes de passage, uniquement là pour satisfaire un besoin. Il n'y avait aucune place de libre dans le cœur de Dean. Tout était occupé par Benny. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y pénétrer autrement que comme un ami. C'était déjà beaucoup. Avoir la confiance de Dean était plus que ce qu'il était en droit d'espérer au vu de son passé douloureux. Le jeune homme était libre d'aller et venir à présent. Mais quelque part, dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il était toujours prisonnier de l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. De l'homme qui lui avait arraché Benny. Castiel savait que son désir de fuite permanent était du à sa crainte de retomber dans ses filets. Du également à sa volonté de trouver un endroit comme celui que Benny lui avait décrit de nombreuses fois. Un endroit où ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble et où il n'avait aucune chance d'être heureux seul. Un endroit qu'il avait besoin de voir pour s'assurer que l'espoir était permis. Que Benny n'avait pas menti. Il le trouverait peut être un jour. Castiel le lui souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Dean ronflait à présent doucement devant lui, son ventre se soulevant à intervalles réguliers au rythme de sa respiration apaisée. Castiel se concentra dessus pendant de longues secondes. Il savait qu'il y aurait sans nul doute de la gêne quand ils se réveilleraient. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de repos pour s'éclaircir quelques peu les idées. Il inspira profondément et laissa l'odeur de Dean lui emplir les narines et chasser un peu du stress accumulé jusque là. Il s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte, épuisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Il rêva du jeune homme se tordant de douleur sous les coups d'un homme sans visage.


	9. Un mensonge de trop

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux réveillon et un super Noël !**

**Je n'ai pas pu publier hier puisque je n'étais pas chez moi mais je publie le nouveau chapitre ce matin. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**What if you de Joshua Radin**

**Chapitre 9 : Un mensonge de trop**

_« Le mensonge est un os qu'on jette aux autres mais qui vous étrangle »_

_Anonyme_

Les choses avaient été étrangement normales entre eux depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le même lit à Kansas City. Dean n'avait à aucun moment semblé gêné par ce qu'il avait pu confesser à Castiel avant de s'endormir et ce dernier avait stocké les informations dans un coin de son esprit au cas où il en aurait besoin plus tard. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de ce qui avait pu pousser Dean à boire autant et à frapper contre le mur jusqu'à se casser un doigt. Le jeune homme accepta de passer une radio qui confirma le diagnostic de Castiel et il ressortit de l'hôpital avec une attelle et une prescription pour des antidouleurs. Le garagiste les appela deux jours plus tard pour leur dire que leur voiture était prête et ils reprirent aussitôt la route en direction de Saint Louis. Sur le chemin, Dean sortit le petit guide touristique qu'il avait acheté à Kansas City. Il en lut plusieurs passages à Castiel discutant des endroits qu'il ne voulait pas manquer et de ceux qu'il préférait éviter. Ils s'entendirent sur un arrêt rapide à Saint Louis puis sur la route à suivre pour se rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils prévirent de s'arrêter plusieurs fois en chemin. Natchez. Vicksburg. Dean avait des dizaines d'idées et un enthousiasme visiblement débordant quant à ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Castiel repensait souvent à ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié. Il pensait à l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir et à celui qu'il avait aimé. Il aurait voulu avoir plus d'informations. Il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre exactement ce que Dean avait traversé pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais comme depuis le début de leur route ensemble, il se contenta d'écouter Dean parler de tout et surtout de rien sans jamais poser les questions qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser.

Ils roulèrent sans se presser, appréciant le paysage autour d'eux et la chaleur étouffante du Sud des Etats Unis. Castiel se familiarisa un peu avec les goûts musicaux de son compagnon – tous groupes de rock des années soixante dix et des années quatre vingt – et accepta de partager avec le jeune homme son amour inconditionnel de Peter Gabriel et de Genesis. Ils débattirent du talent des Pink Floyd et de celui de Led Zeppelin. Ils plaisantèrent des artistes actuels et de leurs chansons pour adolescentes pré-pubères. Ils rirent de la bêtise des gens au volant ou tout simplement des choses qu'ils trouvaient ridicules autour d'eux.

Castiel aimait voir son compagnon détendu et souriant. Il aimait également l'idée qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Sa confession l'autre soir l'avait peut être libéré d'un poids. Castiel voulait y croire. Et avec Dean aussi joyeux à côté de lui, il finit par être heureux à son tour. Il oublia l'homme sans visage qui habitait ses cauchemars depuis quelques jours. Il oublia Benny et sa mort probable. Il oublia tout.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Saint Louis, Castiel se sentait plus léger et confiant. Il se sentait libre.  
>Ils trouvèrent un motel non loin de la route où ils prirent deux chambres pour deux nuits. Dean partit immédiatement se coucher et Castiel sortit chercher de quoi manger avant de s'installer devant sa télévision. Il s'endormit rapidement après s'être couché. Pour une fois, il ne rêva pas.<p>

Le lendemain, Dean l'entraîna pour visiter la fameuse arche qui se trouvait au centre ville. Ils montèrent tout en haut et ne trouvèrent rien à dire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à contempler le monde en dessous. Dean fit quelques photos avec son téléphone et obligea Castiel à poser sur l'une d'elle. Ils redescendirent avec un sourire sur les lèvres avant d'aller déjeuner et de se balader dans la ville toute l'après midi. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant proche du motel le soir avant de se séparer à nouveau pour la nuit.

Castiel dormit toute la nuit sans se réveiller une seule fois. Il ne fit aucun cauchemar et se réveilla reposé et calme. Il rejoignit Dean pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'entendirent pour passer la journée à ne rien faire et à profiter du soleil. Ils s'installèrent autour de la piscine du motel avec un soda chacun et un paquet de chips que Dean avait acheté au distributeur. Le jeune homme refusa d'aller se baigner et de retirer son tee-shirt. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur une des chaises longues et de lire attentivement le guide touristique pour se renseigner sur leur prochaine destination. Castiel enfila son maillot de bain et fit quelques longueurs dans la piscine pour se rafraichir. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de son compagnon et entama la lecture d'un roman qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Ils mangèrent non loin du motel une nouvelle fois avant de s'installer pour un après midi devant la télévision. Ils regardèrent une rediffusion de la trilogie Die Hard. Dean vouait de toute évidence un véritable culte à Bruce Willis et à John Mc Clain. Il connaissait les répliques par cœur et Castiel s'amusa de l'entendre les prononcer à voix basse avant les acteurs. Quand les trois films furent terminés, le jeune homme se proposa pour aller leur chercher à manger. Castiel le laissa faire, profitant de son absence pour prendre une douche rapide. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre de son compagnon et s'installa sur le lit pour regarder les informations.

Il s'était tenu éloigné des actualités depuis son départ de chez lui. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde et préférait de loin se concentrer sur sa propre vie et sur ses problèmes. Il écouta toutefois avec attention les dernières informations. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait aucune bonne nouvelle. Les mêmes guerres qu'à son départ continuaient de tuer des innocents partout dans le monde. Une épidémie menaçait une partie de l'Afrique. L'Europe était embourbée dans ses problèmes financiers. Les Etats Unis luttaient contre la violence, le terrorisme et le chômage. Un jeune couple d'hommes avait été tabassé dans les environs de Dallas. Une actrice était morte. La star du moment préparait une tournée mondiale. Castiel soupira. Le monde était le même qu'à son départ. Rien ne changeait. C'était étrange pour lui de voir à quel point il semblait avoir évolué au fil des jours quand tout autour de lui restait pareil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle était sa place dans ce monde. S'il en avait réellement une ou s'il vivait en marge. Sa vie avait été totalement bouleversé et pourtant, rien ne changeait autour de lui.

Le présentateur évoqua ensuite la capture par le FBI d'un homme apparemment recherché depuis plusieurs mois et dont le nom était inconnu de Castiel. De toute évidence, il était impliqué dans une série de meurtres et dans plusieurs trafics qui lui avaient valu un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Il avait été appréhendé non loin d'eux, aux environs de Saint Louis. Castiel frissonna. Ils l'avaient peut être croisé sur la route sans le savoir. Parfois, la vie était étrange. Le présentateur expliqua comment cet homme faisait parti d'une organisation criminelle apparemment très connue et qui sévissait depuis des années partout aux Etats Unis. Le chef était inconnu de la police et du FBI. Son nom n'avait jamais filtré et ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Un journaliste spécialisé prit ensuite la parole pour expliquer que sa capture avait été consécutive à la découverte de la mort de l'un de ses partenaires et membre de la même organisation criminelle. Azazel était le seul nom que le journaliste donna au présentateur. Castiel regarda son visage s'afficher sur l'écran d'un œil curieux. Il avait un physique ordinaire pour un meurtrier multirécidiviste. Castiel écouta le reste des explications du journaliste d'une oreille distraite. Quand le présentateur reprit la parole pour raconter comment Azazel avait été assassiné un an plus tôt et que son meurtrier courrait toujours, Castiel choisit de changer de chaine. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait et il refusait de se déprimer en écoutant combien de gens cet homme avait tué et avec quelle cruauté. Il ne comprenait pas le monde autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à des innocents simplement par pur plaisir. Parfois, les hommes le dégoûtaient.

Il choisit une chaîne qui diffusait un vieux sitcom qu'il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Dean avait laissé son sac ouvert sur la commode à sa droite. Il l'avait ouvert pour en sortir des vêtements. Castiel entraperçut le rebord d'une photo qui dépassait d'une des poches extérieures. Il détourna les yeux, sa curiosité se réveillant brutalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans les affaires du jeune homme. Il refusait d'être ce genre de personne.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le sac de son compagnon. Il approcha sa main de la photo qui dépassait. Quand il l'effleura des doigts, il recula d'un pas. Dean n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. S'il le trouvait en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, il risquait de se mettre en colère. Il aurait eu raison. Mais Castiel n'était pas suffisamment fort pour lutter contre son envie de voir qui se trouvait sur la photo. Il s'approcha à nouveau du sac et attrapa le cliché pour le sortir de la poche. Quand il le retourna, il aperçut Dean dessus, assis à une table avec un autre homme sensiblement plus vieux que lui. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de dix sept ou dix huit ans sur la photo. Il avait encore quelques rondeurs enfantines sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que maintenant, ses joues totalement imberbes. Il souriait à la personne installée à côté de lui. Il était magnifique. Castiel détacha ses yeux de son compagnon et se concentra sur l'homme qui semblait rire avec lui. Il devait avoir vingt cinq ou vingt six ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns et coupés très courts. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'une fine barbe soigneusement entretenue. Il avait les mâchoires carrées et paraissait particulièrement musclé. Castiel le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Dean semblait très en confiance à ses côtés et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur rencontre. Il y avait quelque chose d'insouciant dans sa façon de sourire. Ses yeux brillaient intensément. Ils reflétaient ce que le jeune homme ressentait pour l'homme assis à ses côtés. Castiel comprit alors de qui il s'agissait. Il déglutit avec peine. Benny. L'homme que Dean avait aimé. C'était lui sur la photo. Et son compagnon le regardait avec adoration. Avec fascination. Il aurait tout donné pour que le jeune homme le regarde un jour de la même manière. Il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il avait fait son deuil de cette idée absurde. Il observa la photo à la place, captivé par le visage de Dean. Par ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et dans son sourire. Par ce que le jeune homme aurait pu être avant si un monstre n'avait pas tout brisé. C'était le Dean sans les cicatrices. Le Dean d'avant la fuite. Celui dont Castiel serait probablement tombé amoureux s'il l'avait rencontré.

Après de longues secondes de contemplation, il finit par ranger la photo là où il l'avait trouvé. C'était douloureux d'être ainsi le témoin de ce qu'avait été la vie de Dean avait les souffrances. De voir le garçon qu'il avait été à cette époque et d'établir des comparaisons avec l'homme qu'il était devenu. Castiel n'aimait pas la longue liste de différences qui s'établissait doucement dans son cerveau. Il déglutit avec peine et allait tourner les talons quand quelque chose attira son regard dans le sac de son compagnon. Il souleva la chemise qui se trouvait sur le dessus et tomba nez à nez avec une arme à feu. Castiel recula aussitôt d'un pas, terrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu de revolver de sa vie. Il savait que beaucoup d'Américains en avaient chez eux. Mais il avait toujours été opposé à leur libre circulation. Il y avait trop d'accidents pour qu'on continue de fermer les yeux sur leur dangerosité. Ei il détestait l'idée que Dean puisse en avoir une sur lui.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis se pencha à nouveau au dessus du sac. L'arme semblait le narguer à l'intérieur. Elle était couleur argent, imposante et terrifiante. Elle était également magnifique. La crosse était recouverte d'un matériau qui ressemblait à de la nacre et qui brillait sous la lumière de la chambre. Le canon était gravé sur toute la longueur. Les dessins étaient complexes et fins, ressemblant à certains des tatouages de Dean. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art. Mais une qui pouvait donner la mort. Une que Castiel aurait préféré voir sous verre dans un endroit sécurisé plutôt que dans le sac de son compagnon de voyage.

Il pouvait comprendre le désir de Dean d'être armé. Il savait en partie ce que le jeune homme avait traversé. Il devait ressentir le besoin de se protéger et de se défendre à tout moment. Mais il détestait qu'il ait choisi de lui mentir à ce sujet. Il supposait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Mais il aurait aimé être au courant. Il voyageait avec Dean depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et il aurait du savoir que son compagnon était armé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait garder pour soi.

De surcroît, cela rendait la dangerosité de voyager avec Dean plus évidente encore. Il avait cherché à ignorer les risques depuis qu'il en savait un peu plus sur le jeune homme. Il avait refusé de penser que l'homme qui avait fait du mal à son compagnon pouvait être à sa recherche et qu'il n'hésiterait probablement pas à tuer Castiel pour le récupérer. Il avait tenté de ne surtout pas imaginé comment Dean avait pu croiser le chemin de ce monstre. Il avait mis de côté la peur que Dean avait de la police. Mais voir une arme dans son sac, la toucher du bout des doigts, lui rappelait qu'il ne savait rien du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé. Il pouvait parfaitement être dangereux. Il pouvait avoir menti. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Cette arme le renvoyait à tout ce sur quoi il avait fermé les yeux jusque là et il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
>Il avait envie de sortir l'arme du sac et de la jeter quelque part où Dean ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Il avait envie d'ignorer l'incident et de reprendre leur voyage comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Car à présent, il se sentait en danger en présence du jeune homme et il doutait de pouvoir l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il allait devoir confronter Dean et lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis un moment maintenant.<p>

Castiel prit finalement l'arme dans ses mains et l'approcha de son visage. Il était complètement fasciné par le métal du canon et par les dessins qui le couvraient entièrement. Il se demandait comment Dean l'avait obtenu. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une de ces armes ordinaires qu'on pouvait acheter dans les armureries. Elle semblait ancienne et précieuse. Peut être l'avait il hérité d'un proche ? Ou volé ? Castiel s'en voulut de penser ce genre de choses. Mais savoir que Dean était armé le renvoyait aux craintes qu'il avait eu au tout début. Il n'avait sans doute pas été suffisamment prudent en acceptant de prendre un inconnu en stop et en continuant son voyage en sa compagnie. Bien sur, il se souvenait de la confiance quasi aveugle qu'il avait eu en le jeune homme presque aussitôt, sans réellement en connaître la raison. Il savait que depuis leur rencontre, Dean lui avait avoué certaines choses qui expliquaient son comportement étrange. Mais il restait énormément de zones d'ombre. Trop sans doute pour que Castiel puisse être totalement rassuré. Il avait senti Dean sincère quand il lui avait parlé de son passé et de l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais il n'avait pas donné suffisamment d'informations pour que Castiel cesse de se poser des questions. Il n'avait aucun nom. Aucune idée de nombre de jours ou de mois que Dean avait passé avec ce monstre. L'un dans l'autre, il ne savait presque rien de son compagnon. Il avait fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Il était temps pour lui de demander des explications. Et de donner au jeune homme sa façon de penser quant à l'arme qu'il gardait dans son sac.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dean, faisant sursauter Castiel.

Il manqua de lâcher l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main en entendant la voix du jeune homme dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il devait être totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il le regretta aussitôt. Comment le jeune homme allait il réagir en apprenant qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires ?

- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon sac ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis se décida à faire face à Dean. Il pouvait continuer à l'ignorer mais il doutait que cela serve réellement à quelque chose. Il devait l'affronter s'il voulait lui poser les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Même s'il était terrifié à l'idée de le faire. Le bon point était que l'arme était actuellement dans ses mains et qu'il ne risquait pas de la voir se retourner contre lui si toutefois Dean était réellement en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il quand il fut face au jeune homme.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il serrait entre ses mains et soupira longuement. Castiel s'était attendu à ce qu'il emporte immédiatement. C'était un bon point qu'il soit aussi calme. Même s'il semblait passablement agacé.

- C'est une arme Castiel … une arme à feu, répondit Dean calmement.

Il voulait jouer les idiots. Peut être décourager Castiel d'aller plus loin. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Cette fois, il allait devoir se montrer totalement honnête. Peu importait que cela lui plaise ou non.

- Je sais ce que c'est, répliqua Castiel froidement. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que cela fait dans ton sac !?

Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse et haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet de savoir son arme entre les mains de Castiel. Mais malgré son air détaché et son apparente décontraction, Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il était en colère.

- Une milice bien organisée étant nécessaire à la sécurité d'un Etat libre, le droit qu'a le peuple de détenir et de porter des armes ne sera pas transgressé, récita Dean en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, agacé par le petit jeu que son compagnon jouait. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tourner ainsi autour du pot. La situation était capitale pour leur avenir. Dean aurait du le sentir.

- Je connais le deuxième amendement Dean mais merci de me rafraichir la mémoire.

- Alors pourquoi me poser une question aussi stupide ? Les citoyens de ce pays ont le droit de détenir des armes et je ne fais que suivre la constitution. Fin de la discussion.

Mais pour Castiel, ils n'en avaient pas fini et il était hors de question de laisser Dean s'échapper aussi facilement. Il ne remettait pas en cause le droit intrinsèque de son compagnon de détenir une arme. Mais il s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa présence dans son sac.

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir une … je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu en ressens le besoin, jeta t-il en levant l'arme devant lui.

Il la garda toutefois fermement enfermée entre ses mains pour empêcher Dean de pouvoir la récupérer. Il ne croyait pas le jeune homme capable de lui tirer dessus avec. Mais il ne l'avait pas cru non plus du genre à avoir un révolver entre deux chemises dans son sac à dos.

- Je voyage seul depuis plus d'un an Cas et il arrive que je … il arrive que je tombe sur des gens moins bien intentionnés que toi. Il faut que je puisse me défendre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais tiré avec. Et elle appartenait à mon père. Je ne l'ai pas acheté.

Cela ne rassurait absolument pas Castiel. Car si Dean avait effectivement avoué ne jamais avoir eu besoin de se servir de son arme, lui n'avait entendu que le « encore » qui était sous entendu en fin de phrase. Il voulait bien croire que son compagnon ait pu être confronté à des personnes mal intentionnées. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui expliquait son désir d'avoir une arme sur lui.

- Les gens dans ta situation emmènent généralement une bombe au poivre avec eux … pas une arme à feu ! Protesta t-il.

Dean ricana une seconde, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être drôle. Il n'aimait pas que son compagnon ne prenne pas leur discussion au sérieux.

- Une bombe au poivre ? Je t'en prie Cas … je ne suis pas une gamine de seize ans dont les parents ont peur de la voir rentrer seule de l'école … j'ai besoin de cette arme parce qu'il m'arrive d'être confronté à des gens dangereux et que je refuse de me faire tuer simplement parce qu'il n'est pas morale selon certains d'avoir une arme à feu sur soi !

- Quels gens Dean ? Quels gens peuvent te faire aussi peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Protesta Dean aussitôt.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Dean était de toute évidence totalement terrifié par quelqu'un. Sans doute par la personne qui lui avait infligé toutes ces cicatrices. Et c'était là tout le cœur du problème. Castiel voulait savoir s'il était risqué pour lui de continuer à voyager avec le jeune homme.

- Tu es terrifié, c'est évident. Tu peux me mentir tant que tu veux mais … je peux le lire sur ton visage. Tu as peur et c'est pour ça que tu gardes cette arme. J'ai besoin de savoir de qui … j'ai besoin de savoir de qui tu as aussi peur. Parce que je te signale que si cette personne est à ta recherche, je vais me trouver moi aussi dans la ligne de mire et je le refuse !

- Tu es complètement parano.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond, agacé par les accusations du jeune homme. Il prit une grande inspiration puis soupira longuement. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son calme. Il était important qu'il garde son sang froid pour se montrer le plus clair possible.

- Ecoute Dean … je ne te demande pas les détails parce qu'honnêtement, à ce stade, je m'en fiche complètement. Mais je veux que tu me dises si oui ou non, il y a des gens qui sont à ta recherche et … et si je dois avoir peur qu'ils finissent par nous trouver.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses bras qu'il avait gardé croisés sur son torse et secoua la tête. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta complètement silencieux. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Castiel espérait que ce serait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et pas une autre remarque inutile et insultante à son égard.

- Tu sais quoi Cas ? Lança finalement Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête alors que son compagnon relevait enfin la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Va te faire foutre … je ne te dois rien, ajouta le jeune homme.

Il ne cherchait plus à masquer sa colère. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de la laisser s'exprimer. Et son ton avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Il était froid et dur. Implacable. Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il serra un peu plus fortement l'arme dans sa main.

- Je ne te dois rien et je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à tes questions. Je t'ai dit mille fois que je n'étais pas dangereux. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire !

Castiel passa sa main libre sur son visage. Dean ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins, il refusait de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur même si trouver une arme dans ton sac n'est pas franchement réconfortant mais … je te fais confiance … ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de le faire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je continue à croire que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Ce sont des gens dont tu m'as parlé que j'ai peur … celui ou ceux qui t'ont fait ces cicatrices. Ceux qui sont de toute évidence à tes trousses et contre lesquels tu envisages d'utiliser une arme à feu !

Dean fit un pas dans la direction de Castiel mais ce dernier recula aussitôt. Il n'avait peut être pas peur de Dean mais il refusait de baisser sa garde. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses à ses questions.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi hein ? Lança Dean en serrant les poings.

Castiel secoua la tête pour confirmer qu'il n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Son compagnon ne semblait pas le croire.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais cette arme … cette arme me fait peur.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser contre toi … si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

C'était sans nul doute vrai. Dean avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de s'en prendre à lui. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. Castiel avait dormi pendant que Dean conduisait. Ils avaient même partagé une chambre. Il aurait pu le tuer des centaines de fois depuis leur rencontre.

- Peut-être mais … je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette arme … en grande partie parce que tu me l'as caché et … en partie aussi parce que tu refuses de me parler de toi et que je passe mon temps à imaginer le pire.

- Cas, on se connait à peine. Je ne vais pas te déballer ma vie simplement parce que tu es parano.

Castiel fit volte face et tourna le dos à son compagnon. Il ne supportait pas le regard plein de reproches de ce dernier. Pas quand il savait qu'il était celui qui avait raison et que le jeune homme était responsable de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il porte ainsi des accusations sur lui sans chercher à savoir s'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

- Je ne te demande pas de déballer quoi que ce soit … juste de me dire une bonne fois pour toute si je suis ou non en danger en ta compagnie.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de …

- Dean, stop ! Le coupa Castiel, furieux de ne pas avancer dans cette conversation. Stop ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur de toi. Ne me demande pas de te le répéter encore et encore parce que je suis fatigué de le faire. Fatigué de me justifier et de jouer le jeu pour te faire plaisir. Je veux savoir si les gens que tu fuies représentent une menace pour moi.

Castiel attendit de longues secondes que Dean dise quelque chose. Mais devant son silence, il finit par se retourner à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il serrait toujours l'arme dans sa main. Elle lui semblait incroyablement lourde depuis l'arrivée de son compagnon.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda finalement Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait redouté. Le moment où il allait devoir prendre une décision. Il avait accepté de nier l'inquiétude que l'attitude de Dean vis à vis de la police avait fait naître en lui. Il avait également accepté de ne pas pousser son compagnon à se confesser. Mais à présent, il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour continuer à se mentir à lui même. Il refusait de mettre sa vie en danger pour le bien être du jeune homme.

- Sinon, il faudra que nos routes se séparent ici et ce soir. J'aime voyager avec toi Dean. J'aime visiter tous ces endroits en ta compagnie. Mais je refuse de prendre plus de risques que nécessaire. Alors tu as le choix. Tu peux me dire toute la vérité et mettre un terme à mes doutes ou tu peux partir sans moi. C'est à toi de voir.

Dean détourna les yeux pour fixer le mur à sa droite. Il resta à nouveau silencieux durant de longues secondes et Castiel se força à rester immobile. Quand son compagnon reporta enfin son intention sur lui, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait pris sa décision. Et qu'elle était définitive. Il semblait déterminé et calme.

- Je veux que tu me rendes mon arme, déclara Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas me parler ?

- Non.

Dean n'avait pas cédé. Il restait campé sur ses positions et cela ne laissait aucun choix à Castiel. Il était temps pour lui de se séparer de son compagnon et de continuer sa route seul. Il était déçu par l'attitude du jeune homme. Déçu de constater qu'il faisait passer son secret avant leur amitié. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'asseoir à côté de Dean dans la voiture et de l'entendre plaisanter sur tout et sur n'importe quoi.

- Parfait, c'est ton choix, commenta t-il d'une voix qui tremblait bien trop à son goût.

Dean hocha la tête puis fit un pas dans la direction de Castiel. Il tendit ensuite sa main dans sa direction et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arme qu'il serrait toujours dans la sienne. Il la lui rendit en grimaçant, soulagé de ne plus sentir son poids au bout de son bras. Il s'éloigna ensuite du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance ? Demanda t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

Dean avait pris sa décision et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Mais il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement de lui parler. Il avait la sensation qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il s'était probablement trompé. L'amitié supposait qu'on se montre honnête l'un envers l'autre. Du moins sur les sujets essentiels.

- Cas, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai confiance en personne … pas même en moi la majeure partie du temps.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton de Dean. Aucune volonté de le blesser. Ce qui signifiait qu'il disait vrai. Il n'avait pas confiance en Castiel. Il ne lui ferait probablement jamais confiance. C'était là tout le problème entre eux. Ils ne pourraient jamais être amis. C'était dur et douloureux à entendre.

- Dean, si tu es en danger … si tu es réellement en danger … j'espère que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour te mettre en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- J'ai une arme et je sais m'en servir. Je ne suis pas en danger.

- Si tu le dis …

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Il avait de la peine. Il souffrait et il était incroyablement déçu de constater que Dean ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes difficultés à le voir partir. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi impliqué que lui dans cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda t-il en faisant à nouveau face à Dean.

Il savait qu'il aurait du partir. Ne pas continuer à parler et mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le jeune homme. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il était persuadé qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de son compagnon. Cela ne l'empêcherait sans doute pas de penser très souvent à lui.

- Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me conduire jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans … rester là bas quelques jours pour profiter de l'ambiance. Ensuite, je ne sais pas … je préfère ne pas trop planifier les choses. J'aime les surprises.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait lui même aucun plan prédéfini quant à la suite de son voyage. Il savait seulement qu'il allait devoir le continuer seul. Et il n'envisageait plus de se rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans la même ville que son compagnon. Il serait sans doute préférable de rebrousser chemin. Ou de continuer vers l'est et voir enfin New York de ses propres yeux. Il avait toujours rêvé de monter en haut de l'Empire State Building pour admirer la ville à la nuit tombée.

- Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches Dean, déclara t-il alors.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en observant l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il la glissa ensuite à l'arrière de son jean et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Je te ferais signe si toutefois je finis par la trouver, répliqua t-il en souriant.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Ils ne resteraient pas en contact. Ils ne se reparleraient probablement jamais. Ce n'était pas un « au revoir » qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. C'était un « adieu ». Et Dean le savait tout aussi bien que lui.

- Merci pour le voyage Cas … merci de m'avoir pris en stop ce jour là. C'était sympa d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour changer.

Castiel eut envie de lui rappeler que c'était de sa faute s'il allait devoir renoncer à tout cela. S'il allait se retrouver seul de nouveau. Mais il avait le sentiment que le jeune homme n'était pas réellement triste de ne plus avoir quelqu'un avec qui voyager. Il trouverait peut être une autre personne pour partager cette expérience. Castiel doutait de pouvoir en faire de même. Il était condamné à faire le reste du voyage seul. Il soupira. Peut être devait il prendre tout de suite la direction de Chicago pour retrouver Gabriel. Il ne voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt de traverser les Etats Unis sans personne avec qui partager ce qu'il vivait. Il était surpris de voir l'importance qu'avait pris Dean au fils des jours.

- Merci pour la compagnie Dean. Bonne continuation.

Dean hocha la tête avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Castiel savait que c'était le signe qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il resta tout de même quelques secondes de plus à observer le dos du jeune homme. Il pouvait encore voir les cicatrices qui le zébraient. Les coups que Dean avait reçu dans le passé et qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Castiel aurait tout donné pour connaître l'histoire qui se cachait derrière elles. Mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. C'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Il avait la confirmation que rester proche de Dean était dangereux pour lui. Il refusait de prendre des risques simplement pour garder le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il était peut être temps pour lui de grandir et de prendre enfin sa vie en mains. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme le jeune homme et continuer à voyager sans but jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il voulait prendre ses responsabilités et trouver un objectif.

- Adieu Dean, lâcha t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de sortir à l'extérieur.

Il la referma sans jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à son compagnon. Il savait qu'il serait déçu par ce qu'il lirait sur son visage. Et il avait déjà suffisamment mal pour ne pas s'infliger une nouvelle torture. Il s'éloigna de la porte rapidement puis s'immobilisa pour lever les yeux au ciel et observer les étoiles. Le ciel était entièrement dégagé et sans la pollution lumineuse du centre ville, elles brillaient magnifiquement au dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait toujours minuscule quand il regardait les étoiles. Il se sentait insignifiant.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis s'arracha à sa contemplation pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur le cœur lourd. Il avait conscience que les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes sans Dean à ses côtés. Quand il était parti de chez lui, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire de sa nouvelle liberté. Il avait envisagé de traverser les Etats Unis en voiture pour rejoindre Gabriel à Chicago. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à ce qu'il ferait sur le chemin. Dean était alors apparu et avait tout bouleversé. Il lui avait montré ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de génial à voyager sans but. Il lui avait appris à apprécier les choses qu'ils voyaient en se fichant du temps passé dans chaque endroit. Il était différent maintenant de l'homme qui avait quitté ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne savait pas réellement si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il verrait probablement avec le temps.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Castiel se déshabilla rapidement puis fila sous la douche. Il en avait pris une un peu plus tôt quand Dean était absent mais c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un problème ou qu'il avait mal pour une raison ou pour une autre. L'eau chaude l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle le faisait se sentir débarrassé de certains de ses soucis et prêt à affronter les autres. Ce soir, il en avait besoin pour tirer un trait sur Dean et se décider à avancer sans lui. Quand il quitta la douche, il n'avait pas réellement la sensation d'avoir progressé sur ces deux points.

Il enfila ses vêtements pour la nuit puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Il avait à présent trois options. Il pouvait rentrer chez ses parents, s'excuser d'être parti et reprendre ses études pour leur prouver qu'il pouvait être le fils dont ils rêvaient. Il pouvait également continuer à voyager jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu tout ce qu'il avait envie de voir et ensuite se rendre à Chicago pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Ou il pouvait faire demi tour et se diriger dès le lendemain vers la ville où vivait son frère. Il savait d'ors et déjà que la première option était inenvisageable. Il ne voulait pas revenir vers ses parents. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser auprès d'eux et il ne voulait pas devenir médecin. Il n'avait donc plus que deux choix viables. Il lui suffisait de décider lequel était le plus plaisant pour lui.

Il aimait l'idée de se rendre à New York. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cette ville qui était si différente de toutes les autres villes des Etats Unis. Il aimait l'état d'esprit qui y régnait. Il aimait l'architecture. Il avait envie de se balader à Times Square et de flâner sur la cinquième avenue. Il ne savait pas en revanche s'il parviendrait à apprécier la visite seul. C'était là l'inconvénient de ce choix. Il devrait faire le voyage seul et n'aurait personne avec qui partager ses impressions. Mais se rendre immédiatement à Chicago le privait de voir une ville qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir. C'était un véritable dilemme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Ou même de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il soupira longuement en se tournant sur le côté et en fermant les yeux. Il se déciderait demain. Il n'était pas forcément pressé de faire son choix. La nuit portait généralement conseil.

Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce que Dean était en train de faire dans sa chambre. S'il avait rangé son arme dans son sac et préparé ses affaires pour partir dans la foulée. Il se demanda ce que le jeune homme pensait réellement de ce qui venait de se passer. Il espérait, égoïstement, que son compagnon finirait par regretter de ne pas avoir voulu se confier à lui. De l'avoir laissé partir. Il doutait toutefois que cela soit le cas. Il s'était attaché au jeune homme mais il savait que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Dean avait aimé passer du temps avec lui mais il n'avait à aucun moment voulu devenir son ami. Castiel aurait du savoir que cela finirait ainsi. Son compagnon le lui avait dit dès le début. Il refusait de s'attacher. Refusait de se stabiliser. Il était en fuite constante et passerait probablement sa vie sur la route à mettre de la distance entre lui et ce passé dont il refusait de parler. Castiel lui souhaitait sincèrement d'être heureux même s'il doutait qu'il le soit tant qu'il refuserait d'affronter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Dean était réellement un jeune homme fascinant. Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par lui et qu'il avait développé des sentiments à son égard auxquels il préférait ne pas penser. Il allait devoir tirer un trait dessus et se concentrer sur lui et sur son avenir à présent. Il avait encore de nombreuses choses à vivre. Des choses excitantes. Il était jeune et libre. Il n'avait aucune raison de souffrir de l'échec d'une relation qui n'en avait jamais réellement été une. Dean ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés et Castiel devait l'accepter.

Quand il rouvrirait les yeux le lendemain, il aurait fait le vide dans son esprit et prit une décision quant à la suite de son voyage. Il avait confiance en lui et il savait qu'il parviendrait à surmonter cette étape cruciale pour aller de l'avant. Il n'allait pas pleurer sur quelque chose qui était de toute façon sans espoir. Sur une bataille qui était perdue d'avance. Il allait prendre les choses en main et se construire une vie et un avenir brillant. Il oublierait Dean en cours de route. Eventuellement.


	10. Un appel à l'aide

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 10 ème chapitre et les choses évoluent sensiblement entre Dean et Cas.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël et que les fêtes de fin d'année se présentent bien aussi.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

**A très vite**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Undiscovered de James Morrison**

**Chapitre 10 : Appel à l'aide**

_« Ceux qui tombent entrainent souvent dans leur chute ceux qui se portent à leur secours »_

_Stefan Zweig_

Castiel avait pris la direction de New York dès le lendemain de sa séparation avec Dean. Il avait renoncé à rejoindre son frère immédiatement, convaincu qu'il avait besoin de temps pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait chargé ses affaires dans sa voiture, rendu les clefs de sa chambre puis avait quitté Saint Louis sans même un regard en arrière. Il ne savait pas si son ex compagnon était parti avant lui ou s'il se trouvait encore dans sa chambre quand il avait quitté le parking. Il s'était presque attendu à le voir faire du stop sur la route. Mais il ne l'avait pas croisé. Et c'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Leurs chemins devaient se séparer pour le bien de Castiel et il était temps pour lui d'oublier le jeune homme.

Le premier arrêt était prévu pour Louisville, à la frontière entre le Kentucky et l'Indiana. Castiel emprunta uniquement les grandes routes et les grands axes. Les petits chemins lui rappelaient trop le temps passé avec Dean à les remonter en observant la nature autour d'eux. Il voulait se montrer efficace et mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le jeune homme. Pour cela, il préférait de loin rouler à cent trente kilomètres heures qu'à cinquante. Il s'arrêta dans un fast food pour prendre un hamburger à emporter qu'il mangea sur la route, stationné au bord d'un lac. Il regarda de temps en temps son téléphone, espérant trouver un message mais sans réellement penser qu'il en recevrait un. Dean devait déjà l'avoir oublié. Une nouvelle fois, c'était mieux ainsi.

Le Kentucky était un état relativement peuplé mais dont les ressources principales provenaient de l'agriculture et de l'élevage équin. Les routes étaient bordés de champs et de pâturages où les chevaux courraient paisiblement. Castiel aimait assez l'endroit. Il y régnait une certaine paix qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer vivant dans un tel lieu, entouré de chevaux et de fermes. Il ne connaissait rien à l'élevage ou à l'agriculture mais il supposait qu'il pouvait apprendre. Il savait que cela rendrait ses parents complètement fous de rage. Ca valait le coup d'y réfléchir.

Une fois son hamburger avalé et son soda bu, Castiel remonta en voiture et se remit en route. Il suivit soigneusement les indications pour rejoindre Louisville, la capitale de l'Etat. Il avait envie d'y passer la journée du lendemain pour s'imprégner de l'esprit des lieux. Il ne savait pas encore s'il se l'autoriserait. Il avait un objectif clair en tête. Rejoindre New York. Pour cela, il devait encore traverser l'Ohio, la Virginie et probablement la Pennsylvanie. La route était longue et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder en chemin. Mais il aimait réellement le Kentucky et il se promit d'y passer quelques jours sur le chemin du retour.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route en même temps que lui. Quelques camions le croisaient, faisant probablement la navette entre les grandes villes du secteur. Il en doubla également quelques uns sur sa voie. Mais les voitures se faisaient rares et Castiel appréciait plus encore l'environnement.

Il s'autorisa à penser à Dean quand il s'arrêta mettre de l'essence non loin de Louisville. Il entra dans la station service pour acheter de quoi grignoter sur la route et se demanda si Dean en faisait de même sur la route qui le menait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Castiel savait que son ex compagnon n'avait pas réellement de ressources et qu'il devait travailler de temps en temps pour amasser un peu d'argent. Il espérait qu'il en aurait suffisamment pour rejoindre sa destination d'une traite sans avoir besoin de faire de longues escales. Il avait la sensation que son objectif était réellement important. Il aurait pu parier que cela avait un rapport avec Benny.

Castiel paya pour ses achats sans réellement surveiller le montant final. Il avait beaucoup puisé dans ses économies depuis le début de son voyage et il serait bientôt temps pour lui de songer à gagner un peu d'argent à son tour. Il pourrait trouver quelque chose à faire à New York. Peut être la plonge dans un bar pour quelques jours. Il n'avait pas réellement de qualifications et aucun diplôme à présenter. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver mieux.

Quand il reprit la route, Castiel repensa longuement à Dean. Il espérait que le jeune homme avait trouvé quelqu'un de correct pour le conduire à La Nouvelle Orléans. Il lui restait beaucoup de kilomètres à parcourir et il allait probablement devoir changer de véhicule plusieurs fois. Mais il avait des ressources. Il avait de l'expérience. Il réussirait à atteindre son but sans trop de difficultés. Du moins, c'est ce que Castiel aimait à penser.

Il roulait fenêtre ouverte pour laisser l'air rafraîchir l'intérieur de la voiture. Il avait lu quelque part que la climatisation utilisait plus d'essence que nécessaire et il avait bien l'intention de faire des économies sur ce point. De surcroît, il aimait sentir le vent sur son visage. Il sortit sa main par la fenêtre pour le sentir contre sa paume. C'était un geste que Dean faisait constamment. Il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi. Mais c'était agréable. Cela lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Que les kilomètres filaient à une vitesse folle. Qu'il était totalement libre d'aller où il voulait. C'était un geste simple mais qui représentait beaucoup pour lui.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur les panneaux routiers quand il approcha de Louisville. Il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation et il n'avait pas envie de se perdre au milieu de nul part. Il était seul à présent et il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il n'y avait que quatre cent kilomètres qui séparaient Saint Louis et Louisville. Castiel aurait pu les parcourir en seulement quatre heures et demi. Mais il avait pris son temps. Il avait apprécié le paysage, s'arrêtant ici et là pour regarder les chevaux dans leurs enclos. Quand il atteignit finalement les abords de la ville, la nuit commençait à tomber. Castiel se gara dans le parking du premier motel qu'il croisa puis prit une chambre pour la nuit. Il rentra son sac à l'intérieur avant de tester le lit.

Quand il voyageait avec Dean, ils partageaient le temps de conduite de façon équitable. Mais à présent qu'il était seul, Castiel devait admettre qu'avaler les kilomètres de la même façon était compliqué. Il avait légèrement mal au dos et ses jambes étaient courbatues. Il les étira sur le lit pour chasser la douleur puis ferma les yeux une seconde.

Le silence dans la chambre devint rapidement oppressant. Il n'avait partagé sa chambre avec Dean que très rarement mais son absence lui semblait plus dure encore à supporter maintenant qu'il ne roulait plus. Il avait cherché à l'ignorer, se concentrant sur ses propres plans mais rien n'y faisait. Dean lui manquait. Même quand ils étaient séparés pour la nuit, il savait qu'il le retrouverait le lendemain. C'était suffisant pour le satisfaire. Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il serait à nouveau seul quand il quitterait ce motel. Seul quand il traverserait tous les Etats qui le séparaient de New York. Seul quand il atteindrait enfin sa destination. Et dans cette chambre, cette certitude de sa solitude à venir était invivable. Il rouvrit les yeux et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision pour mettre un terme au silence.

Il zappa rapidement entre les chaines et s'arrêta finalement sur celle qui diffusait les informations du jour. Il écouta le présentateur parler du climat qui se déréglait, des problèmes dans le monde et du chômage qui continuait de grimper aux Etats Unis. De toute évidence, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pour personne en ce moment. Castiel se sentit un petit peu moins seul.

Il écouta ensuite des journalistes débattre du prochain budget que le président devait présenter dans quelques jours. Il les regarda se disputer pour savoir si telle ou telle mesure était appropriée à la situation de telle ou telle catégorie de la population. Quand ils eurent finis de parler, sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord – Castiel n'était pas surpris – le présentateur reprit la parole pour évoquer à nouveau le sujet de la capture du criminel dont il avait déjà entendu parler à Saint Louis. Il revint à nouveau sur ses méfaits et sur la mort de son acolyte un an plus tôt. Castiel se surprit à prêter réellement attention à ce qu'il entendait. Le dénommé Azazel était présenté comme un monstre. Un tortionnaire qui avait violé et tué plusieurs personnes à travers tout le pays. Ses complices étaient moins cruels mais tout aussi dangereux. Et leur chef restait inconnu des services de police. Ils n'avaient ni nom ni description physique. De toute évidence, ils ne parviendraient jamais à l'arrêter. Plusieurs personnes se succédèrent sur le plateau pour parler d'Azazel et de son complice qui venait d'être arrêté. Il s'appelait Jake Talley, avait vingt trois ans et une expérience militaire. Il avait été choisi pour devenir le disciple d'Azazel quelques mois avant la mort de ce dernier. Il avait depuis accumulé les délits et avait été propulsé parmi les personnes les plus recherchées du pays. Son arrestation était une bonne chose selon la police mais soulevait des questions quant aux complices qui risquaient de chercher à le libérer ou à prendre sa place. Plusieurs noms apparurent alors à l'écran. Castiel tenta de les mémoriser en même temps qu'il cherchait à retenir leurs visages. Meg Masters. Fergus Crowley. Josie Abaddon. Tous étaient considérés comme extrêmement dangereux. Il était conseillé de rester vigilent et de prévenir les autorités si toutefois on les croisait. De toute évidence, avec la mort d'Azazel, premier lieutenant de l'organisation criminelle dont tous faisaient partis, et de son disciple qui avait pris sa place à la droite de leur chef, ces trois personnes étaient en lice pour occuper le poste resté vacant. Ils étaient décrits comme des tueurs entraînés et expérimentés. Castiel avait froid dans le dos rien qu'en regardant leurs visages. Il se força toutefois à le faire pour les mémoriser. Le présentateur rappela ensuite les numéros à contacter si on tombait sur l'un d'eux puis donna le nom de l'agent en charge de l'enquête. Victor Henriksen. Castiel le regarda parler au journaliste qui l'interrogeait. Il était séduisant. Grand, noir, élancé, il était plutôt bel homme. Mais son regard était froid et dur. Il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne avec qui on pouvait plaisanter. C'était sans doute nécessaire quand on avait à faire avec des criminels à longueur de journée.

Castiel écouta le reste des informations puis la météo pour s'assurer qu'il ne pleuvrait pas pour son arrivée à New York puis changea de chaîne. Il s'arrêta sur une rediffusion des Simpsons et attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas la force de sortir pour manger et il espérait pouvoir se faire livrer une pizza. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour soulager ses muscles douloureux et espérer faire une bonne partie de la route demain.

Il se connecta au wifi du motel, chercha le numéro de la pizzéria la plus proche puis consulta leur menu en ligne.

Il était concentré sur la longue liste de pizzas disponibles à la livraison quand son portable se mit brutalement à sonner, le déconnectant du site où il était pour afficher le numéro qui l'appelait. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom sur l'écran. Dean. Castiel déglutit avec peine et hésita une seconde à répondre. Ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour lui de continuer à se préoccuper du jeune homme quand il devait absolument l'oublier. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il décrocha et colla son téléphone contre son oreille.

- Dean ?

Il pensa pendant un instant que le jeune homme avait commis une erreur quand il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Il y avait du bruit au bout de la ligne puis il entendit un gémissement. Ok. Dean avait probablement oublié de verrouiller son téléphone et le numéro de Castiel s'était composé par erreur. Il devait raccrocher. Maintenant.

- Dean ? Appela t-il une seconde fois malgré lui.

Il n'obtint qu'un nouveau gémissement et Castiel se décida alors à raccrocher. Il était hors de question de se laisser torturer par le jeune homme même si c'était accidentel. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il était sur le point de reculer le téléphone de son oreille quand il entendit enfin la voix de son ex compagnon à l'autre bout du fil.

- Cas … Cas ?

Castiel hocha la tête, puis, réalisant que Dean en pouvait pas le voir, se racla la gorge pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

Il espérait que son ton ne trahissait pas trop le plaisir qu'il avait à entendre la voix du jeune homme. Ils n'étaient séparés que depuis un jour mais déjà Castiel ressentait le manque. Il se détestait un peu pour ça. Beaucoup même. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Il faut que tu m'aides Cas … il faut que tu m'aides, expliqua Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il déglutit avec peine en coupant le son de la télévision. Il se concentra ensuite sur les bruits qu'il pouvait discerner derrière la voix de son ex compagnon. Il n'était pas à l'extérieur. Mais il y avait de l'eau qui coulait. Peut être se trouvait il dans une salle de bains.

- Que je t'aide à quoi ?

- Il m'a eu Cas … juste … j'ai réussi à lui échapper mais je ne peux pas … je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. Je suis désolé. Je devrais pas t'embêter avec tout ça.

Castiel se leva aussitôt du lit et se dirigea vers son sac sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il coinça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et tenta d'enfiler son jean tant bien que mal.

- Qui t'a eu Dean ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Il enclencha le haut parleur sur son téléphone puis le posa à côté de son sac. Il enfila ensuite son tee-shirt et un pull. Il regarda enfin autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de fermer son sac et de le mettre sur son épaule. Il reprit ensuite son téléphone, coupa le haut parleur et attendit la réponse de Dean.

- C'est pas grave, c'est juste … une égratignure.

Castiel ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Il savait que si c'était le cas, Dean ne l'aurait pas appelé. Il pouvait deviner la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la façon qu'il avait de parler. Il devait le retrouver et lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son appel au secours. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et la déverrouilla d'une main qui tremblait.

- Où est-ce que tu te trouves en ce moment ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur.

- Non, Cas, inutile de te déplacer. Ca va aller.

Castiel enfonça les clefs dans le contact avec violence puis jeta son sac sur le siège à côté de lui. Celui que Dean avait occupé jusque là. Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Tu m'as appelé parce que tu as besoin de mon aide et je suis prêt à te l'apporter. Mais tu dois me dire où tu te trouves.

Il attendit quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à poser à nouveau la même question quand Dean prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis toujours à Saint Louis … je suis dans ma chambre. Castiel … je … je saigne beaucoup.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait vu juste. Dean était blessé sérieusement. Il démarra aussitôt le contact et remit le téléphone sur haut parleur. Il ne comptait pas raccrocher tant qu'il ne serait pas avec le jeune homme. Il posa le portable sur le tableau de bord devant lui puis sortit du parking en marche arrière. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un klaxonner mais il n'y prêta pas véritablement attention.

- Dean, il faut que tu appuies une serviette sur ta blessure pour arrêter le saignement ok ? Ensuite je veux que tu t'allonges sur le lit et que tu surélèves tes jambes. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Je crois, accepta le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Castiel accéléra et traversa un carrefour au rouge, déclenchant la colère des automobilistes autour de lui.

- Quand tu aurais fini, je veux que tu me dises où tu es blessé et par quoi tu as été blessé d'accord ?

Il entendit Dean bouger dans sa chambre pendant de longues secondes.

- Il avait un couteau … il m'a coupé avec … au ventre … au cou … mais je ne pense pas que ce soit profond. J'ai réussi à lui échapper tu sais …

- C'est bien Dean … c'est très bien. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut te retrouver ?

Castiel ne savait toujours pas qui était ce « il » qui avait blessé son ex compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas poser la question maintenant. Il savait que Dean refuserait de répondre.

- Non, il était assommé quand je suis parti.

Castiel hocha la tête en faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête de la distance qui le séparait de Saint Louis.

- Dean, je serais là d'ici quatre heures. Peut être moins si je ne rencontre personne sur la route. Il va falloir que tu restes éveillé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué mais il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour chercher un panneau lui indiquant la route à prendre. Quand il vit le nom de Saint Louis à sa droite, il tourna aussitôt et s'engagea sur la voie rapide. Il doutait que le jeune homme puisse tenir quatre heures sans s'endormir mais il devait faire son maximum pour le maintenir éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque sans connaître l'étendue exacte de ses blessures.

- Ok, Cas … je ne vais pas … tu peux me parler s'il te plait ?

Castiel accéléra encore un peu, se fichant totalement des limitations de vitesse pour le moment. Il doubla un camion qui roulait bien trop lentement à son goût. Il commença ensuite à parler de tout et de rien. Il raconta à Dean tous les mauvais tours que Gabriel avait pu lui jouer quand ils étaient jeunes. Il évoqua ses autres frères et sœur. Le métier de ses parents. Il parla de son intention de s'installer à Chicago pour trouver sa voie. Il raconta ensuite comment il avait vécu le lycée dans le complet anonymat puis la faculté sans réellement se faire d'amis. Il décrivit certaines des personnes qui l'avaient marqué dans sa scolarité et finit par confier combien son professeur de littérature au lycée l'avait passionné. Dean intervint une ou deux fois pour approuver ou désapprouver certaines des choses qu'il disait. Il commenta quelques fois ce qu'il entendait. Mais après pratiquement deux heures à parler sans s'arrêter, Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter du silence prolongé de son ex compagnon depuis de longues minutes. Il était encore à mi chemin et il commençait à s'inquiéter d'arriver trop tard.

- Dean, tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda t-il.

Il pria pour que le jeune homme l'entende et lui réponde. Mais il n'obtint que du silence.

- Dean ? Dean ? Réponds moi !

- Cas … je crois que je vais perdre connaissance maintenant, souffla finalement le jeune homme.

- Non, non, non, non. Tu dois tenir bon Dean. Je suis presque là.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Il lui restait encore deux heures de trajet. Mais il avait besoin que Dean s'accroche et qu'il lutte. Il devait rester éveillé encore un moment.

- Désolé Cas, murmura alors Dean d'une voix extrêmement faible.

Castiel donna un grand coup de poing contre son volant. Il était inutile de crier. Inutile de supplier. Il savait que le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance. Et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il pouvait avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Il pouvait avoir perdu énormément de sang. Il pouvait s'agir d'un millier de choses qui mettaient sa vie en danger. Il serait peut être déjà mort quand Castiel arriverait à destination. Non. Il refusait que cela n'arrive. Il accéléra à nouveau. Il ne raccrocha pas le téléphone et se surprit à parler à nouveau. Il savait que Dean ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Mais le silence de la voiture le rendait fou. Il espérait que le jeune homme finirait par rouvrir les yeux. Et il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre sa voix quand il se réveillerait. S'il se réveillait. Castiel chassa cette idée de son esprit et doubla une voiture sans réellement se soucier de voir si quelqu'un arrivait en face. Il se rabattit rapidement puis continua à parler de sa vie, de son avenir et de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir à la télé ces derniers jours. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la respiration de Dean mais il continua de croire que le jeune homme serait toujours en vie à son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

* * *

><p>Castiel ne mit finalement qu'une heure et quarante cinq minutes à rejoindre le motel de Saint Louis après que Dean ait perdu connaissance. Il se gara à cheval sur deux places sans se soucier de gêner qui que ce soit puis courut jusqu'à la chambre de son ex compagnon. La porte était heureusement ouverte. Quand il la poussa, il se stoppa net en voyant le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, les pieds levés comme il le lui avait demandé mais toujours inconscient. Castiel fut incapable de bouger pendant de longues secondes, observant la poitrine de Dean. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, il courut jusqu'au lit et attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules. Il le secoua gentiment pour tenter de le réveiller. Dean grogna une seconde avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre.<p>

- Je suis mort ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel secoua la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il fut incapable de les contrôler. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues lentement. Il soupira longuement alors que Dean attrapait son téléphone qui était posée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas coupé le sien. Il allait probablement le payer au niveau de son forfait mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme pour vérifier s'il avait de la température.

- Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup à la tête ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement mal réveillé. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que Castiel faisait là. Il finit par secouer la tête.

- Ok, parfait … c'est … c'est parfait.

Dean semblait toujours un peu perdu. Son regard était voilé et son visage trop pâle. Castiel détacha ses yeux de son front et retira sa main en même temps. Il regarda ensuite le reste du corps du jeune homme et frissonna quand il vit les tâches de sang sur son torse et au niveau du col de son tee-shirt. Il allait devoir le lui retirer pour observer les blessures.

- Tu penses pouvoir l'enlever ? Demanda t-il à son ex compagnon.

Dean tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt sur le dos avec un grognement. Castiel prit cela pour un « non » et s'éloigna du lit pour fouiller dans la chambre. Il finit par trouver un ciseau dans un des tiroirs. Il revint immédiatement vers le jeune homme et commença à couper le tissu de son tee shirt. Dean se laissa faire sans se plaindre. Castiel serra les dents en écartant finalement les pans du tee shirt. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait effectivement deux plaies au niveau du torse. Une sur le ventre, juste au dessus de son nombril et une autre au niveau de son cou, reliant ses deux clavicules. Elles étaient profondes. Mais elles n'étaient pas mortelles. C'était la perte de sang conséquente qui avait causé l'évanouissement de Dean. Il survivrait à ses blessures. Mais elles avaient besoin d'être traitées.

- Je vais aller chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans la voiture. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici d'accord ? Lança t-il en s'éloignant.

- Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin dans cet état, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel courut jusqu'à sa voiture, attrapa son sac sur le piège passager puis verrouilla la portière et retourna dans la chambre. Dean était toujours allongé sur le lit. Il semblait souffrir mais il avait les yeux ouverts. Castiel lui sourit faiblement avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'installer ce dont il avait besoin à côté du jeune homme. Il prit ensuite des serviettes dans la salle de bains et revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je vais devoir désinfecter les plaies. Ce sera surement douloureux mais c'est nécessaire. Elles ont besoin d'être suturés. Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses faire par un professionnel mais je peux tenter de le faire moi même. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Toutefois, je tiens à te prévenir que cela laissera probablement une cicatrice. Je ne suis pas un professionnel et je n'ai jamais suturé de ma vie … mis à part une orange une ou deux fois et juste pour m'amuser.

Il réalisa la stupidité de ses propos concernant les cicatrices quand il vit le visage de Dean se tendre. Il supposait que le jeune homme se fichait que ses blessures laissent des traces sur son corps. Son torse était déjà totalement couvert de marques. Deux de plus ne changeraient probablement rien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Fais le toi, accepta t-il.

Castiel acquiesça puis commença à nettoyer les plaies avec du désinfectant. Il sentit les muscles de Dean se tendre aussitôt sous l'effet de la douleur mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Castiel appliqua plus de désinfectant que nécessaire mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'état du couteau qui avait blessé le jeune homme et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir ses plaies s'infecter. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa le nécessaire à coutures qu'il avait rangé dans son sac – et qu'il aurait probablement nié avoir si on lui avait posé la question – et attrapa une aiguille. Il la trempa dans le liquide désinfectant puis tenta de faire passer le fil à travers le trou.

- Ce n'est pas idéal … ce fil n'est pas fait pour suturer des plaies. Il va falloir que tu fasses très attention à ce qu'il ne cède pas quand tu bougeras. Et il faudra que quelqu'un te le retire.

Dean hocha vaguement la tête. Castiel finit par réussir à passer le fil à travers le chas de l'aiguille. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son ex compagnon et le regarda une seconde.

- Ca risque aussi d'être douloureux, expliqua t-il.

Il attendit d'obtenir un nouveau hochement de tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la première des plaies à suturer. Il était incroyablement nerveux. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Il avait suturé la peau de certaines oranges pour se faire la main et avait développé – une nouvelle fois sans l'admettre à qui que ce soit – un certain don pour la couture. Mais recoudre la peau de quelqu'un était une toute affaire. Il décida pourtant de se lancer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean dans cet état et il était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit au travail. L'aiguille transperçait la peau avec facilité et rapidement, Castiel prit le coup de main. Il savait que son travail n'était pas suffisamment propre et qu'il laisserait une marque indélébile. Mais il aiderait le jeune homme à récupérer plus vite et c'était exactement le but. Il ne se laissa pas distraire par les grognements de douleur de son ex compagnon et termina la suture sur son ventre rapidement. Il sécurisa le fil pour qu'il ne se défasse pas puis en reprit pour s'occuper de la plaie que le jeune homme avait en haut du torse. Il prit quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'oeil au visage de ce dernier. Il sembla souffrir mais ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et son regard était moins voilé qu'à son arrivée. Ses pupilles étaient sensiblement dilatées.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête avant d'emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et de la mordre. Castiel supposait qu'il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait mal et détourna les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur la blessure entre ses deux clavicules. Il se mit immédiatement au travail. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus sûrs que quelques minutes plus tôt et il était relativement fier de lui. Quand il eut terminé de refermer la plaie, il coupa le fil, l'attacha puis jeta l'aiguille sur la table de nuit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains pour se laver la main. Quand il revint sur le lit, Dean regardait le plafond en respirant bruyamment. Castiel prit le rouleau de bandage dans ses affaires et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Je vais avoir besoin que tu te redresses pour mettre un bandage sur tes plaies, expliqua t-il.

Dean ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux sur lui. Ses joues étaient nettement plus rouges que quelques minutes plus tôt et ses pupilles avaient fini par absorber totalement l'iris vert de ses yeux. Il semblait avoir extrêmement chaud. Inquiet qu'il puisse avoir de la température, Castiel posa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Il n'était pas particulièrement chaud. Pourtant … Castiel recula aussitôt sa main en comprenant ce qui était en train de passer. Dean laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne dirent rien. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il serra le bandage dans sa main.

- Tu … je devrais peut être … tu as besoin de maintenir la plaie propre et sèche et …

Il gesticula en direction du torse du jeune homme sans réellement parvenir à faire une phrase complète. Dean grogna, visiblement une nouvelle fois honteux de son état d'excitation. Castiel pouvait sentir ses propres joues le brûler considérablement. Il décida de se concentrer sur les plaies du jeune homme pour ne pas penser au reste. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur les sutures qu'il venait de terminer puis se força à entrer en action. Il attrapa Dean par les épaules et le tira vers lui. Il le manœuvra ensuite jusqu'à ce que son visage soit enfoui dans son cou. Il commença ensuite à passer le bandage autour de son torse, couvrant les plaies correctement. Quand il eut terminé, il attendit quelques secondes, appréciant plus qu'il ne l'aurait du la proximité du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il aurait du reculer et laisser de l'espace à son ex compagnon. Dean était visiblement excité par ce que Castiel avait fait – la douleur des sutures et la tendresse de ses gestes s'il avait bien compris comment le jeune homme fonctionnait – et il devait être inconfortable pour lui d'être ainsi pressé contre un autre homme dans cet état.

- Cas … murmura Dean contre son cou.

Castiel recula sensiblement son visage et poussa sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y lut était sans équivoque. Il n'y avait pas que de l'excitation dans son regard mais également quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du désir. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Le souffle de Dean se répercutait contre ses lèvres et ses joues. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Envie de savoir enfin quel goût pouvaient avoir sa bouche parfaite et ses lèvres magnifiques. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean en avait envie également. Il se retint donc.

- Cas … répéta Dean doucement.

Castiel tenta de lui sourire mais il pouvait commencer à sentir son corps se tendre sensiblement. Il se mordit finalement la lèvre à son tour pour s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Dean sembla comprendre ce qui se passait après quelques secondes. Il glissa une main entre eux deux pour attraper celle de Castiel. Il s'allongea ensuite à nouveau sur le dos en grimaçant puis appuya la main de son ex compagnon contre son entrejambe. Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection du jeune homme presser contre la paume de sa main.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu … lâcha t-il.

Mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Dean avait relâché sa main pour appuyer la sienne entre ses jambes. Et Castiel ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était au moins aussi excité que son ex compagnon. C'était une mauvaise idée. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé et ils étaient probablement en danger. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne parvenait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme allongé sur le lit devant lui. Il chassa donc tous ses doutes de sa tête en se jurant de se pencher dessus dès le lendemain et entra en action. Il utilisa sa deuxième main pour défaire les boutons du jean de Dean. Le jeune homme en fit de même avec les siens. Leurs bras se heurtaient constamment dans leur précipitation. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre une seconde et risquer de mettre fin au moment qu'ils partageaient. Il attendit que Dean soulève les hanches suffisamment pour baisser son pantalon et son caleçon et libérer son érection. Quand il la saisit dans sa main, Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur son sexe qui disparaissait dans sa main au rythme de ses mouvements. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de demander. Et il savait que cela ne signifiait rien. Que Dean était sous le coup de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et il regretterait probablement l'incident dès le lendemain. Mais Castiel en avait assez de se montrer raisonnable. Assez de résister et de lutter constamment. Il avait une chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il comptait bien la saisir. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main alors que Dean luttait contre sa braguette. Castiel se rappela alors qu'il avait toujours l'attèle à son doigt. Il relâcha son sexe pour terminer de défaire son pantalon puis se leva du lit rapidement pour le baisser. Quand il se rassit, Dean saisit aussitôt son érection dans sa main. C'était trop rapide et la position n'était pas idéale. Mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Un moyen rapide d'évacuer un peu de la pression accumulée depuis leur séparation. Une façon de ne pas parler de ce dont il devait parler et de retarder l'inévitable confrontation. Castiel chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et se concentra sur les sensations que la main de Dean lui procurait. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans le bas de son dos et dans son ventre. Dean ne semblait pas très loin derrière lui s'il en croyait les gémissements qu'il poussait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait commencé à agiter les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de la main de Castiel. Ca n'aurait pas du être aussi excitant. Mais Castiel trouvait le jeune homme absolument magnifique. Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme de son poignet, le tournant quand il arrivait en haut avant d'appliquer un peu de pression en redescendant. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur son propre sexe que la main de Dean encerclait avec enthousiasme. Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps cela dura. Mais quand son orgasme le transperça, il laissa échapper un cri guttural qui le surprit. Il se répandit dans la main de son ex compagnon pendant quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il continua donc de bouger sa main le long du sexe de Dean. Le jeune homme porta alors sa main à sa bouche pour lécher de ses doigts le sperme de Castiel. Ce dernier gémit en le voyant faire. Quand il eut fini, Dean lui attrapa sa main libre et la pressa contre sa cuisse.

- J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin que tu … murmura t-il entre deux gémissements.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son compagnon lui demandait. Il resserra ensuite sa main sur sa cuisse et enfonça sensiblement ses ongles dans sa peau. Ca ne pouvait pas être très douloureux mais de toute évidence, c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin pour lâcher prise. Il jouit à son tour bruyamment, ses poings se serrant contre sa bouche pour retenir certains de ses gémissements. Castiel le regarda faire, totalement fasciné. Il ralentit le rythme de sa main et quand Dean fut trop sensible pour qu'il continue à le toucher, il la retira complètement. Il l'essuya sur une des serviettes qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer les plaies du jeune homme et se leva du lit pour se rhabiller. Dean en fit de même après quelques secondes.

- Merci Cas … lâcha le jeune homme quand il eut remis son pantalon en place.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean seul cette nuit mais il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sol. Il pouvait envisager de dormir par terre avec un oreiller et une couverture. C'était sans nul doute mieux que la baignoire. Dean dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Allonge toi avec moi, exigea t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel savait qu'il aurait du protester et aller dormir dans la voiture. Mais il était faible et fatigué et il n'avait pas la force de dire non. Il se contenta donc d'hocher à nouveau la tête avant de prendre place à côté de son ex compagnon. Il tira les couvertures pour les poser sur eux puis arrangea son oreiller correctement et posa sa tête dessus.

- Ca ne veut rien dire tu sais, assura Dean sans le regarder.

Castiel ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet. Il savait que Dean ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il n'espérait pas l'entendre déclarer son amour inconditionnel pour lui simplement parce qu'ils venaient de se masturber mutuellement. Toutefois, ces quelques caresses avaient compté pour lui. Il le garda pour lui.

- Dean, la personne qui t'a fait ça … est-ce que tu …

Dean posa sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire et Castiel n'insista. Sa peau sentait le sexe et Castiel dut retenir un gémissement.

- On parlera demain … je t'expliquerais demain. Mais je veux juste … pour le moment, je veux juste dormir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean retira alors sa main de sa bouche pour la poser le long de son corps. Il était toujours sur le dos et semblait ne plus souffrir autant qu'à l'arrivée de son ex compagnon. C'était sans nul doute du à ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, la douleur reviendrait de plein fouet. Ils aviseraient à ce moment là. Castiel était épuisé et il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour pouvoir analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas toutes ses réponses le lendemain. Il espérait en avoir quelques unes. Suffisamment pour le faire rester aux côtés du jeune homme. Il n'envisageait pas de partir à nouveau. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Dean en son absence. Il était heureux que le jeune homme l'ait appelé à l'aide. Heureux qu'il lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser le soigner. Mais il savait également qu'il était probablement en danger en restant à ses côtés. Il avait peur que le jeune homme l'entraîne dans sa chute. C'était inévitable. Ils ne pourraient pas fuir indéfiniment. Castiel refusait toutefois d'y penser pour le moment. Il était encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme que Dean lui avait procuré et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter tant que c'était possible. Demain était un autre jour. Ils devraient se confronter à nouveau à la réalité. Castiel devrait prendre des décisions importantes pour son avenir et celui de Dean. Il aurait probablement du être nerveux à cette idée. Mais allongé à côté du jeune homme, il se sentait bizarrement bien. Il se sentait paradoxalement en sécurité en partageant le même lit que lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir la chaleur de son corps se propager jusqu'au sien. A cet instant précis, cela représentait tout pour lui. Il se fichait du reste et il se fichait du danger. Il sourit faiblement en fermant les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette journée se terminerait ainsi quand il avait quitté ce même motel ce matin. Il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir Dean. Ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles et passer sa vie à se demander ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Mais quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau côte à côte. Et si Castiel savait qu'il avait eu tort de revenir en courant au premier appel du jeune homme, il ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir fait. Il était prêt à affronter les conséquences. Allongé ainsi à côté de Dean, son parfum emplissant ses narines et lui rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il se sentait prêt à tout.


	11. Un début d'explication

**Bonjour,**

**Bonne année à tout le monde. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, de réussite, la santé et la réalisation de vos rêves pour vous et tous vos proches.**

**Nous sommes jeudi et voici un nouveau chapitre. On en apprend enfin plus sur Dean.**  
><strong>Merci de me lire et de m'écrire et encore une fois tous mes voeux de bonheur !<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**In my place de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 11 : Un début d'explication**

_« Ce qu'il y a de terrible quand on cherche la vérité, c'est qu'on la trouve »_

_Rémy De Gourmont_

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Une chambre d'hôtel. Les rideaux étaient tirés de sorte à ce que le soleil – qui semblait déjà haut dans le ciel – ne filtre pas à travers les fenêtres. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie à motif fleural. Le sol était couvert d'une vieille moquette marron. Castiel se redressa doucement, son esprit faisant enfin le point. Saint Louis. Dean. Il avait parcouru les quatre heures de route qui le séparaient du jeune homme hier soir après qu'il l'ait appelé à l'aide. Il l'avait soigné et recousu. Ils avaient échangé … Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il était seul à présent dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où Dean avait dormi. Les couvertures étaient tirés et l'oreille portait clairement les marques du crâne de son ex compagnon. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il lui avait promis de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé dès leur réveil. De toute évidence, il lui avait menti. Et il avait pris la fuite. Castiel chercha son téléphone avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé dans la voiture. Avec la majorité de ses affaires. Quel idiot il avait été de croire que Dean resterait. Il aurait du se douter que le jeune homme saisirait la moindre occasion pour prendre la fuite. Il avait probablement attendu que Castiel se soit enfin endormi pour ramasser ses affaires et quitter la ville.

Ca n'aurait pas du être une surprise. Encore moins une déception. Castiel savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille n'avait aucune valeur. Ils n'étaient pas un couple et de toute évidence, pas même des amis. Il aurait du se méfier et exiger des explications immédiates. Il avait manqué le coche. Bien sûr, cela lui enlevait une belle épine du pied. Car maintenant que Dean était parti, il n'avait pas à se poser la question de savoir s'il était prudent pour lui de rester. Mais il était tout de même déçu. Blessé même. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naÏf.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se lever du lit. Il traversa la chambre pour pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla rapidement, toujours furieux avant d'entrer dans la baignoire et d'enclencher l'eau du pommeau de douche. Il se lava rapidement, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la veille. Il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller de la sorte. Il se sentait utilisé et honteux. Il aurait du arrêter Dean avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Mais il avait été trop faible. Et son attirance était connue du jeune homme. Il en avait profité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Castiel était un idiot.

Quand il sortit de la baignoire, l'air froid de la salle de bains le fit frissonner. Il s'essuya aussitôt et remit ses vêtements de la veille. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il se reconnaissait à peine.

Le soleil avait apporté de la couleur à sa peau d'ordinaire trop blanche. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et les joues creusées par la fatigue. Il avait l'air plus vieux que son âge. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme qui avait quitté ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt. Il devait son état à Dean et il était furieux contre lui. Au moins autant qu'il l'était contre lui même. Il soupira longuement puis utilisa ce que le motel mettait à leur disposition pour se raser et pour se brosser les dents.

Une fois terminé, il retourna dans la chambre pour nettoyer tout ce qu'il avait laissé trainer sur le sol hier soir. Il mit les serviettes tâchées de sang à tremper dans le lavabo puis jeta les compresses usagées dans la poubelle. Il utilisa ensuite la bouilloire pour se faire un rapide café. Il le but assis au bout du lit, ses yeux fixant sans le voir le mur devant lui. Il revivait à nouveau les évènements de la veille, du coup de fil de Dean au moment où ils s'étaient endormis côte à côte. Castiel avait été terrifié quand il avait compris que le jeune homme était blessé. Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Et son soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort avait été immense. Il avait pris le temps de soigner ses blessures et de prendre soin de lui. Il l'avait fait sans aucune arrière pensée et uniquement parce que le jeune homme comptait pour lui. Ce n'était pas réciproque bien sûr.

Il aurait probablement du être content de savoir Dean parti. C'était une bonne chose pour lui. Il était persuadé que l'homme qui avait attaqué le jeune homme la veille ne l'avait pas fait par hasard. Cela cachait inévitablement autre chose. Il avait un rapport avec le passé de Dean. Il l'avait visé lui et personne d'autre. Il aurait pu le tuer. C'était même sans nul doute son intention première. Dean lui avait échappé. Castiel ne voulait pas être mêlé à toutes ces histoires. Il n'était pas du genre à être excité par le danger. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait l'idée que son ex compagnon ait eu besoin de souffrir pour jouïr la veille. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la façon qu'il avait de se comporter sexuellement parlant. Quelque chose qui aurait du lui faire prendre la fuite. Mais il était resté. Et il avait pris du plaisir. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se le pardonner.  
>Castiel soupira longuement puis vida sa tasse de café d'une traite. Il grimaça en l'avalant et se leva pour reposer la tasse à côté de la bouilloire. Il récupéra ensuite ses clefs de voiture sur la table de nuit et son kit de premier secours. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre quand elle s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter. Dean se tenait devant lui, deux tasses de café dans les mains et un sac sous le bras. Il était là comme si de rien n'était et Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir.<p>

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'écria t-il.

Il avait cru le jeune homme loin de la ville. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Mais Castiel se sentait trahi et humilié. Il était furieux et il avait besoin de relâcher un peu de pression. Peu importait que sa colère soit justifiée ou non.

- Espèce d'enfoiré … j'ai cru que tu … j'ai cru que tu étais parti, jeta t-il ensuite.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa soudaine agressivité. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux.

- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit le cas ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Castiel s'était posé la question dès qu'il avait vu que Dean n'était pas là. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à son compagnon. Il pensait effectivement qu'il serait plus prudent pour lui de s'éloigner du jeune homme. De mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et de ne plus jamais avoir aucun contact avec lui. C'était la chose raisonnable à faire. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envie. Son cœur lui criait qu'il devait rester. Qu'il devait aider. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean. Des sentiments auxquels il préférait ne pas penser. Il était totalement perdu. Et entendre la question dans la bouche du jeune homme rendait son conflit plus flagrant encore.

- Quoi ? C'est … c'est une question idiote ! Répliqua t-il finalement.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Dean. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et il continuait de fixer Castiel avait curiosité.

- C'est une question simple … est ce que tu préfèrerais que je sois parti sans te prévenir ? Que je sois loin de toi ? Etais tu soulagé en me pensant parti ce matin ?

Castiel devait répondre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer la question éternellement. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, fit le vide dans son esprit et choisit de laisser parler son cœur. Car en définitive, c'était lui qui criait le plus fort.

- Non, asséna t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Dean.

- Non, répéta t-il avec certitude.

Il lut aussitôt du soulagement sur le visage de son compagnon et son cœur s'emballa. Il était dangereux d'espérer. Dangereux d'interpréter ce que les yeux de Dean trahissait de ses émotions. Car Castiel savait qu'il finirait par être déçu.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi énervé ? Demanda le jeune homme après de longues secondes du silence.

Castiel haussa les épaules en repensant à la panique et la déception qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que Dean avait fui avant son réveil. Il poussa un long soupire.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi … inquiet parce que tu es blessé et que je ne savais pas où tu étais parti. J'ai cru que tu avais pris la fuite et c'était … j'étais terrifié, avoua t-il.

Dean fit alors un pas dans sa direction. Castiel ne recula pas et garda ses yeux rivés sur le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé Cas. J'aurais du te laisser un mot mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé quand je reviendrais et … tu avais l'air tellement épuisé hier. Mes affaires sont encore là alors … je n'ai pas imaginé que tu puisses penser que j'étais parti.

Castiel détourna les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut alors le sac de Dean à côté de la commode. Il était ouvert et ses vêtements avaient été posé dessus. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusque là. Il avait été tellement persuadé que Dean était parti qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fouiller la chambre. Il était idiot. Et à présent, il se sentait coupable d'avoit tirer des conclusions hâtives.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu … je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais pas du … je crois que c'est le stress et ça n'excuse pas mon attitude mais …

- Eh Cas, laisse tomber. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon. Il tenait toujours les gobelets de café dans ses mains et semblait un peu perdu. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'avait pas l'air perdu. Il était angoissé. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il allait enfin aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient évité la veille.

- De toute façon, on a des choses plus importantes dont on doit discuter il me semble.

Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était sincèrement surpris que le jeune homme ne cherche pas à fuir la conversation. Il n'avait jamais accepté de se confier. Les rares informations qu'il avait laissé filtrer lui avaient été arrachées par Castiel quand il avait bu. C'était une grande première. Et la preuve que Dean lui faisait un minimum confiance.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on s'installe avant. Ca risque d'être long et j'ai besoin d'un bon café avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt et s'assit à l'une des trois chaises qui étaient installées autour de la petite table dans un coin de la chambre. Il regarda Dean poser les deux gobelets de café dessus avant d'ouvrir le sac qu'il tenait sous son bras et d'en sortir plusieurs muffins. Castiel attendit qu'il soit assis en face de lui pour en prendre un. Il le fit tourner quelques minutes dans ses mains sans rien dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait aborder les sujets qu'il voulait aborder. Il préférait que son compagnon prenne la parole en premier avant de l'interroger. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde alors que Dean buvait plusieurs gorgées de son café. Il sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes, en mit une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'une main tremblante. Castiel n'évoqua pas le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre non fumeur et se contenta d'ignorer la fumée qui voletait en direction de son visage et dont l'odeur agressait ses narines.

- En premier lieu, j'aimerais revenir sur ce qu'on a fait hier soir, commença finalement Dean d'une voix calme.

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'ils avaient commis une erreur en cédant à leurs pulsions. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait pris du plaisir avec le jeune homme. Et qu'il était prêt à recommencer si toutefois l'occasion se présentait.

- Cas … c'était bien … c'était mieux que bien et franchement, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin hier mais … tu dois avoir conscience que cela ne signifie rien de plus. On ne formera jamais un couple. Je te l'ai dit dès le début. Je ne veux pas m'attacher. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je sais que tu es attiré par moi mais … il ne se passera jamais rien de plus entre nous. Je préfère que tu le saches.

Castiel n'avait aucun espoir de ce côté là mais cela restait difficile à entendre. Il baissa les yeux sur son muffin avant d'en arracher un morceau et de le coller dans sa bouche pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit de gênant. Quelque chose du genre « je t'aime comme un fou, s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance de te rendre heureux ». Il doutait que Dean avait envie d'entendre ça. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit vrai. Il avait de l'attirance et des sentiments pour son compagnon. Mais il ne pensait pas être amoureux de lui.

- Je le sais, assura t-il finalement quand il eut avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il ne releva pas la tête, préférant éviter de regarder Dean dans les yeux.

- Parfait … maintenant … je veux bien répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir mais tu dois savoir que ce que tu vas entendre risque fort de te déplaire. Mon histoire n'est pas … elle est sombre et triste et … quand j'aurais fini de parler, il faudra que tu prennes une décision. Que tu choisisses ou non de continuer ta route avec moi.

- Tu me laisseras prendre la décision moi même, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne me forceras pas ? Tu ne décideras pas pour moi ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean au moment où le jeune homme hochait la tête à son tour. C'était un début.

- Bien sûr que je te laisserais la prendre … tu es adulte et … j'aime l'idée qu'on puisse continuer ensemble pendant un moment encore … mais ce sera à toi de décider.

Dean semblait sincère et Castiel choisit alors de se lancer. Il avait des dizaines de questions à poser. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait encore sur son compagnon qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il opta finalement pour ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il se racla la gorge en reposant son muffin sur la table pour attraper son gobelet de café.

- Est-ce que tu connaissais l'homme qui t'a attaqué hier ?

Dean soupira longuement en observant le bout incandescant de sa cigarette.

- Je le connaissais oui.

- Il a un rapport avec … avec ton passé ?

- Il en fait parti.

Dean semblait déterminé à n'apporter que des réponses courtes tout en omettant de donner les détails. Cela risquait de poser problème. Car Castiel voulait tout savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce que son compagnon avait traversé. Ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il estimait en avoir le droit après les évènements de la veille. Il en avait besoin pour prendre sa décision.

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait toutes ces cicatrices ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non … il travaille pour lui … disons qu'il est son homme de mains.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit le soir où il l'avait trouvé totalement ivre sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Combien cet inconnu, ce monstre sans nom, avait aimé faire souffrir Dean. Combien il avait aimé le voir pleurer. Dean avait avoué lui appartenir. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant que son compagnon pouvait l'avoir laissé faire. Mais il lui manquait sans nul doute trop de pièces du puzzle pour réellement comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il avait besoin des détails.

- Dean, s'il te plait … je veux savoir, lâcha t-il finalement pour encourager le jeune homme à se livrer enfin.

Pendant de longues secondes, son compagnon ne dit rien, perdu dans la contemplation de sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte entre ses doigts. Castiel eut peur de l'avoir poussé trop loin, trop vite. Mais quand Dean releva la tête, il semblait sûr de lui et déterminé. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin.

- Il y a deux ans … un petit peu plus maintenant … j'ai rencontré un homme en prison.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Dean avait été en prison. Il avait commis un acte suffisamment grave pour qu'on l'enferme derrière des barreaux. Il s'était souvent demandé si son compagnon était quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais il avait fini par trouver l'idée stupide et par lui faire entièrement confiance de ce point de vue là. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

- Tu as été en prison ? Demanda t-il, la gorge nouée.

Dean haussa les épaules en jetant son mégot éteint sur la table.

- Pas longtemps … quatre mois en fait. Et pas pour quelque chose de grave, rassure toi. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un … jamais. J'ai commis une erreur qui m'a coûté cher et crois moi, je la regrette encore aujourd'hui. Parce qu'une fois en prison, je suis devenu la proie de personnes bien plus dangereuses que moi. Cet homme, celui qui m'a fait ça … il m'a pris sous son aile dès mon arrivée. Il disait vouloir me protéger et il était … il était charismatique et puissant. Il disait être fasciné par moi … il me disait combien j'étais courageux et fort. Et rapidement, je suis devenu … je ne sais même pas vraiment comment définir ce que j'étais pour lui. Ce n'était pas sexuel. Il n'était pas non plus amoureux de moi. J'étais comme un trophée … il aimait l'idée de me posséder. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je vivais pour les rares fois où il se disait fier de moi. Et quand je suis sorti, j'ai été incapable de reprendre une vie normale. J'ai essayé mais … il avait fini par me faire croire que je lui appartenais réellement. Deux mois plus tard, il sortait à son tour de prison. Je l'ai rejoint.

Castiel avait envie de demander des précisions mais il savait qu'en interrompant le jeune homme maintenant, il risquait de perdre la chance d'entendre toute son histoire. Il se força donc à se taire et à écouter.

- Il dirigeait une sorte d'organisation.

- Un gang ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Non, c'était plus que ça. C'était une sorte de mafia … mais sans le côté cool qu'on peut trouver dans Le Parrain. Il n'y avait aucun code d'honneur, aucune morale. Ses hommes lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Tout le monde avait peur de lui … moi le premier. Mais à ses côtés, j'avais la sensation d'avoir une utilité. Il avait fait de moi son disciple. Il répétait continuellement à quel point j'étais brillant et que j'étais son meilleur élève. Je voulais le croire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se disait fier de moi. Quand il a commencé à me frapper … j'ai pensé que je le méritais. Je n'ai pas cherché à fuir. Je pensais réellement lui appartenir. Il m'avait sauvé la vie en prison et avait donné un sens à ma vie. J'acceptais les punitions sans me débattre. Il aimait me voir souffrir. Il aimait me faire pleurer et crier. Parfois, quand il avait fini, il me prenait dans ses bras et me félicitait … c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais la sensation d'être important … de compter pour quelqu'un. J'étais jeune et stupide et je l'ai laissé continuer.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour boire une gorgée de café qu'il sembla avoir du mal à avaler. Castiel était choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il pouvait comprendre que son compagnon n'ait pas cherché à s'enfuir. Il était jeune et il avait de toute évidence été manipulé. Cet homme savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui.

- Parmi ses employés, il y avait Benny. Il était différent des autres. Joyeux, plein d'optimisme et terriblement drôle. Quand j'étais seul … ou quand j'étais trop faible pour sortir de la maison, il venait me voir. Je pense qu'on l'avait chargé de veiller sur moi. Tout le monde savait à qui j'appartenais et personne ne s'inquiétait de me laisser seul avec un autre. Parce qu'aucun des membres de l'organisation n'aurait osé me toucher. Benny … Benny était gentil avec moi. Il a soigné certaines de mes blessures. M'a laissé pleurer pendant des heures sans me juger et … je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Il m'a alors raconté comment il avait rencontré une femme à l'extérieur de l'organisation … une femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur … et comment elle avait été assassiné par ceux pour qui il travaillait. Elle était considérée comme une distraction … comme une menace. Benny avait alors pris la décision de se venger. Il avait un plan mais … le jour où je lui ai révélé mes sentiments … il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux de moi à son tour. Il m'a alors promis qu'on s'enfuierait ensemble. Il voulait trouver un endroit quelque part où on pourrait être heureux ensemble. Il avait été élevé en Lousiane et il voulait retourner y vivre. Il voulait m'emmener avec lui. Il y avait beaucoup de détails à régler et de mesures à prendre … mais on profitait de chaque instant ensemble pour vivre notre histoire à fond. Je me suis surpris à espérer avec lui. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, je pensais réellement qu'on aurait une chance d'être heureux un jour, loin de tout ça … loin de lui.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Benny. Il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Dean l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait toujours pour lui. Il était évident que personne ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place dans le cœur du jeune homme.

- Mais notre chance a tourné. Je ne sais pas comment notre relation a été découverte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont assassiné Benny sous mes yeux. Je l'ai regardé agoniser durant de longues minutes sans pouvoir l'aider. J'ai pleuré, supplié … juré que je ne partirais pas mais c'était trop tard pour lui. Ma punition … ma punition a été de le voir mourir. Quand j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me tue à mon tour, Al … il s'est contenté de me brûler le torse avec un tison qu'il avait fait chauffé au préalable. Il disait vouloir me marquer. Pour que tout le monde se souvienne de la personne à qui j'appartenais. J'ai pris la fuite le soir même. J'ai courru aussi loin que possible et sans me retourner. Je suis allé en Lousiane et j'y suis resté quelques semaines. Je me sentais proche de Benny là bas … mais ils étaient sur mes traces et j'ai du fuir à nouveau. Cela fait maintenant un an que je fuis Cas … un an que je regarde constamment par dessus mon épaule en espérant qu'ils ne seront pas là à me suivre … un an que je sais qu'ils finiront par me retrouver.

Castiel avait imaginé le pire concernant le passé de son compagnon mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu vivre de telles horreurs. C'était pire que toutes les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Dean avait vécu l'enfer durant un an. Il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait été battu et torturé. Et il était en fuite depuis.

- Quand ils me retrouveront … et je sais qu'ils me retrouveront un jour ou l'autre … je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront de moi. Je doute qu'ils me tuent … il me rammèneront probablement auprès de lui. Il m'enfermera à nouveau et il reprendra mon « entraînement » … mais si je suis avec quelqu'un … si je suis accompagné … ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer Castiel. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi.

Castiel hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme. Il semblait réellement se soucier des risques qu'il ferait courir à Castiel si toutefois ils continuaient de voyager ensemble. Et il allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir à tout cela. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore quelques questions à poser à son compagnon.

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a … est ce que c'est lui qui t'a initié à … à tout ça ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr que sa question était suffisamment claire. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que Dean aimait faire. Mais il voulait comprendre comment un jeune homme pouvait en arriver à avoir besoin de souffrir pour prendre du plaisir. Il voulait savoir si l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal avait également abusé de lui sexuellement.

- Je te l'ai dit Cas … ce n'était pas … sexuel entre nous. C'était le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi qui l'éclatait. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce qu'il me faisait. Je n'ai jamais aimé souffrir sous ses coups. Mais j'aimais l'idée de lui appartenir … avant de rencontrer Benny … avant de tomber amoureux, je crois que j'aimais l'idée qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Alors oui … peut être que c'est ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui … ou peut être que j'étais déjà comme ça sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Mais … c'est qui je suis aujourd'hui et ça ne changera pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel sentait que Dean cherchait à lui passer un message. Le jeune homme voulait lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre. Qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Castiel était agacé qu'il ressente le besoin de le dire encore et encore. Il l'avait compris la première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé. Il n'était pas idiot.

- Et avec Benny ? Est-ce que tu … tu faisais pareil avec lui ?

Dean hocha la tête avant de passer une main sur son visage.

- Plus ou moins oui … ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais il savait que j'en avais besoin. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, il a refusé de me faire du mal … mais … il a rapidement compris que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Il a fini par accepter. Il passait de longs moment ensuite à s'excuser ou à me demander si j'allais bien. C'était parfait.

Castiel se demanda s'il serait un jour capable de céder ainsi aux demandes d'un homme avec qui il sortirait. Il se considérait comme ouvert d'esprit et extrêmement tolérant. Mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu accepter de faire du mal à Dean s'il avait été à la place de Benny. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait fait la veille juste avant que le jeune homme jouisse et il baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il aurait cédé. Par amour, on était capable de tout. Il sentit ses joues rougir et fut soulagé comme Dean reprit la parole.

- Cas … l'année que j'ai passé là bas … l'année que j'ai passé auprès de lui … elle m'a changé radicalement. Avant d'attérir en prison, j'étais un garçon comme tous les autres. J'aimais sortir et faire la fête. J'avais des amis et une idée de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. J'étais plein d'espoir et insouciant. Mais ses quatres mois m'ont appris beaucoup de choses sur moi. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas intouchable ou invincible. J'ai compris que j'étais insignifiant pour des hommes aussi puissants que ceux qui étaient en prison avec moi. Il a utilisé ma faiblesse pour me briser. Il m'a fait croire que je ne valais rien. Que je n'étais rien. Puis quand j'ai perdu tout espoir de m'en sortir, il a commencé à me reconstruire, pièces par pièces. Il a fait en sorte que j'ai besoin de lui pour avancer. Il m'a donné ce dont j'avais tant besoin à ce moment là … de la reconnaissance … de l'affection et de la tendresse parfois. J'ai passé un an à vouloir le satisfaire sans jamais réussir. Je suis allé volontairement vers lui. J'ai choisi d'aller le retrouver.

- Parce qu'il a t'a manipulé Dean. Pas parce que tu le voulais vraiment.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel se demanda alors si son compagnon n'avait pas encore la sensation d'appartenir à cet homme malgré l'année qui s'était écoulé et la distance entre eux. Il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes qui développaient de l'amour ou de l'affection pour leurs bourreaux. C'était ce qu'on appelait le « syndrôme de Stockholm ».

- Il m'est arrivé de lui demander de me punir … il avait réussi à me faire croire que je le méritais. Et avant de rencontrer Benny, j'étais fier de lui appartenir. Fier qu'il me considère comme sa chose. Car j'étais important à ses yeux. Quand je suis sorti de prison, je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'avais la sensation d'être entièrement vide … je ne pouvais pas parler de ce que j'avais vécu et … je pensais que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Personne sauf lui. C'est Benny qui m'a prouvé le contraire. C'est lui qui m'a montré que je pouvais être aimé. Il m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Il m'a donné envie d'exister pour moi et pas uniquement pour servir celui que j'avais fini par considérer comme mon maître.

De toute évidence, Benny avait sauvé la vie du jeune homme à plus d'un titre. Et sa mort lui avait donné le courage de fuir une bonne fois pour toute. Castiel était admiratif de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Admiratif du courage dont il avait fait preuve.

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains et finit par hocher lentement la tête.

- Je crois que je l'aimerais toujours … ce tour des Etats Unis … ce voyage, c'est aussi pour lui que je le fais. Il m'avait parlé de son désir de voir le Grand Canyon … de voir San Francisco. J'aurais voulu le faire à ses côtés mais … quand je me rends dans ces endroits dont il m'a si souvent parlé, c'est comme s'il était toujours là avec moi.

Castiel pouvait comprendre son désir de rester proche de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours. Il trouvait cela romantique et poétique. Mais c'était également un bagage qui handicapait le jeune homme. Qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Benny lui rappelerait éternellement l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais il ne devait pas non plus construire toute sa vie autour de son souvenir. Ce n'était pas sain.

- Je suis complice de tellement de choses Cas … et je suis fatigué … parfois, je suis fatigué de vivre. Mais je sais que Benny n'aurait pas voulu me voir baisser les bras. Alors je me bats … je me bats principalement pour lui. J'ai vu des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. J'ai subi des choses qui m'ont marqué à vie. Et tu dois le comprendre. Tu dois le prendre en considération. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant ou de foncièrement mauvais. Je n'ai jamais commis aucun crime. Mais je suis dangereux … parce que je serais éternellement en cavale. Et si tu décides de me suivre … si tu décides de fermer les yeux sur tout ça, tu seras en danger toi aussi.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Il l'avait même sans doute compris bien avant que Dean ne mette des mots sur les tortures qu'il avait endurées. Quand il avait commencé à imaginer son voyage autour des Etats Unis, il n'avait jamais envisagé prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il avait pensé se cultiver en visitant certains endroits, rencontrer des gens pour partager ses expériences et vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait croiser la route d'un homme fascinant, drôle et déroutant qui le mettrait en danger simplement en restant à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre des risques. Il n'était pas aventureux. Mais il détestait plus encore la perspective d'abandonner Dean à son sort et de lui tourner le dos au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un film et que la fin ne serait pas forcément heureuse pour eux. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait envie de croire que sa présence était bénéfique pour le jeune homme. Il voulait rester.

- J'ai compris Dean mais je ne compte pas partir sans toi … pas maintenant que je sais. Si les choses empirent ou si elles deviennent vraiment dangereuses, je reconsidèrerais sans doute ma décision. Mais pour le moment, je veux rester. Je veux rester avec toi.

Il vit Dean sourire largement et il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. Toutefois, il y avait encore un point qu'il souhaitait éclaircir avec le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de poser une dernière question avant de mettre un terme définitif à leur discussion et tenter de reprendre leur route le plus normalement possible.

- Mais avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, j'ai une dernière question à te poser, déclara t-il en attrapant sa tasse de café et en la faisant tourner dans ses mains.

Dean lui fit signe de se lancer d'un geste de la tête. Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? On pourrait se rendre au commissariat et tout leur expliquer. Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient en sorte de te protéger de ces gens. Je suis persuadé que tu pourrais leur être utile … leur donner des noms … des adresses. De quoi les occuper. Peut être pourraient ils même te placer dans leur programme de protection des témoins ?

Castiel n'avait pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine. Ses seules références provenaient des films que Gabriel l'avait forcé à regarder ou de toutes les séries policières qu'il aimait tant. New York Police Judiciaire. Les Experts. Il était incollable sur le sujet. Même si ses parents lui avaient souvent répété que tout ce qu'il voyait à l'écran n'avait rien de comparable avec la vraie vie. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que la réalité était souvent moins agréable que la fiction. Il savait que les témoins ne s'en sortaient pas toujours avec une belle maison dans une ville reculée. Il n'échappaient pas aux méchants avec l'aide d'un policier qui finissait par tomber amoureux d'eux. Mais il devait tout de même exister des lois pour protéger les gens comme Dean. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et vit ses yeux s'assombrir et son visage se tendre. De toute évidence, la question le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Cas … il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, commença le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel regrettait à présent d'avoir posé la question. Car il redoutait grandement ce que son compagnon allait lui dire. Peut être avait il participé aux activités criminelles de l'organisation dont il avait été prisonnier. Peut être était il lui aussi recherché pour ces crimes. Cela expliquerait probablement sa volonté farouche de se cacher, l'arme qu'il avait sur lui et sa peur évidente de la police. Castiel refusait de croire que Dean était un criminel au même titre que le monstre qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si c'était ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Si je vais voir la police, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils me retrouvent. Je sais que c'est un risque et je suis prêt à le prendre si toutefois cela peut les conduire en prison pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait … ce qu'ils ont fait à Benny et des centaines d'autres innocents. Je sais que je suis en sursis et je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire. Et si je témoigne contre eux, je sais qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi directement … pas tant que je serais sous la protection de la police.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils s'en prendraient à quelqu'un qui t'est proche ?

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que Dean hochait la tête. Il pouvait comprendre la volonté de son compagnon de protéger les gens qu'ils connaissaient. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Il regarda le jeune homme se lever de la table en emportant avec lui son gobelet de café. Il se dirigea vers ses affaires et les enfouit dans son sac avant de le fermer et de le mettre sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Castiel, surpris par son attitude.

Dean se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Je t'emmène quelque part, déclara t-il d'une voix calme. Prends tes affaires.

Castiel ne protesta pas malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac. Il rassembla ses affaires à son tour, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis emporta son sac à l'extérieur. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à sa voiture. Quand Dean lui prit les clefs pour s'installer côté conducteur, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'immobiliser.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Dean le regarda une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Il semblait réellement triste pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Plus triste encore que lorsqu'il avait parlé de Benny. Castiel relâcha alors son bras et contourna le véhicule pour prendre place côté passager. Dean alluma le contact et sortit du parking sans répondre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint le route qui sortait de la ville qu'il reprit la parole.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu la police ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je vais te montrer, expliqua Dean d'une voix faible.

Il accéléra sensiblement et bientôt, ils furent sortis de la ville. Castiel observa le paysage défiler sous ses yeux d'un œil curieux. Ils ne prenaient pas la route pour La Nouvelle Orléans. Ils retournaient sur leurs pas. Ils prenaient la direction du Dakota du Sud.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean s'engagea sur l'autoroute et ralentit sensiblement. C'était une grande première pour eux. Jamais avant le jeune homme n'avait accepté de prendre une route aussi fréquentée.

- Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud.

Castiel se souvenait d'avoir vu le nom de la ville indiqué sur des panneaux quand ils avaient quitté Rapid City. Dean n'avait pas semblé particulièrement intéressé à l'idée de s'y rendre. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien de très intéressant là bas. Du moins, c'était ce que Castiel avait pensé quand ils avaient quitté le Dakota du Sud. A présent qu'ils reprenaient cette direction, il réalisait toutes les choses que son compagnon ne lui avait pas dites.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ? Demanda Castiel qui commençait à être agacé par le silence de Dean.

Il avait accepté de continuer le voyage avec le jeune homme. Il avait choisi d'ignorer les dangers et les risques qu'il encourrait. Mais il estimait avoir le droit d'être mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'aimait pas que Dean l'emmène quelque part sans lui dire pourquoi. Il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

- La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas prévenu la police, répondit le jeune homme en doublant un camion qui semblait décidé à rouler trop lentement.

Castiel serra les poings sur ses cuisses, fatigué par le petit jeu que jouait Dean. Il tourna le visage vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il pouvait lire son angoisse dans ses yeux et dans la façon qu'il avait de mordiller frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence, ce qui se trouvait à Sioux Falls avait une grande importance pour lui. Castiel sentit sa colère diminuer sensiblement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va trouver à Sioux Falls ? Jeta t-il pour encourager le jeune homme à se confier.

Dean serrait le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient toutes blanches. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route déserte devant eux. Il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait mais Castiel pouvait deviner que son esprit était ailleurs. Quelque part au Dakota du Sud. Dans une ville dont il n'avait même jamais prononcé le nom jusque là. Une ville qui se trouvait à presque mille kilomètres d'eux. Ils avaient une dizaine d'heures de route à faire et Castiel ne pourrait pas supporter de les faire sans savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre. Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses de Dean – en avait déjà accepté un grand nombre – mais cette fois, c'était impossible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répéter une nouvelle fois la question quand le jeune homme se décida enfin à répondre.

- Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et pour lesquelles je serais prêt à donner ma vie. C'est à Sioux Falls que mon oncle Bobby vit … et c'est là bas que se trouve Sam.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom que Dean n'avait jamais prononcé avant. Il s'apprêtait à demander qui était Sam quand son compagnon lui coupa une nouvelle fois l'herbe sous le pied.

- Sam est la raison pour laquelle je ne préviendrais jamais la police. Je refuse de le mettre en danger … Sam est tout pour moi. C'est mon petit frère.


	12. Sam

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 12 et l'entrée en scène de Sam. On en apprend plus sur Dean à nouveau et on évoque un personnage de Supernatural que j'avais envie d'intégrer à l'histoire même s'il n'y sera pas physiquement.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire ...**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Hometown Glory d'Adele**

**Chapitre 12 : Sam**

_« L'amour fraternel est plus durable il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années »_

_Hector Carbonneau_

Dean n'avait rien dit de plus sur son frère durant les nombreuses heures pendant lesquelles ils roulèrent en direction de Sioux Falls. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée dans un motel à la frontière entre l'Iowa et le Dakota du Sud. Ils prirent chacun une chambre et sautèrent le dîner. Castiel passé la nuit à se demander comment son compagnon pouvait ne jamais avoir évoqué son petit frère depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il savait que le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi. Ce qu'il avait traversé ces dernières années était sombre et triste. Douloureux. Il ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'il refusait d'y repenser. Mais Sam semblait être une des seules choses positives dans sa vie. Il aurait du avoir envie d'en parler régulièrement. Dean était définitivement un mystère pour Castiel. Un mystère qu'il était déterminé à résoudre maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur lui.

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques kilomètres à parcourir et Dean insista pour reprendre le volant lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Sioux Falls. Quand ils passèrent enfin le panneau qui indiquait leur arrivée en ville, Castiel observa autour de lui avec attention. Il avait la sensation que l'endroit était important pour son compagnon. Il n'y aurait jamais laissé son frère s'il ne considérait pas l'endroit comme sûr. Dean avait avoué n'avoir jamais vécu très longtemps au même endroit. Mis à part Lawrence où il avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie, il n'avait pas réellement d'attaches ailleurs aux Etats Unis. Mais c'était dans cette ville que son frère vivait. Ce n'était pas un hasard et Castiel voulait comprendre. Il étudia du regard les maisons qui bordaient la route, les commerces qui avaient fleuries ici et là. Il regarda les gens qui marchaient autour d'eux. Sioux Falls était une ville ordinaire. Une ville comme il en existait des centaines aux Etats Unis. Mais pour Dean, elle était celle où son petit frère vivait. Elle était sans nul doute différente des autres.

Le jeune homme semblait savoir exactement quelle direction prendre. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean arrête la voiture non loin du lycée local. Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant le bâtiment en brique rouge. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Rien de particulièrement beau. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean, il vit une sorte de fascination sur son visage. C'était étrange. Le jeune homme avait vu des choses merveilleuses au cours de son voyage. Il avait visité le Grand Canyon, traversé le Golden Gate et s'était tenu au pied du Mount Rushmore pendant de longues minutes. Mais jamais avant Castiel ne l'avait vu regarder un bâtiment ou un paysage avec une telle fascination. Il était sur le point de demander pourquoi quand Dean glissa sur son siège pour que son visage ne soit pas vu de l'extérieur. Au loin, Castiel entendit la sonnerie du lycée retentir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Douze heures trente. Les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir déjeuner. Castiel tourna le visage vers l'entrée du lycée. Des adolescents commencèrent à en sortir par groupes, discutant et riant, visiblement soulagés d'être libérés de l'école. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement, chacun prenant la direction de leur maison.

- Sam est élève ici, expliqua finalement Dean au bout de quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête en regardant d'autres adolescents sortir du lycée rapidement. Il s'attarda sur tous les garçons qu'il voyait, cherchant le petit frère de son compagnon sans savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent en silence avant que Dean ne lui donne un coup dans la cuisse.

- Le voilà.

Castiel observa alors avec attention les garçons qui marchaient en direction du parking. Il y en avait trop pour qu'il puisse savoir de qui Dean parlait. Le jeune homme dut le deviner puisqu'il finit par en indiquer un du doigt sans se redresser.

- Le grand avec les cheveux longs qui parle avec la jolie blonde là bas.

Castiel tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction que son compagnon lui indiquait. Il aperçut alors un jeune garçon qui dépassait les autres d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il était mince mais visiblement athlétique. Ses cheveux chatains foncés retombaient autour de son visage et lui donnaient un certain charme. Il portait l'uniforme de son école mais sa cravate était desserrée et de travers. Sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon et il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. De ce que Castiel pouvait en voir, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Dean. Pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas, il était impossible de dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Sam avait le visage plus rond que son frère. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il aurait pu jurer qu'ils n'étaient pas vert comme ceux de Dean. Ils étaient totalement différents. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de son compagnon chez Sam. C'était peut être du à la façon de se tenir ou à certains gestes qu'ils avaient en commun. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais dès qu'il vit Sam marcher, toujours accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde effectivement très mignonne, il vit aussitôt la ressemblance. Il observa Sam avancer dans leur direction avant de s'immobiliser non loin de leur véhicule et de faire à nouveau face à sa camarade. Il discuta quelques minutes de plus avec elle avant de se pencher en avant et de déposer un baiser extrêmement chaste sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille rougit aussitôt mais ne chercha pas à échapper à Sam.

- C'est Jess … Jessica, sa petite amie, expliqua Dean en souriant faiblement.

Castiel acquiesça alors.

- Tu ne veux pas aller les saluer ?

- Non.

Dean n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de refuser d'aller parler à son frère. Castiel se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un instant.

- Pourquoi ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ce chemin si ce n'était pas pour aller parler quelques minutes avec Sam. Il pouvait voir l'affection que Dean avait pour son frère. Il aurait du être impatient d'aller le voir. Il devait avoir envie de prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais le jeune homme restait enfoncé dans son siège, son visage à présent obscurci par sa capuche. Il ne voulait pas que Sam le reconnaisse. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Dean, pourquoi ne vas tu pas parler à ton frère ?

Son compagnon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son frère. Castiel se passa la main sur le visage, impatient. Il ne voulait pas forcer Dean à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Mais il commençait à se demander ce que les gens autour d'eux pouvaient penser. Ils étaient assis dans une voiture, garés devant un lycée et observaient tous les élèves tour à tour sans jamais adresser la parole à l'un d'eux. Quelqu'un allait finir par se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Et imaginerait probablement le pire.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupire avant de se redresser sensiblement sur son siège tout en baissant un peu plus encore sa capuche sur son visage.

- Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis là … il ne doit surtout pas me voir, expliqua finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel reporta son attention sur Sam. Il discutait toujours avec sa petite amie. Il avait sorti ses mains de ses poches et tenaient celles de la jeune fille – Jessica – dans les siennes. Il semblait heureux, souriant et loin d'imaginer que son grand frère se tenait seulement à quelques mètres de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je … Sam est un garçon brillant tu sais. Il est le meilleur élève de sa classe et sans nul doute le meilleur de son école. Il va faire de grandes choses dans sa vie. Il deviendra médecin, avocat ou Président des Etats Unis. Il sera quelqu'un d'important un jour.

Ce n'était pas une réponse et cela n'expliquait en rien le comportement de Dean. Castiel en avait assez de devoir deviner ce que son compagnon cherchait à lui dire. Il avait espéré après ses confessions de la veille que Dean accepterait de lui parler plus librement. Mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi Sam ne devait pas le voir. Castiel soupira longuement.

- Pourquoi être venu ici si ce n'est pas pour aller lui parler ?

Dean posa ses mains sur le volant et le serra durant de longues secondes. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Sam, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître dès qu'il tournerait le visage. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps et qu'il avait besoin de le regarder pour se souvenir de lui.

- Je voulais que tu le voies … que tu comprennes que tout ce que je fais … ou tout ce que je ne fais pas … c'est pour lui et personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas aller voir la police parce qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui. Sam est tout pour moi … il est … il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il savait que Dean était sincère. Il y avait une grande tendresse dans son regard, énormément d'affection sur son visage. Il aimait Sam. Mais il se tenait à distance. Il n'allait pas le voir. Il n'allait pas lui parler. Parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. Castiel eut de la peine pour lui. Il n'aurait pas du avoir à se priver du plaisir de discuter avec son petit frère. La vie n'était définitivement pas juste pour lui.

- Depuis combien de temps ne lui as tu pas parlé ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean détourna enfin les yeux de son frère pour les poser sur son compagnon.

- Un peu plus de deux ans maintenant … la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'était juste avant de rentrer en prison. Ensuite, c'était devenu … c'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui.

- Deux ans ? Mon Dieu … souffla Castiel en regardant à nouveau Sam.

Le jeune garçon riait à présent avec Jessica. Il semblait heureux avec la jeune fille. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il avait perdu son frère un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Il ressemblait à tous les autres adolescents de son âge.

- On s'est disputé juste avant que je sois emprisonné. Il m'a dit des choses … il m'a dit que je l'abandonnais et que j'étais un idiot. Il m'a également dit qu'il serait mieux sans moi.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il était fréquent de dire des choses qu'on ne pensait pas quand on avait peur ou qu'on était blessé. Il supposait que Sam avait voulu faire mal à son frère parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir été arrêté. Il doutait en revanche que le jeune garçon ait réellement pensé ces choses. Il avait été lui même plutôt dur avec Gabriel le jour de son départ. Il le regrettait bien sur. Il était persuadé que Sam était dans la même situation que lui. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité de le dire à son frère. Il ne l'aurait peut être jamais. C'était triste.

- Il ne le pensait sans doute pas, assura Castiel en reportant son attention sur Dean. Vous étiez proches avant tout ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha aussitôt la tête. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son geste.

- Très proches … peut être trop proches si on en croit mon père. Quand notre mère est morte … c'est moi qui me suis occupé de Sam. J'avais quatre ans et je me souvenais parfaitement de ce que notre mère m'avait dit à sa naissance. Veille sur Sammy Dean, il est ton petit frère et il a besoin de toi. Il avait six mois quand elle est morte. Je me suis juré de le protéger. Notre père était souvent absent et … il n'était plus le même après la mort de notre mère. Sam avait besoin de quelqu'un et j'ai été cette personne. Mais ensuite j'ai … j'ai commencé à dérailler et on s'est éloigné. Jusqu'au jour où … où j'ai été arrêté. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il est plus en sécurité loin de moi. Et puis il a Bobby aujourd'hui.

Castiel avait déjà entendu ce nom plusieurs fois et il ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question. Il enchaîna presque aussitôt après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Bobby était un ami de mon père. Un très bon ami. Il a souvent veillé sur nous quand mon père partait faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui. Et quand mon père est mort … c'est lui qui nous a recueilli ici … à Sioux Falls. Sam est resté avec lui quand je suis parti en prison. Il vit toujours là bas. Il est heureux avec lui … Bobby a toujours été une sorte de père pour lui.

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il l'écoutait même s'il regardait à présent Sam. Dean se racla la gorge à côté de lui, comme pour chasser un nœud qui s'y serait formé. Castiel choisit de ne pas tourner son visage vers lui. Il était presque sûr que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes à présent. Il voulait lui offrir un semblant d'intimité. Un moment pour se resaisir.

- Bobby tient un garage … il récupère des vieilles voitures, les répare et les revends. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les moteurs. Il m'a montré comment travailler dessus. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je continue le lycée quand j'avais envie d'arrêter. Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant bien sur puisque je n'ai jamais eu mon diplôme. Mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. C'est lui la famille de Sam à présent. Pas moi.

- Tu restes son grand frère, rappela Castiel parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Dehors, Sam embrassait à nouveau sa petite amie.

- Peut être mais il doit à peine se souvenir de moi. Il avait quatorze ans quand je suis parti et aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, il a seize ans … une petite amie et un avenir brillant qui s'ouvre à lui. Je ne suis plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour lui. Je ne suis plus rien.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas la façon que Dean avait de se dévaloriser constamment. Il semblait avoir fini par croire qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'il ne comptait pour personne et qu'il devait disparaître de la vie des gens qui lui étaient proches pour les rendre heureux. Il se trompait. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il manquait à son frère. Qu'il manquait à Bobby également.

- J'en doute Dean. Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu mettre de la distance entre eux et toi mais … je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu t'oublier. Tu dois leur manquer cruellement.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel se tourna vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le récit de son compagnon. Si le jeune homme n'avait plus parlé à son frère depuis deux ans, comment pouvait il connaître le nom de sa petite amie ? Comment pouvait il savoir qu'il était le meilleur élève de sa classe ?

- Tu continues de t'intéresser à lui de toute évidence … tu sais des choses sur lui que tu ne devrais pas savoir si tu avais réellement choisi de l'oublier.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il avait les joues humides mais Castiel choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

- Je fais en sorte de savoir comment il se porte. Je passe ici régulièrement … je prends des nouvelles auprès de Bobby. C'est lui qui m'a dit pour Jessica. Je veux être sûr qu'il va bien … je veux être sûr qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin. J'envoie de l'argent parfois. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait. Je ne sais pas si Bobby lui dit qu'il vient de moi. Je ne peux plus faire parti de sa vie. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne le veux pas.

Castiel devinait le désir évident de son compagnon de pouvoir à nouveau interagir avec son frère. Il savait exactement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était séparé d'un proche. Il l'avait vécu avec Gabriel. Il s'était senti bien plus léger quand il avait enfin pu renouer le contact avec lui. Dean devait se sentir terriblement seul.

- Est-ce que Bobby sait pour … est-ce qu'il sait ce qui t'est arrivé depuis ? Demanda t-il.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Quand je suis sorti de prison, il m'a demandé de revenir vivre chez lui. Il m'a supplié de revenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas … je n'étais pas prêt et … après avoir échappé à … après leur avoir échappé, j'ai refusé de leur faire courir le moindre risque. Je te l'ai dit … ils sont plus en sécurité si je suis loin. Quand je l'appelle, Bobby continue de me dire qu'on trouvera une solution … que je dois rentrer et qu'il m'aidera. Mais il ne sait rien de ce que j'ai vécu. Il ne sait rien de ce que j'ai fait. Il ne me proposerait sans doute pas de m'héberger si c'était le cas.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses cuisses. Il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour Dean de tirer un trait sur sa seule famille, uniquement parce qu'il avait peur pour eux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver une solution pour lui. L'aider à s'en sortir et à reprendre une vie normale. Mais il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

- Sam doit te manquer terriblement, constata t-il.

Dean resta silencieux durant de longues secondes avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je pense à lui tous les jours … tout le temps. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait en me voyant. Je me demande ce qu'il ferait à ma place. Je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble … aux bons moments durant notre enfance. Parfois, c'est comme si … comme si on m'avait arraché un membre tu vois. Mais je sais que je fais tout ça pour son bien alors … ça aide un peu.

Castiel doutait que cela atténue le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Le chagrin qui était parfaitement visible sur son visage quand il parlait de son frère. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne dit rien. Il doutait que Dean apprécie de l'entendre le contredire sur ce point. Il devait absolument garder en tête que cela ne le concernait pas. Il ne faisait pas parti de la famille du jeune homme. Il n'était même pas réellement son ami. Il était juste un témoin dans cette situation. Et cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de donner son avis et des conseils. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et reporta son attention sur Sam qui semblait en avoir fini de sa conversation avec sa petite amie.

- Ne te méprends pas, je meurs d'envie de sortir de cette voiture et de courir le prendre dans mes bras. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire que je suis en vie et que je viens bien … même si c'est un mensonge et qu'on le sait tous les deux. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais être totalement moi sans l'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai été un grand frère pendant dix sept années et ensuite j'ai été la chose de quelqu'un puis le petit ami de Benny. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien … parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis personne … que je n'existe pas vraiment.

- Tu existes pour moi, avança Castiel.

Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il aurait du dire. Ces quelques mots trahissaient les vrais sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Car il ne s'agissait plus uniquement d'une simple attirance. Castiel le savait même s'il cherchait à le nier en permanence. Il s'était attaché au jeune homme. Il avait des sentiments pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas en révéler l'étendue à son compagnon. C'était inapproprié et c'était inutile. Bientôt, Dean et lui se sépareraient et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Castiel avait besoin de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- Cas … souffla le jeune homme en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

C'était un geste intime et tendre. Trop intime et trop tendre pour Castiel. Car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer que cela signifie quoi que ce soit pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas souffrir.

- Je sais Dean, je sais … je sais que tu ne veux pas de …

- De relation … d'attache. Cas, je suis dangereux. Alors même si j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je ne serais jamais capable d'agir en conséquence. Je ne peux pas te faire courir ce risque. J'ai tiré un trait sur l'amour quand j'ai perdu Benny. Et toi, tu … tu rencontreras quelqu'un. Je le sais.

Castiel hocha la tête même si son cœur lui criait d'insister. De demander au jeune homme ce qu'il entendait par « même si j'avais des sentiments pour toi ». Mais il craignait la réponse. Pire encore, il craignait que son compagnon ne réagisse mal. Il était préférable d'accepter ses propos en silence et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Parfois l'ignorance était la solution la plus agréable.

- Quand on était petits, Sam et moi, on allait souvent jouer sur le parking des motels où notre père nous installait pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines. On n'avait pas de vélos ou de jouets d'ailleurs mais on avait une sacrée imagination. On s'inventait d'autres vies, d'autres noms … une mission parfois. On imaginait qu'on était chargé de chasser les démons et les monstres dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. On s'installait dans la voiture de notre père. C'était génial. C'était les meilleurs moments.

Castiel accepta le changement de sujet de conversation avec gratitude. Il aimait entendre Dean parler de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont il avait d'évoquer son petit frère. De la fierté et un amour débordant.

- Mais ensuite, il y avait les mauvais moments … ceux où Papa nous obligeait à déménager sans se soucier qu'on se soit fait des amis ou qu'on soit en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. On prenait nos affaires … parfois en pleine nuit … on montait dans la voiture et on partait sans savoir où on allait. J'ai toujours pensé que mon père avait un plan … une idée de ce qu'il voulait. Mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence en grandissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de nous … de lui … il ne savait rien depuis la mort de notre mère. Et quand l'angoisse montait … quand les choses devenaient trop compliquées pour lui, il buvait.

Castiel avait une vague idée de la direction que cette conversation allait prendre et il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il se demandait combien d'épreuves un garçon de l'âge de Dean pouvait surmonter sans perdre complètement la raison. Parfois, il se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait continuer à avancer après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

- Et quand il buvait, il avait tendance à hurler après nous. Le plus souvent après Sammy car il était le plus jeune, le moins apte à répondre mais également le plus à même de lui dire ses quatre vérités. J'étais le fils parfait … je ne contredisais jamais mon père et je suivais ses ordres. Mais Sam … Sam refusait d'avaler les excuses qu'il nous donnait. Il voulait une vie normale. Quand notre père se mettait à crier contre lui, je m'interposais … et alors sa colère se dirigeait aussitôt contre moi. Je crois que je lui rappelais trop notre mère. J'ai ses traits et … ses yeux aussi. Parfois cela suffisait à le calmer … parfois en revanche … cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu et alors il … il s'en prenait à moi.

- Il te frappait ? Demanda Castiel le plus calmement possible malgré la colère qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait que Dean était un enfant battu. Il en avait tous les symptômes. Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le comprendre avant.

- Parfois oui … il m'a cassé le bras une fois … c'est ce qui a poussé Bobby à nous récupérer chez lui … et à chasser mon père en le menaçant avec son fusil de chasse. J'ai pensé qu'il viendrait nous chercher quand il se serait calmé … mais il n'est jamais revenu.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Quinze ans … seize quand on a appris sa mort. C'est là que j'ai commencé à prendre les mauvaises décisions. J'ai arrêté l'école et je me suis lié d'amitié avec les mauvaises personnes. Gordon Walker en particulier. C'est avec lui que je me suis fait arrêté deux ans plus tard. La suite, tu la connais.

Castiel poussa un long soupire. Orphelin de mère à quatre ans. Trimballé de droite à gauche par un père qui le frappait. Puis torturé par un homme qui voulait le posséder. En fuite. Privé de ses proches et de sa seule famille. Dean avait eu une vie incroyablement difficile. Castiel l'admirait de ne pas avoir baissé les bras plus tôt. De ne pas avoir perdu la tête et fini cloitré dans un asile psychiatrique. Le jeune homme était courageux et fort. Il était incroyable.

- Sam a mieux supporté son départ que moi. Il aimait Sioux Falls et il aimait Bobby comme un père. Il était content de rester ici mais … moi je … je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Je ne tenais pas en place. Je n'avais jamais eu de maison avant ça … jamais d'endroit que je considérais réellement comme « chez moi ». J'étais perdu et stupide. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir bien ici … Bobby avait beaucoup de patience mais j'ai refusé qu'il m'aide. Et ensuite Gordon … il est le premier garçon que j'ai … avec qui je suis sorti. J'avais nié ce que j'étais pendant une longue période parce que je savais que mon père ne l'accepterait jamais. Bobby s'en contrefichait … il avait juste des doutes sur lui … il s'inquiétait de son influence sur moi. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Et ensuite … le jour de mon procès, Sam était là … et il … il était tellement déçu. C'est la dernière fois où on s'est parlé.

Castiel posa sa main sur celle que Dean avait toujours sur sa cuisse. Il voulait apporter du soutien au jeune homme à défaut de pouvoir chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient quotidiennement. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

- Tu es quelqu'un de courageux Dean. Bien des personnes auraient baissé les bras s'ils avaient vécu la même chose.

- Si je suis toujours là, c'est en partie grâce à Benny … et aussi en partie grâce à Sam. Je sais que je l'ai déçu mais je continue d'espérer qu'il puisse un jour être fier de moi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Pendant de longues secondes, Dean et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il se pencha sensiblement en avant avant de reculer brusquement et de reporter son attention sur Sam qui se séparaient de Jessica et s'éloignait finalement d'eux. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être frustré. Il savait que, pendant une seconde, Dean avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Il l'aurait probablement laissé faire.

- Sam mérite tout ça … il mérite cette vie. Il mérite d'avoir une famille … une petite amie et tout ce dont un garçon de son âge peut avoir envie. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais quand il était petit, il faisait toujours la même chose que moi … il s'habillait comme moi, écoutait la même musique et mangeait les mêmes plats ou les mêmes sucreries. Il me considérait comme son modèle. Ironique non ?

Castiel haussa les épaules en serrant un peu plus fortement la main de Dean dans la sienne. Il était surpris que le jeune homme n'ait pas encore cherché à fuir ce contact.

- Pas tant que ça je suppose. C'est souvent ce que font les petits frères ou les petites sœurs. Je me souviens d'avoir longtemps vénéré mes aînés au point de vouloir faire exactement la même chose qu'eux. Et puis on grandit et on veut devenir une personne à part entière. On devient quelqu'un. Mais l'admiration reste … même quand on choisit un chemin totalement différent.

- Peut être … concéda Dean.

Ils regardèrent ensuite Sam traverser la rue avant de rejoindre une voiture qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'un de ces vieux pick-up qu'on voyait à tous les carrefours au plein centre des Etats Unis. Le conducteur était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une barbe grisonnante et une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne. Bobby sans nul doute. Dean s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège quand la voiture dans laquelle Sam était monté passait à côté de la leur.

- C'était Bobby ?

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête en se redressant à nouveau. Il remit ensuite le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Pendant quelques minutes, Castiel ne trouva rien de plus à dire. Il avait conscience d'avoir partagé quelque chose d'important avec son compagnon. Mais il ne savait pas la signification que cela avait pour Dean. Avait il parlé de toutes ces choses avec Benny ? Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de se comparer à l'homme que son compagnon avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Mais, malgré lui, il se sentait en compétition avec lui. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il gagnerait si toutefois il sortait victorieux de cette histoire.

- Où est ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demanda t-il quand le silence devint insupportable.

Dean accéléra pour dépasser une voiture avant de se rabattre brusquement pour en éviter une autre. Castiel n'avait pas particulièrement peur en voiture et il avait toujours trouvé que son compagnon conduisait bien mais il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il avait attaché sa ceinture de sécurité avant de serrer la poignée de la porte de toutes ses forces pour éviter d'attraper le volant que Dean maltraitait entre ses mains. De toute évidence, le jeune homme semblait réellement pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et sa « famille ».

- Le plus loin possible d'ici … le plus rapidement possible. Cette ville est … elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Dean quand ils passèrent devant le panneau indiquant qu'ils quittaient Sioux Falls.

Cela n'en disait pas réellement plus sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient mais il ne demanda aucune précision. Il avait la sensation que Dean n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre. Il semblait juste ressentir le besoin de s'éloigner. Après tout, personne ne les attendait. Ils pouvaient se rendre où bon leur semblait. Leur destination n'avait aucune importance.

- Tu ne t'es jamais senti bien ici ? Tu n'as aucun bon souvenir chez Bobby ?

Dean accéléra encore un peu et Castiel se força à ne pas regarder le compteur de vitesse. Une nouvelle fois, il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

- J'en ai quelques uns si … je me souviens quand Bobby m'a appris à travailler sur les voitures qui traînaient ici et là dans sa cours. Je me souviens d'avoir regardé des matchs de baseball avec lui en buvant mes premières bières. Je me souviens avoir perdu ma virginté sur son canapé … même si je doute que lui le sache.

Castiel sourit vaguement avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Garçon ou fille ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Dean, il se sentit obligé de préciser.

- C'était un garçon ou une fille … la première fois que tu as fait l'amour ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde. Castiel n'aurait pas du aborder ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler sexe avec son compagnon. Pas quand ils étaient enfermés dans une voiture et qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il savait le risque qu'il courrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas retirer sa question maintenant. Ca aurait été pire encore.

- Garçon la première fois … Gordon en fait. Il vivait non loin de là avec sa famille. Il était marrant et … il était carrément canon. On l'a fait sur le canapé de Bobby un jour où on avait sauté les cours. Quelques mois plus tard, je couchais avec une fille pour la première fois. C'était cool mais … Gordon avait de l'emprise sur moi. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai la sensation d'avoir toujours été contrôlé par quelqu'un … mon père, Gordon puis … lui. Je suppose que j'en ai toujours eu besoin.

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il préférait ne pas donner son avis sur ce point. Il doutait qu'il plaise à Dean. Il acceptait que le jeune homme ait des préférences particulières. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que son compagnon ressente le besoin d'être contrôlé par quelqu'un.

- J'ai perdu ma virginité avec un garçon qui s'appelait Balthazar … c'était rapide et pas franchement satisfaisant. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu que des aventures d'un soir.

- Mais tu as pris ton pied avec certains de tes partenaires n'est ce pas ?

- Avec certains oui … pas tous. Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour les coups d'un soir. J'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un et d'avoir une vraie relation. J'ai envie de tomber amoureux.

Dean approuva d'un mouvement de la tête et Castiel détourna aussitôt le visage. Car il savait à quoi son compagnon pensait. Ou à qui pour être plus précis. Benny. Le seul homme qu'il avait aimé de sa vie et le seul qu'il aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre la direction de la Nouvelle Orléans maintenant … puisque c'était notre projet initial.

Castiel savait exactement pourquoi son ami voulait s'y rendre. Et même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de marcher dans les pas de Benny, il ne voyait aucune raison valable de refuser.

- Ca marche pour moi, assura t-il en regardant le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre.

Dean alluma alors la radio et chercha pendant quelques secondes une radio qui diffusait des vieilles chansons. Il sifflota ensuite au rythme d'une musique que Castiel ne connaissait pas avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour sortir son bras à l'extérieur.

- Cas, je voulais te dire … en fait je voulais te dire merci, lâcha le jeune homme.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il estimait ne rien avoir fait d'extraordinaire. Il n'avait pas aidé son compagnon à se sentir mieux. Il n'avait aucune solution miracle pour lui permettre de régler ses problèmes. Il n'avait fait que s'asseoir dans sa voiture et de regarder son frère pendant un long moment. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

- Je n'avais jamais … je n'avais jamais parlé de toutes ces choses avec quelqu'un d'autre que Benny et … ça m'a fait du bien de te raconter tout ça … de te confier tout ça. Je sais qu'on n'a aucun avenir ensemble mais j'aime à penser qu'on est amis à présent. Enfin si tu le veux bien.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt à la perspective. Il avait espéré entendre ces mots dans la bouche du jeune homme depuis un moment maintenant. Il était heureux de constater que ses espoirs n'avaient pas été vains. Il ne pourrait jamais rien partager de plus avec son compagnon mais il aimait l'idée d'être son ami. Même si ce n'était que temporaire.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Dean, assura t-il.

Le jeune homme lâcha alors le volant une seconde pour lui tapoter la cuisse. Castiel sentit alors un poids se soulever de ses épaules. Il savait que les choses finiraient par se compliquer entre lui et son compagnon. Ils devraient probablement se séparer d'ici peu en raison des gens qui pourchassaient Dean. Mais peu importait le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Castiel aimait l'idée qu'il puisse compter pour son compagnon. Qu'il puisse laisser une empreinte. Il voulait avoir un impact sur sa vie. Un peu comme Benny avait pu en avoir un.

- Tu sais, je crois que Sam t'aurait beaucoup aimé, déclara Dean après un moment.

- Ah oui ?

Dean hocha la tête en levant sa main à travers la fenêtre pour laisser le vent s'écraser dessus. Il écarta les doigts puis les resserra à intervalles réguliers comme il faisait très souvent. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné.

- Oui … vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te présenter à lui. Il n'a jamais rencontré aucun de mes amis … mis à part Gordon. Mais Sam détestait Gordon et Gordon détestait Sam. Ils se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Castiel détourna les yeux de son compagnon pour regarder droit devant lui. Il se demanda une seconde si Sam aurait également aimé Benny. Il supposait que oui. De toute évidence, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

- Il savait pour toi et lui ?

Dean changea à nouveau de station de radio quand une coupure de pub suivit un titre rock que Castiel était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu sans parvenir à se souvenir où.

- Il s'en doutait … je lui ai dit que j'étais bisexuel assez vite. Il s'en fichait. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que je couchais avec Gordon. Il m'aurait probablement tué s'il l'avait appris. Il aurait eu raison.

Castiel aimait l'idée que le jeune homme avait reçu le soutien de ses proches quand il leur avait parlé de sa sexualité. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu la même réaction de la part de ses parents. Il aurait probablement été rejeté aussitôt. Il en aurait été de même avec ses frères. Seul Gabriel avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour l'accepter tel qu'il était. Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il était difficile parfois de penser qu'il perdrait inévitablement la majorité de sa famille s'il se montrait honnête avec eux. Il le ferait probablement un jour. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

- Mes parents ne l'accepteront pas, admit il malgré lui.

Dean rentra son bras à l'intérieur de la voiture pour attraper le volant et pouvoir poser son autre main sur la cuisse de Castiel à nouveau. Ce geste était agréable mais trop récurrent aux goûts de Castiel. Car il lui donnait à chaque fois l'espoir de plus. Et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre.

- Tes parents sont des idiots, commenta le jeune homme.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il était possible de rejeter son propre enfant simplement parce qu'il était gay. Mais il avait lu trop de témoignages sur Internet pour ignorer que c'était courrant dans les familles extrêmement religieuses comme la sienne. Il avait été assez souvent à l'église pour savoir ce que sa « communauté » pensait des gens comme lui. Il avait cherché à nier sa sexualité à cette époque. Mais il avait ensuite du se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas hétéro et ne le serait jamais. Il ne voulait pas devenir médecin non plus. La seule solution était la fuite. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ils devraient être fiers de toi … moi je le suis, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel eut envie de lui demander pourquoi. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais le jeune homme avait retiré sa main de sa cuisse et le moment était passé. Castiel se contenta donc d'accepter les propos de son compagnon et de les garder dans un petit coin de son cerveau. Ils étaient agréables à entendre. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Pas même ses parents. Et même pas quand il avait obtenu des résultats excellents à tous ses examens. C'était sans doute ironique que ces mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre soient finalement prononcés par un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Il supposait toutefois que c'était plutôt logique. Dean et lui n'avaient pas connu les mêmes expériences mais ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Ils étaient en fuite tous les deux. Ils avaient du mal à s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient. Et il avaient un besoin quasi constant de reconnaissance. Castiel sourit en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre passager. Il ne savait pas comment les choses se finiraient avec Dean. Il se doutait qu'il souffrirait quelle que soit l'issue. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup appris du jeune homme. Et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir rencontré. Il avait couru un risque en s'arrêtant pour le prendre en stop. Il continuait à en prendre en restant à ses côtés. Il en avait toutefois tiré énormément de choses. Voyager avec Dean était une aventure excitante. C'était également terrifiant. Mais c'était avant tout extrêmement enrichissant. Il savait qu'il apprendrait beaucoup sur lui au contact de son compagnon. Peut être même finirait il par trouver ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Car malgré les risques et les dangers, Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à son nouvel ami.


	13. Séparation forcée

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici le 13ème chapitre. Il n'est pas très joyeux et pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles mais je tiens ici à vous rassurer, ce sera de très courte durée. Juste le temps d'un chapitre ...**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et de m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Demons de Imagined Dragons**

**Chapitre 13 : Séparation forcée**

_« Le trop de confiance attire le danger »_

_Pierre Corneille_

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Sam ou de Bobby durant les quelques jours de route qu'ils durent parcourir pour rejoindre la Louisiane. Ils ne parlèrent pas du passé de Dean quand ils étaient assis ensemble dans un restaurant ou dans un fast food. Ils discutèrent du paysage, du temps, des gens autour d'eux et de ce qu'il fallait voir ou faire à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais comme depuis le début entre eux, ils n'évoquèrent aucun sujet important. Castiel était déstabilisé par son compagnon. Parfois, il s'ouvrait à lui complètement, lui confiant des choses extrêmement personnelles puis il se renfermait ensuite totalement et ne disait plus rien de significatif. C'était pire que les montagnes russes. C'était épuisant. Castiel ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer avec le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quand ou comment il finirait par aborder des sujets importants. Il était pris par surprise à chaque fois. Et le traitement qu'il recevait ensuite le mettait hors de lui. Il avait parfois l'impression que Dean lui reprochait de l'avoir contraint à se confier. C'était faux bien sur. Mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu des réactions ordinaires. Et si cela avait le don d'énerver Castiel la plupart du temps, il avait appris à gérer ses émotions et à accepter que son compagnon se cache derrière la carapace qu'il avait forgée autour de lui.

Après avoir quitté Sioux Falls, ils rejoignirent Omaha au Nebraska puis Kansas City. Ils s'arrêtèrent en route pour se reposer et profiter un peu des dernières belles journées avant que l'automne ne s'installe durablement.

Ils restèrent deux jours au Kansas à apprécier le peu de gens qui s'y trouvaient à cette époque de l'année. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Fort Smith en Arkansas. Là-bas, ils passèrent une soirée mémorable dans un bar local où Dean appris à Castiel à jouer au billard. Devant son incapacité à suivre ses conseils et ses recommandations, le jeune homme finit par se placer derrière lui et par lui saisir les mains pour lui montrer comment se comporter. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier leur proximité et de sentir tout le corps de son compagnon se presser contre le sien. Il se retint de remuer les fesses quand il réalisa les regards curieux que leur position attirait. Ils se séparèrent finalement et continuèrent leur partie. Ils burent ensuite plus que de raison et finirent par rejoindre leur motel en riant comme deux idiots.

Le lendemain, ils franchirent la frontière entre l'Arkansas et la Louisiane. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Shreveport pour la nuit. Dean était visiblement nerveux en approchant de leur destination. Il semblait également particulièrement enthousiaste. Castiel avait compris que cette ville comptait pour lui parce qu'elle lui rappelait Benny. Et s'il se sentait toujours en compétition avec l'ancien amant de son compagnon – malgré le fait que ce dernier soit mort et enterré – il n'en était pas moins heureux de voir que Dean souhaitait partager cette expérience avec lui. Cela devait forcément vouloir dire quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas des étrangers. Ils étaient des amis. Et Castiel avait enfin la sensation de faire partie de la vie de son compagnon. Benny avait son cœur et l'aurait probablement jusqu'à la fin de la vie du jeune homme. Mais il avait sa place également dans cette histoire. Pas celle qu'il voulait mais il s'en contentait parfaitement. Il était heureux d'être là. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Quand ils quittèrent Shreveport, il ne leur restait plus que cinq cent cinquante kilomètres à faire pour rejoindre la Nouvelle Orléans et ils atteignirent enfin les abords de la ville en milieu d'après midi.

Dean avait été totalement silencieux durant les cent derniers kilomètres. Castiel n'avait pas cherché à le faire parler. Il savait ce que l'endroit représentait pour lui et ce qu'il lui rappelait. Il savait exactement à qui le jeune homme pensait quand ils franchirent le panneau indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il s'arrêta dans le premier motel abordable qu'ils croisèrent puis s'occupa de réserver deux chambres sans donner de date de départ. A cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait que peu de touristes et le personnel semblait ravi de les voir. Castiel leur sourit et les remercia de leur accueil avant de rejoindre son compagnon sur le parking. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives puis se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant la voiture. Dean fumait une cigarette en regardant autour de lui. Castiel avait souvent entendu parler de la Nouvelle Orléans et il avait hâte de se rendre au centre pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il avait lu et relu ce que le guide touristique de son compagnon disait du Quartier Français. Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller mais il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer la main du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de temps et Castiel était prêt à le lui accorder.

Il se contenta donc d'attendre que Dean ait fini sa cigarette en observant les rares allées et venues autour d'eux. Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres du centre ville mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se loger plus près. Leurs finances étaient limitées et il aurait été inutile de dépenser leur argent bêtement. Castiel savait que son compagnon préférait s'installer en périphérie des grandes villes pour éviter de se retrouver coincé si toutefois ils devaient fuir dans l'urgence. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il préférait continuer à ignorer. Il était devenu très fort pour fermer les yeux sur ce qui aurait du avoir de l'importance.

Dean jeta finalement son mégot par terre et l'écrasa du bout du pied. Il enfonça ensuite ses mains dans ses poches puis se tourna pour faire face à Castiel. Ce dernier attendait patiemment ses instructions quant à la suite de la journée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des initiatives. Ils étaient ici en partie parce que Dean avait besoin de venir en ville pour se sentir proche de Benny. Et même si Castiel continuait de penser que son compagnon avait tort de rester autant attaché à un homme qu'il avait perdu un an plus tôt, il ne voulait pas pour autant donner l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire.

Il regarda donc le jeune homme approcher de la portière conducteur, visiblement déterminé à conduire lui même. Castiel n'y voyait aucune objection. Mais il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que son compagnon avait en tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean fut installé derrière le volant, ceinture attaché et fenêtre ouverte en plein pour laisser l'air entrer, qu'il brisa enfin le silence pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

- Je veux te présenter Benny, déclara t-il

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce que son compagnon venait de dire. Il eut envie de plaisanter en rappelant au jeune homme que pour y arriver, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un bon « ouija » mais se retint au dernier moment. Dean était toujours amoureux de Benny et il souffrait encore énormément de sa mort. Il tourna à la place le visage vers son compagnon et le regarda serrer le volant entre ses mains.

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi au cimetière, précisa alors Dean.

Il mit ensuite le contact puis régla le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir derrière la voiture. Castiel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il savait que le geste de son compagnon avait une signification importante pour leur relation. Il était probablement le premier avec qui il souhaitait partager ce moment. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il était reconnaissant envers Benny même sans le connaître. Il savait qu'il avait sauvé la vie du jeune homme en l'aimant malgré tous les risques qu'il devait prendre pour être avec lui. Il lui avait donné l'envie de s'enfuir et d'échapper aux griffes du monstre qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais il était également l'homme que Dean aimerait toute sa vie. Celui qui empêcherait probablement le jeune homme de confier son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre dans l'avenir. Castiel le détestait un peu pour ça. Même s'il savait que c'était totalement irrationnel.

- C'est quelque chose que je faisais souvent aux cours des premiers mois. Je ressentais le besoin d'aller lui parler même si je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas … et puis ensuite, je suis parti. Je n'avais plus ce besoin constant d'être proche de lui. J'avais fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas sa pierre tombale qui me rapprochait de lui mais les sentiments que j'avais toujours pour lui. Souvent je … je lui parle encore le soir … je lui raconte ma journée. Je lui ai parlé de toi. Je lui ai dit que tu m'aidais et … maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir te le présenter.

Castiel oublia aussitôt les plaisanteries qu'il avait failli faire et ses réticences à accompagner Dean au cimetière. Mais ce qu'il entendit dans la voix du jeune homme le convint de le faire. Il y avait de la sincérité dans son ton et beaucoup d'espoir. Castiel ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il commençait à prendre conscience de l'importance de ce que son compagnon lui demandait de faire. Il voulait le conduire à l'endroit où était enterré l'homme qu'il aimait toujours. Il lui avait parlé de lui. Il était devenu important pour lui. Il comptait et il voulait que Benny le sache également. Castiel était touché. Et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il déglutit avec peine puis se passa une main sur le visage avant de répondre.

- J'en serais réellement honoré, assura t-il sincèrement.

Dean hocha la tête puis se concentra sur la route. Castiel tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre passager. Il observa les maisons et les immeubles qui constituaient la banlieue de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il regarda les gens qui remontaient les rues. Aucun ne semblait faire attention à eux. Castiel choisit de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il pouvait sentir la tension chez son compagnon et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui.

Ils roulèrent une demi heure avant que Dean ne finisse par se garer sur le parking du cimetière. Il sortit de la voiture et alluma aussitôt une cigarette. Castiel le rejoignit alors devant le portail et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il laissa le jeune homme fumer sans tenter de lui parler. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort de près. Il n'avait perdu aucun de ses proches et il n'était jamais entré dans un cimetière. Il ne savait pas comment il convenait de se comporter et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir. Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de perdre une personne qu'on aimait de tout son cœur. Castiel avait de la peine pour Dean. Il était trop jeune pour avoir déjà autant souffert.

Quand le jeune homme eut terminé sa cigarette, il la jeta devant lui sur la route puis pénétra dans le cimetière. Les allées étaient entièrement désertes. Castiel regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. L'endroit n'était pas sombre ou glauque comme il l'avait redouté. Les pierres tombales étaient bien entretenues. Des fleurs avaient été déposées ici et là. Le gazon qui les entourait était propre et tondu à ras. Le soleil brillait au dessus de leur tête rendant les lieux plutôt agréables. Castiel n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes ou aux esprits. Mais il y avait quelque chose de presque palpable autour de lui. Une ambiance particulière qui le mettait sensiblement mal à l'aise. La mort. Elle était tout autour d'eux. Castiel frissonna alors que Dean le conduisait à travers les allées avec assurance et détermination. Ils finirent par tourner à droite puis à gauche et s'immobilisèrent finalement devant une tombe. Le marbre blanc qui l'ornait était recouvert de quelques pots de fleurs dont la plupart semblait cruellement manquer d'eau. La stèle était rectangulaire et magnifique. Dessus, plusieurs choses avaient été gravées. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour les lire. « Benny Laffite. 1981 – 2013. On a traversé l'enfer ensemble. On se retrouvera de l'autre côté ». Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Dean. Le jeune homme avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le regard fixé sur la pierre tombale de son ancien petit ami. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Castiel avait l'impression d'être de trop à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître.

- Benny n'avait plus de famille … plus personne. C'est moi qui ait financé tout ça … je voulais qu'il repose là où il aurait voulu vieillir. C'était important pour lui … cette ville était importante pour lui.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire à son compagnon. Il ne connaissait pas Benny et il ne savait pas grand chose de leur histoire. Il espérait que sa présence seule suffirait à l'apaiser un minimum. Il voulait jouer son rôle d'ami. Il regarda Dean s'agenouiller devant la tombe de son ancien petit ami et déposer la main sur le marbre blanc qui recouvrait le sol.

- Eh Benny, c'est moi, murmura le jeune homme avant de soupirer longuement.

Castiel se demanda ce que cela apportait à son compagnon de s'adresser ainsi à son ancien petit ami. En tirait il une forme de réconfort ? Il savait que Dean n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce besoin de parler à un mort pour continuer à se sentir proche de lui ou d'elle.

- Ca fait quelques temps que je ne suis pas venu te voir. Je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais … je continue à penser à toi … tous les jours. Tu me manques Benny. Tu me manques terriblement. Mais je ne suis plus seul à présent. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un … Castiel. Il est celui dont je t'ai parlé. Celui qui m'a ramassé sur le bord de la route et qui a accepté de m'accompagner. Je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendus tous les deux. Vous vous ressemblez sur certains points.

Castiel s'agenouilla à son tour pour être à la hauteur de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou s'il devait se contenter d'écouter. Il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée de s'adresser à un mort. Il ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort. Il avait perdu la foi dès qu'il avait compris que l'Eglise refuserait de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Mais il savait l'importance que ce genre de croyance pouvait avoir quand on devait faire son deuil. Et si Dean avait besoin de croire que Benny était au Paradis, il n'allait certainement pas le contredire.

- Je sais que tu es content de me savoir avec lui. Tu me disais souvent que je ne devais surtout pas rester seul trop longtemps. Que je méritais d'être entouré et aimé. Mais quand tu es parti … quand tu es parti, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux. Et je le dois en grande partie à Castiel.

Dean se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le marbre froid à ses pieds. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer aussitôt. Ce que le jeune homme venait de dire de lui le touchait énormément. Il avait espéré pouvoir l'aider et jouer un rôle dans sa vie. Il savait à présent qu'il avait eu raison de s'accrocher. Il avait atteint son objectif. Il sourit faiblement et jura mentalement à Benny de continuer à s'occuper de Dean. S'il pouvait réellement les entendre, il supposait qu'il avait besoin qu'on le lui assure.

- Comme c'est touchant !

Castiel sursauta en entendant une voix d'homme dans son dos. Il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un approcher d'eux. Mais il avait été clairement plongé dans ses pensées. Il se redressa rapidement puis fit face à l'homme qui venait de leur parler. Dean resta quant à lui dans la même position.

- Dean, tu ne souhaites pas me saluer ?

Castiel sentit la panique le gagner quand il comprit que cet homme connaissait son compagnon. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose … Il faisait parti de ceux qui étaient à sa recherche. Ils étaient en danger. Et il en eut la confirmation quand Dean lui attrapa la cheville et la serra rapidement. Le geste semblait avoir échappé à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Mais Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

- Dean, je suis réellement déçu de ton manque d'enthousiasme me concernant … je croyais que le boss t'avait appris les bonnes manières. De toute évidence, il va devoir reprendre ton éducation et ton entraînement dès que je t'aurais ramené à lui.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour étudier leur adversaire. S'il devait se battre contre lui, il était nécessaire d'évaluer l'opposition qu'il allait rencontrer. L'homme était plus âgé qu'eux. Il avait probablement une petit quarantaine d'année. Il semblait hispanique, avait des cheveux et une barbe noire. Ses yeux étaient sombres également et sa peau avait une teinte halée. Il portait une chemise à carreaux et un jean bleu. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était musclé. Castiel doutait d'avoir la moindre chance contre lui.

- Quand on m'a dit de surveiller l'endroit, j'étais presque sûr que je rentrerais bredouille. Je ne te croyais pas suffisamment stupide pour revenir ici … mais visiblement, je t'avais surestimé. Et il est plus idiot encore d'avoir amené avec toi ton petit ami. Tu sais qu'il ne va pas être content de savoir que tu ne lui as pas été fidèle.

- Va te faire foutre ! Jeta Dean en se relevant finalement.

Castiel était totalement paralysé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait tenter de fuir ou se jeter sur l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Tout son corps était tendu mais il était incapable de bouger. Il était totalement terrifié.

- Quelle vulgarité Dean ! Tu as été mieux dressé que ça !

Castiel frissonna en entendant le mot « dressé ». Il en disait long sur la manière dont Dean avait été traité par le passé et sur l'image que tous ces hommes avaient de lui. Il avait été considéré comme un animal qu'on possède et dont on fait ce qu'on veut.

- Mais je suis prêt à te pardonner ce petit écart si tu me suis sans faire d'histoire. Je suis même prêt à épargner ton petit copain ici présent si tu n'opposes aucune résistance.

Castiel saisit aussitôt le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher d'avancer dans la direction de leur adversaire et d'accepter ce marché. Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il prenait un risque inconsidéré. La décision raisonnable aurait été celle de laisser son compagnon rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait et de partir de son côté. Mais il refusait de les laisser gagner. Il pouvait se défendre. Il était parfaitement capable de se battre si nécessaire.

- Hors de question ! Jeta t-il pour signifier à l'homme devant lui qu'il n'acceptait pas ce marché.

- Oh mais il a une langue en fin de compte, répliqua ce dernier. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te la couper.

Castiel savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une menace en l'air. Cet homme était totalement sérieux. C'était un tueur. Pas juste un homme de mains. Tout chez lui respirait la violence à peine contenue. Même s'il n'était pas armé, il était absolument terrifiant. Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que Dean se dégageait de son étreinte et faisait un pas en avant puis un sur le côté pour se mettre entre Castiel et leur adversaire.

- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal Edgar. Tu es venu me chercher moi … il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Tu veux te battre ? Parfait. Mais tu vas te battre avec moi. Parce que tu sais que je ne te suivrais pas docilement. Tu sais que je ne retournerais jamais auprès de lui. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Benny.

- Oh je t'en prie Dean … inutile de dramatiser. Benny était de toute façon un bon à rien. Il t'a fait jouir une ou deux fois et tu étais prêt à tout plaquer pour lui ? Tu sais bien qu'il aurait fini par se lasser de toi. Tu es sans doute un bon coup mais tu n'as rien de plus à offrir. La seule chose que tu sais faire de bien c'est d'obéir … oh et aussi d'écarter les cuisses. Benny aurait fini par le comprendre.

Castiel sut qu'Edgar était allé trop loin en évoquant ainsi Benny et en se moquant de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Dean. Il sentit son compagnon se tendre en entendant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait dans la bouche de son adversaire. Et il ne fut pas surpris de le voir se jeter en avant. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir à son tour. Il s'élança vers les deux hommes qui étaient tombés à terre et échangeaient des coups de poing. Il voulait aider mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il finit par attraper Edgar par les épaules et par l'immobiliser pour que Dean puisse abattre son poing dans sa figure.

- Benny valait cent fois mieux que vous tous réunis. Je sais que tu étais là le jour de sa mort ! Et tu vas me le payer très cher.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'immense colère de Dean dans son ton. Il aurait probablement du lui dire d'assommer Edgar et de prendre la fuite immédiatement. Mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé à prendre sa revanche sur son adversaire. Il enchaîna les coups de poing sans se soucier qu'on puisse les voir ou qu'il puisse se blesser. Quand Edgar cessa de se débattre, Castiel lui relâcha les épaules, convaincu qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Ce fut sa deuxième erreur. Car à peine avait il retiré ses mains de leur adversaire que ce dernier se tournait sur le côté pour récupérer une arme à feu dans son dos. Il parvint ensuite à déloger Dean de ses jambes et sans que Castiel ait le temps de réagir, il retourna la situation en un clin d'oeil et finit par coller le canon de son arme contre la tempe de Dean. Castiel leva aussitôt ses mains devant lui dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. Edgar avait la lèvre et l'arcade ouvertes. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était à présent collé contre le dos de Dean, un bras passé autour de son cou et son revolver appuyé contre sa tempe.

- Ok, fini de plaisanter. Puisque tu ne sembles pas enclin à te montrer raisonnable, il va falloir que je te force à me suivre, expliqua Edgar froidement.

Castiel devait tenter quelque chose. Il devait absolument aider Dean. Mais il doutait de pouvoir prendre l'arme de son adversaire avant qu'il ait le temps de tirer sur le jeune homme. Ou sur lui. Dans tous les cas, il était totalement impuissant. Et cela le rendait fou de rage.

- Hors de question … tu devras me tuer, répliqua Dean en se débattant.

Edgar resserra alors son étreinte autour de son cou le privant probablement d'oxygène. Castiel savait que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer. Il se maudissait de ne pas être capable de se défendre ou de se battre correctement. Il aurait probablement du accepter de faire de la boxe comme son père le lui avait souvent demandé. Il aurait eu l'air moins stupide.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te tuer. Tu appartiens à Al et ce sera à lui de décider si oui ou non tu mérites de mourir. Mais je peux te faire mal et lui expliquer que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Et puis ensuite, je tuerais ton petit copain et tu auras tout perdu.

- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.

- Oh Dean, tu crois vraiment avoir le choix ?

Castiel savait qu'ils n'avaient pas les cartes en main. Ils étaient à la merci d'Edgar. Il ne voyait aucune solution. Il allait très probablement mourir et Dean serait contraint de retourner auprès de l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. « Al ». Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans ce type de situation. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort. Ni suffisamment courageux. Il était trop faible pour venir en aide à son compagnon. Et Edgar était entraîné. C'était un professionnel. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Tu es tellement naïf … j'ai toujours pensé qu'Al commettait une erreur en te gardant avec lui. Je savais que tu finirais par le trahir. Il aurait du suivre les conseils de Dick et enterrer ton corps quelque part où personne n'aurait pu le retrouver. Mais il disait toujours qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne d'aussi expressif … d'aussi agréable à entendre crier et pleurer. Il s'était attaché à toi et je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans vos petites … sessions. C'est vraiment dommage. Il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre et on aurait été débarrassé de toi pour de bon.

Castiel était écoeuré par ce qu'il entendait. Ecoeuré par la façon dont Edgar traitait Dean. Il n'était pas surpris par son mépris mais il n'avait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi cruel et dépourvu de toute humanité. C'était surréaliste. Il serra les dents pour tenter de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Dean avait cessé de se débattre. De toute évidence, les paroles d'Edgar avaient réveillé des souvenirs douloureux qui le rendaient dociles. Castiel sut alors que tout reposait sur lui. Il étudia son adversaire et chercha une ouverture. Il réalisa alors qu'il en avait une. Edgar avait beau être plus fort que lui et sans nul doute parfaitement entraîné pour aborder ce genre de situations, il n'en était pas moins trop sûr de lui. Il ne considérait pas Castiel comme une menace. Et il perdait un temps précieux à humilier Dean verbalement. C'était là une chance pour Castiel de prendre le dessus.

- Je peux comprendre ce qu'il te trouvait physiquement … du moins au début. Dick aussi. Tu étais jeune et innocent et tellement beau. Mais après quelques mois passés en sa compagnie, tu n'avais plus rien d'attirant. Tu étais usé, sale et humilié. J'aurais probablement eu de la peine pour toi si j'avais eu un cœur … Il aurait de se débarrasser de toi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il tenait autant à te garder avec lui. Mais je suppose qu'il y trouvait un intérêt. Peut être que te voir saigner continuait à avoir de l'attrait. Va savoir. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de t'essayer une ou deux fois. Bien sûr, on sait tous les deux que ça le rendrait probablement fou de rage. Je ne veux pas finir comme Benny. Je tiens bien trop à la vie pour la gâcher avec une pute de seconde zone comme toi.

Cette fois, c'était l'attaque de trop. Castiel ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il ignora le sens de ce qu'Edgar disait, ignora ce que cela signifiait quant à « l'utilité » de Dean pour « Al ». Il s'en soucierait quand ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Il serra les poings alors qu'Edgar était occupé à lécher le cou de Dean – Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi écoeurant – et s'élança dans sa direction aussitôt pour profiter du fait qu'il était distrait. Il attrapa le bras de son adversaire et tira de toutes ses forces pour écarter l'arme de Dean. Il entendit le coup de feu partir, sentit le recul de l'arme et la force de l'explosion résonner dans ses muscles. Mais il mit tout cela de côté et abattit son poing dans le visage d'Edgar. Ses doigts protestèrent immédiatement. Il donna toutefois un second coup. Un nouveau coup de feu résonna dans ses oreilles – c'était bien plus fort que dans les films – et pendant une seconde, il fut légèrement déstabilisé. Il entendit un cri – celui d'Edgar ou de Dean, il n'aurait pas su dire – puis sentit une douleur violente dans son sternum. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été touché. Il ne pouvait pas avoir reçu une balle. Mais la douleur était cuisante et il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il tomba en arrière et ferma les yeux. L'impact dans son dos fut violent. Il s'attendait à se faire tirer dessus – pour la première ou la seconde fois, il n'était pas sûr – et fut surpris de ne pas sentir le métal transpercer sa peau. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur les deux autres hommes. Dean semblait enfin être sorti de sa torpeur. Il se battait contre Edgar et avait pris le dessus. Il donna un coup de pied à son adversaire puis un nouveau coup de poing. Quand Edgar tomba à son tour, Castiel recula à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds pour ne pas être écrasé sous son poids. Il vit Dean récupérer l'arme de son adversaire. Mais il ne lui tira pas dessus comme Castiel s'y était attendu. Il se contenta de l'abattre dans sa tempe pour l'assommer pour de bon avant de la mettre dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Castiel profita du répits pour regarder son torse. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur son tee-shirt. Il le souleva par précaution et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas reçu de balles. Edgar avait simplement du le frapper au niveau du sternum. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il s'assit en grimaçant puis prit la main que Dean lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Sans parler, il prirent ensuite la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Le bruit des coups de feu avait du alerter du monde et la police serait bientôt là. Castiel ouvrit la voiture dès qu'ils furent sortis puis la démarra au moment où Dean fut installé à côté de lui. Il sortit du parking rapidement puis s'engagea dans la circulation. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Castiel avait à présent mal aux côtes et il commençait à craindre de s'en être fracturé une ou plusieurs. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. Mais il était en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il accéléra sensiblement quand les panneaux de limitation de vitesse l'y autorisèrent mais résista à l'envie de rouler plus rapidement. Ils ne devaient surtout pas attirer l'attention. C'était un miracle que personne ne les ai surpris dans le cimetière. Un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été attrapé par la police.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda finalement Dean quand ils arrivèrent au motel.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il avait mal de partout. Il était terrifié et tout son corps tremblait. Il supposait que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Mais il respirait toujours et c'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il hocha la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fait … tu aurais t'enfuir et me laisser avec lui.

- Pour qu'il te ramène là bas ? Hors de question, protesta Castiel.

Il entra dans le parking du motel puis coupa le moteur. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus du volant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une furieuse envie de vomir.

- Et maintenant ? Souffla t-il sans regarder Dean.

Il comptait sur le jeune homme pour lui dire quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation.

- Maintenant tu ramasses tes affaires et tu pars aussi loin d'ici que possible. Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu prends la direction de Chicago et tu vas retrouver ton frère.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir sans Dean. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'abandonner maintenant. Même si c'était sans nul doute la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

- Sans toi ? Non.

Dean ouvrit alors la portière et sortit de la voiture. Castiel se redressa difficilement – ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir à présent – et rejoignit le jeune homme à mi chemin de sa chambre. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Dean, tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser là … pas maintenant, supplia t-il.

Son compagnon le repoussa des deux mains et se dégagea facilement de son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Cas … ces gens … ils te tueront si tu restes avec moi. Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Pas après … pas après Benny.

- Dean …

- Non, ça suffit. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ca a trop duré. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du revenir auprès du jeune homme après avoir trouvé son arme dans son sac. Il aurait du saisir cette opportunité de se mettre à l'abri. Mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée d'être loin de Dean. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. S'il le laissait partir maintenant, il ne le reverrait jamais. Il n'aurait plus jamais de ses nouvelles.

- Non, tu as besoin de moi, protesta t-il.

Dean secoua la tête en regardant autour d'eux. Leur dispute n'avait pas encore attiré l'attention de qui que ce soit mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment discrets. Ils devaient se montrer prudent.

- Cas, je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi mais ça doit cesser maintenant. Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas ignorer les risques. Bordel, tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui. C'est trop … je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en danger pour moi. C'était sympa mais c'est fini. Nos chemins se séparent ici et maintenant.

Dean semblait déterminé et Castiel savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il avait pourtant envie d'essayer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul ? Tu vas continuer à fuir ? Tu finiras par te faire tuer … ou ils te rattraperont et te conduiront auprès de ce monstre. Je le refuse.

- C'est ma vie Cas … c'est mon choix. J'ai accepté l'idée de mourir il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai commis des erreurs et je sais que je finirais par les payer. Mais je refuse qu'elles aient des répercussions sur ceux qui me sont proches. J'ai choisi de protéger Sam et Bobby. Je choisis également de te protéger toi … de te sauver de toutes ces personnes qui sont après moi. Je suis dangereux pour toi. Tout ça … c'était une piqure de rappel.

Castiel se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure que les évènements avaient pris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette journée tournerait ainsi.

- Alors quoi ? La prochaine fois que j'entendrais ton nom, ce sera dans la rubrique nécrologique ou aux infos quand ils annonceront ta mort entre deux autres faits divers ? Tu ne peux pas me demander ça … avança Castiel.

Dean l'attrapa alors par les épaules et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Si tu restes, c'est nos deux noms qu'on trouvera dans la rubrique nécrologique. Et je refuse de faire subir ça à ta famille. Je ne te demande rien Castiel. J'exige que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que tu vives.

- Je veux que tu vives aussi ! Rétorqua Castiel, hors de lui.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté et pendant une seconde, il sembla sur le point de céder. Mais son visage se ferma presque aussitôt et il soupira longuement.

- Je suis condamné depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré Al. Je suis en sursis Castiel. Je le suis depuis plus de deux ans et je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Mais c'est bon … ce n'est pas grave. J'ai accepté la mort. Je l'attend même parfois. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je leur rendrais la tâche facile. Je compte bien me battre jusqu'au bout.

- Edgar a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te tuer … qu'il voulait te ramener à lui.

- Je ne les laisserais pas faire. J'ai une arme et s'il le faut, je me tirerais une balle dans la tête pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean ait envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il pouvait comprendre son désir d'échapper au monstre qui lui avait infligé autant de souffrance et avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Il baissa la tête pour échapper au regard du jeune homme. Il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre de continuer avec lui. Il n'était même pas réellement sûr de le vouloir. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Il voulait revoir Gabriel. Il voulait trouver sa voie et avoir un avenir. Il devait renoncer à Dean. Il devait accepter de le laisser partir. Même si cela brisait son cœur et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer raisonnable.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit hein ? Demanda t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Une des mains de Dean lâcha son épaule pour se poser sous son menton et le forcer à lever la tête. Il se laissa faire et fut surpris de lire de la tristesse dans le regard vert du jeune homme.

- Probablement oui … certainement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublierais.

- Je ne t'oublierais pas non plus, assura Castiel.

C'était sincère. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier le jeune homme. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris sur lui et sur son passé. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et certainement pas maintenant qu'il savait avec certitude qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour lui.

- Merci pour le voyage … merci pour m'avoir écouté et merci de m'avoir fait confiance, souffla Dean en se penchant vers Castiel.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient entre leurs visages. C'était intime et intense. Probablement risqué en plein milieu d'un parking où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de repousser le jeune homme pour autant. Il avait besoin de cette proximité. Besoin de mémoriser la chaleur du corps de Dean, le parfum unique qui émanait de lui et les tâches de rousseurs qui étaient parsemées sur son visage. Il voulait se souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de la couleur exacte de ses yeux.

- Merci à toi, répliqua Castiel à voix basse.

- Pour quoi ? S'étonna Dean. Pour avoir manqué de te faire tuer ?

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non pour le reste.

- Le reste ?

Dean semblait sincèrement curieux de savoir ce pour quoi Castiel ressentait le besoin de le remercier. Comment lui faire comprendre sans lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui ?

- Pour l'expérience … pour les conseils et pour … pour m'avoir fait confiance, expliqua t-il finalement.

Bien sûr c'était loin de ce qu'il avait réellement envie de dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer le reste. Pas quand ils étaient sur le point de se séparer pour de bon. Il continua toutefois la liste mentalement alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux du jeune homme. Il espérait que le message était clair ainsi. Merci d'être toi même. Merci de m'avoir laissé te toucher. Merci de m'avoir conforté dans le fait que j'étais gay. Merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé. Merci de m'avoir laissé t'aimer même si tu savais que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et ferma les yeux quand Dean les chassa du bout des lèvres. Il mémorisa leur texture contre sa peau et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand le jeune homme l'embrassa finalement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste. Rien de plus qu'une caresse rapide. Mais ce simple contact suffit à électriser entièrement Castiel. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean reculait en lui souriant tristement.

- Promets moi de prendre soin de toi Cas … promets moi de ne jamais laisser personne te dire qui tu dois être ou ce que tu dois faire. Et promets moi de ne jamais perdre cette lumière qui t'anime.

Castiel hocha la tête, prêt à jurer n'importe quoi pour apaiser le jeune homme. Dean lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de lui tourner finalement le dos et de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à l'intérieur puis il courut jusqu'à la sienne. Quand il fut entré, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il devait partir rapidement. Il n'avait pas le loisir de rester plus longtemps dans ce motel pour pleurer sur ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il ne voulait pas croiser Dean à l'extérieur. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il resta donc sur son lit durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité en se repassant les évènements de la journée dans la tête. Il avait frôlé la mort. Il s'était battu. Et à présent, il était à nouveau seul. Il allait suivre les conseils de Dean et retourner immédiatement à Chicago. Il doutait de pouvoir conduire très longtemps avec la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours dans les côtes. Mais il se forcerait à le faire. Il avait fait une promesse à son compagnon. Il comptait bien la tenir. Même si la perspective de le laisser derrière lui lui brisait le cœur. Il espérait que le temps apaiserait quelque peu sa douleur. Physique et émotionnelle. Il avait la sensation d'être en ruines. C'était totalement surréaliste. Il connaissait à peine Dean. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'être autant attaché à lui en aussi peu de temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier pour autant. Car à présent il savait avec certitude ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il était amoureux de lui. Et même le temps ne pouvait rien contre.


	14. Excuses

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 14ème chapitre de cette histoire. Castiel et Dean n'auront pas été séparé longtemps même s'ils ne sont pas encore physiquement ensemble dans ce chapitre. Les choses vont se compliquer rapidement pour eux ... mais patience.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent une nouvelle fois. **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Trouble de Cat Stevens**

**Chapitre 14 : Excuses**

_« L'absence ne fait mal que de ceux que l'on aime »_

_Corneille_

Castiel avait parcouru seulement une centaine de kilomètres après s'être séparé de Dean. Il avait été incapable de rester plus longtemps assis derrière le volant et avait choisi de s'arrêter loin de toutes villes, quelque part en Louisiane pour éviter d'être repéré. Il n'était pas sûr que les personnes qui traquaient Dean étaient également à ses trousses mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit là, pensant constamment à son compagnon et se demandant où il pouvait se trouver à la même heure.

Il reprit la route le lendemain dès que le soleil fut levé et parvint à rouler jusqu'à Fort Smith. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans un motel loin de tout. Il rêva d'Edgar et de Dean et se réveilla en hurlant. Il était épuisé quand il remonta en voiture. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas rejoint Gabriel et Chicago. Il considérait son frère comme son unique planche de salut. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler les secrets du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, il eut quelques difficultés à oublier la douleur dans ses côtes et il dut s'arrêter après cinq heures de voiture aux abords de Manhattan au Kansas. Il passa l'après midi et la soirée dans sa chambre et regarder des vieux films en noir et blanc. Il n'avait pas réellement d'appétit depuis sa séparation avec Dean mais il se força à avaler un hamburger qu'il avait pris au fast food non loin de là. Il ne dormit pas mieux et passa finalement une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour convaincre son compagnon de rester.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal de ressentir des choses aussi fortes pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il aurait parfaitement pu gérer son attirance physique pour lui. Il l'avait fait depuis leur rencontre. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour oublier qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Son cœur était brisé en deux et il avait constamment envie de pleurer. Il se demandait parfois comment Dean pouvait continuer à avancer après avoir perdu Benny. Il était de toute évidence plus fort que lui.

Castiel reprit la route alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il roula neuf heures d'affilée pour rejoindre Chicago. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques fois pour remettre de l'essence, avaler un tacos douteux sur le bord de la route et appeler Gabriel pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Son frère sembla enthousiaste de le savoir proche de lui et Castiel laissa sa joie lui réchauffer un peu le cœur.

Il ne fit pas attention au paysage autour de lui. Il ne s'émerveilla pas de la nature incroyable qui défilaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Il n'avait pas la tête à visiter quoi que ce soit. Il ne voyait plus la route comme un refuge ou comme une aventure existante. Tout lui semblait gris et oppressant. Il était constamment obligé de regarder par dessus son épaule et Dean lui manquait trop. Quand il aperçut enfin les premiers buildings indiquant qu'il approchait de Chicago, il se força à mettre de côté les craintes qu'il avait pour le jeune homme afin de ne pas inquiéter son frère. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à localiser l'immeuble où Gabriel vivait. Il dut appeler ce dernier trois fois pour se faire guider. Et quand il localisa enfin sa rue, la nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait fort autour de lui. Chicago était connue pour être une ville venteuse. De toute évidence, sa réputation n'était pas usurpée.

Castiel gara sa voiture juste devant la porte de l'immeuble où vivait Gabriel. Il sortit son sac du coffre puis sonna à l'interphone. Quand il obtint l'ouverture de la porte, il pénétra dans le hall et prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. L'endroit était propre et de toute évidence récent. Ce n'était ni particulièrement luxueux ni insalubre. C'était le genre d'immeuble soigneusement entretenu et dans lequel il pouvait parfaitement envisager de vivre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la boite aux lettres de son frère pour vérifier l'étage où se trouvait son appartement puis opta pour les escaliers. Il les grimpa lentement, ses côtes étant toujours douloureuses. Il avait hésité à aller voir un médecin sur la route mais avait renoncé. Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces et risquer de dévoiler l'endroit où il se rendait. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Gabriel en danger.

Ce dernier l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel le rejoignit calmement. Quand il lut la joie sur son visage, il lâcha finalement son sac et se jeta dans ses bras. Gabriel le serra contre lui, accentuant la douleur dans ses côtes et Castiel le laissa faire. Il prit l'énergie dont il avait terriblement besoin dans l'étreinte de son frère. Puis, quand ce dernier le libéra, il se frotta longuement le visage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune larme sur ses joues et leva ensuite la tête pour regarder Gabriel dans les yeux.

- Cassie, tout va bien ?

Castiel aurait du savoir que son frère devinerait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il avait un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de lui.

- Ca va. Je suis juste … je suis fatigué. La route a été longue.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il était réellement épuisé par tous les kilomètres qu'il avait fait pour rejoindre Chicago. Mais il n'allait pas bien. Il était loin d'aller bien. Dean lui manquait. Il avait peur pour sa vie et pour celle du jeune homme. Et il avait connu sa première peine de cœur. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de le dire à Gabriel. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait envie de dormir et de tenter d'oublier tout le reste. Même s'il doutait que cela soit réellement possible.

- Ok, petit frère. Pas de soucis. J'ai préparé une chambre pour toi. Tu as faim ?

Castiel secoua la tête puis suivit Gabriel à l'intérieur de l'appartement. L'endroit était spacieux et chaleureux. Le mobilier semblait neuf et était totalement dépareillé. Mais ils étaient tout à fait aux goûts de Gabriel. De toute évidence, il avait choisi de décorer l'endroit lui même. Cela changeait de l'intérieur impersonnel et glacial de la maison où ils avaient tous les deux grandis. Gabriel avait accroché plusieurs vieilles affiches de film aux murs. Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur le salon. Elle était entièrement équipée et de toute évidence à la dernière mode. Gabriel avait toujours eu un don pour la cuisine. Ce n'était malheureusement pas un talent que leurs parents avaient su apprécier. Castiel était content de voir qu'il avait enfin pu réaliser son rêve. Il espérait pouvoir en faire autant un jour. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire. Il soupira en entrant dans le salon. Il y avait une immense télé dans un coin avec une console de jeu dernier cri branchée juste en dessous. Le canapé était en cuir marron et semblait tout à fait confortable. Dans le fond de la pièce, une grande baie vitrée ouvrait sur un immense balcon. L'endroit était très agréable. Sur les murs, Castiel reconnut quelques photos de leur enfance. Aucune ne montrait leurs parents. Il n'y avait que Gabriel, lui et sur certaines Michael, Luke, Uriel et Anna. Castiel se demandait ce que ses autres frères et sœur pensaient de son départ. Il espérait pouvoir reprendre contact avec eux quand les choses se seraient tassées.

- Je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu devrais manger quelque chose. J'ai préparé du poulet. Assied toi pendant que je vais te chercher une assiette, expliqua Gabriel en posant le sac de son frère à côté de la table basse.

Castiel n'eut pas la force de protester même s'il n'avait réellement pas faim. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Dean. Il s'était forcé à manger un minimum pour éviter de perdre connaissance en roulant. Mais la nourriture lui semblait fade et sans goût. Il soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Loin de moi l'envie de te faire croire que tu n'es pas le bienvenue, mais je dois admettre que je suis surpris par ton arrivée. Je croyais que tu voulais voir du pays et continuer à voyager avec ton ami, lança Gabriel que Castiel n'avait pas entendu revenir.

Il retira ses mains de son visage et observa l'assiette que son frère avait posé devant lui. C'était certainement très bon s'il s'en tenait à l'odeur qui en émanait. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il déglutit avec peine et tourna les yeux vers son frère.

- On a du se séparer et je n'avais pas envie de … je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer seul, expliqua t-il.

Ce qui était, une nouvelle fois, ni un mensonge ni l'entière vérité. Il avait appris à rester entre les deux auprès de Dean. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant au jeune homme. Que pouvait il être en train de faire à cette heure ci ?

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Gabriel.

Castiel avait la sensation que son frère avait deviné que l'absence de Dean était la seule raison de sa venue ici. Il cherchait à en savoir plus. Il était visiblement inquiet pour lui. Castiel était touché. Mais il était hors de question de lui dire la vérité. Il savait exactement comment Gabriel réagirait en apprenant les risques qu'il avait couru volontairement.

- Non, on s'est juste séparés, assura t-il.

Il attrapa la fourchette que Gabriel avait posée dans son assiette et se força à prendre une bouchée de poulet. Il l'avala aussitôt, ne prenant pas la peine d'en apprécier le goût. Il voulait échapper à cette discussion. Il voulait s'enfermer dans une chambre et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Il voulait oublier Dean. Il en avait assez de tout ça.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te ravir. Tu aurais sans doute préféré continuer avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là Gabe ?

Il savait que son frère avait deviné ses sentiments pour Dean la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait trahi à ce moment là. Mais il avait à présent conscience que Gabriel avait vu juste dès le début. Il était effectivement amoureux du jeune homme. Ca n'avait simplement plus aucune importance à présent. Car Dean était loin et ils ne se reverraient jamais. Il devait tirer un trait sur lui. Discuter de ses sentiments ne l'aiderait pas. Bien au contraire. Cela ne ferait que les entretenir.

- Ecoute Cassie, je te connais. Je sais que ça ne va pas malgré ce que tu peux me dire pour me rassurer. Et je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas pouvoir faire le lien entre ton état et ta séparation avec Dean. Tu sais que tu peux me parler hein ? Je ne vais pas te juger et certainement pas me moquer de toi. Je t'aime et je suis là pour toi.

Castiel relâcha sa fourchette sans parvenir à avaler une seconde bouchée. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans le canapé et se reprit la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne le reverrais jamais Gabe. Jamais. Ca ne sert à rien de parler de lui … ou de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Il est parti et c'est fini.

- Mais tu es amoureux de lui.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Oui, souffla t-il.

Il grogna ensuite une seconde contre ses mains puis les écarta de son visage et reporta son attention sur son frère. Gabriel semblait sincèrement concerné par ce qu'il entendait. C'était réconfortant de se sentir soutenu. Même si cela n'atténuait pas la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait toujours.

- Oui, je suis amoureux de lui. Et c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de ce genre … c'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un comme ça … la première fois qu'on me brise le cœur. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais. Il m'a prévenu dès notre rencontre. Il ne voulait pas d'attaches … pas d'engagement et … j'ai été trop stupide pour l'écouter. J'aurais du me protéger. J'aurais du partir avant.

- On commet tous ce genre d'erreurs un jour Cassie. J'ai connu la même désillusion avec Kali.

Castiel se souvenait que son frère avait souffert de sa séparation avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient été très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Kali avait fini par se lasser de lui et par le tromper sans même chercher à s'en cacher. Quand Gabriel l'avait appris, il avait eu le cœur brisé. Castiel avait pensé à l'époque qu'il était stupide de se mettre dans un tel état pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucune importance. Il savait à présent exactement ce par quoi son frère était passé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir minimisé sa souffrance.

- Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre rapidement. Tu es beau garçon et tu es intelligent. Chicago est une ville moderne et extrêmement tolérante. Tu n'auras pas à te cacher ici. Le mariage homosexuel est même autorisé dans tout l'Etat depuis cet été.

Castiel ricana une seconde devant la tentative désespérée de son frère pour lui remonter le moral. Il était maladroit mais sincère. Castiel lui adressa un vague sourire. Il n'envisageait pas le mariage avant plusieurs années mais il aimait assez l'idée de pouvoir vivre normalement dans cette ville sans craindre le jugement des gens sur ses préférences sexuelles. Il pourrait être heureux dans cette ville. Il pourrait se construire une vie ici. Mais il allait devoir avant tout chasser Dean de son esprit. C'était sans nul doute ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué dans son plan.

- Ca va aller Gabe … je suis juste un peu … triste d'avoir du me séparer de lui. Mais je vais reprendre le dessus. Je le sais.

- Oh mais j'ai confiance en toi petit frère. Je ne doute pas une seconde de ta force.

Castiel hocha la tête puis étendit ses jambes et jeta un coup d'oeil à son assiette. Il savait qu'en mangeant un peu plus, il rassurerait son frère sur son état. Il devait faire un effort pour lui. Il se redressa alors et reprit sa fourchette. Il se força à avaler un peu de poulet et quelques pommes de terre avant d'abandonner à nouveau. Son estomac protestait contre le traitement reçu et il avait à nouveau la nausée. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et soupira longuement.

- Je devrais aller me coucher. Je suis crevé, asséna t-il en se frottant les mains sur les cuisses.

Il n'en voulait pas à Gabriel d'avoir parlé de Dean. Il savait que son frère cherchait uniquement à l'aider. Mais il était encore trop douloureux d'évoquer le jeune homme. Leur séparation était trop récente et les sentiments de Castiel trop fort. Il espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer des semaines enfermé à ruminer sur l'échec d'une relation qui n'avait de toute façon jamais eu aucune chance d'exister. Il n'avait rien perdu puisqu'il n'avait rien eu. C'était ainsi qu'il devait réfléchir s'il voulait surmonter cette épreuve rapidement. Bien sûr son cœur n'était pas du même avis. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter. Il s'accordait encore une nuit pour pleurer sur le départ du jeune homme avant de reprendre les choses en mains. Il avait énormément de choses à découvrir dans cette nouvelle ville. Il avait lu beaucoup d'éloges concernant son architecture. Il avait très envie de partir à la découverte des lieux le lendemain. Il allait très certainement adorer ce qu'il verrait.

- Ok, comme tu veux Cassie. Mais je ne compte pas laisser tomber pour autant. Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici, dans cet état, et refuser d'en parler pendant plus de cinq minutes. Je sais que tu es encore mal à l'aise avec … avec tout ça mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Dean a compté pour toi. Peu importe que ça n'ait été que l'espace de quelques semaines, de quelques heures ou de quelques jours. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer et espérer pouvoir te débarrasser de ces sentiments en un simple claquement de doigt.

- Tu vas me faire une leçon de morale ? Demanda Castiel.

Gabriel secoua aussitôt la tête. Castiel savait qu'il se montrait injuste. Mais il était énervé à présent.

- Certainement pas non.

- Pourtant tu m'as dit de ne pas m'engager sur cette voie là si je me souviens bien. Et comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas suivi ton conseil !

Gabriel détourna les yeux et Castiel n'aurait pas su dire s'il était vexé, blessé ou simplement en colère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire des reproches à son frère. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de Dean. Il aurait du écouter les conseils du jeune homme et ceux de son frère. Il avait été trop stupide pour se protéger de lui même. Et maintenant, il en payait les conséquences.

- Cassie … je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça parce que je voulais tenter de te contrôler ou parce que j'estimais mieux savoir que toi ce que tu devais faire. Je l'ai dit uniquement parce que j'ai connu une situation similaire par le passé et que j'ai souffert. Beaucoup et pendant longtemps. Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses la même chose. Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses avoir le cœur brisé. Mais je ne te juge pas. Je ne te condamne pas. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle facilement. Alors ne t'en veux surtout pas pour ce que tu ressens.

- Je suis juste … je suis tellement en colère, expliqua Castiel qui ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes pour définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Je suis furieux parce que j'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du t'écouter et écouter Dean. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je dois juste attendre que ça passe.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis soupira longuement.

- Parfois, je me dis qu'il serait probablement plus facile pour nous d'être un peu plus comme nos frères et nos parents, avoua t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par les propos de son frère. Il avait toujours entendu Gabriel se vanter d'être différent d'eux. Il en ressentait une grande fierté. Castiel n'avait pas compris ce qui pouvait lui plaire autant à l'époque où il vivait encore chez ses parents. Mais à présent qu'il en était parti, il savait ce que son frère ressentait. Il ne voulait jamais devenir comme eux. Il refusait d'être froid et calculateur. Il ne voulait surtout pas devenir intolérant comme eux. Et jamais il ne ferait passer sa carrière avant le reste. Il voulait avoir une vie et pas uniquement un travail.

- Ils ont la vie facile tu sais. Ils n'ont aucune morale et aucune conscience. Parfois, je me demande même s'ils ont un cœur. Alors, oui, leur vie doit être bien triste mais … ils ne souffrent pas comme nous. Rien ne les atteint. C'est sans doute plus simple.

- Peut-être mais si tu es parti, c'est parce que tu savais que ce genre de vie t'aurait rendu complètement dingue. Je préfère de loin ressentir ce que je ressens aujourd'hui que de passer ma vie à ne jamais accepter aucune émotion. Je veux vivre … pas simplement exister.

Gabriel acquiesça à nouveau et Castiel réalisa alors à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'il vivait et ressentait. Dean, lui, était complètement seul. Il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer quand les choses n'allaient pas. Il avait tiré un trait sur tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui et perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait tout affronter seul. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais Castiel ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main puis se leva du canapé.

- Je devrais aller me coucher. On pourra reparler de tout ça demain, lança t-il.

Cette fois, Gabriel ne protesta pas. Il conduisit Castiel jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparé pour lui puis lui indiqua la salle de bains avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Castiel prit une douche rapide et brûlante, se lava les dents puis se changea pour la nuit. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et prit son portable. Il le déverrouilla et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait un message de Dean. Il hésita une seconde à l'effacer sans le lire. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le regarder pour le moment. La séparation était trop récente et trop douloureuse. Il renonça toutefois au dernier moment et ouvrit finalement le message. Il était court et concis.

« J'espère que tu es bien arrivé à Chicago. Merci pour tout. »

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il relisait plusieurs fois le message. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en appuyant sur le bouton pour répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il ressentait le besoin de signifier à son ex compagnon qu'il était effectivement chez son frère et que rien ne lui était arrivé en cours de route. Il soupira.

« Je suis arrivé ce soir. Tout va bien. Et pour toi ? »

Il reposa ensuite son téléphone sur la table basse et passa un de ses bras sous l'oreiller. Il savait qu'il aurait les pires difficultés du monde à s'endormir maintenant qu'il avait vu le message de Dean. Il était totalement incapable de ne pas penser au jeune homme. Il avait vraiment envie de l'oublier. De ne plus se souvenir des moments passés ensemble, des expériences partagées et des confessions faites le soir dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Il pouvait encore sentir la main de Dean le touchant et lui arrachant un orgasme puissant. Même s'il savait que rien n'était possible entre eux, il continuait d'y penser constamment. Il espérait que le temps finirait par arranger les choses. Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux quand son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrapa aussitôt et sourit malgré lui en voyant qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Dean.

« Je suis à Memphis. Rien à signaler de mon côté. Je suis désolé d'avoir du partir aussi vite. Tu me manques. »

C'était les trois mots que Castiel avait rêvé d'entendre dans la bouche du jeune homme sans réellement le savoir jusque là. Il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés par Dean. Il ne serait jamais amoureux de lui. Parce qu'il aimait toujours Benny et que cela ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt. Mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir compté pour lui. D'avoir eu de l'importance. Même si cela rendait les choses plus dures encore à supporter.

« Tu me manques aussi. » répondit-il.

Il colla ensuite son téléphone contre son front, se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de continuer à parler avec le jeune homme. Il voulait avancer et il devait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire. Il aurait du effacer le numéro de Dean de son répertoire et passer à autre chose. Mais il était amoureux. Il supposait que cela excusait sa stupidité pour le moment. Quand son téléphone vibra contre son front, il sursauta et regarda aussitôt l'écran.

« Cas, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'espère juste que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à Chicago. Sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Cela sonnait comme un nouvel au revoir. Comme un adieu. Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter à Dean d'être heureux lui aussi. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible du moment qu'il serait recherché. Il réfléchit pendant de longues secondes et finit par composer le numéro du jeune homme. C'était idiot. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans répondre. Et il doutait de pouvoir le faire par message. Il avait besoin de parler à Dean. De lui dire certaines choses de vive voix avant de tirer un trait définitif sur lui.

- Cas, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler, lança le jeune homme quand il décrocha.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était une évidence. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir de le faire. Pas quand il pouvait deviner la détresse du jeune homme à travers son dernier message. C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

- J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix … de te parler une dernière fois.

- Pour me dire quoi ?

C'était là la question que Castiel redoutait. Car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire exactement à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas lui confesser les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Même s'il savait que le jeune homme s'en doutait. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il déglutit avec peine puis se redressa dans son lit et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

- Tout ce que j'aurais du te dire avant qu'on se sépare. Toutes les choses que j'ai gardé pour moi et qui me rendent complètement dingues.

- Cas, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Castiel avait envie de répondre que c'était trop tard pour cela. Qu'il souffrait déjà comme un fou et qu'il doutait de pouvoir compliquer la situation en se montrant honnête. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait Gabriel pour le soutenir. Dean était seul. Il ne voulait surtout pas rendre les choses difficiles pour lui quand il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Après Memphis, je veux dire.

Il savait que Dean apprécierait le changement de sujet de conversation.

- Je pensais rallier Detroit d'ici quelques jours et peut être tenter ma chance au Canada après ça. J'ai entendu dire que Montreal était particulièrement agréable à cette période de l'année.

Castiel avait toujours rêvé de se rendre au Canada. Il savait que le pays était plus tolérant que les Etats Unis concernant l'homosexualité. Il pourrait probablement se faire une vie là bas. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas envisageable. Car Dean n'était pas en train de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il soupira longuement. D'ici quelques jours, le jeune homme serait à moins de cinq cent kilomètres de lui. Il serait encore dans le même pays et ils ne seraient séparés que par une journée de voiture. Ensuite, il disparaitrait de l'autre côté de la frontière et ils ne se reverraient jamais. Montréal. Castiel se demandait si Dean envisageait de s'installer de façon définitive là bas.

- Le Canada alors ? Je croyais que tu refusais de passer la frontière, rappela t-il.

- Les contrôles sont extrêmement stricts entre les Etats Unis et le Mexique. Ils sont moins systématiques entre les Etats Unis et le Canada. J'ai une chance de passer sans attirer l'attention et ensuite … ensuite je verrais ce que ce pays peut m'offrir. Je suis fatigué d'être ici … fatigué de voir les mêmes choses encore et encore. J'ai envie de changer d'air. De tenter ma chance ailleurs.

Castiel savait que Dean ne lui disait pas tout. Ce n'était pas uniquement un changement de décor qu'il recherchait en quittant le pays. C'était la sécurité. Une chance de ne plus être suivi par ceux qui voulaient le détruire. Il espérait disparaître à l'étranger et pouvoir enfin se poser quelque part. C'était paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui avait déclaré ne pas vouloir d'attaches.

- J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches là bas, lâcha Castiel, en reprenant les mots que Dean lui avaient envoyé par message.

Il avait réellement envie de croire que le plan du jeune homme était le bon. Qu'il avait une chance de mettre un terme à sa cavale en quittant le pays. Le Canada était peut être la solution à tous ses problèmes. Même si c'était beaucoup trop loin de Castiel à son goût.

- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici hein ? Lança Dean, visiblement déterminé.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de réaliser que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se racla alors la gorge et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Tu comptes rester quelques jours à Detroit ou tu veux tenter de passer la frontière immédiatement ?

Il savait exactement pourquoi il posait cette question. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Dean ne serait qu'à quelques heures de voiture de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était possible de le voir une dernière fois. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Je vais avoir deux trois détails à régler avant de partir. J'espérais pouvoir trouver une voiture d'occasion à acheter. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à reposer sur la générosité des gens. J'aurais besoin d'un véhicule une fois au Canada. L'hiver est rude là bas et je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement dehors à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien me conduire quelque part. Ca risque de me prendre quelques jours.

Castiel avait donc une opportunité de le revoir. Et l'espoir qui grandissait en lui le rendait complètement dingue. Car il était stupide et inutile. Il était cruel. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui pour traverser la frontière et Castiel devait absolument commencer à réfléchir sur son avenir. Mais il avait besoin de revoir le jeune homme une dernière fois. Juste pour pouvoir lui dire adieu correctement. Ils s'étaient quittés dans la précipitation et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Castiel avait besoin d'une conclusion à leur histoire. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'avancer sans se pencher constamment en arrière.

- Je pourrais venir te voir, suggéra t-il alors. Juste pour te dire au revoir. Chicago n'est pas loin de Détroit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse immédiate de Dean et quand il n'obtint que du silence, il ne fut pas surpris. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment que le jeune homme réfléchisse à sa proposition. Il allait probablement refuser et Castiel devrait argumenter pour obtenir une réponse positive. Il était prêt à supplier s'il le devait. C'était dire à quel point il était désespéré et pathétique.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … c'est trop dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne des risques inconsidérés.

Ce n'était pas un refus. Plus important encore, Dean n'avait à aucun moment laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne nouvelle. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour trouver la bonne chose à dire. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance de convaincre son ex compagnon. Il devait saisir cette opportunité.

- Je prendrais un motel différent du tien et je m'enregistrerais sous un faux nom. Je veux juste … je veux juste pouvoir te voir une dernière fois avant que tu ne partes au Canada. Je sais qu'une fois que tu seras là bas, on ne se reverra plus jamais. Et je ne compte pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux faire. J'ai juste … j'ai juste besoin de te dire adieu une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite, je reviendrais ici et je reprendrais le cours de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas me dire non.

- Cas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était sur le point de céder. Il avait de toute évidence envie lui aussi de le revoir. Mais il refusait de laisser l'espoir fou que ses sentiments puissent être partagés rendre plus difficile encore leur future séparation. Il devait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je n'emprunterais aucune grande route et je t'enverrais un message quand je serais arrivé. Je te retrouverais dans un endroit que tu juges sûr. Je ne ferais aucune vague et je serais le plus discret possible. S'il te plait Dean … je ne veux pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Pas après une séparation sur le parking d'un motel. Pas au téléphone non plus. Je suis prêt à t'oublier mais pas avant de t'avoir revu une dernière fois.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait trahissait la nature de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Il devait convaincre Dean de le laisser venir.

- Ok Cas … ok, j'aime assez l'idée de te voir une dernière fois.

Castiel dut se retenir d'hurler de joie en entendant son ex compagnon. Il ne voulait pas alerter Gabriel. Il se contenta de serrer le poing et de sourire. Il savait que revoir Dean serait difficile. Mais c'était également une bonne opportunité de lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il estimait qu'il était nécessaire pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme avant de le laisser partir. Même si cela ne changerait rien. C'était juste un moyen de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il voulait la conclure correctement. Il savait qu'il serait incapable d'en faire son deuil dans ses circonstances.

- Parfait … tu … quand penses-tu être sur place ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait besoin de tout planifier pour ne surtout pas se laisser submerger pour la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir Dean. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de logique et de prévoyant. S'attarder sur les détails techniques lui permettait de garder la tête froide et de rester concentré.

- Je pensais prendre le train. Il y en a qui part dans deux jours. J'ai dix heures de voyage et une nuit à passer à bord. Je pense pouvoir être à Detroit d'ici trois jours … probablement en fin de journée. Je t'enverrais un message quand je serais sur place.

- Parfait, je partirais jeudi matin et si tout va bien, je serais là bas dans l'après midi. J'aurais le temps de trouver un motel pour quelques nuits.

Castiel avait deux jours pour planifier son voyage et mettre Gabriel au courant. Il savait d'ors et déjà que son frère ne serait pas emballé par son plan. Mais il était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Même si elles étaient stupides. Il était prêt à affronter les conséquences.

- On se voit là bas alors, lança Castiel en souriant.

- On se voit là bas, confirma Dean. Bonne nuit Cas.

- Bonne nuit.

Castiel raccrocha alors le téléphone et le reposa sur sa table de nuit. Il ne réalisait pas encore totalement qu'il était à trois jours de revoir Dean. Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi heureux à l'idée de pouvoir passer encore un moment avec le jeune homme. Ils n'étaient séparés que depuis quelques jours mais son absence était extrêmement douloureuse. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir développer des sentiments aussi intenses pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne connaissait par tous les détails de ce que son ex compagnon avait traversé. Pourtant, il avait la sensation d'être relié à lui d'une certaine manière. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru au grand amour. Il était raisonnable et cartésien. Il ne connaissait personne ayant connu la même chose. Ses parents s'étaient mariés parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire. Ses frères n'avaient fréquentés que des femmes qui correspondaient aux standards imposés par leurs parents. Anna n'avait jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était normal ou non dans ce genre de situations. Il supposait qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre une séparation facilement quand on était amoureux. Mais ce qu'il ressentait lui paraissait disproportionné et trop intense. Peut être était ce du au fait que Dean pouvait être tué à chaque instant ? Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il aurait réellement aimé avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il avançait à tâtons et c'était une grande première pour lui. Il songea alors à ce que ses parents diraient de lui en apprenant ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ils seraient probablement choqués d'apprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Mais même s'ils avaient été un peu moins intolérant, ils n'auraient certainement pas approuver le choix de leur fils. Dean ne correspondait à aucun de leurs standards. Il n'était pas riche. Il n'avait aucun diplôme. Il était parfois vulgaire et complètement insouciant. Ses préférences sexuelles les auraient très certainement choqués également. Cela aurait sans nul doute du faire paniquer Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Il était amusé de savoir qu'il était sur le point de retrouver un homme que ses parents auraient détesté sans même prendre le temps de le connaître. Ils auraient condamnés son choix de vie, sa façon de parler ou de se comporter. Mais ils auraient été totalement incapables de voir chez lui ce que Castiel voyait. Dean était un homme courageux et fort. Il était intelligent et drôle. Il était également fragile mais il faisait tout son possible pour que cela ne se voit pas. Il avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie pour que son frère et son « oncle » soient en sécurité. Il faisait passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Bien sur, il avait commis des erreurs. Il avait été en prison. Il avait rejoint l'organisation d' « Al » de son plein gré. Mais cela ne faisais pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Bien au contraire. Castiel était fasciné par lui. Fasciné par tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son passé et parce qu'il lui restait encore à apprendre. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait l'occasion au cours de son voyage à Détroit. Mais il aimait l'idée que Dean accepterait de se confier un peu plus longuement à lui sur place. Après tout, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais après ça. Ils ne se reparleraient plus. Dean vivrait sa vie quelque part dans un pays étranger et Castiel construirait la sienne à Chicago. Ils finiraient peut être pas s'oublier mutuellement. Le jeune homme ne prendrait aucun risque en disant enfin toute la vérité à Castiel. Car il n'avait pas l'intention d'agir en conséquence. Il ne comptait pas se mêler de cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Castiel reprit son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se connecta à Internet. Il fit quelques recherches sur Detroit puis quelques unes sur Montreal. Il sourit en lisant quelques témoignages de gens ayant visité la ville. Il ouvrit alors un nouveau message et l'adressa à Dean.

« Fait intéressant : il peut faire jusqu'à moins vingt deux degrés Fahrenheit en hiver à Montreal »

Il envoya ensuite le message et attendit patiemment la réponse. Son téléphone vibra quelques minutes à peine plus tard.

« Fait plus intéressant encore : il y a eu treize mille homicides volontaires au Etats Unis l'année dernière contre cinq cent cinquante au Canada. »

Castiel sourit de plus belle et enchaîna avec un nouveau message.

« Le froid y est sans doute pour quelque chose. »

Une nouvelle fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Dors Castiel. On en reparlera dans trois jours. Mais crois moi, inutile de peser le pour et le contre durant des lustres pour savoir que le Canada surclasse les Etats Unis dans tous les domaines ! »

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il observa le message durant de longues secondes avant de verrouiller son téléphone et de le reposer sur sa table de nuit. Il aimait la façon que Dean avait eu de répondre du tac au tac à ses messages. Il espérait que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient réellement amis. Il aurait voulu beaucoup plus mais il était prêt à se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Dans trois jours, il reverrait le jeune homme. Il pourrait alors obtenir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Peut être pourraient ils s'entendre pour se revoir un jour. Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée de faire un tour au Canada. Il attendrait que Dean se soit installé avant de le faire bien sur. Mais il avait envie de croire que tout était possible. Si le jeune homme trouvait enfin en lieu où il se sentait bien et où il envisageait de rester un long moment, il pourrait lui rendre visite. Ils resteraient amis même s'ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Castiel savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas à se débarrasser des sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Mais il y penserait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir Dean. Il savait que sa façon d'oublier les risques qu'il courrait à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec le jeune homme était une mauvaise chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien sûr, l'incident avec Edgar était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Dean, il aurait probablement totalement paniqué après ce qui s'était passé. Mais ses sentiments effaçaient tout le reste pour le moment. C'était idiot et ridicule. Castiel en était conscient. Il finirait sans nul doute par le regretter à un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée de revoir son ex compagnon. Il sourit à nouveau puis ferma enfin les yeux. Quand il s'endormit, il avait toujours un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait mal aux joues le lendemain.


	15. La vérité

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 15 et cette fois on en apprend vraiment plus sur Dean. Un nouveau personnage est introduit et Castiel se trouve face à une décision importante.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**The Lost Boy de Greg Holden**

**Chapitre 15 : La vérité**

_« La vérité pure et simple est rarement pure et jamais simple »_

_Oscar Wilde_

Castiel avait pris la route jeudi matin comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait à Dean. Il avait annoncé à Gabriel son intention de rejoindre le jeune homme pour quelques jours la veille, alors qu'ils dinaient devant un vieux film en noir et blanc. Castiel avait écouté son frère lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, puis lui déconseiller de le faire avant d'accepter finalement sa décision et d'assurer qu'il le soutiendrait. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit après ça, excité par la perspective de revoir Dean le lendemain.

Il avait parcouru les quelques cinq cent kilomètres qui séparaient Chicago de Détroit avec un enthousiasme débordant. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'une seule fois en chemin pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger un morceau. Cinq heures après son départ, il voyait enfin les premiers buildings se dessiner à l'horizon. Il dépassa le panneau indiquant son entrée en ville et sourit. Il avait sélectionné un motel en périphérie du centre ville et avait appelé pour réserver une chambre. Il avait donné un faux nom par sécurité et croisait à présent les doigts pour qu'on ne lui demande pas de carte d'identité. Il savait que ce type d'établissements n'était pas forcément extrêmement à cheval sur les formalités et c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à le choisir. Il mit de longues minutes à trouver l'endroit puis quelques unes de plus à se garer sur le parking bondé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la réception. La personne derrière le comptoir semblait à la fois agacé par sa présence et totalement épuisé. Il ne s'embarrassa d'aucune formalité et se contenta d'encaisser l'argent liquide que Castiel lui tendait avant de lui donner les clefs de sa chambre.

Il était à peine deux heures de l'après midi quand le jeune homme posa enfin son sac sur son lit. Il prit une douche rapide pour chasser un peu de la fatigue accumulée et également les nœuds que ses muscles formaient dans son dos et dans ses épaules. Il enfila ensuite un jean et un tee-shirt puis retourna dans la chambre. Il attrapa son téléphone sur le lit et fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait un message de Dean.

Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis que Castiel l'avait appelé trois jours plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas échangé de messages non plus. Dean ne l'avait pas averti de son départ ou de l'évolution de son voyage. Et Castiel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son ex compagnon lui fasse faux bond. Il voulait avoir confiance en lui mais il n'était pas totalement sûr de le pouvoir. Il avait donc du croiser les doigts et espérer qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Ce fut donc un soulagement immense quand il vit que le jeune homme lui avait écrit. Il ouvrit le message rapidement.

« Train retardé. Je ne serais là que dans la nuit. Je te rejoins à ton motel. »

Castiel observa alors la chambre et grimaça une seconde. Il ne pourrait pas accueillir le jeune homme sans lit supplémentaire. Il réfléchit un instant puis se décida à aller voir le réceptionniste. Avant de sortir, il répondit au message du jeune homme.

« Ne prends pas de chambre. Je t'envoie le numéro de la mienne et l'adresse du motel dans un moment. J'ai deux lits. »

Castiel retourna à la réception avec un nœud à l'estomac. Il savait que de dormir dans la même chambre que Dean serait une nouvelle torture pour lui. Mais cela leur permettrait de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Et également de profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble. C'était une bonne chose. Castiel était content. Mais il était également un peu angoissé.

Le réceptionniste lui proposa de lui fournir un lit de camp pour quelques nuits moyennant finances. Castiel paya ce qu'il lui demandait puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait quelques heures à tuer avant l'arrivée du jeune homme et aucune idée de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il alluma la télé mais ne parvint pas à s'arrêter sur une chaîne. Il finit par se désintéresser totalement de ce qui se passait à l'écran et installa, à la place, le lit de camp qu'il avait ramené de la réception. Il installa les draps puis jeta un oreiller dessus. Il utilisa ensuite son téléphone pour chercher les restaurants qui accepteraient de le livrer. Quand il en eut sélectionné plusieurs, il nota les noms et numéros de téléphone sur le bloc note fourni par le motel. Il prit ensuite place à la table près de la fenêtre et ouvrit un message pour Dean.

« Sun Inn Motel. 286 Cameron Street. Chambre 25. Chinois ou pizza ? »

Il sourit en relisant son message puis l'envoya. Il tourna le visage vers la télévision dans l'espoir de se distraire mais il n'avait aucune idée du sujet qu'abordait le film à l'écran et il n'avait nullement envie de s'y intéresser. Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra lui indiquant que Dean venait de répondre.

« Je pense être là vers vingt trois heures. Je mangerais dans le train. Ne m'attend pas. »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu à l'idée de manger sans le jeune homme. Il avait très envie de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais il savait que Dean serait fatigué en arrivant et il savait qu'il aurait, lui même, du mal à résister au sommeil après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Ils auraient le temps de parler une fois reposés. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant que Dean soit en route pour le Canada et il comptait bien faire en sorte de le retenir ici le plus longtemps possible. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis envoya un message au jeune homme.

« Demande une clef de la chambre au réceptionniste. Il est au courant. »

L'horloge sur le mur indiquait quatre heures de l'après midi. Castiel se leva finalement de sa chaise, attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il avertit le réceptionniste qu'un de ses amis passerait récupérer une clef. Il ignora les regards suspicieux que l'homme lui lançait et le remercia avant de partir. Il reprit sa voiture et fit un tour au centre ville. Il se balada longuement dans les rues, regardant les vitrines des magasins d'un œil distrait. Il but un café sur une petite place où il y avait très peu d'autres personnes puis resta une heure à observer les gens qui allaient et venaient devant lui. Il reprit ensuite le chemin de sa voiture en faisant un détour pour admirer l'architecture du quartier. Il était presque vingt heures quand il rentra enfin à l'hôtel. Il commanda une pizza puis la mangea devant la télévision. Il prit ensuite une nouvelle douche, se brossa les dents et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il changea de chaine jusqu'à trouver une sitcom qu'il aimait puis la regarda, allongé dans son lit. Il sentit rapidement le sommeil le gagner. Il lutta contre de toutes ses forces. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Dean. Mais le jeune homme ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message pour lui dire que le train était arrivé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il serait enfin au motel. Castiel vérifia un énième fois son téléphone avant de réinstaller sur les oreillers et de fermer les yeux.

Il ne sut pas exactement quand il s'endormit. Pas plus qu'il ne sut ce qui le réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était entièrement plongée dans le noir. La télévision était éteinte alors qu'elle était allumée quand il avait fermé les yeux. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer avant de tourner finalement la tête vers le lit de camp. Dean était allongé sous les couvertures, le dos tourné vers Castiel. Et il se débattait. Il semblait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Et de toute évidence, ce qu'il voyait était suffisant pour le faire pleurer et crier. Castiel l'observa de longues secondes avant de se lever finalement du lit. Il prit place derrière Dean et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le réveiller sans le faire paniquer. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de se décider à agir. Il secoua gentiment Dean et le jeune homme poussa aussitôt un long cri. Castiel lui attrapa alors la deuxième épaule pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il dut éviter le poing que Dean lança aussitôt dans sa direction. Il le secoua un peu plus vivement et finit par retourner le jeune homme sur le dos et par appuyer de tout son poids sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Dean avait les joues couvertes de larmes. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Castiel avait le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Il devait absolument parvenir à réveiller son compagnon. Il appela plusieurs fois son nom avant de secouer un peu plus fortement ses épaules. Après de longues secondes, le jeune homme cessa totalement de se débattre et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'air terrifié et Castiel sut qu'il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Il lui adressa alors un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

- Dean, c'est moi … tout va bien … c'est moi Castiel, souffla t-il.

Dean laissa échapper un sanglot avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel lui relâcha alors les épaules et recula pour lui permettre de bouger. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Cas … Cas … ne me laisse pas, murmura t-il contre son cou.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. Mais il ne savait pas réellement ce que le jeune homme sous entendait par là. Parlait il seulement de cette nuit ou avait il d'autres projets ? Castiel était perdu. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser la question. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Dean avait son tee shirt serré entre ses poings. Il respirait bruyamment et sanglotait toujours. Castiel pouvait sentir ses larmes couler dans son cou et sous le col de son tee-shirt. Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit patiemment que son compagnon se calme enfin. Quand Dean cessa de pleurer, il recula doucement pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

- Désolé, lâcha t-il.

Il semblait un peu honteux d'avoir craqué ainsi devant lui. Mais Castiel ne comptait pas se moquer de lui. Il savait que le passé du jeune homme était extrêmement douloureux. Il savait les souffrances qu'il avait enduré. Et il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit assailli de cauchemars.

- Ne le sois pas. Tout va bien, répliqua t-il calmement.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête. Castiel posa alors ses deux mains sur ses joues et chassa ses larmes du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire. Sa respiration était encore sensiblement saccadée mais il semblait nettement plus calme. Castiel lui laissa encore quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu rêvais de lui n'est ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de donner de nom ou même de préciser de qui il parlait. Il savait que Dean avait compris sa question. Son visage se tendit aussitôt et il recula pour échapper aux mains de Castiel. Il se leva du lit et retira son tee shirt couvert de sueur. Castiel le regarda faire. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur chacune des cicatrices qui zébraient son torse et son dos. Sur les tatouages qui ne les camouflaient pas. Sur la musculature fine mais présente du jeune homme. Quand Dean eut enfilé un tee shirt propre, il se passa une main sur le visage et prit place sur une des chaises proches de la fenêtre. Castiel resta sur le lit. Il avait la sensation que son compagnon avait besoin d'un peu de distance entre eux pour répondre.

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a assuré qu'il pourrait me protéger. J'avais reçu des menaces assez claires de la part d'autres prisonniers. Je savais ce qu'ils avaient en tête me concernant et je refusais de devenir leur esclave sexuel. J'étais prêt à tout pour m'en sortir. J'ai accepté de faire ce qu'il me demandait contre la certitude que personne ne me toucherait … personne mis à part lui.

Castiel acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Il savait combien il était difficile pour son ami de se confier de la sorte. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

- Au début, il me demandait de remplir quelques tâches pour lui. J'apportais des choses à certains de ses contacts et je faisais en sorte que les gardes ne trouvent pas ce qu'il cachait dans notre cellule. Je savais qu'il vendait de la drogue et je savais qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Mais c'était … là bas, c'était différent. Je devais faire quelque chose et je n'avais pas le choix.

Dean semblait avoir fait la paix avec les actes dont il s'était rendu coupable en prison. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Il doutait d'avoir adopté un autre comportement.

- C'est quand il m'a demandé de tuer quelqu'un pour lui que j'ai commencé à vouloir mettre de la distance entre nous. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il m'a frappé. C'était juste quelques coups de poing mais j'ai lu sur son visage le plaisir qu'il prenait à le faire. Et j'ai compris … j'ai compris que je lui appartenais. Je n'ai jamais été son égal. Je n'ai jamais été son associé ou son partenaire comme je l'avais pensé au début. J'étais sa chose … son esclave. Les choses ont empiré ensuite. Chaque soir quand les lumières s'éteignaient, il recommençait à me faire du mal. Petit à petit, il a commencé à se montrer plus violent encore. Un soir, il m'a entaillé le ventre avec un couteau et m'a obligé à lécher le sang … mon sang. C'était l'enfer. Mais j'ai continué à refuser de tuer qui que ce soit. Il me demandait chaque soir après m'avoir torturé de céder à mes pulsions et de me laisser aller. Il m'assurait que si j'acceptais enfin de tuer quelqu'un, il cesserait de me faire du mal. J'ai tenu trois mois avant de craquer.

Castiel entendit à la voix du jeune homme qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Il ne sanglotait pas comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais sa voix tremblait. Elle était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Castiel souffrait pour lui.

- Pendant le mois qui a suivi, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait. Je n'ai tué personne. C'était la seule limite que j'avais posé. Mais je l'ai aidé à faire du mal à certains de ses ennemis. Je me suis rendu complice de plusieurs horreurs dont j'ai encore honte aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a plus touché jusqu'à ma sortie.

Castiel avait envie de se lever et de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le consoler et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il ait cédé. Personne ne pouvait endurer autant de souffrance sans finir par craquer. Castiel ne pensait pas qu'il soit coupable de quoi que ce soit.

- Cas, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites l'autre jour, avoua finalement Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel le savait. Il fit signe à son compagnon de parler. Dean prit une grande inspiration et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre pour observer le parking.

- L'homme qui m'a fait tout ça … Al … son nom complet c'est Alastair Black. Il était en prison pour quelques mois en attendant son procès pour corruption et détournement de fonds. Mais le procureur n'a jamais pu trouver des preuves suffisantes et il a été relâché seulement quelques semaines après moi. Il possède quelques grandes entreprises qui emploient des centaines de personnes. Il donne de l'argent aux associations humanitaires. De nombreux soupçons pèsent sur lui mais la police ne peut rien prouver. Alastair dirige en parallèle une des plus grandes organisations criminelles du pays. Quand je suis sorti de prison, j'étais totalement fasciné par lui. Et je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider à trouver ma place. Je suis retourné vers lui parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Les premiers jours, il m'a confié des petites tâches sans importance. Mais, un soir, il a recommencé à … à me faire du mal. Et je l'ai laissé faire. C'était quelque chose que j'avais appris à gérer. Quelque chose que je connaissais. Je savais comment me comporter avec lui.

Castiel pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui en entendant le mal que ce monstre avait fait au jeune homme. Il devait être sacrément doué pour avoir convaincu Dean de revenir vers lui de son plein gré. Il avait réussi à le détruire psychologiquement. A le faire culpabiliser et penser qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de suivre ses ordres. Sans doute son compagnon espérait il oublier un peu de sa culpabilité quant à ce qu'il avait fait en prison en se laissant torturer de la sorte. Cela lui donnait la nausée.

- Alastair m'a confié de plus en plus de responsabilités. J'ai du travailler avec certains de ses hommes de main. Certains me détestaient. Mais la plupart n'osait rien tenter parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés par Alastair et parce que je lui appartenais. Trois mois après mon arrivée, il m'a demandé d'enlever une mère et son fils pour obtenir d'eux le lieu où se cachait leur mari et père. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. La veille, il m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix en me fouettant pendant des heures. Je pouvais à peine supporter le tissu de mon tee shirt sur mon dos. J'étais épuisé et prêt à tout pour que les souffrances diminuent. Mais quand j'ai vu cette femme et son fils terrifiés … quand je les ai entendu supplier, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je suis parti sans eux et suis allé trouver la police. Quand je leur ai expliqué qui j'étais, ils m'ont conduit auprès d'un agent du FBI qui menait une enquête sur Alastair et sa bande.

Castiel n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire. Il avait envie d'obtenir des informations et de poser des questions. Mais il se contenta d'écouter. Dean semblait lancé et il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Il avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Car il savait que le jeune homme avait quelque chose en tête.

- Victor Henriksen est quelqu'un de bien … d'honnête et de déterminé. Il travaillait sur cette affaire depuis des années sans résultats. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à les aider, il m'a proposé un marché. Il voulait que je continue à travailler pour Alastair afin d'obtenir des noms, des adresses et des preuves irréfutables pour l'arrêter. Il m'a promis qu'ensuite, il me sortirait de cette impasse et qu'il me mettrait à l'abri. Il a juré de protéger Sam et de Bobby et de leur offrir à eux aussi une nouvelle identité. Je devais profiter du programme de protection des témoins. Mais avant, je devais rester encore quelques temps auprès d'Alastair. J'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais coupable de complicité dans trop de crimes pour pouvoir m'échapper. C'était ma porte de sortie … ma seule et unique chance de m'en sortir.

Castiel commençait à comprendre ce que son compagnon lui expliquait. Il avait travaillé sous couverture. Il avait été infiltré au sein de l'organisation afin d'aider la police et le FBI à arrêter l'homme qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Dean était un héros. Il était courageux et brave et Castiel était incroyablement admiratif.

- Les premiers temps, j'étais mort de trouille. Mais je faisais ce qu'on me demandait. J'étais devenu un agent double. Je passais des infos à Henriksen régulièrement. Il en demandait toujours plus. Les choses sont devenues réellement impossible quand je suis tombé amoureux de Benny. Je lui ai tout dit presque aussitôt et il m'a demandé d'arrêter. Il m'a prévenu que je risquais de me faire tuer. Il m'offrait une autre option. Celle de vivre avec lui loin de tout ça. Mais il y avait Sam et Bobby et … j'étais complètement perdu. Benny m'a juré qu'on s'enfuirait. J'en ai parlé à Henriksen et il m'a menacé de m'arrêter. Ce soir là, Benny se faisait tuer. Peu de temps après, je prenais la fuite comme j'avais juré à Benny qu'on le ferait rapidement. Je suis en cavale depuis. Je n'ai jamais donné à Henriksen les informations suffisantes pour arrêter Alastair et je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui nuire sans elles. Il est toujours libre et je suis toujours menacé. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que je suis fatigué Cas … je suis fatigué de courir. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Castiel se leva finalement du lit et rejoignit Dean en quelques enjambées. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour le rassurer. Il savait que le jeune homme en avait assez de la vie qu'il menait. Sa décision de partir au Canada en découlait très probablement. Il voulait trouver un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il voulait s'installer. Il voulait une vie normale. Mais Castiel doutait qu'il puisse en avoir une tant qu'il ne mettrait pas un terme à tout ce qu'il avait laissé en plan en prenant la fuite.

- Pourquoi ne pas retourner voir Henriksen ? Peut être que tu pourrais le convaincre de te faire à nouveau bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins en lui fournissant les informations que tu détiens sur Alastair ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je suis recherché par la police Cas. Ils me considèrent comme coupable de crimes atroces et … ils ont mon visage affiché partout dans les commissariats du pays. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me proposent quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un nouveau séjour en prison. Henriksen me l'a clairement dit peu de temps avant mon départ. Et … si je me fais arrêter et enfermer, je serais tué avant même d'avoir pu assister au procès. Alastair est puissant et il a des contacts dans toutes les prisons du pays. Je ne peux pas …

Castiel doutait qu'Henriksen puisse refuser de négocier avec Dean tout en sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir les informations suffisantes pour mettre Alastair en prison. Il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait le jeune homme à refuser de retourner le voir. Il y avait plus que ça. Dean considérait Henriksen comme responsable en partie de la mort de Benny.

- Si Alastair me retrouve, il me fera payer mon départ et mon absence. Son imagination n'a aucune limite quand il s'agit de me faire du mal. Je sais qu'il trouvera un moyen de se venger sans me tuer … et crois moi, ce sera bien pire que de mourir.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour repenser aux cicatrices du jeune homme. Elles témoignaient de ce qu'Alastair lui avait fait subir et de la violence des coups infligés. Il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de cet homme en matière de torture physique et psychologique.

- Ce cauchemar … c'était lui que tu voyais ? Demanda t-il.

Dean se frotta les yeux avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvre. Castiel aperçut alors la petite boule argentée qui reposait au milieu de la langue du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus repensé à ce piercing depuis le soir où Dean lui en avait parlé. Il se demandait si les sensations étaient différentes avec. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de sa tête et se concentra sur le regard torturé de son compagnon.

- Ce n'est jamais le même cauchemar mais c'est toujours lui que je vois. Ce soir, c'était … j'ai revécu une des pires tortures qu'il ait pu m'infliger. C'était un soir où un de ses … rendez vous … a mal tourné. Il était particulièrement énervé et il m'a accusé de l'avoir distrait. D'avoir causé son échec. Je n'étais même pas là. Je suis resté toute la soirée enfermé dans ma chambre. Mais il s'en fichait. Il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et j'étais là. Il …

Dean s'interrompit une seconde et Castiel vit des larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait subi pour avoir une image claire de son passé.

- Il … il a pris un couteau et il … il m'a demandé de retirer mon tee-shirt. Il m'a ensuite attaché au lit, sur le ventre et … il a gravé quelque chose sur mon dos … une sorte de symbole qui était sensé me rappeler que je lui appartenais. C'était … la douleur était atroce et j'ai fini par perdre connaissance. Je ne sais pas si c'était du au fait que j'avais trop souffert ou que j'avais perdu trop de sang. Peu importe. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais toujours attaché au lit. Meg … l'une des rares femmes qui travaillait pour Alastair … Meg me recousait grossièrement. Je suis resté trois jours sur ce lit … sans jamais pouvoir boire ou manger … sous pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Quand il m'a libéré, il m'a ordonné de prendre une douche. Il m'a dit que j'étais dégoûtant. Et je l'ai cru … Cas … je l'ai cru.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Dean avait traversé durant ces trois jours. La douleur des blessures … l'humiliation de ne pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes … la privation de nourriture et d'eau. Il devinait à quel point la situation avait du être horrible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi de rassurant, mais Dean l'en empêcha en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il se leva ensuite et retira doucement son tee-shirt. Castiel se redressa à son tour et regarda son compagnon se tourner pour lui montrer son dos. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur toutes les cicatrices qui le zébraient et finit par tomber sur celle qui découlait de cette soirée en particulier. Juste au dessus du pantalon du jeune homme, dans le bas de son dos, légèrement excentrée par rapport à sa colonne vertébrale se trouvait une cicatrice en forme de pentagramme. Il était grand, une bonne dizaine de centimètres de long et de large. Les cicatrices étaient fines et nettes. Parfaitement visibles malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il dut se retenir de pleurer à son tour en imaginant Alastair graver ce symbole dans la peau du jeune homme. Il approcha sa main et en effleura le contour doucement. Dean frissonna aussitôt mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ce contact. Castiel fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur le tatouage que son compagnon avait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait posé la question à voix haute avant que Dean ne réponde d'une voix grave.

- C'est du tibétain. Les trois premières lettres signifient « liberté », les trois suivantes « courage ». Je les ai fait tatouer quelques jours après avoir fui.

Castiel hocha la tête puis recula sa main. Dean se retourna alors pour lui faire face. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau les brûlures qui couvraient ses pectoraux et dont certaines étaient cachées par l'immense tatouage que Dean avait. Le jeune homme posa son doigt dessus.

- Celle là date du soir où Benny est mort. Alastair a utilisé un tison chauffé à blanc pour me brûler sur le torse. J'ai voulu en camoufler une partie avec ce dessin mais … elles se verront toujours je suppose.

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il ne pouvait pas écouter le jeune homme lui décrire chacune des cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son torse. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux. Il lui attrapa alors les bras et les écarta de sa poitrine.

- Dean, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, asséna t-il ensuite.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait un plan et qu'il comptait s'y tenir. Il savait également qu'il ne voulait surtout pas mettre son frère et Bobby en danger. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir éternellement ou partir à l'étranger en espérant disparaître. Il avait le droit d'avoir une vie normale. Il ne pouvait pas payer indéfiniment pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans le passé. Personne ne méritait de souffrir comme il continuait de souffrir. Il devait faire quelque chose.

- Tu vas finir par te faire tuer ou par te faire repérer et … tu ne survivras pas si tu dois retourner auprès de lui. Tu me l'as dit toi même. Je ne peux pas accepter de te voir prendre la fuite sans aucune chance d'avoir un jour une vie normale. Pas maintenant que je sais tout ce que tu as affronté par le passé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Castiel ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme devait faire. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour le conseiller sur ce point. Mais il restait persuadé qu'en continuant à vivre de la sorte, Dean finirait par perdre la tête. Il refusait de vivre avec cette certitude.

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner voir Henriksen, déclara t-il finalement.

Il savait exactement la réaction qu'aurait Dean en entendant le nom de l'agent qui avait, selon lui, trahi sa promesse. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et enchaîna aussitôt.

- Il a commis des erreurs … et je crois qu'il aurait du te faire sortir de cet enfer plus tôt. Mais … il est ta seule chance de pouvoir mener une autre vie. Ta seule chance de faire arrêter Alastair. Tu dois tout lui dire.

- Sam se fera tuer … si je fais ce qu'il me demande … et même s'il accepte de me protéger, je sais qu'il refusera de faire quoi que ce soit pour mon frère et pour Bobby.

Castiel posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean pour l'empêcher de détourner les yeux et de fuir son regard.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Il va m'arrêter, protesta Dean.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il était à court d'arguments. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel et n'avait connu personne ayant eu à affronter de telles épreuves.

- Je pense sincèrement qu'il a besoin de toi … trop besoin de toi pour risquer de perdre ton témoignage. C'est toi qui est en position de force. Pas lui. Tu devras le convaincre de t'écouter et le convaincre de protéger ton frère et Bobby en même temps que toi avant de lui donner la moindre information. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera. S'il veut Alastair, il acceptera.

Dean lui attrapa alors les avant bras et les serra sensiblement dans ses mains. Castiel se força à ne pas baisser les yeux mais le regard du jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses iris verts, tellement de souffrance également. Castiel était bouleversé.

- Si toutefois cela devait fonctionner, tu sais que je disparaitrais. Je changerais d'identité et je ne pourrais plus avoir de contact avec qui que ce soit. Je n'existerais plus. Dean Winchester ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

- Et on ne se reverra jamais, je sais.

Castiel avait envisagé cet aspect de sa solution. Mais il n'était pas question de lui ou de son désir maladif de passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste sur ce point. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Dean de sacrifier son avenir pour son plaisir. Et si disparaître avec l'aide du FBI était la seule solution à son problème, alors Castiel croisait les doigts pour que cela fonctionne. Peu importait qu'il en souffre. L'important était ailleurs.

- Cas … j'ai peur, souffla alors Dean.

Il lui relâcha les avant bras et posa ses mains sur les petites cicatrices rondes qu'il avait au niveau des clavicules.

- Je suis terrifié depuis deux ans et demi. Je ne sais même plus ce que cela fait d'être … d'être rassuré et confiant. J'ai pris l'habitude de redouter constamment ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour oublier cette peur et mener une vie normale.

- Tu apprendras, comme tout le monde.

Dean sourit faiblement puis vint coller son front contre celui de Castiel. C'était un geste qui témoignant de la confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui et de l'intimité qu'il était prêt à partager avec lui. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel. Ce n'était pas le prélude à quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi … j'aimerais que tu … que tu sois à mes côtés jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas te demander ça. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques pour moi. Tu devrais repartir à Chicago. Tu devrais retourner auprès de ton frère et m'oublier.

Castiel fut une nouvelle fois incapable d'apporter une réponse à ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Il avait très envie de l'aider. Il voulait l'accompagner autant que possible et s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il mettrait sa vie en danger en le faisant. Et peut être même celle de Gabriel et du reste de sa famille. Il refusait de leur faire courir ce risque. Cela impliquait bien sur qu'il devait suivre les conseils de Dean. Il déglutit avec peine et recula sensiblement le visage. Dean l'attrapa alors en posant une main dans sa nuque et une sur son épaule. Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait à nouveau coller son front contre son visage. Il fut surpris quand il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme presser contre les siennes. Avant qu'il ait le temps de l'embrasser en retour, Dean mettait un terme à leur baiser. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour mémoriser le goût de celles de son compagnon.

- Pars ce soir Castiel … pars ce soir s'il te plait, murmura ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

C'était hors de question. Castiel refusait d'abandonner le jeune homme dans cet état. Il ne savait pas encore s'il accepterait de l'aider à contacter Henriksen ou s'il retournerait à Chicago dès le lendemain matin. Mais il savait qu'il ne partirait pas ce soir. Pas alors que son compagnon semblait sur le point de craquer.

- Non Dean … je ne peux pas, refusa t-il.

- Si tu restes ici, ce sera plus dur encore pour toi de partir … et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te mettre dehors … alors, crois moi, pars pendant que tu le peux encore. Pars avant d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

Castiel secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il ne cèderait pas sur ce point. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Mais il était convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas s'en aller pour le moment. Il était en sécurité dans ce motel. Personne ne viendrait les chercher. Et Dean avait besoin de son aide.

- N'insiste pas, c'est inutile. Je ne vais pas partir ce soir. Je vais rester ici avec toi et m'assurer que tu ne fais pas d'autres cauchemars.

- Et demain ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Demain est un autre jour. Je ne te promets rien. Je ne te dis pas que je serais là encore longtemps ou même que je t'aiderais à faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai une famille et je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça … besoin de faire le point. Je déciderais demain de ce que je ferais ensuite. Mais pour le moment, je suis là et tu ne me forceras pas à m'en aller.

Dean sembla soulagé par ce qu'il entendait. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de déposer un nouveau baiser rapide juste à l'angle de la bouche du jeune homme. Castiel se demanda ce que ce geste signifiait mais préféra ne pas poser de questions. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer le jeune homme ou le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de confesser et il était manifestement épuisé. Il avait probablement agi sans réfléchir.

- Tu accepterais qu'on dorme dans le même lit ? Souffla ensuite Dean en détournant les yeux. C'est quelque chose que je faisais avec Sam à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un cauchemar concernant notre mère.

Castiel ne pouvait pas refuser quoi que ce soit au jeune homme dans cet état. Il hocha aussitôt la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Dean lui saisit alors la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Il n'avait toujours pas remis son tee-shirt et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Castiel le regarda s'allonger sur le lit et attendit une seconde avant de se glisser derrière lui. Il fit en sorte de ne pas le toucher. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Dean attendait de lui.

- Tu es trop loin, jeta le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait que dormir coller contre son compagnon était sans nul doute une très mauvaise idée. Il risquait d'être extrêmement mal à l'aise en se réveillant. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Dean avait besoin de lui et il voulait être là pour lui. Même si cela impliquait qu'il doive filer dans la salle de bains pour relâcher un peu de pression avant que le jeune homme ne se réveille.

- Viens ici, ajouta Dean.

Il se retourna légèrement pour lui attraper le bras et l'attirer à lui. Il garda ensuite sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, posée sur son ventre plat. Castiel avait été obligé d'avancer considérablement et avait à présent le torse collé au dos de son compagnon. C'était confortable et intime. C'était magique. Castiel ferma alors les yeux et inspira le parfum de son compagnon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais l'occasion de partager un tel moment avec lui. Il voulait en profiter au maximum.

- Bonne nuit Cas, murmura finalement Dean.

- Bonne nuit.

Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux et observa le silhouette de son compagnon pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait quand le soleil se lèverait enfin. Il ne savait pas quelle décision il prendrait concernant toute cette histoire. Il avait envie d'aider le jeune homme. Il avait réellement envie d'être là quand tout s'arrangerait enfin. Mais cela comportait des risques qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Et il savait qu'il aurait le cœur brisé quand Dean devrait partir et disparaître. Il savait que ce serait pire encore s'il restait plus longtemps avec lui. Car ses sentiments pour le jeune homme gagnaient en intensité au fil des secondes qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Peu importait ce qu'il apprenait sur lui et son passé. Il était totalement et complètement amoureux de lui. Et il avait la sensation que Dean tenait également à lui. Il ne partageait sans doute pas ses sentiments mais il ressentait quelque chose. Son comportement avec lui en était la preuve. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Terrifié de la manière dont il gèrerait son départ. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour Dean. Sans doute la seule. Mais elle n'en était pas moins difficile pour Castiel. Car il devrait renoncer à son compagnon du jour au lendemain tout en ayant la certitude qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Et il doutait que de savoir qu'il était en vie suffirait à apaiser son chagrin. L'absence était toujours plus difficile à supporter pour ceux qui restaient en arrière. Dean allait lui manquer cruellement. Il était sans nul doute préférable de couper les ponts tout de suite. Castiel soupira longuement. Sous ses doigts, la peau de Dean était chaude et douce. Mais il pouvait sentir les cicatrices. Elles faisaient parties du jeune homme. Elles étaient là pour rappeler à quiconque le regardait à quel point il était fort et courageux. Dean pouvait penser le contraire autant qu'il le souhaitait, Castiel savait qu'il était un héros. Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver celles d'autres. Il aurait mérité une médaille et les honneurs qu'on réservait habituellement à ceux qui donnaient leur vie pour les autres. Il aurait mérité d'avoir la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. A la place, cependant, il était allongé dans un lit dur comme une planche de bois, serré dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que peu et dont il devrait être séparé pour de bon bientôt. Il était terrifié constamment et avait du se séparer de sa seule famille. Il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Dean était un survivant. Castiel l'admirait. Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il devait prendre une décision définitive et s'y tenir cette fois. Il était hors de question de changer d'avis. S'il partait, il ne reviendrait pas. S'il restait, il irait jusqu'au bout malgré les risques. Il espérait sincèrement que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Car à cet instant précis, il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire bien sûr … mais il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir suivre son cœur sur ce coup. Et il ne devait surtout pas se tromper cette fois. Il en allait de sa vie et de celle de tous les gens qui lui étaient proches.


	16. Décision

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 16ème chapitre et Castiel prend sa décision. Attention, scène à caractère sexuelle dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Fix you de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 16 : La décision**

_« L'une des plus dures douleurs est d'aimer une personne que tu ne peux pas avoir »_

_Anonyme_

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Ni pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs avant de parvenir à faire le point. Il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Dean n'avait pas bougé dans la nuit et il était toujours collé contre Castiel, son dos appuyé contre son torse, leurs mains jointes au niveau de son ventre. Le jeune homme dormait toujours. Il respirait calmement et profondément. Castiel choisit de profiter de ce moment jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se réveille à son tour. Il s'autorisa à inspirer profondément pour emplir ses narines de l'odeur du jeune homme. Il apprécia également la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il se touchait des épaules au pied. Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon dont son entrejambe réagissait violemment à la proximité des fesses de Dean. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier pour le moment.

Tout était parfait à cet instant précis. Castiel pouvait parfaitement oublier tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus de danger imminent, plus de risques ou de questions à se poser. Il n'y avait plus que deux hommes, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit et partageant un moment d'intimité important.  
>Castiel savait qu'ils devraient se séparer d'ici peu. Et cela lui briserait sans nul doute le cœur. Mais il refusait d'y penser. Il aimait Dean de tout son cœur. Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau, rire et être heureux pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi. Il voulait l'aider. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Il allait aider le jeune homme. Il ne le laisserait pas affronter ces épreuves seul. Il serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oblige à le laisser partir loin de lui et disparaître. Il ne comptait pas lui tourner le dos maintenant.<br>Il savait qu'une fois Dean en sécurité, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de le joindre. Il serait incroyablement malheureux le jour de son départ et pendant sans doute de nombreux mois ensuite. Mais il aurait la certitude que Dean allait bien. Qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il méritait d'avoir. Il pourrait se raccrocher à cette idée pour continuer sa vie de son côté.

Bien sûr, il détestait l'idée de mettre Gabriel et le reste de sa famille en danger. Mais il estimait qu'il était responsable du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Il avait mis un doigt dans l'engrenage et il ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant. Il allait devoir mentir à Gabriel pour lui expliquer qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour le moment. Il tenterait de le protéger en n'ayant plus aucun contact avec lui durant tout le temps nécessaire. Il utiliserait un faux nom et jetterait son téléphone pour qu'on ne puisse pas le repérer. Il pourrait peut être même demander à Henriksen de veiller à la sécurité de sa famille. Ca valait le coup de tenter sa chance sur ce point.  
>Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux et approcha le visage du cou de Dean. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau chaude du jeune homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller ainsi tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit de mieux ou de plus naturel. Dean semblait avoir été fait pour être dans ses bras. C'était presque comme dans un rêve. Castiel se sentait chez lui contre le jeune homme. Presque comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Même si on était sur le point de lui arracher. Il s'en fichait. Il avait la sensation d'avoir vécu ses vingt deux premières années dans le but unique de vivre ce moment. Peu importait qu'il soit court ou éphémère. Il était ce dont Castiel avait besoin.<p>

Le soleil semblait s'être levé dehors. Malgré les rideaux tirés, ses rayons illuminaient sensiblement le sol de la chambre. Ils allaient devoir se lever d'ici peu. Discuter de la marche à suivre et prendre des décisions importantes. Castiel savait qu'il était prêt à le faire.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa une seconde l'arrière du crâne de Dean. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux descendre le long de sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Elles étaient couvertes de tâches de rousseur que les cicatrices n'avaient pas réussi à masquer entièrement. Le jeune homme était incroyablement beau. Castiel ne trouvait pas ses cicatrices repoussantes. Bien au contraire. Elles étaient la preuve de ce qu'il avait enduré et de la force dont il avait fait preuve. Elles faisaient parties de lui. Castiel les aimait autant qu'il aimait le reste du corps de son compagnon. Il sourit faiblement en déposant un rapide baiser sur l'omoplate gauche du jeune homme. Ce dernier émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un grognement puis commença à bouger légèrement. Ses fesses heurtèrent l'entrejambe de Castiel et il dut se retenir de gémir. Il espérait que Dean ne s'en apercevrait pas. Il préférait ne pas avoir à en parler.

Il recula les hanches pour mettre fin au contact puis observa Dean se réveiller calmement. Le jeune homme remua pendant quelques secondes avant de bailler longuement. Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face à Castiel.

- Bonjour, murmura t-il.

Castiel lui sourit et posant une main sur sa joue pour la caresser du bout du pouce. C'était probablement un geste trop tendre compte tenu de la situation et de la nature de leur relation. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait que le moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder les sujets importants immédiatement. Son cerveau, néanmoins, semblait être d'un avis différent.

- Je veux venir avec toi, lâcha t-il malgré lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que Castiel cherchait à lui dire. Quand il réalisa ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient, il secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non, non, tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques pour moi. Pense à ta famille Castiel … pense à ton avenir. C'est trop dangereux, protesta Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il ne serait pas d'accord. Il était préparé à l'entendre tenter de le convaincre qu'il faisait une erreur. Peut être Dean avait il raison sur ce point. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris sa décision et il allait s'y tenir.

- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre Dean et je sais que je ne supporterais pas de te laisser affronter tout cela tout seul. Je veux t'aider. Je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour toi.

C'était une déclaration d'amour et ils le savaient tous les deux. Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à prononcer les trois mots qui changeraient tout entre eux. Mais il n'en avait jamais été aussi proche. Dean resta silencieux durant de longues secondes avant de s'approcher sensiblement de Castiel et de poser son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne puisse pas reculer.

- Je ne suis pas bon pour toi Cas … je vais te faire du mal et je finirais par te briser le cœur. Tu dois en être conscient.

- Je le sais, assura Castiel.

Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer de sérieux entre le jeune homme et lui. Mais il refusait pour autant de nier les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Ils faisaient partis de lui à présent. Il était inutile de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je le sais mais je m'en fiche. Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'au bout. Peu importe le reste.

Il s'était attendu à devoir batailler ferme avec le jeune homme. Il avait pensé qu'il allait avoir besoin d'argumenter pendant de longues heures. Mais Dean se contenta finalement d'hocher la tête lentement pour lui signifier son accord. Castiel sentit un sourire étirer doucement ses lèvres. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que ce geste de la tête signifiait réellement. Dean acceptait il uniquement son aide ou également ses sentiments ?

- Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu … pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je demanderais à Henriksen de te protéger et de protéger ta famille aussi. Je me fiche de ce qui pourra m'arriver mais … je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi.

Castiel savait que Dean n'avait aucune estime pour lui même et qu'il était prêt à sacrifier tout pour les autres. Il l'avait vu dans sa façon de se priver de Sam et de Bobby pour les protéger. Et s'il admirait le jeune homme pour ça, il était agacé de voir qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt pour sa propre sécurité. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il pensait devoir rester près de lui. Il devait l'aider à prendre conscience qu'il avait toutes les raisons de vivre. Il avait le droit de vivre.

- Dean, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je refuse moi aussi de te voir souffrir … je suis là parce que je le veux. Pas parce que j'y suis obligé. Je veux t'aider. Je veux que tu vives. Alors peut être que tu feras tout pour me protéger mais tu dois savoir que j'en ferais de même pour te protéger toi.

Dean semblait sincèrement surpris par ce que son compagnon lui disait. Castiel savait que personne n'avait réellement tenu ses propos envers lui depuis longtemps. Mis à part Benny probablement. Mais Castiel refusait de penser à lui pour le moment. Pas alors qu'il avait encore Dean dans ses bras et dans son lit.

- Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi ferais tu tout ça ?

- Parce que je … parce que j'en ai envie et que je … Dean … ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

Castiel n'était tout simplement pas prêt à dire « je t'aime ». Même si c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il refusait de le faire du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Et il se doutait qu'il n'en aurait probablement jamais l'occasion. Car dès qu'ils seraient débarrassés des menaces, Dean disparaitrait pour de bon.

- Tu aurais du me laisser au bord de cette route, murmura finalement le jeune homme dont le souffle se répercutait sur la bouche de Castiel.

Ce dernier devait se retenir de l'embrasser. Leur proximité le rendait complètement fou. Heureusement pour lui, la teneur de leur discussion avait eu raison de son érection.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit de monter avec moi.

- Tu pourrais.

- Jamais.

Dean soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux une seconde. Castiel observa son visage aux traits si finement dessinés en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait réellement aucun défaut dans le visage de son compagnon. Son nez était droit et fin, ses lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, ses pommettes hautes et ses mâchoires carrées. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Leur couleur était fascinante. Les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient son nez et ses joues ne faisaient que souligner la beauté de ses traits. Castiel n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi séduisant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ce qui … commença Dean d'une voix grave.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à se dévaloriser de la sorte. Il en avait assez.

- Non Dean, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Je n'ai pas choisi de ressentir toutes ces choses. Et oui, tout serait probablement plus simple pour moi si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. Mais je ne regrette pas pour autant de t'avoir pris en stop. Parce que j'ai appris énormément de choses à ton contact. J'ai connu des expériences que je n'oublierais jamais et … j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un homme extraordinaire pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'admiration. Je ne regretterais jamais tout ça … et pas même si je dois prendre des risques ou me faire tuer.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Le coupa Dean en rouvrant les yeux.

Il semblait réellement blessé par ce qu'il entendait et Castiel s'en voulut de lui faire de la peine. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre tout cela. Besoin de comprendre que sa détermination ne flancherait pas. Il était prêt à tout pour le jeune homme. Il avait conscience des risques qu'il courrait. Il avait choisi de ne pas les laisser l'arrêter. C'était sa décision et Dean ne pouvait pas le convaincre du contraire.

- Je le dirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes pour de bon. Je ne vais pas abandonner. Je ne vais pas partir du jour au lendemain. Qu'ils s'en prennent à moi … je les attends. C'est toi qui compte. Toi et personne d'autre.

- Mais tu …

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Dean, l'interrompit Castiel en haussant le ton. Je suis jeune et j'ai la vie devant moi. Mais comment veux tu que je la vive tout en sachant que tu luttes pour la tienne quotidiennement ? Comment veux tu que j'avance quand je sais que tu es en danger quelque part ? Je ne peux pas … je ne pourrais jamais … pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Pas maintenant que je sais ce que tu as traversé.

Dean secoua alors la tête longuement.

- Tu es un idiot, assura t-il d'une voix qui tremblait sensiblement.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il l'était probablement. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser de lui.

- Je suis sans doute un idiot … mais je t' …

Dean colla soudainement sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il s'était cru incapable de dire. Il fut aussitôt soulagé ne pas avoir prononcé ces trois mots qui auraient tout changé.

- Ne le dis pas … je ne peux pas l'entendre, souffla Dean.

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et le jeune homme retira aussitôt sa main de bouche. Ils se regardèrent ensuite de longues secondes dans les yeux sans bouger. Castiel pouvait lire l'inquiétude et l'espoir dans ceux de son compagnon. Il se demandait ce que lui lisait dans les siens. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de parler pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur à cet instant précis. Dean savait sans nul doute que Castiel était amoureux de lui. Castiel savait que le jeune homme était inquiet mais reconnaissant. Il était inutile de mettre des mots sur les craintes ou leurs émotions. Ils avaient juste besoin de se regarder.

- Cas, je veux que tu saches que je ne pourrais probablement jamais … je ne pourrais probablement jamais avoir des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un, confessa Dean dans un murmure.

Il semblait décidé à se montrer réellement honnête avec Castiel. C'était touchant. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet plusieurs fois. Mais jamais avec autant de sincérité. Et pas après que Castiel ait plus ou moins avoué ses propres sentiments pour le jeune homme.

- Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. Je l'ai été une fois et … c'est comme si mon cœur était brisé définitivement. Benny représentait tout pour moi. Il était ma chance d'être heureux et maintenant que je l'ai perdu … il n'y a plus de place pour qui que ce soit d'autre. J'espère que tu le sais. Parce qu'au delà de notre temps limité et du fait qu'on sera peut être mort tous les deux ce soir, c'est quelque chose qui rend tout … impossible entre nous.

- Si on réussit à faire emprisonner Alastair … si on gagne, tu changeras d'identité et tu te verras offrir une nouvelle chance de vivre ta vie. Tu crois vraiment que tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimeras ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Pas comme je l'ai aimé lui …

Castiel hocha une énième fois la tête. Il comprenait ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Benny avait été trop important pour lui. Il avait été le premier et il était là quand Dean était au plus mal. Il avait été son premier espoir de s'en sortir. Castiel ne pourrait jamais tenir la comparaison. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il savait que Dean ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Cela ne risquait pas de changer pour le moment. Il serait peut être capable de l'oublier quand toute cette histoire serait derrière lui. Mais Castiel ne serait plus là pour le voir. Il serait probablement à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Le timing n'était pas bon. Pour que quelque chose soit possible, il aurait fallu qu'ils se rencontrent dans d'autres circonstances ou à une autre époque. Mais il l'acceptait. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

- Dean, je ne t'en veux pas de l'aimer encore aujourd'hui. Je n'attend rien de toi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit et je n'espère certainement pas retirer quelque chose de cette histoire. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- J'ai confiance en toi, assura le jeune homme.

Castiel lui adressa un mince sourire. Il attira ensuite son compagnon à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il savait qu'ils devaient se lever d'ici peu. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps au lit. Mais il avait encore besoin de cette proximité avec le jeune homme. Il se sentait proche de lui. Il se sentait lié à lui.

- Cas … souffla Dean dans son cou.

Castiel relâcha sensiblement son étreinte et laissa le jeune homme s'écarter. Il s'attendait à le voir sortir finalement du lit. Mais le jeune homme le surprit en attrapant son visage dans ses mains pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il le faisait en quelques jours. La troisième depuis hier soir. Ca ne signifiait sans doute rien de plus que la veille. Mais le corps de Castiel avait une autre idée. Et il réagit aussitôt à ce contact chaste. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer puisqu'il était entièrement collé contre lui. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Cas, répéta t-il.

Castiel l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, leurs lèvres bougèrent pendant quelques secondes les unes contre les autres. C'était intense et électrisant. Castiel n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il posa sa main dans le dos de son compagnon pour le garder près de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean respirait bruyamment et de manière irrégulière. Castiel pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler et son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

- Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, assura Dean.

Castiel ignora la remarque et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme pour lui signifier son désaccord.

- Je vais te faire du mal.

Castiel savait exactement ce que le jeune homme cherchait. Il voulait le décourager d'aller plus loin mais était incapable de le repousser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que tout ceci ne signifiait rien. Qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'affection et de tendresse avant d'affronter les gens qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Castiel savait déjà tout ça.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Dean le pensait réellement et cela agaçait Castiel au plus haut point. Mais il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre le jeune homme. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez puis sur le menton.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux … je ne pourrais jamais rien te donner.

- Je sais, assura Castiel car il en avait trop entendu.

Il fit taire son compagnon en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Dean se laissa faire et finit par répondre au baiser après quelques secondes. La langue de Castiel vint presser contre les lèvres du jeune homme et il entrouvrit finalement la bouche pour lui laisser l'accès à la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Castiel avait la main toujours posée dans le milieu du dos de son compagnon. Il la fit glisser lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la ceinture du caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui. Il laissa donc sa main là où elle se trouvait alors qu'ils mettaient un terme à leur baiser pour reprendre leur respiration. Dean regardait Castiel avec nervosité. Il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il ne le repoussait pas pour autant. C'était donc à Castiel de prendre la décision pour eux deux. Il prit une grande inspiration puis fit rouler son compagnon sur le dos avant de prendre place sur lui.

- Cas, on ne devrait pas … ce n'est pas ..., protesta faiblement Dean.

Castiel lui fit signe de se taire aussitôt. Il ne comptait pas aller jusqu'au bout avec le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le bon moment et il savait que son compagnon n'était pas prêt à le faire. De surcroît, Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait se comporter pour procurer du plaisir à Dean. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une condition sinéquanone pour que son compagnon puisse réellement aimer ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais il avait tout de même l'intention d'en profiter un maximum.

- Laisse moi prendre soin de toi Dean … je ne ferais rien que tu ne veux pas que je fasse. Mais je veux juste te faire te sentir bien.

Castiel embrassa le jeune homme sur la bouche une nouvelle fois puis parsema son visage entier de baisers. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux pour connaître sa réponse. Dean lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête. C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour se lancer. Il acquiesça à son tour puis embrassa à nouveau Dean. Cette fois le jeune homme répondit complètement au baiser et encercla son compagnon des bras. Il l'attira contre lui, l'érection de Castiel pressant contre son ventre. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer bien sur. Mais c'était une preuve de plus de l'état dans lequel il mettait son compagnon et Castiel espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui risquait de le faire douter. Il avait très envie de poursuivre. Mais il arrêterait si toutefois le jeune homme le lui demandait. Il ne le forcerait pas.

- Tu es tellement beau Dean … tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es magnifique, murmura t-il en détachant ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme.

Castiel déposa ensuite des baisers dans son cou puis sur chacune de ses épaules. Il avait envie d'embrasser chacune de ses tâches de rousseur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de le faire. Il y renonça et se contenta d'embrasser les brûlures sur les pectoraux de Dean. Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre aussitôt.

- N'ai pas honte d'elles Dean. Elles font parties de toi. Elles sont la preuve que tu as survécu et je les trouve belles.

Castiel ne laissa pas à son compagnon le temps de répondre et fit glisser sa langue le long du tatouage qui descendait de son pectoral gauche à son nombril. Il fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu'au percing qui traversait le téton droit de son compagnon et tira sensiblement dessus. Dean poussa aussitôt un gémissement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel relâcha ensuite l'anneau et continua sa descente. Il attrapa les rebords du caleçon du jeune homme et le descendit lentement le long de ses jambes. Dean posa aussitôt une main sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête puis embrassa le ventre du jeune homme. Il attrapa son sexe dans sa main droite puis déposa des baisers sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière. Mais il était déterminé à faire de son mieux. Il attrapa Dean par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger puis commença à baisser sa tête. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il appréciait le poids du sexe de Dean sur sa langue et la façon qu'il avait de presser dans sa gorge quand il eut la totalité dans la bouche. Il respira par le nez pour pouvoir continuer et entama des mouvements de haut en bas. Il appliqua de la pression du bout de la langue sur toute la longueur et laissa ses dents effleurer légèrement la peau délicate dans sa bouche. Il savait que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Il relâcha finalement les hanches du jeune homme et attrapa l'anneau qu'il avait à travers son téton. Il tira dessus délicatement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son compagnon. Il se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il accéléra le rythme de sa bouche et enfonça sensiblement ses ongles dans le ventre de Dean. Ce dernier commença alors à agiter les hanches. Castiel avait du mal à respirer mais les bruits que le jeune homme faisait compensaient largement son inconfort. Il voulait que Dean se sente bien. Il voulait qu'il prenne du plaisir. Et de toute évidence, il était sur le point d'atteindre son but. Le jeune homme gémissait de plus en plus fort et quand Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, il vit son visage couvert de sueur et rougi par l'excitation et le plaisir. Il tira un peu plus fortement sur l'anneau qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts et appuya sa langue franchement juste au bout du sexe de Dean. Presque aussitôt, les cuisses du jeune homme se tendirent et il poussa un grognement avant de s'abandonner au plaisir. Il arqua le dos, manquant d'étouffer Castiel puis se répandit longuement dans sa bouche. Castiel n'avait jamais avalé avant ça. Il s'était toujours retiré au dernier moment. Mais il força sa gorge à entrer en action et laissa le sperme du jeune homme couler doucement. Il finit par reculer le visage après quelques secondes en se léchant les lèvres. Dean avait les yeux fermés et semblait complètement sous le coup de son orgasme. Castiel relâcha aussitôt l'anneau dans son téton et remonta lentement le long de son corps. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement et Castiel s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la salle de bains pour s'occuper de lui même. Mais à peine commençait il à bouger que le jeune homme le saisissait par les épaules et le forçait à s'allonger sur son dos à son tour.

- A ton tour, grogna Dean avant de lui mordre légèrement la lèvre.

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Castiel et le remonta le long de son torse. C'était la première qu'il allait voir son compagnon entièrement nu et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il avait envie de se cacher. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était conscient de ne pas être à la hauteur de son compagnon. Mais quand Dean embrassa son torse et son ventre, il oublia ses doutes et ses craintes. Il choisit de se laisser aller. Il en connaîtrait sans doute plus jamais un tel moment avec son compagnon et il voulait en profiter. Il ferma les yeux alors que Dean lui retirait son pantalon de pyjama et son caleçon. Le jeune homme glissa presque aussitôt sa bouche autour de son sexe. Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup plus d'expérience que Castiel. Mais après quelques secondes merveilleuses durant lesquelles il appuya du bout de la langue à tous les endroits qui arrachaient des frissons à Castiel, il s'immobilisa. Son compagnon protesta aussitôt et ouvrit les yeux. Dean le regardait sans bouger. De toute évidence, il attendait quelque chose de lui. Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il était distrait par la vision de la bouche de son compagnon refermé autour du bout de son sexe. Par ses lèvres pulpeuses serrées autour de lui. Quand il parvint à se soustraire à sa contemplation, Castiel souleva doucement les hanches. Dean gémit aussitôt pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à prendre l'intégralité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Il savait exactement quoi faire de sa langue. Et cela soulevait des questions que son compagnon ne voulait surtout pas se poser. Combien de fois s'était il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Combien d'hommes avaient usé de sa bouche de cette manière ? Alastair avait il … Castiel se força à ne pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Dean semblait à l'aise. Il voulait que son compagnon prenne les reines. Et cela avait sans nul doute un sens quand on connaissait les préférences du jeune homme en matière de sexe. Castiel oublia alors tous ses doutes et fit ce que son compagnon lui demandait silencieusement. Il souleva à nouveau ses hanches et entama un mouvement de piston dont le rythme s'accéléra rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Dean et de sa bouche. C'était absolument hypnotisant. Et ses gémissements provoquaient des vibrations sur toute la longueur du sexe de Castiel. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans le bas de son ventre et dans ses cuisses. Il avait la respiration saccadée et de la sueur perlait à son front. Il continua d'aller et venir dans la bouche de Dean pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il jouit longuement en gémissant bruyamment. Il vit la gorge de son compagnon s'activer pour avaler et il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Quand Dean recula le visage, il avait les lèvres sensiblement enflées et les joues entièrement rouges. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel l'attira à lui et l'embrassa aussitôt sur les lèvres. Dean s'allongea sur lui en se soutenant légèrement avec ses avant bras. Castiel posa ses mains dans son cou pour le garder contre lui. Il savait qu'ils devraient parler quand ils se sépareraient. Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Il fit donc durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible avant d'être obligé de libérer Dean pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme s'allongea alors à côté de lui, sur le dos, ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Castiel se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder, sa tête appuyée contre sa main, son coude plié.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet par le silence de son compagnon.

Dean hocha lentement la tête en souriant.

- Je viens d'avoir un orgasme incroyable … je ne peux qu'aller bien, répondit il.

Castiel sourit à son tour, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme ne paniquait pas. Il devait également admettre qu'il était fier d'avoir pu procurer autour de plaisir à son compagnon. Il posa sa main libre sur son ventre, recouvrant au passage certaines des cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient.

- Dean … lâcha t il sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le jeune homme lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne et prit la parole à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions Cas … c'était bien mais … comme la dernière fois, ça ne veut rien dire et tu dois le savoir.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt. Il avait su dès qu'il avait commencé qu'ils ne formeraient pas un couple après. Il n'avait aucune illusion. Il avait juste voulu procurer du plaisir à son compagnon. Il n'avait eu aucun autre objectif en tête.

- Je le sais … je ne te demande rien. J'avais juste envie de … de te faire sentir bien.

- C'est réussi, assura Dean en tournant le visage vers lui.

Castiel sentit aussitôt le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'envoler. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ils pouvaient aller de l'avant sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Dean soupira longuement puis se passa une main sur le visage.

- Henriksen a son bureau à Washington mais j'ai toujours son numéro. Je peux lui demander de nous rejoindre ici. Ce sera plus prudent pour nous de lui donner rendez vous dans un lieu qu'on aura au préalable étudié et dont on connaîtrait les défauts et les qualités.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il comptait laisser son compagnon agir et prendre les décisions quant à la manière d'opérer. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à jouer les agents doubles au sein de l'organisation d'Alastair et un an à fuir ses bourreaux et la police. Il savait se cacher. Il savait comment agir discrètement. Castiel n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et leur ferait probablement courir trop de risques.

- Je vais devoir l'appeler d'une cabine publique. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse repérer mon téléphone avec le GPS.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Dean soupira longuement puis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Castiel se doutait qu'Henriksen serait surpris par son appel. Il y aurait probablement des menaces. Mais Dean semblait déterminé.

- Je vais lui proposer de lui donner les informations dont il a besoin moyennant ma protection et celle de ma famille. Il acceptera de venir. Le problème sera de le convaincre de le faire seul.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer plusieurs agents du FBI débarquant sur le lieu du rendez vous armés et prêts à les arrêter tous les deux. C'était un risque. Il espérait que Dean avait un plan pour leur échapper si toutefois le cas se présentait.

- On attendra de le voir avant de le retrouver. On se postera à deux endroits différents pour pouvoir surveiller correctement la zone. Quand on sera sûr qu'il est seul, on ira lui parler. Si toutefois il est accompagné, on prendra la fuite aussitôt. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête puis regarda le jeune homme se lever finalement du lit. Leur moment était terminé et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dean ramassa son caleçon qui trainait au pied du lit puis attrapa des vêtements dans son sac avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, s'attardant sur son dos couvert de cicatrices et sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. Quand le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle de bains, il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Castiel se leva du lit à son tour et ramassa ses vêtements. Il enfila son pantalon de pyjama et ajusta son tee shirt. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Dean était devant le miroir et observait son reflet avec intérêt. Il avait allumé l'eau de la douche mais ne semblait pas encore prêt à entrer à l'intérieur.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Castiel malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son compagnon. Il savait que c'était en grande partie du aux sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Mais c'était plus fort. Dean le regardait à présent dans le reflet de la glace.

- Je suis juste un peu stressé, confia t-il.

Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Castiel savait qu'il jouait gros en contactant Henriksen. Il était question de son avenir, de sa vie et de celle de ses proches. Il avait le droit d'être inquiet. Mais Castiel était confiant. Il savait qu'ensemble ils étaient capables de tout.

- Tout va bien se passer, jura t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il avait une bonne intuition. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son compagnon. Il était prêt à affronter des criminels ou le FBI pour lui offrir un avenir meilleur. Et Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire dans la glace puis pénétra finalement dans la douche. Castiel observa une seconde sa silhouette à travers la vitre de la douche puis tourna les talons.

- Tu veux du café ? Demanda t-il suffisamment fort pour que son compagnon l'entende.

Ce dernier accepta aussitôt et Castiel entreprit de remplir la cafetière qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule au lit qu'il avait partagé avec son compagnon. Les draps étaient froissés et deux des oreillers portaient les traces de leur passage. La chambre sentait le sexe et la transpiration. Castiel aimait cette idée. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement gêné à l'idée que la femme de ménage puisse comprendre ce qui s'était passé en entrant dans la pièce. Il sourit malgré lui puis vérifia que la cafetière fonctionnait avant de se tourner vers son sac et de préparer ses vêtements.

Quand Dean sortit finalement de la salle de bains, il était habillé et avait les cheveux humides qui lui collaient au front. Castiel l'observa une seconde, se souvenant parfaitement de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler entièrement nu. Il sentit ses joues rougir et il ne resta pas plus longtemps à le regarder pour éviter de se faire repérer. Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bains et laissa également la porte ouverte. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis entra dans la douche. Il prit de longues secondes pour apprécier la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il se lava les cheveux et le corps avec minutie avant d'éteindre l'eau. Une fois essuyé et habillé, il rejoignit Dean dans la chambre. Il s'installa en face de lui à la petite table près de la fenêtre et prit dans ses mains la tasse de café que son compagnon avait préparé pour lui. Il en but une gorgée alors que Dean regardait avec insistance par la fenêtre dont il avait ouvert les rideaux.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tout change, constata t il calmement.

Castiel sourit avant d'hocher la tête et de regarder à son tour le parking par la fenêtre.

- Pour le mieux, souffla t il pour donner un peu de courage et d'optimisme à son compagnon.

Ce dernier porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et souffla pour le refroidir sensiblement.

- Puisses tu avoir raison Cas … puisse tu avoir raison, annonça t il légèrement fataliste.

Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour lui faire de la peine ou pour le vexer. Il avait réellement envie de le croire. Mais il avait encore des doutes. C'était probablement normal après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais Castiel refusait de se laisser atteindre par ses doutes. Il devait se montrer fort et sur de lui pour compenser le manque de confiance du jeune homme. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour lui donner la force nécessaire d'affronter les épreuves qui les attendaient. Il allait devoir se mettre de côté pendant un moment pour ne se concentrer que sur le jeune homme. Mais avant tout, il allait devoir appeler Gabriel pour lui dire qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Il savait que son frère ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle. Il lui déconseillerait probablement de rester. Mais il ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Il avait pris une décision et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Dean méritait qu'il fasse ce sacrifice pour lui. Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de café et réfléchit à une excuse qui pourrait convaincre son frère. Il allait très certainement devoir mettre en avant les sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Cela le ferait passer pour quelqu'un de naïf et d'un peu stupide mais il se fichait de tout ça. Il savait que Gabriel avait commis pas mal d'erreurs quand il était amoureux de Kali. Il savait exactement ce dont on était capable quand on avait ce type de sentiments. C'était là sa seule chance de le convaincre qu'il ne préparait rien d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête, déterminé puis reporta son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le parking et sembla voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Il était probablement perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le perturber ou de l'interrompre. Il se contenta d'admirer la façon dont le soleil matinal illuminait le visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux semblaient briller plus encore que d'ordinaire. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient un peu plus rouges. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel se demandait parfois comment Dean se percevait en se regardant dans la glace. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas une bonne image de lui même. Il semblait extrêmement gêné par ses cicatrices. Elles lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il avait sans doute la sensation qu'elles le défiguraient. Mais Castiel aimait les voir. Il détestait ce qu'elles représentaient. Mais elle lui rappelait à chaque fois pourquoi il était là avec le jeune homme. Pourquoi il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son compagnon. Au delà de ses sentiments pour lui, il avait une autre motivation pour l'aider. Il voulait le voir s'en sortir et avoir enfin une vie normale. Dean avait surmonté des épreuves depuis qu'il avait dix sept ans. Il avait souffert plus que n'importe quelle autre personne de son âge et plus que bien des gens plus âgés. Il avait le droit à un peu de repos et de calme. Il avait le droit de triompher de ses démons. Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir une mission à accomplir. Il se sentait prêt à la remplir. Et le jour où Dean et lui seraient définitivement séparés, il se soucierait du reste et des dégâts que la présence du jeune homme avait eu sur lui et sur son cœur. Pour une fois, Dean allait devoir accepter que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour lui et non l'inverse. C'était sans nul doute la première des étapes que Castiel allait devoir franchir.


	17. Henriksen

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 17ème chapitre. Et Henriksen entre en scène pour cette confrontation.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

**Bon chapitre à tous,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Carry on my wayward son de Kansas**

**Chapitre 17 : Henriksen**

_« Le vrai courage ne se laisse jamais abattre »_

_Fénélon_

Dean avait réussi à convaincre l'agent spécial Victor Henriksen de venir les trouver à Détroit dans un endroit qu'ils avaient choisi au préalable, à l'heure qu'ils lui imposaient et seul. Castiel avait été impressionné par la conversation que son ami avait eu avec cet homme. Il n'avait pas pu entendre les réponses d'Henriksen mais le ton de Dean n'avait laissé place à aucun débat et aucune négociation. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de son interlocuteur. De toute évidence, le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et ne semblait pas impressionné par la carrière et la réputation d'Henriksen. Castiel avait pris le temps de faire quelques recherches sur lui dans un café qui offrait une connexion internet gratuite. Il avait appris que l'agent était connu pour sa traque de criminels dangereux. On ne lui confiait que les affaires les plus sérieuses et il avait un pourcentage de réussite frisant la perfection. Ses supérieurs ne tarissaient visiblement pas d'éloges sur lui et à trente neuf ans, Henriksen était l'homme que tout le monde voyait prendre la direction du FBI d'ici quelques années. Castiel avait reconnu son visage dès qu'il l'avait vu sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le nom lui avait été familier quand Dean l'avait évoqué mais Castiel n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se pencher sur le problème. C'était quand sa photo était apparue devant lui qu'il s'était souvenu. Henriksen était l'agent que les journalistes avaient interrogé pour parler de l'enquête en cours sur un des réseaux criminels les plus actifs du pays et dont l'un des piliers, Jake quelque chose si Castiel se souvenait bien, avait été tué quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour faire le rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait entendu au journal télévisé et ce que Dean lui avait dit. Cette affaire que la police ne parvenait pas à résoudre était la seule ombre au tableau pour Henriksen. Et elle était aussi directement liée à Dean. Car c'était de cette organisation dont le jeune homme s'était échappé un an plus tôt. Alastair Black la dirigeait et Dean était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire plonger. Castiel avait été choqué quand il avait fait le lien entre tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait pas interrogé Dean dessus même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir s'il connaissait ou non Jake quelque chose ou l'homme qui l'avait formé et qui avait été tué plus tôt.

Castiel avait finalement appelé Gabriel pour lui faire part de son intention de rester auprès de Dean quelques temps. Comme il s'y était attendu, son frère lui avait déconseillé de le faire, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il en souffrirait inévitablement. Castiel l'avait laissé parler avant de lui rappeler qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. Gabriel lui avait alors souhaité bonne chance et l'avait assuré de son soutien. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait protéger son frère des hommes qui recherchaient Dean et il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il lui expliquerait toute l'histoire quand son ami serait enfin en sécurité. Il pleurerait sans nul doute dans ses bras ensuite. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Une fois les détails réglés et les appels passés, Dean avait conduit Castiel sur le lieu de rendez vous pour lequel ils avaient opté. Il s'agissait d'un café en centre ville qui était suffisamment exposé pour que personne n'ose tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui et suffisamment à l'écart de la majorité de la foule pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Ils avaient convenu de s'y rendre une bonne heure avant l'arrivée d'Henriksen afin de surveiller les alentours. Ils avaient défini ensemble deux points d'observation pour s'assurer que l'agent serait seul. Dean avait ensuite insisté pour qu'ils achètent un téléphone jetable chacun afin de pouvoir communiquer quand ils seraient séparés. Le reste de l'après midi, il avaient revu le plan en détails une bonne dizaine de fois. L'avion d'Henriksen devait atterrir le lendemain matin et le rendez vous avait été fixé pour dix heures.

Ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé à manger une pizza sans parler. Ils dormirent à nouveau dans la même chambre mais chacun dans leur lit. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient debout à sept heures et prêt à partir à huit. Avant qu'ils ne sortent pour rejoindre leur voiture, Dean tendit son arme à Castiel et insista pour qu'il la prenne avec lui. Elle était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Brillante. Magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas un jouet et Castiel n'avait jamais usé d'une arme avant cela. Il n'avait même jamais joué à ces jeux video de tir dont ses frères étaient fans. Il ne savait pas comment viser ou comment retirer la sécurité. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre l'arme avec lui. Dean insista pourtant longuement. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire courir le moindre risque à Castiel. C'était tout à son honneur. Il avait un couteau en plus de son arme qu'il allait garder sur lui pour pouvoir se défendre si nécessaire. Castiel finit par céder quand le jeune homme affirma qu'ils n'iraient nul part désarmés. Il l'écouta ensuite lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'arme et répéta les gestes plusieurs fois pour être sûr. Ils se mirent en route ensuite, stressés mais déterminés.  
>Une fois sur place, Castiel prit place à l'endroit que Dean avait choisi pour lui. Il était à l'abri des regards sans paraître suspect si toutefois il était vu par quelqu'un. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour autant. Dean lui avait expliqué ce qu'il devait observer et les signes auxquels il devait être attentif. L'arme du jeune homme était passée dans la ceinture de son jean, au niveau de ses fesses et il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Il tenta de calmer ses nerfs en se répétant encore et encore tout ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le café où Henriksen devait les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Il regarda ensuite chacun des clients présents pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne de suspect. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir repérer d'autres agents si toutefois ils étaient parmi les personnes qui se trouvaient installés au café. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il observa ensuite la rue, guettant Henriksen. Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit aussitôt et le décrocha sans même vérifier qui l'appelait. Dean était le seul à avoir ce numéro.<p>

- R.A.S ici, lança le jeune homme. Toi ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour regarder une nouvelle fois les clients du bar puis les gens qui allaient et venaient devant. Il ne voyait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Pareil.

- Henriksen ne devrait pas tarder. On attend encore quinze minutes. S'il n'est pas là dans ce délai, on s'en va. Je ne veux pas courir de risque.

Castiel faisait entièrement confiance à Dean pour prendre la bonne décision. Il avait réussi à échapper à la police et à Alastair durant un an sans avoir de ressources. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois au sein d'une organisation criminelle puissante tout en jouant les agents doubles. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde de lui sur ce point.

- Garde l'oeil ouvert en attendant. Je te recontacte.

Castiel laissa Dean raccrocher sans rien dire. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur le café en face de lui. Il avait conscience d'être dans une situation qui le dépassait entièrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer le stress inhérent. Et l'arme de Dean semblait peser une tonne dans son dos. Mais il était déterminé à tout faire pour se montrer à la hauteur. Il avait fait une promesse à son compagnon et il comptait bien la tenir.

Le délai de quinze minutes accordé par Dean à Henriksen était quasiment écoulé quand l'agent du FBI apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à retrouver son téléphone dans sa poche. Il mit enfin la main dessus au moment où Henriksen prenait place à une table à quelques mètres de lui. Castiel composa aussitôt le numéro de Dean.

- Il est ici, lança t-il dès que le jeune homme eut décroché.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur Henriksen qui venait de commander quelque chose et attendait patiemment leur arrivée. Il semblait être seul sur place. Mais Castiel prit tout de même quelques secondes pour observer les autres personnes présentes. Il n'y avait pas de nouveaux clients ni personne qui semblait suspect aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-il devant le silence de Dean à l'autre bout du fil.

- On attend cinq minutes pour s'assurer qu'il est le seul et on le rejoint, répondit le jeune homme.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt, même si son compagnon ne pouvait pas le voir. Il garda le téléphone collé contre son oreille en observant Henriksen devant qui la serveuse avait posé un café. L'agent le buvait calmement, visiblement pas inquiet de leur absence. Castiel se doutait qu'il avait l'habitude de ce type de situations et qu'il savait exactement comment les gérer. Il avait l'avantage. Dean était peut être nécessaire à son enquête mais ce n'était pas la vie d'Henriksen qui était en jeu. C'était celle du jeune homme. Et cela les rendait dépendants des décisions de l'agent du FBI. Ils allaient devoir obtenir son accord.

- Ok, on y va, lança finalement Dean.

Castiel raccrocha son téléphone puis prit la direction du café. Henriksen ne le connaissait pas et ils avaient choisi d'en profiter. Il allait être celui qui aborderait en premier l'agent du FBI. C'était lui qui devait prendre place en face de lui et entamer la conversation. Henriksen ne pouvait rien contre lui et si toutefois il était venu accompagné, ils espéraient que son arrivée le forcerait à dévoiler son jeu. Si personne ne paraissait suspect à l'arrivée de Castiel, Dean sortirait à son tour de sa cachette. C'était un pari risqué et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Castiel était totalement paniqué quand le regard d'Henriksen se posa enfin sur lui. L'agent ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet de le voir s'approcher de lui. Castiel se força à soutenir son regard et à paraître le plus calme possible alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait la sensation que l'arme de Dean brûlait la peau de son dos. Il était presque sûr que son angoisse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Henriksen. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait l'aborder. Il aurait du y réfléchir avant. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il avait comblé la distance qui le séparait de l'agent du FBI. Il détourna finalement les yeux et prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il joignit ses mains sur la table pour ne pas paraître trop dangereux et risquer de se retrouver avec une arme pointée sur la tempe avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda t-il en songeant à Dean.

Le jeune homme devait être en train de les regarder. Cela apportait un semblant de réconfort à Castiel.

- Qui êtes vous ? Répliqua aussitôt Henriksen en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne devait surtout pas lui donner son vrai nom. Dean avait insisté sur ce point. Il n'avait pas un prénom commun et Henriksen aurait vite fait de l'identifier s'il répondait à sa question. Il soupira longuement en reportant son attention sur l'agent du FBI. Autour d'eux, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper d'eux. C'était un bon point. De toute évidence, Henriksen était venu seul.

- Peu importe qui je suis. Mais si vous avez réellement besoin d'un prénom, appelez moi Jimmy.

- Jimmy ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il l'avait choisi en hommage à Jimmy Olsen dont il avait toujours été fan quand il regardait Superman. Dean s'était légèrement moqué de lui à ce sujet. Mais Castiel assumait parfaitement ses goûts particuliers. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir de la compassion pour Clark Kent. Il le trouvait prétentieux et stupide. Jimmy, en revanche, était celui à qui on confiait toutes les missions ingrates et qui finissait par les mener à terme malgré le peu de reconnaissance que cela lui rapportait. Il lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points.

- J'ai répondu à votre question, répondez à la mienne, exigea Castiel quand il fut évident qu'Henriksen n'avait pas l'intention de parler sans y être contraint.

Il pouvait comprendre sa surprise. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à se retrouver confronté à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais Castiel n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de se laisser déstabiliser. Il avait son rôle à jouer. Dean lui avait fait confiance sur ce point et il comptait bien s'en montrer digne.

- Etes vous venu seul ? Redemanda t-il alors d'une voix calme.

Son cœur battait toujours très fort dans sa poitrine mais il faisait son maximum pour l'ignorer. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur Henriksen. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il était anxieux.

- Je suis venu seul comme Dean me l'a demandé. Mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il serait accompagné, répondit finalement Henriksen.

C'était un reproche. Castiel pouvait le deviner facilement. L'agent cherchait de toute évidence à le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore. C'était un duel. Castiel doutait de pouvoir le remporter sans l'aide de son ami. Mais pour le moment, Dean ne pouvait pas encore se montrer. Il devait se montrer le plus prudent possible.

- Je suis ici pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien … ce n'est pas un piège qu'on vous a tendu. Dean veut vraiment vous parler. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il prend un risque en se présentant face à vous. Des gens bien moins bien intentionnés que nous pourraient le surprendre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut n'est ce pas ?

Henriksen hocha la tête et Castiel sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Il prit alors une grande inspiration puis interpela la serveuse pour lui demander un café. Quand elle repartit, il reporta son attention sur l'agent du FBI face à lui.

- Dean est prêt à vous donner les informations dont vous avez besoin mais il demande quelques garanties en échange. Sa vie est en danger. Il est hors de question qu'ils prennent des risques inconsidérés. Mais il veut vous aider. Et il veut que vous l'aidiez en retour. Pensez vous en être capable ?

Castiel avait besoin de l'accord d'Henriksen avant de faire signe à Dean de les rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne viendrait pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que cette rencontre mènerait à quelque chose d'important.

- Je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas le cas. Je peux lui garantir une protection complète pour son frère et lui.

- Et pour moi ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Il n'avait pas réellement songé à sa propre sureté jusque là, obnubilé par celle de Dean. Mais si Henriksen était aussi puissant que son ami le laissait sous entendre, il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui également. Peut être pas l'intégrer dans le programme de protection des témoins mais demander à des policiers de garder un œil sur sa famille. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes réellement Jimmy. Je suis désolé mais je doute de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour vous. Maintenant, si Dean ne daigne pas se présenter à moi rapidement, je serais contraint de partir. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il a tout intérêt à obtenir mon aide. Sans moi, il finira par se faire tuer. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

Castiel n'aimait définitivement pas l'attitude d'Henriksen. Il acceptait sa répondre parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement cru que l'agent pourrait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Mais il estimait mériter un minimum de respect. Et il n'avait pas le droit de traiter Dean de la sorte. Le jeune homme avait sans nul doute besoin de l'aide d'Henriksen. Mais le FBI avait au moins autant besoin de lui pour arrêter Alastair et boucler l'affaire sur laquelle ils planchaient depuis si longtemps. Il était un atout indéniable et Henriksen avait tout intérêt à le comprendre.

- Dean est parfaitement conscient de ce dont il a besoin mais après les sacrifices qu'il a du effectuer, j'estime qu'il a parfaitement le droit de se montrer méfiant. Et vous devriez changer de ton avec moi si vous voulez obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez. Je sais que sans Dean, vous ne pourrez jamais faire la moindre arrestation. Et cela ferait sans nul doute tâche dans votre si brillante carrière.

Henriksen grimaça alors, visiblement surpris de rencontrer une telle résistance. Castiel était étonné de voir qu'il était capable de tenir tête à un homme qui l'impressionnait autant. Mais il avait réussi à se convaincre de jouer un personnage. Jimmy était différent de lui. Il ne se laissait pas facilement effrayer. Et il savait exactement comment gérer ce type de situations.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis tout ceci au clair, vous allez me promettre une nouvelle fois que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour mettre Samuel Winchester et Robert Singer à l'abri. Ensuite, Dean acceptera peut être de venir vous parler. Mais il a besoin de certitudes.

- Je n'aime pas du tout la façon que vous avez de me donner des ordres Jimmy. Vous n'avez pas idée des risques que vous courrez en vous mêlant de cette histoire. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Je retournerais à ma petite vie sans me retourner. Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un garçon intelligent et je suis sûr que vous avez une famille qui vous attend quelque part. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Henriksen ne flanchait pas. Et ce n'était définitivement pas un bon point pour Dean et lui. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de baisser les bras.

- Je sais exactement ce que je fais agent. Je veux aider Dean.

- Il vous fera tuer. Les hommes qui sont après lui ne plaisantent pas. Ils n'auront aucune pitié pour vous.

- Dean m'a tenu le même discours et je suis toujours là. Ce n'est pas vous qui parviendrez à me convaincre de partir.

Henriksen hocha finalement la tête avant de vider sa tasse de café. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que la serveuse amenait la boisson de Castiel puis l'agent poussa un long soupire avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Très bien Jimmy. Vous êtes coriace … je peux vous l'accorder. Je vous promets de mettre Dean et sa famille en sécurité dès que j'aurais les informations suffisantes.

- Non, le contredit Castiel en secouant la tête. Vous allez mettre Sam et Bobby en sécurité dès aujourd'hui. Ensuite Dean vous donnera toutes les informations qu'il a en sa possession. Et avant qu'il ne parle, vous garantirez également à mon frère une surveillance policière pour que personne ne puisse rien tenter contre lui.

Henriksen ricana une seconde. Castiel avait réellement envie de lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais il doutait que l'insulter les mènerait à quoi que ce soit de positif. Il devait rester calme.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous avez choisi de l'aider. Vous devez en assumer les conséquences. Le FBI n'est pas une organisation caritative. Et nous n'obéissons pas aux ordres de garçons dans votre genre qui se croient plus forts que tout le monde et qui se mêlent de choses qui ne les regardent pas juste pour tirer un coup.

Cette fois, Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire à Henriksen qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il sous entendait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Quand il leva les yeux vers l'agent, Dean se tenait derrière lui, le visage fermé, les épaules tendues.

- Victor, lâcha t-il avec un certain dédain.

Henriksen se retourna aussitôt, surpris. Castiel posa instinctivement une main dans son dos, sur l'arme qu'il avait caché sous son pull. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de tirer mais il aimait la sentir contre sa paume. Il regarda Dean contourner la table pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Henriksen le suivit également des yeux.

- Dean, quelle agréable surprise, répliqua l'agent.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour observer les gens autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qui se passait à leur table. C'était une bonne chose. Mais ils allaient devoir la jouer fine.

- Vous êtes un vilain menteur Victor, commenta Dean en souriant.

Castiel était surpris par son aplomb et son calme apparent. Il savait que son ami jouait gros dans cette histoire. Mais il ne semblait nullement impressionné par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Cela tenait sans doute au passé qu'ils partageaient et aux nombreuses rencontres qui avaient eu lieu avant que Dean ne prenne la fuite.

- Mais venons en à l'essentiel. Je sais ce dont vous avez besoin et vous connaissez mes exigences. Peut être pourrions nous en discuter calmement. Je doute que faire une esclandre ici nous apportera quoi que ce soit de positif.

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi que tout se passe bien entre nous, rappela Henriksen.

Dean haussa les épaules puis attrapa le bras de Castiel pour ramener sa main devant lui. De toute évidence, Henriksen s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était armé. Il n'accepterait probablement pas de discuter du moment qu'il était menacé. Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Parfait Dean. Maintenant, j'aimerais assez que Jimmy ici présent nous laisse un peu tranquilles. Je doute qu'il ait envie d'entendre ce que nous avons à nous dire.

Si Dean fut surpris par le prénom prononcé par Henriksen, il ne le laissa pas transparaitre dans son comportement. Il se contenta de croiser ses bras sur son torse et de secouer vivement la tête.

- Jimmy sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Henriksen en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel vit les épaules de Dean se tendre à nouveau. Il aurait été prêt à parier que Dean lui cachait encore des informations. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui poser des questions sur ce point. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre le jeune homme en difficulté.

- Vraiment, confirma Dean après quelques secondes.

Henriksen leva les deux mains dans sa direction en signe d'apaisement puis les posa sur les table devant lui.

- Très bien. Comme je le disais à Jimmy, je suis prêt à assurer la protection de ta famille comme il était convenu que je le fasse il y a un an. Je te garantis un changement d'identité pour vous trois. Vous pourrez mener une vie normale loin de tout ceci. Mais avant toute chose, je veux que tu me prouves que tu as les informations dont j'ai besoin.

Dean ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement. Il sembla réfléchir de longues secondes à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il hésite. Il en allait de la sécurité des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne devait surtout pas se précipiter.

- Je veux Sam et Bobby en sécurité avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit … et je veux la famille de Jimmy protégée également jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Ensuite, vous m'emmènerez rejoindre mon frère et vous pourrez oublier mon existence.

Henriksen soupira longuement, visiblement agacé de ne toujours pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne devait pas souvent rencontrer une telle résistance. Castiel eut envie de sourire mais il se retint. Il n'y avait rien de drôle ou d'amusant dans ce qu'ils vivaient.

- Je veux la preuve que tu as ces informations avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et je ne peux rien faire pour la famille de Jimmy. Il ne fait pas parti du deal.

- Alors vous n'aurez rien, assura Dean en se levant.

Castiel le regarda faire, surpris. Il ne voulait pas que son ami gâche toutes ses chances d'avoir une vie normale à cause de lui. Il savait les risques qu'il prenait en venant ici. Il était prêt à les assumer comme il l'avait dit à Henriksen. Dean ne devait surtout pas perdre cette chance exceptionnelle à cause de lui. Même s'il était touché que le jeune homme se préoccupe aussi de lui et de sa famille.

- Dean, tu n'es pas en position de négocier et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rappela Henriksen calmement.

Il ne semblait pas inquiet du départ du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir. Cela lui donnait un avantage non négligeable sur eux.

- J'ai pris des risques pour vous il y a un an. J'ai failli être tué et j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais. Il me semble que vous m'êtes redevable. Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse à l'époque et rien ne me garantit que vous le ferez cette fois. Il est hors de question que je vous donne quoi que ce soit tant que je ne serais pas sûr que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Castiel pouvait sentir la tristesse dans la voix de Dean quand il évoqua Benny. Il était évident qu'il en voulait à Henriksen de la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait probablement raison. L'agent du FBI aurait du le protéger lui aussi.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Benny est dramatique. Mais il faisait parti de l'organisation au même titre qu'Alastair et je ne pouvais pas effacer son casier simplement pour te faire plaisir. Tu le sais et je le sais. Maintenant, rassied toi qu'on puisse discuter comme deux adultes, lança Henriksen en haussant sensiblement le ton.

Dean soupira longuement mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Castiel pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose pour faciliter les choses.

- Benny n'était pas un meurtrier. Il était juste un coursier. Il aurait pu être sauvé. Vous ne l'avez pas fait simplement parce que vous aviez encore besoin de moi. Je pensais tout vous avoir donné mais vous en demandiez constamment plus.

- Il me fallait des noms, des adresses … un flagrant délit. Je ne pouvais pas agir et risquer de tout compromettre simplement parce que tu te sentais un danger. Tu as choisi de rejoindre cet homme. Tu as couru ce risque volontairement.

Dean ricana une seconde. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester et pour rappeler à Henriksen que son ami n'était pas suffisamment stable psychologiquement pour prendre une telle décision en toute connaissance de cause mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- J'ai commis une erreur et je l'ai payé au prix fort. Mes cicatrices n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante ? Je vous ai donné des noms … plusieurs noms mais ça ne suffisait pas.

- Parce que ce n'était jamais les bons. Alastair est quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je devais pouvoir le relier à d'autres criminels avant de l'inculper. Quant à ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je suis désolé mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne pouvais pas prouver qu'il était responsable de tes blessures.

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas comment Henriksen ne pouvait pas confondre Alastair pour ce qu'il avait fait à Dean. Mais il supposait que son choix avait été stratégique. Il ne voulait pas boucler cet homme pour des violences infligées à un jeune homme dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus important.

- Dean, je veux t'aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu y mettes du tien. Alastair doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. J'ai besoin que tu me jures que tu as des preuves suffisantes cette fois.

Dean hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder les gens qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux.

- J'ai une copie de ses registres avec les noms de ses clients et les lieux habituels de rencontre. J'ai des dates et des documents impliquant plusieurs grands noms de notre pays.

- Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir donné à l'époque ?

- Parce que je les ai obtenu le soir de la mort de Benny et parce que je ne vous faisais plus confiance. Je les ai conservés en espérant pouvoir m'en servir si toutefois ils mettaient à nouveau la main sur moi. Je suis prêt à vous les donner. Mais pas avant que Sam et Bobby ne soient en sécurité.

Henriksen hocha à son tour la tête. Castiel commençait à entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ils semblaient enfin s'être mis d'accord sur l'ordre dans lequel les choses devaient se faire. Dean allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il avait demandé.

- Combien de temps cela te prendra t-il de les récupérer ?

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Sans doute une semaine. Ils sont dans un coffre quelque part au Kansas. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y rendre et en revenir.

- Parfait alors. J'utiliserais ce temps pour enclencher le programme de protection des témoins pour ton frère et Bobby. Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles régulièrement, notre marché ne tient plus. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Dean acquiesça. Castiel termina alors son café en deux gorgées. Il pouvait sentir que la fin de la rencontre approchait. Ils allaient bientôt lever le camp et prendre la route pour le Kansas.

- C'est compris. Je vous contacterais en cours de route. Je vous tiendrais informé de tout. Mais je veux en retour que vous me disiez où vous en êtes pour ma famille. Et j'insiste pour que le frère de Jimmy soit protégé également.

Castiel croisa les doigts pour qu'Henriksen ne refuse pas à nouveau.

- J'enverrais une voiture de police le surveiller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela pourra durer. Tu as tout intérêt à faire vite.

Dean tendit sa main à Henriksen pour qu'il la lui serre, scellant ainsi le deal qu'il venait de passer. Castiel se leva alors de sa chaise et jeta un billet sur la table pour régler son café. Dean l'imita une seconde plus tard.

- Je vous enverrais l'adresse du frère de Jimmy dès que nous serons partis. Je compte sur vous pour tenir votre promesse.

Henriksen le lui jura et Castiel sentit le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules s'envoler aussitôt. Gabriel serait en sécurité d'ici peu. Il n'avait plus aucun soucis à se faire pour lui. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait pensé obtenir en premier lieu.

- A bientôt Dean, lança l'agent quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et continua de marcher en direction de leur voiture, Castiel sur les talons. Ils avancèrent en silence durant de longues minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se retourne finalement pour faire face à son ami.

- Bravo Cas … tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle, lança t-il en lui souriant.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait résisté aux pressions exercés par Henriksen et il avait réussi à tâter le terrain pour Dean. Il avait rempli son rôle à merveille. Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.

- Merci à toi d'avoir obtenu une protection pour mon frère, répliqua t-il.

Dean fit un signe de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le remercier. Ils se remirent alors en route côte à côté. Castiel n'en revenait pas de la tournure que les choses avaient prise. Ils avaient réussi et bientôt Dean serait en sécurité. C'était un miracle.

- Où se trouvent ces papiers exactement ? Demanda t-il quand il aperçut la voiture.

Il était déjà en train de faire le calcul du nombre de kilomètres à effectuer pour récupérer les documents que Dean avait caché. Il espérait que cela ne leur prendrait pas trop de temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Henriksen en colère. Ils devaient agir vite.

- On ne va pas au Kansas, répondit Dean en sortant les clefs de la voiture de sa poche de jean.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors et dévisagea son ami.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai menti Cas … je n'ai pas ces documents.

- Quoi ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas que Dean lui ait menti. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant du plan de son ami. Ne se rendait il pas compte du risque qu'il venait de leur faire prendre ? Il en allait de la sécurité de leurs familles respectives. Dean n'avait pas le droit de jouer à ce jeu là sans même l'en avertir.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir ces documents mais je sais où les trouver, expliqua alors Dean en déverrouillant les portières.

Castiel ne bougea pas pour autant, totalement sous le choc.

- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement énervé. Mais Castiel estimait avoir le droit d'obtenir des réponses.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire mais Henriksen refusait de m'écouter et j'avais besoin de le convaincre. Ces papiers existent et je sais exactement qui les a en sa possession. Je sais également où le trouver.

- Et où est il exactement ?

- A San Antonio au Texas.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de monter finalement en voiture. Il était toujours en colère mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son ami s'était comporté de la sorte. Il avait probablement eu raison de le faire. Sans ce petit mensonge, ils n'auraient pas obtenus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait manqué de confiance en lui.

- Et je suppose que cette personne ne te les donnera pas volontairement, constata t-il d'une voix froide.

Dean s'était installé derrière le volant. Il mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route avant de répondre.

- Il va falloir le convaincre, confirma t-il.

- Et qu'est ce que cela sous entend ?

Castiel ne pensait pas être capable de torturer quelqu'un pour obtenir ces documents. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait avoir à tuer un être humain. Il avait réellement envie d'aider Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas devenir un meurtrier.

- Cela sous entend que je devrais faire ce qui est nécessaire pour y arriver … et que ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Mais tu peux encore renoncer. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et je demanderais à Henriksen de maintenir la protection jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré les documents. Tu seras en sécurité. Tout ira bien.

Castiel était réellement vexé que Dean puisse douter de sa détermination. Il était en colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant du mensonge de son ami. Mais il en comprenait la raison. Et même s'il était effectivement inquiet de ce qu'il serait obligé de faire ou ce à quoi il allait être contraint d'assister, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de partir. Le jeune homme aurait du le savoir. Il n'avait visiblement pas suffisamment confiance en lui. Même après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

- Non, je reste. Et tu ne devrais même pas me poser ce genre de questions parce que tu devrais savoir que je ne vais pas partir. Pas maintenant qu'on touche au but. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider avec cet homme mais je vais continuer à te soutenir. Et je suis fatigué d'avoir constamment à me répéter sur ce point. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi Dean. Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le faire comprendre autrement.

Dean hocha alors la tête en s'engageant sur la rue qui menait à leur motel.

- Je suis désolé Cas … je sais que je ne devrais pas continuer à douter mais … personne n'a jamais cherché à m'aider sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Personne mis à part Benny et je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans ce genre de situations.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains puis en glissa une dans son dos pour retirer l'arme qu'il avait toujours dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la jeta sur le siège arrière de la voiture avant de regarder par le fenêtre.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude … mais j'aimerais que tu essaies … je ne te demande rien de plus. Je ne veux pas obtenir quoi que ce soit de ta part. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et que tu aies enfin une chance d'être heureux avec ta famille.

- Je veux bien essayer … et je te promets de ne rien te cacher à l'avenir.

L'avenir se résumait probablement à la courte semaine qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de le faire remarquer à Dean. C'était suffisamment douloureux quand il était le seul à y penser. Il ne voulait pas en discuter. Pas alors qu'ils étaient encore en plein milieu de cette histoire. Peut être pourraient ils en parler juste avant de se séparer ?

- Merci Dean, se contenta de souffler Castiel.

Il appuya ensuite son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était fatigué jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent en voiture. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer un tel stress et il pouvait déjà sentir les conséquences dans ses muscles. Il risquait d'être courbatu. C'était une chance que Dean ait choisi de conduire. Il doutait d'en avoir été capable.

- Je vais aller récupérer nos affaires au motel et ensuite on pourra se mettre en route. Tout sera bientôt fini Cas. Je te le promets.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. L'affirmation de son ami n'avait pas pour but de lui faire du mal. Mais elle soulignait le fait qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés et il avait du mal à accepter ce fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre Dean une fois que le programme de protection des témoins serait enclenché. Il savait également qu'il s'agissait là de la seule chance pour le jeune homme d'être en sécurité et de rester en vie. Cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus simples à vivre pour lui. Car ce serait lui qui serait laissé derrière. Lui qui serait abandonné. Et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je te réveillerais quand ce sera ton tour de conduire, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sentit la voiture ralentir. Ils étaient probablement arrivés au motel. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il avait besoin de repos et il n'était pas en mesure d'affronter son ami dans son état. Il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux et d'y lire la détermination qui devait s'y trouver. Celle de réussir cette mission et de pouvoir enfin s'enfuir. Celle de partir loin de lui pour toujours. Il se concentra à la place sur ce qui allait se passer quand ils arriveraient au Texas. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se passer avec cet homme qui détenait les informations dont Dean avait besoin. Mais il pouvait deviner qu'elles ne seraient pas simples à obtenir. Il savait que Dean serait prêt à tout pour réussir. Il avait eu un très bon professeur en la matière. C'était effrayant de constater qu'il y avait une facette de Dean que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Une à laquelle il allait être très probablement confronté d'ici quelques jours. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Autour de lui, il entendit le bruit de voitures puis celles des portières de son véhicule qu'on ouvrait et refermait à intervalles réguliers. Il aurait réellement aimé pouvoir s'endormir pour oublier pendant quelques heures tout ce qui les attendait dans les prochains jours. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces et de s'échapper. Il était fatigué et perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris. Il n'oubliait pas non plus ce qu'Henriksen avait laissé sous entendre. Il doutait que l'agent du FBI ait menti juste pour les déstabiliser. Non. Ce qu'il avait dit était entièrement vrai. Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son passé. Il continuait à lui cacher des informations. Elles devaient être vraiment horribles pour qu'il refuse de les dévoiler. Castiel n'était pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait le choix de rester tout en sachant qu'il prenait un risque immense. Il devait l'accepter. Même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Et même si la situation était terriblement frustrante pour lui. Il fit un effort pour mettre son cerveau en veille et parvenir enfin à se reposer. Il finit par réussir après une lutte intense. Il ne sut pas réellement quand il s'endormit. Il entendit Dean se réinstaller derrière le volant après de longues minutes. Puis le moteur de la voiture se remit en marche. Il était encore conscient quand ils se remirent enfin en route. Mais quelque part en chemin, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui. Il s'endormit en emportant avec lui ses doutes et ses questions. Et les cauchemars qui l'accablèrent aussitôt mettaient tous en scène Dean. Il supposait qu'il en serait ainsi pendant encore longtemps.


	18. Un endroit à part

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 18ème chapitre de cette histoire et les choses se compliquent pour nos deux héros.**

**Merci de vos commentaires et désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre mais j'ai eu une semaine de dingue. **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Somewhere only we know de Keane**

**Chapitre 18 : Un endroit à part**

_« La valeur d'un trésor réside dans son secret »_

_Suzanne Martel_

Dean avait tenu à conduire jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Castiel s'était réveillé en cours de route. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Seule la radio brisait le silence entre eux. C'était inconfortable. Castiel n'aimait pas l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre eux. Elle était consécutive aux mots échangés avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Et il ne savait pas comment faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Il était idiot de rester brouillés alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas à proprement disputés. Mais Castiel continuait d'être vexé par l'attitude de son ami et ce dernier semblait lui en vouloir de le lui avoir reproché.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords de Saint Louis. Voir l'arche qu'ils avaient visitée ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt convainquit finalement Castiel de briser le silence qui régnait. Ils avaient partagés des bons moments ensemble. Même si les choses étaient plus compliquées à présent, il n'avait réellement pas envie d'oublier le reste. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine à passer ensemble. Leur temps était compté.

Castiel suivit l'arche des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le brouillard puis il se tourna vers son ami et engagea finalement la conversation. A sa grande surprise, Dean lui répondit sans hésitations. Ils évoquèrent leur dernière visite en ville. Ils échangèrent leurs opinions sur l'architecture. Ils ne parlèrent pas d'Henriksen, du Texas ou de l'homme qu'ils allaient retrouver à San Antonio. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de leur future séparation. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce point. C'était inévitable.

Ils prirent une seule chambre avec deux lits un peu après Saint Louis. Ils ne prirent aucun risque et mangèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se souvenaient encore parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé dans cette ville la dernière fois qu'ils s'y trouvaient. Il était parfaitement possible que certaines personnes recherchent encore Dean dans le secteur. Castiel ne dormit pas bien durant la nuit. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois de cauchemars dont il ne gardait que de très vagues souvenirs.

Ils reprirent la route aux aurores le lendemain. Castiel conduisit en premier avant de céder le volant à Dean à la mi journée. Ils empruntèrent des routes peu fréquentées pour ne pas courir de risques et finirent par rejoindre Wichita au Kansas avant la tombée de la nuit. Castiel était surpris que Dean ait choisi de traverser cet Etat quand il aurait été sans nul doute plus direct de passer par l'Oklahoma et de faire une halte à Tulsa. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas discuter les choix du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était le seul à avoir une certaine expérience en la matière. Il cherchait probablement à les protéger en évitant les trajets trop directs. Peu importait ce qu'il avait en tête. Castiel lui faisait confiance.

Ils prirent à nouveau une chambre avec deux lits pour la nuit. Ils mangèrent une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur avant d'aller se coucher. Castiel fit de nouveaux cauchemars. Il se réveilla en sueur. Si Dean le remarqua, il ne le fit pas savoir. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement retrouvé la même complicité qu'avant la rencontre avec Henriksen. Ils se parlaient mais ne se disaient rien d'important. Dean semblait préoccupé et Castiel comptait les minutes, réalisant à quel point il était proche de tout perdre.

Quand le jeune homme reprit le volant le lendemain, il ne prit pas immédiatement la direction du Texas. Il repartit au Nord sans donner des explications et presque aussitôt, Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Il n'osa rien dire sur le moment. Il ne voulait pas énerver son compagnon. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Ils roulèrent durant plus d'une heure dans un silence pesant. Quand Castiel aperçut les premiers panneaux estimant les distances entre les villes, il réalisa où Dean se rendait. Lawrence au Texas. L'endroit où il était né. Celui où il avait grandi. Castiel se détendit aussitôt et observa les alentours, curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami avait choisi de faire un détour dans sa ville natale.

Il se tourna alors vers lui pour le regarder. Il semblait déterminé. De toute évidence, il avait un plan en tête. Castiel n'osait pas lui poser la question. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Detroit, les choses étaient compliquées entre eux. Ils aurait du fêter leur victoire vis à vis d'Henriksen. Mais quelque chose semblait s'être cassé dans leur relation. Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi. Il avait envie que les choses s'arrangent. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à se disputer. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Ils continuaient de parler ensemble. Dean ne cherchait pas à l'ignorer. Mais il y avait aujourd'hui une sorte de distance entre eux. Castiel voulait la franchir pour retrouver son ami.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda t-il finalement en détournant les yeux de Dean.

Le jeune homme tourna sur une route à droite avant d'accélérer sensiblement sur une route qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, répondit Dean.

Castiel acquiesça. S'ils avaient été dans un film d'horreur, ça aurait sans nul doute été le moment où le spectateur lui aurait crié de sauter de la voiture en marche et de partir en sens inverse le plus rapidement possible. Mais Castiel savait que Dean ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et il avait très envie de voir ce que le jeune homme lui réservait comme surprise. Ils n'auraient probablement pas du perdre de temps quand ils avaient un objectif à atteindre. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

- J'ai vécu à Lawrence jusqu'à mes quatre ans. Ma mère est morte ici le jour des six mois de Sammy. Mon père nous a emmené loin de cette ville dès qu'il l'a pu. Mais je garde quelques bons souvenirs de cette ville. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, Bobby m'a donné une voiture. J'ai pris mon frère avec moi et on est venu en pèlerinage ici. On a découvert un endroit … on y a campé pendant plusieurs jours.

Castiel était surpris par la confession de Dean. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que le jeune homme ait envie de lui raconter une partie de son enfance alors même que les tensions étaient toujours palpables entre eux. Mais il accueillait ses paroles avec joie. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour que les choses s'arrangent. Peut être Dean l'avait il compris à son tour. Peut être voulait il lui aussi combler la distance qui les séparait depuis deux jours. Il tendait une main à Castiel et ce dernier comptait bien la saisir.

- Cet endroit, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. On n'a jamais pu y retourner. Peu de temps après notre retour, j'ai commencé à passer tout mon temps avec Gordon et … bien moins de temps à la maison avec Sammy. On en reparlait parfois. J'avais promis qu'on y reviendrait après que Sam ait obtenu son diplôme. Je suppose qu'on ne le fera pas. Mais, même si je n'ai jamais l'occasion d'amener mon frère à nouveau ici, je le considère comme notre endroit à nous. Un peu comme un secret qu'on aurait partagé et qui nous liera toujours.

Castiel hocha la tête alors que Dean s'enfonçait un peu plus encore entre les arbres. La voiture avait quelques difficultés à rouler sur le chemin recouvert de cailloux. Le jeune homme ralentit alors pour éviter de crever un pneu et de leur faire prendre plus encore de retard sur leur planning.

- Pourquoi m'emmener ici si c'est un secret entre toi et ton frère ? Demanda t-il, curieux par le cadeau que Dean lui faisait.

Le jeune homme ralentit encore un peu puis prit un nouveau chemin sur sa droite.

- Quand je t'ai rencontré Cas, j'étais déterminé à ne rien te dire sur moi. Mais tu as su me faire parler … tu as su me pousser à me confier peu à peu. Et j'ai été surpris de constater que j'aimais te dire toutes ces choses. Que je me sentais mieux après l'avoir fait. Mon passé n'est pas fait que de moments difficiles. Il y a eu des instants de bonheur. Cet endroit est … c'est sans nul doute celui où j'ai été le plus heureux. Je pense que tu mérites de connaître cette autre facette de moi. Je veux te parler du Dean d'avant Gordon … d'avant Alastair et Henriksen. Du Dean que j'aimerais toujours pouvoir être.

Castiel avait la gorge nouée devant la marque de confiance du jeune homme. Il espérait se montrer à la hauteur du geste que son ami faisait dans sa direction. Il devinait que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il savait qu'il était privilégié.

- J'aurais aimé te connaître à cet époque. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu devenir amis, assura Castiel en observant le paysage autour de lui.

Dean finit par garer la voiture en bordure du chemin. Il n'y avait plus de route devant eux. Juste des arbres et un sentier de randonnée qui ne semblait pas avoir été entretenu depuis longtemps. Castiel sortit de la voiture et prit une bouteille d'eau sur le siège passager. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps ils en avaient.

- Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais beaucoup aimé à l'époque. Peut être quand j'étais gamin mais j'ai été un adolescent plutôt invivable. Bobby pourrait t'en dire de belles sur moi. Je le contredisais constamment et je refusais de l'écouter. J'étais influençable et Gordon … il m'a changé de façon radicale.

- Tu étais amoureux de lui ? Demanda Castiel en se mettant en route derrière le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir durant de longues secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et marchaient à un bon rythme. Castiel le suivait à un bon mètre de distance.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'aimais non … mais il me fascinait. Il était plus âgé que moi de deux ans et il était … cool … il n'avait peur de rien et il n'écoutait personne. Je voulais lui ressembler. Alors quand j'ai compris qu'il s'intéressait à moi … quand j'ai enfin réalisé qu'il me faisait des avances, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. On n'a jamais vraiment formé un couple. On ne faisait que coucher ensemble. La première fois, j'étais terrifié … mais Gordon s'est montré tendre et délicat et … peut être que pendant une seconde … une très courte seconde … j'ai pensé qu'il m'aimait. Mais j'ai vite réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand on a été arrêté, il ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux. Il m'a tout mis sur le dos et j'ai été le seul à être condamné. Sa famille était très respectée dans le coin. Bobby en revanche … il n'a pas forcément une très bonne réputation.

Castiel ressentait une colère immense à l'égard de ce Gordon Walker qui avait scellé l'avenir de Dean en le laissant tomber de la sorte. Il avait été à l'origine de tout ce que le jeune homme avait du affronter par la suite. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se trouver face à lui et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Où est il maintenant ?

Dean se tourna alors et lui fit face.

- Il est mort … il a été tué il y a presque un an maintenant … peu de temps avant que je ne m'échappe … il a été retrouvé dans un entrepôt, la tête tranchée. Je pense qu'il a du énerver la mauvaise personne cette fois là. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait tendance à faire souvent.

Castiel n'aurait pas du se sentir soulagé de l'apprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se satisfaire de la mort de quelqu'un. Mais cet homme avait brisé la vie de Dean et il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Quand je l'ai su … quand je l'ai appris, j'étais content. Je suppose que cela en dit long sur moi mais … j'étais heureux de voir qu'il avait enfin payé pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, confia Dean.

Castiel combla la distance qui les séparait et lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Dean sembla surpris par son geste mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Castiel aurait probablement pu lui dire qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que lui et qu'il espérait que Gordon avait souffert le martyre avant de mourir. Mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre plus longuement sur le sujet. Ils étaient dans un endroit qui comptait pour le jeune homme et ce n'était pas le lieu pour parler de choses désagréables. Il ne voulait pas ternir les souvenirs de son ami en évoquant des moments difficiles de son existence là où il avait vécu les meilleurs.

- Parle moi de ce que vous avez fait ici avec ton frère, souffla t-il pour changer de sujet.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis se remit en route sans lâcher la main de Castiel. Ce dernier ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il était content de l'intimité de ce geste. Il aimait sentir son ami à l'aise avec lui.

- On avait installé notre tente un peu loin juste au bord de l'eau. On passait nos journées à nous baigner et à nous balader en forêt. Le soir, on s'installait autour du feu et on faisait griller des marshmallows. C'était génial.

- Je n'ai jamais campé, avoua Castiel en se baissant pour éviter une branche basse.

Dean se tourna alors à nouveau et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pas même lors de tes camps de vacances ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu les mêmes expériences que les enfants de son âge. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partir camper avec ses frères ou avec ses parents. Ses vacances étaient passés entre enfants de familles catholiques à lire la Bible et à discuter de Jésus. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était un problème. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé. Mais à présent qu'il se rendait compte du bonheur que Dean avait tiré de cette expérience, il commençait à regretter d'être passé à côté de toutes ces expériences. Il se jura alors de convaincre Gabriel d'aller camper avec lui. Cela risquait de ne pas être simple. Son frère détestait la nature et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec elle. C'était un citadin convaincu.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que de dormir à la belle étoile quand le temps le permet. Sam et moi, on le faisait souvent quand on était chez Bobby. On prenait nos sacs de couchage et on allait s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles. C'était un moyen de se retrouver un peu seuls et de discuter calmement. Et puis il n'y a rien de plus apaisant que le bruit de la nature la nuit … ou que de se réveiller avec le soleil.

Castiel pouvait sentir la nostalgie dans la voix de son ami. Il sourit faiblement alors que Dean se remettait à nouveau en marche. Ils avancèrent durant de longues minutes en silence avant de sortir de sous le couvert des arbres et de se retrouver devant un lac immense qui semblait briller de mille feux sous la lumière du soleil. L'endroit était absolument magnifique. Castiel comprenait facilement comment le jeune homme et Sam pouvaient être tombés amoureux de ce lieu. Il y avait quelque chose de magique ici. Le lac. Les arbres. L'herbe d'un vert incroyable autour d'eux. C'était un lieu où il aurait pu vivre sans problème.

- C'est magnifique, murmura t-il, fasciné.

Dean se tenait à côté de lui, leurs mains toujours jointes, leurs épaules se touchant. Castiel prit encore quelques secondes pour admirer l'endroit avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il souriait, visiblement content de se trouver ici avec Castiel.

- C'est ce que Sam a dit quand il est arrivé là il y a quatre ans. Il a toujours adoré ce genre d'endroit … se balader dans la nature et observer les animaux, les insectes et les arbres.

- J'aurais aimé ça aussi à son âge. Mais je passais mon temps le nez dans des bouquins pour être sûr de réussir mes examens.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté avant de poser une main sur la joue de Castiel pour la caresser gentiment du bout du pouce. C'était un geste d'une grande tendresse. Le jeune homme avait le regard brillant et Castiel aurait facilement pu tomber amoureux de lui à cet instant … s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été bien sûr.

- Sam était un peu comme ça aussi. Il a toujours d'excellentes notes et une facilité à apprendre et à retenir des tas de choses surprenantes. Il adorait lire et … il faisait toujours ses devoirs avec beaucoup de soin. Je me suis souvent moqué de lui à ce sujet mais … je suis tellement fier de lui et de sa réussite … tellement fier de voir le jeune garçon qu'il est devenu et l'homme qu'il sera un jour.

Castiel commençait à penser qu'il se serait probablement très bien entendu avec Sam. Ils auraient peut être même pu devenir amis. Ils étaient visiblement très similaires sur plusieurs points. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le connaître. Le rencontrer pour l'entendre parler du garçon que Dean était quand ils étaient jeunes.

- Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le goût pour l'école … pour les études. J'avais du mal à supporter l'autorité des professeurs et … je ne faisais jamais mes devoirs. J'étais un mauvais élève. Mon dossier aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui. Quand j'ai été arrêté, ça a été un soulagement pour tous mes professeurs. Et je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été surpris de me savoir en prison.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'autoflagellation dans le comportement de Dean. Castiel n'aimait pas l'entendre se dénigrer de la sorte. Il était admiratif du jeune homme et des sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour son frère et Bobby. Il le trouvait incroyablement courageux et fort. Il avait survécu à des épreuves qui en auraient brisé plus d'un. Castiel aurait aimé qu'il se voit de la même façon.

- Pourquoi as tu été arrêté ? Demanda t-il alors.

C'était une des choses que Dean ne lui avait pas dit jusque là. Ca n'avait probablement pas vraiment d'importance mais il aimait en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme. Il se souvenait toujours parfaitement de ce qu'Henriksen avait dit quelques jours plus tôt concernant les secrets que son ami gardait toujours. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui en vouloir sur ce point. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de se montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui. L'essentiel était qu'il ait suffisamment d'informations pour savoir où il mettait les pieds.

- Gordon connaissait un type à qui il confiait des voitures pour les revendre au marché noir. Il lui reversait ensuite un pourcentage de la somme. Gordon avait envie de quitter Sioux Falls et il avait besoin d'argent pour ça … il me disait souvent qu'il voulait m'emmener avec lui et qu'on pourrait faire la fête pendant des semaines entières avec tout cet argent. J'ai été suffisamment stupide pour le croire. Alors quand son copain lui a parlé de cette demande qu'il avait pour une Corvette, Gordon a pensé à celle de ses voisins … celle qu'il admirait depuis qu'il était gosse. On y allés en pleine nuit et on a forcé la serrure. Mais on n'ignorait tous les deux que la voiture était équipée d'une puce GPS et on avait à peine fait quelques kilomètres qu'on se faisait arrêter par la police. Gordon a dit au juge qu'il s'agissait de mon idée et que je l'avais forcé à le faire. Il a même dit que je l'avais menacé. J'ai alors compris que tout le monde avait vu juste dans son jeu … tout le monde sauf moi et … il avait un très bon avocat. Moi j'ai du me défendre seul. J'ai pris quatre mois et lui a pu rentrer chez lui sans problème.

Gordon avait utilisé l'affection et l'admiration que Dean avait pour lui et s'était servi de lui pour s'en sortir. Et le jeune homme l'avait payé au prix fort. Car ce séjour en prison avait eu des conséquences catastrophiques sur sa vie. Il avait commis une erreur. Mais il n'avait rien fait de grave. Il n'avait pas mérité d'aller en prison. Les mensonges de Gordon y avaient probablement été pour beaucoup dans la sévérité du juge.

- J'aimerais avoir trouvé un endroit comme celui ci durant mon enfance … un endroit où je pourrais aller me recueillir quand j'en ai besoin, avoua t-il en reportant son attention sur le lac devant eux.

Dean l'entraîna alors jusqu'à des rochers où il le fit s'asseoir. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui sans lui lâcher la main. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards rivés sur le spectacle incroyable que la nature leur offrait.

- Je peux te prêter celui là si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le lac devant eux. Le soleil se reflétait sur le surface et semblait illuminer également son regard vert.

- Dean, cet endroit c'est le tien … et celui de Sam. Je ne peux pas, lança t-il.

Il pouvait deviner l'importance que ce lieu avait pour son ami. Il avait vécu les moments les plus heureux de son existence ici. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère quand on connaissait le passé du jeune homme. Il ne se sentirait jamais digne de le partager avec lui et son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'endroit perde son sens pour Dean.

- Cas, soyons réalistes. On sait toi et moi que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, répliqua le jeune homme en tournant son visage vers son ami.

Il n'y avait pas réellement de tristesse dans ses yeux mais une certaine nostalgie et un fatalisme évident. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que le jeune homme ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce point. Il avait probablement raison. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

- Comment ça ? Demanda finalement Castiel car il avait besoin que le jeune homme mette des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Et peut être Castiel avait il besoin de l'entendre pour prendre réellement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. De la manière dont les choses termineraient quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait la sensation d'être suffisamment réaliste et d'avoir les pieds sur Terre. Il se souvenait parfaitement que leur temps était compté. Mais devant ce lac, seul avec Dean, leurs mains jointes l'une à l'autre, il avait envie d'oublier. Il avait envie de croire qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés.

- Peu importe comment les choses se termineront pour moi … je ne reviendrais jamais ici. Si notre plan fonctionne et si l'histoire se termine bien, je changerais d'identité et je sais qu'Henriksen ne nous installera pas ici. Et si toutefois les choses se terminent mal alors … je serais mort et il est évident que je ne reviendrais pas.

Castiel détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Dean quand il tenait ces propos. Ils étaient vrais. Plein de bon sens et réfléchis. Mais ils étaient douloureux à entendre. Castiel avait beaucoup de mal à envisager leur séparation. Et il refusait catégoriquement de penser que son ami pouvait mourir. Mais il allait probablement devoir l'admettre. Car ils prenaient des risques à chaque minute de la journée. Dean vivait avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête depuis ses seize ans. Il était sans nul doute préparé aux conséquences de leurs actions. Castiel, lui, n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il aurait de réagir si toutefois les choses se compliquaient. Ou ce qu'ils devaient ressentir à cet instant précis.

- Je ne peux pas Dean … pas maintenant que je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi, objecta Castiel.

Dean se pencha sensiblement vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue qui fit frissonner Castiel.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que cet endroit reste à l'abandon … il porte mon empreinte et celle de mon frère et … j'ai envie d'emmener avec moi la certitude qu'il continuera de vivre à travers une personne qui compte pour moi, expliqua le jeune homme.

Castiel ne pouvait pas refuser ce que son ami lui demandait. Pas quand il l'exprimait de cette manière.

- J'en serais honoré, assura t-il alors.

Il sentit Dean serrer sa main un peu plus fortement dans la sienne. Castiel se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux était purement sexuel. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de tendresse dans leurs ébats. Dean avait toujours semblé réfractaire aux démonstrations d'affection. Mais il continuait de serrer la main de Castiel et de caresser le dessus du bout du pouce. C'était plus un geste de petit ami que d'ami. Et c'était perturbant pour Castiel.

- Cas, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi … et … pour tout ce que tu continues à faire, souffla Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son ami. Il n'avait effectivement jamais pris le temps de dire ce que Castiel faisait représentait pour lui. Mais c'était évident dans sa façon de se comporter. Il était facile de deviner que sa présence était importante. Dean ne l'aurait jamais emmené dans cet endroit si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je veux que tu saches à quel point ça compte pour moi … ta présence est … elle est importante pour moi. Vraiment importante. Et parfois … je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour la mériter. Tu es tellement lumineux Cas … et moi je suis … tout ce qui m'entoure est sombre.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait dans la bouche de son ami. C'était une preuve de plus du peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui même. De la culpabilité qu'il conservait par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il était temps que quelqu'un t'aide un peu … Tu as passé un an à fuir seul et à te cacher. Je me fiche de savoir ce qui m'a mis en travers de ton chemin. Je suis content que ce soit le cas.

Dean hocha alors la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Je sais que tu es vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt du mensonge que j'ai dit à Henriksen mais tu dois me croire … je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire avant qu'on ne soit face à lui et je ne pouvais rien te dire devant lui.

Castiel le croyait. Il savait que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas menti délibérément. Mais cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'Henriksen avait évoqué et qui continuait de tarauder Castiel constamment. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de Dean qu'il lui dise tout sur lui et sur son passé mais il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Il prenait des risques constamment pour le jeune homme. Il estimait mériter que ce dernier se montre totalement honnête avec lui. Il n'osait pas pour autant poser la question. Il avait trop peur de la réaction du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en abordant le sujet de lui même.

- Quant à ce qu'il a dit … sur ce que je continue de te cacher … je peux te jurer qu'il ne s'agit que de détails. Et … j'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire mais pour le moment je ne suis pas capable de te donner tous les détails des tortures qu'Alastair m'a infligé. Je te demande de comprendre et de me faire confiance sur ce point également.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il sentait le jeune homme sincère et il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il devait accepter qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais l'étendue des horreurs qu'Alastair avait infligé à son ami. Il ne faisait pas réellement parti de sa vie. Il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion. Il n'était que de passage. Et bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Cela ne lui donnait aucun droit. Rien de plus que le privilège d'apprécier la présence de Dean temporairement.

- Tout va bien entre nous hein Cas ? Demanda alors Dean, visiblement soucieux.

Castiel attira sa main au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa sur les doigts. Il était conscient que ce geste était également trop tendre au vue de la nature de leur relation. Mais il refusait de se retenir. Il voulait vivre ces instants à fond et ne pas se soucier du reste pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions ou de regretter ces gestes quand Dean serait parti. Pour l'instant, ils étaient ensemble. Il étaient devant un paysage magnifique et il étaient en sécurité là où personne ne penserait à les chercher. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient se laisser aller. Castiel était conscient que le temps jouait contre eux.

- Tout va bien, confirma t-il en souriant à son tour.

Il prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qui les attendait et il sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre à nouveau.

- Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à … cet homme qu'on doit retrouver, je ne pense pas être capable de lui faire du mal pour obtenir les informations nécessaires. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent.

- Edgar, commença Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Edgar c'était différent, le coupa Castiel. Il nous menaçait tous les deux et c'était de la légitime défense. Cet homme en revanche … il ne m'a rien fait. Je ne crois pas que je te serais d'une grande aide sur ce coup là.

Dean ne semblait pas déçu de l'entendre. Castiel fut même surpris de remarquer qu'il paraissait soulagé de l'apprendre. C'était presque comme s'il avait craint de voir son ami devenir comme lui. D'être à son tour capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne te le demande pas Cas, expliqua le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas te … te ternir avec tout ça. Tu pourras rester à l'extérieur et te contenter de garder un œil sur les gens qui approcheront.

Castiel acquiesça, soulagé qu'ils aient pu mettre ce point au clair sans s'énerver. Dean tourna ensuite le visage vers le lac et poussa un long soupire. L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux. Pas parce qu'ils gardaient de la rancune l'un envers l'autre. Simplement en raison de ce qui les attendait et de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer plus longtemps. Obtenir les informations de cet homme conduirait Dean à partir.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que c'est ici que j'ai appris à Sam à nager, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel lui était reconnaissant de changer de sujet de conversation. Il était temps pour eux d'évacuer quelque peu la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter sérieusement. Ils auraient tout le temps d'aborder les sujets importants. Ils avaient encore de nombreux kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination. Ils pouvaient toujours les consacrer à mettre leur plan au point. Mais ici, il semblait logique de parler de Sam. Il faisait parti de cet endroit au même titre que Dean … et que Castiel à présent.

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit, confirma ce dernier en regardant le lac avec insistance.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer les deux jeunes garçons se baignant dans l'eau translucide et partageant de bons moments ensemble. Il ne connaissait pas Sam mais il devinait qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'admiration et d'amour pour son grand frère. Il avait probablement cherché à lui ressembler. Jusqu'au jour où Dean avait commencé à commettre des erreurs et qu'il avait du oublier l'image du garçon parfait dont il avait fait son modèle. Castiel savait combien il était difficile d'abandonner l'adoration qu'on pouvait avoir de son grand frère. Il était passé par cette épreuve quand il avait compris que ni Michael ni Luke n'étaient des exemples à suivre. Il savait que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour Sam. Mais cela faisait partie de la vie. Il était persuadé que le jeune garçon aimait toujours son frère. Il serait forcément heureux de le retrouver quand tout serait fini.

- Tous ses camarades de classe se moquaient de lui parce qu'il ne savait pas nager à presque douze ans. Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre. Et il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de leçons. Comme pour tout le reste, il a réussi très rapidement. J'étais tellement fier de lui … tellement fier de le voir nager dans ce lac en souriant parce qu'il se sentait enfin comme tous les autres. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Devenir un enfant comme tous ceux qui fréquentaient son école. Il espérait pouvoir être normal un jour. Je suppose que mes exploits l'en ont empêché ensuite. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'en voulait autant.

Castiel choisit de ne rien dire pour réconforter son ami. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme avait besoin de vider son sac mais pas de s'entendre dire des platitudes qui ne changeraient probablement rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment. Les choses changeraient rapidement. Quand ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, ils pourraient repartir de zéro et faire en sorte que le lien soit de nouveau fort. Ils avaient une chance incroyable de tout remettre à plat. Castiel considérait qu'il en allait de sa responsabilité de les réunir. C'était un objectif qu'il comptait bien atteindre.

- C'était un bon moment, souffla alors Dean en tournant le visage vers Castiel.

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau sur le visage du jeune homme. Quelque chose que Castiel ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur lui et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement. Ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. C'était un moment intime et fort. Un moment unique. Castiel en avait conscience et il savait que son ami ressentait la même chose.

- Un peu comme celui qu'on partage, ajouta Dean en se penchant sensiblement en avant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait avoir changé en quelques minutes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien, aussi proche de son ami. La chaleur de son corps l'enveloppait et son parfum lui envahissait les narines. Il avait envie de lui demander de s'approcher un peu plus encore. De se coller contre lui et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, avoua Dean en se penchant encore un peu vers Castiel.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine. C'était le moment ou jamais pour dire au jeune homme de ne pas aller plus loin. De prendre conscience de tout ce qui allait les séparer d'ici peu et qui les empêchait d'être plus que des amis. De lui demander d'avoir pitié de lui et de penser qu'il serait bientôt seul. Il devait sauvegarder son cœur avant qu'il ne soit brisé inévitablement. Mais il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il serait incapable de le faire. Parce qu'il avait lui aussi envie d'embrasser Dean. Plus que tout au monde.

- Dean … murmura t-il alors.

Ca pouvait tout aussi bien être une invitation qu'un rejet ou une mise en garde. Castiel n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé par la proximité de Dean et par les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui depuis un moment déjà. Il laissait la décision entre les mains du jeune homme. Il lui faisait confiance pour faire ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Même si Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent sans bouger durant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne finisse par combler la distance qui les séparait pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Ce dernier fut incapable de répondre pendant un instant. Mais quand la langue du jeune homme vint chercher la sienne, il sortit de sa torpeur et l'embrassa en retour. Presque aussitôt, Dean l'attrapa par le cou pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mais Castiel ne comptait pas partir. Il était totalement incapable de mettre un terme à ce baiser. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces et chaudes. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne et tout était parfait. Castiel posa ses mains dans le dos de son ami et appuya ses doigts contre les muscles qu'il sentait sous son pull et son tee shirt. Le jeune homme avait le goût du tabac et du café. Leurs lèvres se caressaient à présent à un rythme soutenu. Ce baiser avait réveillé tout le corps de Castiel. Il pouvait sentir des petits tremblements dans ses bras et son dos. Les doigts de Dean s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et il gémit contre ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux. Le danger et les risques étaient oubliés. Et c'était sans doute là leur première erreur. Car quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge non loin d'eux, ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent précipitamment. Castiel était prêt à se battre contre la personne présente pour avoir interrompu ce moment trop rare. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'homme qui était immobile à un bon mètre d'eux, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il avait déjà vu ce visage. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était aux informations un jour où il était collé devant la télévision. Cet homme faisait parti de l'organisation d'Alastair. Et il était là pour Dean.

- Oh ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Le spectacle était réellement très intéressant, commenta l'homme en souriant.

Il portait un costume noir qui aurait pu paraître élégant dans un soirée mais qui semblait étrange à cet endroit. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur eux. Il avait un accent anglais qui paraissait forcé. Castiel fut surpris de voir Dean se lever brusquement pour se placer devant lui. De toute évidence, il espérait pouvoir le protéger. Castiel doutait réellement que cela suffirait.

- Dean, Dean, Dean, je t'avoue que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à te chercher depuis Saint Louis.

Castiel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement quand il comprit que cet homme était celui qui avait blessé son ami après leur première séparation. Il était dangereux. Il n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Castiel se leva alors à son tour et posa une main dans le dos du jeune homme pour lui signifier qu'il était là avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se défiler. Même s'il était totalement mort de trouille.

- Alastair ne sera probablement pas très content de savoir que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit ami … mais je suppose qu'il appréciera grandement de pouvoir te punir à ce sujet, expliqua l'homme en réajustant sa veste noire.

Castiel eut envie de lui crier qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à son ami. Mais il préférait laisser Dean gérer la situation et utiliser le temps dont il disposait pour chercher une échappatoire. Il regarda alors autour de lui en espérant voir quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir d'arme. Ils n'auraient jamais du laisser le revolver dans la voiture. Ils avaient été imprudents et ils étaient en train de le payer.

- Tu espères pouvoir me ramener à lui ? Crowley … tu es seul contre nous deux. Tu n'as aucune chance. Edgar a commis la même erreur et il l'a payé au prix fort, lança Dean d'une voix forte.

Fergus McLeod … Crowley. Castiel se souvenait de son nom à présent. Il déglutit avec peine alors que ses yeux cherchaient toujours désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait leur servir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai apprécié le sort que tu lui as réservé. Si tu veux mon avis, Alastair a tort de faire confiance à Edgar et Dick … ils finiront par tenter de prendre sa place. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de tout ça.

Dean ricana une seconde. Castiel savait qu'il tentait de paraître sûr de lui alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il devait absolument lui venir en aide. Il repéra alors une branche juste derrière Crowley. Il pouvait tenter de courir dans cette direction et de l'attraper avant que Crowley ne réagisse. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait assommer cet homme et s'enfuir avec Dean. C'était risqué mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Castiel devait profiter du fait que Crowley parlait toujours avec son ami pour s'élancer. Il prit une grande inspiration mais s'interrompit quand il entendit ce que leur adversaire disait ensuite.

- Quand à être seul contre vous deux mon cher ami, tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer. J'ai commis l'erreur de te croire faible une fois … je ne risques pas de le faire deux fois. Dis bonjour à Meg Dean.

Castiel voulut se retourner pour voir de qui Crowley parlait. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il comprit alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Il s'en voulut d'avoir suivi Dean ici et d'avoir relâché son attention. Ils avaient commis une grossière erreur. Il en avait conscience à présent. Mais c'était trop tard. Et au moment où il cherchait à se retourner pour voir cette Meg et juger de la menace qu'elle représentait, Castiel sentit quelque chose s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne. La douleur qui irradia dans tout son visage fut si forte qu'il hurla en tombant en avant. Il avait perdu connaissance avant de toucher le sol. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son nom hurler par Dean puis un bruit de coup de feu qui semblait résonner au loin. Ils avaient perdus. Ils allaient mourir.


	19. Tortures

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 19ème chapitre et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : il contient des scènes de tortures explicites et Alastair. **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**A real hero de College & Electric Youth**

**Chapitre 19 : Tortures**

_« La torture interroge, et la douleur répond »_

_François Renouard_

Quand Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il pensa pendant une seconde qu'il était mort. Tout autour de lui lui semblait incroyablement lumineux et blanc. C'était peut être à ça que ressemblait le paradis dont ses parents lui avaient si souvent parlé. Il doutait d'y avoir sa place selon leur standards. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il n'avait pas mal et avait la sensation de flotter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de permettre à sa vision de s'acclimater à son environnement. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce fortement éclairée par des néons au dessus de sa tête. Les murs étaient gris et non blanc. Ce n'était définitivement pas le Paradis mais les lieux avaient quelque chose de l'Enfer auquel on le prédestinait si on en croyait le discours du prêtre de la paroisse que ses parents fréquentaient.

Castiel était assis. Il ne flottait pas mais sa tête lui semblait bizarrement légère. Presque comme si on l'avait déconnectée du reste de son corps. Les bruits autour de lui semblaient incroyablement lointains. Il avait la sensation d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Sa langue était sèche et paraissait avoir doublé de volume dans sa bouche. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait sentait le renfermé et la transpiration. Castiel pouvait entendre un vague battement quelque part. Il se concentra dessus avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Il déglutit avec peine, tenta de décoller sa langue qui refusait de bouger puis se décida enfin à se mettre debout.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos, derrière le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu. Les images de ce qui s'était passé au bord du lac lui revenaient à l'esprit à présent. Crowley. Meg. Dean. Le coup reçu derrière la tête. Castiel avait très probablement une commotion cérébrale. Cela expliquait plusieurs de ses symptômes et en particulier la nausée qui le gagnait à présent. Il prit de grandes inspirations par le nez puis tenta de regarder autour de lui.

Son cou était douloureux et à présent qu'il avait compris où il se trouvait, son crâne l'était également. Il ne savait pas avec quoi Meg l'avait frappé mais il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir eu le crâne fendu en deux. Il était fort possible qu'il ait une fracture. Il doutait toutefois que cela ait une grande importance. Il mourrait très probablement ici d'ici quelques heures. Peu importait qu'il soit blessé ou non. Il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Il ne reverrait plus Gabriel ou le reste de sa famille. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de parler avec Dean.

Dean. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où leurs assaillants l'avaient emmené. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans son dos et son cou était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse réellement regarder autour de lui. Le jeune homme se trouvait peut être dans un coin de la pièce, agonisant. Castiel préférait ne pas le voir si c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui de toute façon.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il n'entende enfin un bruit derrière lui. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni aucune horloge. El les secondes semblaient durer des heures entières. Castiel pouvait être là depuis une heure ou depuis une semaine. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait su faire la différence. Il avait toujours la nausée et son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal. Il se demandait pourquoi personne n'était encore venu le chercher ou le tuer. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir pour Alastair et ses hommes. Il aurait pensé mourir plus vite. Peut être était ce là une forme de torture. Attendre la mort sans savoir quand elle frapperait était quelque chose d'atroce. Castiel priait pour que tout ceci prenne fin le plus rapidement possible.

Le bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce se rapprochait considérablement et pendant une seconde, Castiel songea que le moment était venu pour lui de mourir. Il ferma les yeux et songea à Gabriel. Il savait que son frère serait dévasté en apprenant la nouvelle. Si toutefois, on retrouvait son corps. Il se doutait que les hommes qui s'occuperaient de lui savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. La police n'aurait peut être jamais l'occasion de demander à Gabriel de venir l'identifier à la morgue. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Son frère pourrait l'imaginer vivant sa vie quelque part. Gabriel lui en voudrait très probablement de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais c'était préférable pour lui. Mieux valait qu'il finisse par le détester plutôt que de pleurer sa mort. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Castiel entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et il prit aussitôt une grande inspiration. Il espérait sincèrement que sa mort serait rapide. Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur les bruits de pas qui approchaient de lui. Il fut surpris quand quelqu'un attrapa le dossier de sa chaise et la fit tourner brutalement, manquant de le renverser en arrière. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme absolument immense qui semblait amusé de le voir. Castiel avait du mal à se concentrer avec la douleur dans son crâne et dans son cou. Il fit pourtant un effort pour soutenir le regard de l'inconnu qui l'observait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était réellement impressionnant. Approchant les deux mètres, il avait un visage tout en longueur et anguleux. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes sous sa peau pâle et ses mâchoires carrées. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns. Une barbe recouvrait ses joues creuses. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé mais il était évident qu'il l'était suffisamment pour tenir tête à n'importe qui dans un face à face. Castiel n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Même s'il avait été détaché. L'inconnu portait un pantalon sombre et une chemise bleu ciel qui avait une tâche de sang au niveau de l'épaule. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le sien. Castiel frissonna et serra les poings. C'était donc de sa main qu'il mourrait. De toute évidence, cet homme n'était pas venu ici pour faire la conversation. Castiel avait des difficultés à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses yeux se remplissaient progressivement de larmes. Il aurait préféré ne pas pleurer devant cet homme mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était déjà heureux de parvenir à contrôler sa vessie. Il refusait de se ridiculiser entièrement devant son bourreau. Même s'il n'aurait bientôt plus la possibilité de s'en soucier.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur les mains de l'homme. Il n'avait aucune arme. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il allait l'épargner. Il pouvait avoir décidé de le battre à mort. C'était une possibilité que Castiel refusait d'envisager pour le moment.

- Alors c'est toi, jeta l'homme en faisant un pas dans la direction de Castiel.

Castiel ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait sous entendre par là mais il était prêt à admettre tout et n'importe quoi pour retarder l'échéance. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son destin mais il aimait assez l'idée de faire perdre du temps à son bourreau. Il espérait que son patron le lui reprocherait ensuite.

- C'est moi, confirma Castiel même s'il ne savait pas réellement quelle était la question qu'on lui avait posée.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête avant de grimacer une seconde. Il avança ensuite d'un nouveau pas puis étendit un de ses longs bras pour attraper la mâchoire de Castiel. Il lui tourna le visage à droite et à gauche, étudiant ses traits avec un dégoût apparent.

- Dis moi mon ami … est-ce que tu l'as baisé toi aussi ? Demanda l'homme.

Castiel savait parfaitement de qui il voulait parler. Et il eut pendant une seconde envie de lui dire qu'il l'avait fait. Qu'il y avait pris du plaisir et qu'il espérait sincèrement que cela lui faisait mal. Mais il doutait que cela soit la bonne solution. Il ne voulait pas énerver son bourreau plus que nécessaire. Et il ne voulait pas non plus mettre Dean plus en danger encore.

- Non, souffla t-il alors.

- C'est une bonne chose tu sais. Le dernier à l'avoir fait sous mon nez l'a payé cher, répliqua l'homme en souriant.

Castiel prit une seconde pour étudier les yeux sombres de son bourreau avant de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le reste de son visage et sur son menton proéminent. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement intimidant chez cet homme. Ce n'était pas sa taille ou les angles durs de son visage. C'était dans son regard. Dans son attitude. Il était évident que cet homme avait déjà fait du mal à des innocents. Il respirait la cruauté et la perversion. Il était proprement effrayant.

- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose joli cœur … je sais que Dean est attirant et je sais qu'il écarte les cuisses facilement. Mais il n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi. J'ai besoin que tu le saches … et j'ai besoin que lui le sache également.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore en prenant conscience qu'il ne se trouvait pas face à un homme de mains comme il l'avait pensé au premier abord. Non. Il avait le « privilège » de se trouver face à Alastair en personne. L'homme qui avait torturé Dean pendant une année entière. L'homme qui l'avait brisé et lui avait arraché celui qu'il aimait. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues et il se maudit d'être incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Mais il était mort de peur et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas prêt. Un sanglot manqua de l'étouffer et il toussa plusieurs secondes pour le déloger de sa gorge. Alastair lui relâcha alors les joues et essuya sa main sur sa jambe de pantalon.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a parlé de moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne t'a pas tout dit … oh non, il est trop timide pour ça.

Castiel avait envie de vomir. Et ce n'était pas du uniquement au coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne. C'était l'effet qu'Alastair avait sur lui.

- Il ne t'a certainement pas parlé de ce qui faisait que notre relation était aussi unique et belle.

« Belle ». Castiel en doutait et il n'en revenait pas de lire la certitude sur le visage d'Alastair. Il considérait réellement que ce qu'il avait fait à Dean durant tous ces mois pouvait être défini comme une relation. C'était écoeurant. Et terrifiant. Castiel avait besoin de voir le jeune homme. Besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- J'ai connu d'autres hommes avant lui tu sais. Mais aucun n'était aussi satisfaisant. Dean est un garçon unique. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu en prison. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent et de pur chez lui. Quelque chose que je devais faire disparaître. Ca n'a pas été facile. Il m'a résisté pendant quelques temps. Mais quand il a compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi, il s'est laissé aller. Il est magnifique quand il pleure … magnifique quand il hurle. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que son sang coulant sur son torse nu après une punition bien méritée. Dean sait qu'il m'appartient. Il est revenu de lui même me voir. Et si ce bâtard ne l'avait pas convaincu qu'il pouvait aspirer à mieux, il n'aurait jamais pris la fuite. Oh peu importe maintenant. Il est de retour. Et je vais tout faire pour le garder auprès de moi.

Alastair avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la conversation. Il ne semblait pas considérer que ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dean pouvait être qualifié de torture et était condamnable sur tous les points. Castiel pouvait lire le plaisir qu'il ressentait encore à l'évocation des horreurs qu'il avait commises. Cet homme était le mal personnifié. Il n'avait aucune conscience. Aucune morale. Castiel avait toujours cru que ce genre de personnage n'existait que dans les films ou les séries. Mais la réalité était bien pire que tout ce que l'esprit de scénaristes en quête d'audience pouvaient imaginer.

- Vous êtes malade, lâcha finalement Castiel qui n'en pouvait plus de rester silencieux.

Alastair haussa alors les épaules. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est ce que le psychologue que ma mère m'a forcé à voir quand j'étais petit m'a dit à plusieurs reprises … quoique pas dans ses termes mais … c'est assez similaire. Je n'ai pas apprécié de l'entendre me dire ces choses alors je l'ai tué … ma mère aussi par la même occasion. Mais je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Le passé est le passé.

Castiel pouvait sentir la transpiration couler de son front et de ses tempes. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Il était en train de paniquer. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Et Alastair le savait. Il pouvait le lire sur son visage ou le deviner dans la manière dont son souffle était saccadé à présent. Castiel était impuissant face à cet homme qu'il savait capable des pires horreurs. Cet homme qui avait tué sa propre mère. Il allait mourir.

- Rassure toi joli cœur. Je ne compte pas te tuer tout de suite. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant. J'aimerais que tu comprennes qui est le vrai Dean avant de mourir, expliqua Alastair en souriant franchement.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte et donna deux coups dessus. Castiel en profita pour tirer vainement sur ses liens. Les nœuds étaient solides et la corde lui entaillait les poignets dès qu'il essayait de les bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher. Il déglutit avec peine alors que d'autres bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Alastair s'écarta du chemin et laissa deux hommes trainer Dean à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme était à peine conscient mais il avait les yeux ouverts. Son visage était couvert de sang en raison d'une coupure au front. Mais il ne semblait pas sérieusement blessé. Castiel aurait pu parier que la tâche sur la chemise d'Alastair était consécutive à la blessure du jeune homme. Et cela ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus encore la panique qui le gagnait. Car il savait exactement ce que son bourreau comptait faire à présent. Il allait torturer Dean sous ses yeux. Et il serait obligé de regarder, impuissant.

- Attachez le, exigea Alastair en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier regarda les deux hommes conduire Dean dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un vieux matelas qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Ils allongèrent le jeune homme dessus puis attachèrent ses poignets à une chaine fixée au mur. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce sans parler et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Alastair se frotta alors les mains avant de tourner à nouveau la chaise de Castiel pour qu'il fasse face à son ami. Dean semblait avoir quelques difficultés à rester éveillé. Mais ses yeux étaient posés sur Alastair.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer, lança ce dernier d'un ton enthousiaste.

Castiel avait envie de voir Dean se débattre mais il semblait résigné. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme que Castiel connaissait. Pas celui dont il était tombé amoureux. La flamme dans ses yeux était éteinte. C'était donc l'effet qu'Alastair avait sur lui. Mais Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il était furieux contre leur bourreau. Il était furieux qu'il puisse avoir ce pouvoir sur le jeune homme. Qu'il ait pu le réduire à l'état d'esclave, le privant de toute humanité et de tout ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de fort et de courageux.

- Dean a tenté de se débattre quand Crowley vous a trouvé. Il paraissait extrêmement inquiet pour toi mais je lui ai fait entendre raison assez rapidement, expliqua Alastair.

Castiel ne pouvait pas quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier le regarde à son tour. Mais il semblait déterminé à l'ignorer et à se concentrer sur Alastair qui s'approchait à présent de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient du faire des centaines de fois mais Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler. Il avait envie de tuer cet homme ignoble. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder. Et c'était insupportable pour lui.

- Ne le touchez pas espèce d'enfoiré ! Tuez moi si vous le voulez mais ne posez surtout pas la main sur lui ! Cria finalement Castiel.

Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement une solution. Même si Alastair abandonnait son idée de torturer Dean sous ses yeux pour le tuer, il reprendrait les choses là où ils les avaient laissées en plan quand Castiel aurait rendu son dernier souffle. Sa mort ne sauverait pas Dean. Mais cela lui éviterait d'y assister. Et même si son choix était égoïste, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder Alastair briser plus encore l'homme qu'il aimait sous ses yeux. C'était probablement ce que son ami avait ressenti quand Benny avait été dans la ligne de mire. Mais lui n'avait pas eu le choix.

- Désolé mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. J'ai passé un marché avec Dean. Il m'a demandé de te laisser en vie en échange de son corps et de sa liberté. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et j'aurais probablement pu faire tout ceci ailleurs et t'épargner le spectacle mais j'aime l'idée d'avoir une audience. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Castiel dévisagea alors Dean, choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Le jeune homme s'était sacrifié pour lui comme il l'avait fait pour Sam et Bobby. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cette culpabilité. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Car il savait parfaitement qu'Alastair le tuerait quand même. Il le lui avait dit.

- Non, s'il vous plait, supplia t-il alors.

Alastair ricana une seconde avant de s'accroupir vers Dean. Castiel pouvait voir ses mains se poser sur son torse et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le tissu. Il dut lutter contre une nouvelle nausée et il put sentir le goût de la bile dans sa gorge. Alastair ne semblait plus avoir envie de discuter. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et après quelques secondes, il glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt du jeune homme. Il le souleva jusqu'au ce que le vêtement soit bloqué au niveau des poignets de Dean. Ses cicatrices étaient parfaitement visibles à la lumière des néons. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir détourner les yeux mais il en était incapable à présent. Alastair s'installa sur les cuisses du jeune homme et se baissa pour lécher certaines des traces qu'il avait laissé sur le torse de Dean. Quand il se redressa, il tourna le visage vers Castiel.

- Je sais qu'il est facile de tomber amoureux de lui … je sais à quel point il peut être fascinant. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas l'homme que tu penses qu'il est. Je l'ai vu faire des choses horribles simplement pour m'entendre dire que j'étais fier de lui. J'aurais pu en faire quelqu'un d'extraordinaire s'il avait accepté de suivre mon enseignement. Je me contenterais de ça à la place. Mais tu dois comprendre qui il est. Et pour ça, je dois te montrer ce dont il est capable.

Castiel détacha ses yeux d'Alastair pour regarder Dean. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts mais ils étaient fixés sur le plafond à présent. Et ils semblaient incroyablement vides et éteints. Il était là sans être réellement là. Castiel n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état. Il retint de justesse un nouveau sanglot alors qu'Alastair posait ses mains sur le bouton du pantalon du jeune homme.

- Quel dommage que tu sois contraint de porter tous ces vêtements Dean. Tu es tellement plus beau sans eux … nu et couvert de sang … tu es grandiose quand tu saignes.

Castiel tira à nouveau sur ses liens mais n'obtint rien de plus qu'une douleur vive dans chacun de ses poignets. Son crâne le faisait toujours souffrir et son cou lui semblait raide et entièrement bloqué. Il prit quelques secondes pour chercher une solution mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Devant lui, Alastair avait défait les boutons du jean de Dean et commençait à le baisser le long de ses jambes. Il lui retira ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et jeta le tout loin de lui. Castiel pouvait sentir de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Non, non, non, non, répéta t-il plusieurs fois, impuissant.

Alastair ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Il arracha le boxer de Dean avant de poser ses mains sur ses tibias et de les faire remonter le long de ses jambes. Il semblait totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Castiel pouvait deviner l'humiliation que Dean devait ressentir. Et cela fit couler de nouvelles larmes sur son visage.

- Tu as essayé de masquer mes marques Dean ? Tu sais que je déteste ça, commenta Alastair en enfonçant ses ongles dans le tatouages qui couvrait une partie du torse du jeune homme.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement et commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Dean, Dean, regarde moi, lança alors Castiel pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela. Mais il ressentait le besoin de signaler sa présence à son ami. Il voulait que Dean garde les yeux rivés sur lui pour ne pas donner à Alastair ce qu'il voulait. Son attention totale. Castiel ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui.

- Dean, regarde moi, répéta t-il d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme finit par obéir. Ses yeux étaient voilés mais Castiel savait qu'il le voyait. Il savait qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il ne le jugeait pas pour ce qu'Alastair était en train de lui faire subir. Castiel était de son côté et cela ne changerait jamais.

- Cas, murmura finalement Dean.

Alastair se redressa alors, visiblement surpris d'entendre le jeune homme parler. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et Castiel ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de le suivre des yeux. Il se concentra sur Dean et tenta de transmettre son amour pour lui à travers son regard. Dean paraissait tellement vulnérable allongé sur ce matelas que Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur se briser. Il savait qu'il pleurait mais il s'en contrefichait. Il souffrait pour le jeune homme. Il entendit Alastair revenir après quelques secondes. Il tenait une sorte de matraque en cuir noir dans la main. Castiel secoua alors la tête et se débattit de plus belle dans sa chaise.

- Non, Cas, non … ça va … assura Dean en souriant tristement.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors. Le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de ne plus bouger alors qu'il était sur le point d'être battu sous ses yeux. Il devait tenter de faire quelque chose même s'il savait qu'il était impuissant. Il refusait d'accepter ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Et même si Dean faisait tout cela pour son bien, il devait comprendre que Castiel l'aimait trop pour le laisser souffrir ainsi.

Alastair revint vers le jeune homme et s'agenouilla à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Il remonta ensuite les manches de sa chemise et agita sa matraque sous le nez de Dean.

- Tu te souviens d'elle n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Ce dernier sentait qu'il cherchait à se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas s'évader à nouveau quelque part dans sa tête, dans un endroit où Alastair n'existait pas et ne s'apprêtait pas à lui faire du mal. Et Castiel savait qu'il le faisait en grande partie pour lui. Parce qu'il lui avait demandé. C'était égoïste sans doute. Mais c'était nécessaire. Castiel avait besoin de savoir que Dean le voyait. Besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours là avec lui.

- J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus … douloureux mais puisque tu as été absent un an, je suppose qu'il est mieux pour toi de te réhabituer petit à petit. On en viendra aux choses sérieuses quand tu seras plus docile, commenta Alastair.

Castiel tira une énième fois sur les liens qui enserraient ses poignets. Il vit alors Dean secouer la tête et lui sourire tristement avant que la matraque d'Alastair ne s'abatte sur son torse. Le jeune homme hurla aussitôt en fermant les yeux. Deux coups suivirent rapidement, lui arrachant deux nouveaux cris déchirants. Castiel se débattit alors avec force contre liens autour de ses poignets. Il eut la sensation que la pression était un peu moins forte après quelques secondes. Mais il devait sans doute halluciner. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se dégager. Alastair administra un nouveau coup sur le ventre de Dean avant de glisser le long de ses jambes et de le frapper plusieurs fois sur les cuisses. Dean ne criait plus à présent. Il avait rouvert les yeux et les avait posés sur Castiel à nouveau. Il était toujours là. Il s'accrochait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Castiel était terriblement fier de lui.

- Dean, je suis là … Dean, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, lança t-il alors.

Il avait besoin de parler et il savait que sa voix aiderait le jeune homme à rester ancré dans la réalité. A se souvenir que pour lui, il était un héros. L'homme le plus courageux qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il était nécessaire de prononcer son nom encore et encore. Pour qu'il se souvienne qu'au delà de ce qu'Alastair voulait faire de lui, il existait pour d'autres personnes. Il était un être humain à part entière même si son bourreau voulait faire de lui un objet. Les coups se succédèrent pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Castiel continua de prononcer le nom de Dean. Quand Alastair s'arrêta enfin, Dean laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Nous y voilà … tu es tellement beau quand tu pleures, assura t-il en se redressant.

Castiel pouvait voir les marques que les coups infligés avaient laissées sur le corps du jeune homme. Des hématomes étaient déjà visibles ici et là. Certains coups avaient été plus violents que d'autres. Notamment sur le torse du jeune homme. La peau était rouge et brillante par dessus les cicatrices. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir détacher ses yeux du jeune homme mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il était impliqué à présent dans cette histoire et il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Dean, ne pleure pas. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction. On sait toi et moi que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Ne le laisse pas te détruire comme ça. Ne le laisse pas gagner, jeta Castiel.

Alastair se tourna alors vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les doigts serrés autour de sa matraque. Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté comme pour étudier Castiel. Ce dernier avait les yeux posés sur Dean qui semblait l'avoir écouté. Il ne pleurait plus.

- Oh c'est touchant cette façon que tu as de croire que tout ce que je lui fais ne lui plait pas. Tu es naïf joli cœur mais tu vas tomber de haut … de très haut cette fois. Tu peux faire de moi le méchant de l'histoire mais tu dois savoir que ton petit copain là bas aime qu'on le malmène et qu'on se montre dur avec lui. Il a besoin d'être puni. C'est comme ça qu'il prend son pied.

Castiel ricana en secouant la tête. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Alastair qu'il dévisagea longuement.

- Vous êtes un monstre, répliqua t-il. Ce que vous lui faites, c'est de la torture … c'est criminel et vous paierez. Un jour, vous le paierez.

Alastair hocha alors la tête puis, sans prévenir, abattit son poing dans le visage de Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme devant lui et cela fit sourire Castiel. Il savait que son attitude n'arrangeait en rien leurs affaires mais voir cet homme s'emporter quand il paraissait incapable de se laisser déstabiliser était une petite victoire. Castiel cracha en direction d'Alastair et ne fut pas surpris de voir du sang mêlé à sa salive. Sa lèvre était probablement ouverte. Et son crâne le faisait à nouveau terriblement souffrir. Il utilisa le bout de sa langue pour jauger la profondeur de la plaie et grimaça en sentant le goût de son sang dans sa bouche. Alastair jeta finalement la matraque par terre et essuya son visage que Castiel avait atteint en crachant droit devant lui. Deuxième victoire.

- Je sais que tu refuses de me croire parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui mais je vais te prouver que tu te trompes. Je vais te montrer quel homme est Dean Winchester, jeta Alastair.

Il tourna le dos à Castiel et s'approcha à nouveau du jeune homme. Il lui attrapa les jambes et les écarta brutalement, l'exposant au regard de Castiel et à l'air froid de la pièce. Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Alastair semblait prendre un plaisir immense à l'humilier de la sorte. Mais Castiel ne pourrait jamais changer d'opinion concernant le jeune homme. Rien de ce qu'Alastair pouvait faire ne ferait vaciller ses convictions. Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait été malchanceux et il avait commis des erreurs. Mais il était la personne la plus courageuse qui soit. Castiel n'aurait jamais que de l'admiration et de l'amour pour lui.

- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de ça hein Dean ? Demanda finalement Alastair en glissant une main entre les jambes du jeune homme.

Castiel sentit son estomac se tendre quand il réalisa la tournure que prenait les choses. Il savait que Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il lui avait assuré que … Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait de penser à cela.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit combien tu aimais me sentir en toi … utilisant ton propre sang comme lubrifiant pour faciliter les choses. Tu ne lui as pas dit combien de fois je t'ai fait jouir comme ça, grogna Alastair en s'installant entre les jambes de Dean.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur ce point. La seule chose qui comptait était ce qui était sur le point de se passer sous ses yeux. Alastair allait violer Dean devant lui et Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas assister à cette ultime torture. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces et sentit cette fois clairement la corde se détendre autour de ses poignets. Il commença alors à tirer pour dégager sa main. Devant lui, Alastair avait glissé un doigt à l'intérieur de Dean et le faisait aller et venir avec violence. Le jeune homme rouvrit alors les yeux et tenta de serrer les cuisses pour l'arrêter.

- Non, non, non, non, non, hurla t-il de toutes ses forces.

Castiel était heureux de le voir lutter et se débattre à son tour. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Devant lui, Alastair avait à nouveau attrapé les cuisses de Dean pour les écarter plus encore. Le jeune homme gémit alors que son bourreau abattait son poing dans sa figure. Il le frappa deux fois rapidement ensuite puis réintroduisit deux doigts en lui sans se soucier de lui faire mal.

- Il lui arrivait de me supplier de le faire … de le baiser comme moi seul savait le faire. Mais bien sûr, il a gardé tous ses détails pour lui. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce que cela faisait de lui aux yeux des autres, lança Alastair en continuant de faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Castiel sentit son poignet craquer quand il tira un peu plus fortement sa main en arrière. Il se mordit la langue pour s'éviter de crier. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier des blessures qu'il s'infligeait en cherchant à se défaire des cordes. Il devait aider Dean. Il serra les dents et continua à tirer. Devant lui, Dean avait cessé de se débattre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond et semblaient à nouveau totalement perdus dans le vague. Castiel était furieux contre lui même et contre Alastair. Il avait envie de vomir quand il voyait la façon dont les gestes d'Alastair faisait bouger le corps entier de Dean sur le matelas. Mais le jeune homme se laissait faire. Il ne semblait même plus avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Non, arrêtez, arrêtez je vous en supplie, cria alors Castiel. Ne lui faites pas plus de mal.

Alastair s'immobilisa alors, ses doigts toujours enfoncés à l'intérieur de Dean. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule à Castiel.

- Je te fais une faveur joli cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions le concernant, expliqua t-il calmement.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à traiter Dean de la sorte et à faire croire au jeune homme que cela ferait changer Castiel d'avis. Non. Il était inutile toutefois de parlementer avec Alastair. C'était à son ami que Castiel devait s'adresser. Il se concentra sur lui alors qu'Alastair recommençait à bouger ses doigts.

- Dean … Dean, je sais que tu es toujours là et je sais que tu m'entends. Ca ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et de merveilleux et tu … tu es la personne la plus forte qui soit. Tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser t'atteindre et tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Tu avais promis de me faire confiance.

Castiel sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge et il ne put rien faire pour le contenir.

- C'est un viol Dean … tu es la victime. Je le sais. Je ne te juge pas. Je ne te jugerais jamais, ajouta Castiel.

Il pleurait vraiment à présent et il n'était plus vraiment capable de parler. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses poignets à ses doigts. Sa peau était arrachée à certains endroits. Mais il n'avait pas mal. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que du jeune homme qui semblait peu à peu revenir à lui. Castiel tenta d'ignorer le bruit que la ceinture d'Alastair fit quand il la détacha. Il se concentra sur son ami qui baissait lentement les yeux vers lui et semblait le voir à nouveau. Il était de retour. Castiel laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

- Je suis là Dean et je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire de toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable. Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Dean, je t'ai …

- Cas, ferme les yeux, le coupa Dean d'une voix faible.

Alastair avait retiré sa ceinture et était en train de déboutonner son pantalon. Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il ne pouvait peut être pas empêcher ce monstre de violer son ami mais il pouvait au moins tenter de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Dean le regardait toujours et ses yeux semblaient remplis de larmes difficilement contenues. Castiel recommença à tirer sur ses cordes. Il se fichait de la douleur. Il devait faire quelque chose. Alastair était en train de retirer son pantalon et son caleçon quand Castiel réussit enfin à bouger sensiblement sa main dans la corde qui l'enserrait. Il avait mal à l'épaule à force de tirer mais il avait fait des progrès.

- Cas, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. Tourne la tête. Ferme les yeux. S'il te plait … s'il te plait, souffla Dean alors qu'Alastair prenait place entre ses cuisses.

Castiel secoua vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir la réalité. Il n'était pas lâche. Dean était sur le point de se faire violer sous ses yeux. Il avait beau avoir connaissance des cicatrices sur le corps du jeune homme et des horreurs qu'Alastair lui avait fait subir, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu lui infliger ce genre de tortures. Dean lui avait assuré que les choses n'avaient jamais été sexuelles entre eux. De toute évidence, c'était un des détails dont il avait refusé de lui parler. Un de ceux qu'Henriksen avait abordé brièvement lors de leur rencontre. Il pouvait comprendre que Dean ait refusé de lui en parler. Mais à présent qu'il était au courant, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'ignorer. Il se pencha sensiblement en avant pour tenter de libérer une de ses mains. Alastair s'était mis en place entre les jambes de Dean et le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, sans doute pour échapper au regard de Castiel. Son bourreau avait tout juste commencer à le pénétrer quand un coup contre la porte l'interrompit. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et relâcha les jambes de Dean. Castiel en profita pour tirer un peu plus fortement sur ses liens. Il devait se retenir de crier quand son poignet démis ou cassé le lança affreusement. Mais après quelques secondes d'effort, il sentit sa main s'échapper de la corde. Il se redressa alors aussitôt et posa les yeux sur Alastair. Il s'était relevé et avait remis son pantalon en place. Castiel aurait pu tenter d'intervenir mais il avait peu de chance de réussir. Dean était toujours attaché et il y avait une autre personne derrière cette porte pour prêter main forte à Alastair. Il serait seul contre deux hommes. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il devait attendre une meilleure opportunité. Il doutait de pouvoir amener Dean à réagir rapidement. Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il avait les yeux fermés et n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Alastair s'était relevé.

- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en ouvrant la porte à la personne qui avait frappé.

Castiel reconnut aussitôt Crowley de l'autre côté. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune vêtue d'un jean ultra-moulant, d'un tee-shirt transparent et d'une veste en cuir. Meg sans doute. Castiel sentit la colère s'emparer de lui et il eut les pires difficultés du monde à ne pas se lever de sa chaise pour leur sauter à la gorge. Non. Il ne devait surtout pas gâcher l'opportunité qu'il avait de s'en sortir. Il reporta son attention sur Dean à la place.

- Monsieur, Richard souhaite vous parler. Je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez occupé mais il insiste. Il m'a dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec votre projet commun, expliqua Crowley d'une voix calme.

Castiel entendit Alastair jurer entre ses dents. Il tourna alors le visage vers lui et le vit jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean avait de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Castiel poussa alors un long soupire de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire mais ils avaient évité le pire. Pour le moment. Il avait encore une chance de s'échapper. Castiel hocha la tête pour s'en convaincre avant d'utiliser sa main libre pour se libérer des liens qui enserraient toujours l'autre. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à Dean. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas quand il s'agenouilla à côté de lui sur le matelas.

- Dean, est ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda Castiel dans un murmure.

Il ne fut pas surpris que son ami ne réagisse pas. Il ne semblait pas endormi et de toute évidence, si Castiel s'en tenait à sa respiration saccadée, il n'était pas évanoui non plus. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à réagir. Il était ailleurs. Quelque part où Castiel ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Ou personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pas même Alastair. C'était un mécanisme de défense dont Castiel avait entendu parlé durant ses études. Il savait qu'il était inutile de l'appeler encore et encore. Il devait lui laisser le temps d'émerger. Il espérait simplement que cela ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps.

- Ok, Dean, je suis là avec toi et Alastair est parti. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je vais te sortir d'ici et je ne le laisserais plus jamais poser ne serait ce qu'un doigt sur toi. Je peux te le promettre. Je le tuerais s'il essaie, souffla Castiel.

Il ne savait pas si Dean pouvait l'entendre mais il avait besoin de le dire. Il hocha ensuite la tête puis s'attaqua aux liens qui immobilisaient toujours les bras de son ami. Il parvint à les défaire après quelques minutes. Il réajusta ensuite le tee shirt du jeune homme pour couvrir son torse. Les hématomes étaient plus impressionnants encore vus de près. Castiel espérait qu'il n'avait aucune côte de cassée. Il attrapa ensuite le boxer et le pantalon du jeune homme et les lui remit difficilement. Il aurait probablement du prendre le temps de vérifier que Dean n'était pas blessé plus sérieusement. Mais il n'avait pas ce luxe. Il l'examinerait plus en détail quand ils seraient sortis d'ici. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur le matelas et il doutait qu'Alastair ait pu faire des dégâts de ce côté là.

Quand il eut terminé de s'occuper du jeune homme, Castiel jeta enfin un coup d'oeil à son poignet blessé. Il avait doublé de volume et il était de toute évidence fracturé. La peau était ouverte à plusieurs endroits et le sang coulait toujours. Mais les blessures étaient superficielles. Il ne les laissera pas le retarder. Il devait absolument établir un plan et se préparer au retour d'Alastair. Quand ils seraient dehors, il prendrait le temps nécessaire pour les remettre tous les deux sur pieds du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il doutait de pouvoir quoi que ce soit pour les blessures psychologiques qu'Alastair avaient infligées au jeune homme mais il se jura d'essayer. Il finit par reporter son attention sur Dean. Il caressa sa joue du bout du pouce.

- Je vais nous sortir de là, jura t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Mais il se promit de tout faire pour. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.


	20. Sombres aveux

**Bonjour,**

**Nous voilà à la moitié de cette histoire déjà ! 20 ème chapitre et petit avertissement : évocation de viols et tortures dans ce chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos derniers messages car j'ai une nouvelle fois eu une fin de semaine complètement folle. Veuillez m'en excuser et merci de m'avoir écrit. je tâcherais de vous répondre cette fois.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**No bravery de James Blunt**

**Chapitre 20 : Sombres aveux**

_« Il y a des cicatrices qui saignent encore plus que les plaies elles-mêmes »_

_Jean Marie Adiaffi_

Castiel observa Dean pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité avant que le jeune homme ne rouvre enfin les yeux. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à faire le point et à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il ramena ses bras contre son torse, toucha son tee-shirt et grimaça une seconde, visiblement surpris d'être à nouveau habillé. Castiel lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là.

Alastair n'était toujours pas revenu de son petit rendez vous et personne n'était entré dans la pièce depuis son départ. Castiel en avait été soulagé. Il était temps pour eux de mettre un plan au point pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin que Dean retrouve ses esprits. Son expérience pouvait faire la différence. Il savait comment s'enfuir. Il l'avait fait un an plus tôt.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme pendant de longues minutes. Il savait que le temps leur était compté mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de bousculer son ami. Il avait vécu quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et il aurait été dangereux de le braquer et de le perdre à nouveau.

Dean étudia pendant de longues secondes le tee-shirt qui recouvrait à présent son torse avant de tirer dessus et de lever sa tête pour voir les hématomes qui se trouvaient sur sa peau. Castiel grimaça à son tour en les voyant. Certains étaient réellement impressionnants. Il était terrifié que le jeune homme ait des côtes de cassées et qu'une d'elles perfore ses poumons. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer sans faire passer de radio à son ami. Il en allait de même pour son poignet qui le lançait toujours affreusement et pour son crâne qui était également douloureux. Ils devraient panser leurs plaies plus tard. Il n'avait pas ce luxe pour le moment.

Castiel caressa délicatement l'épaule de Dean, espérant attirer son attention mais n'obtint qu'un nouveau grognement. Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux voilés. Mais il était là. Il était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Castiel le savait. C'était une bonne chose.

De longues minutes passèrent à nouveau avant que Dean ne finisse par s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il gémit en portant une main à son ventre puis une à ses cuisses et tourna enfin le visage vers Castiel. Quand il le vit, des larmes roulèrent aussitôt sur ses joues et il secoua la tête. Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé avec Alastair. Honte que son ami sache enfin la vérité sur les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées durant cette année passée dans cet enfer. Mais Castiel ne le jugeait pas pour cela. Il avait de la peine pour lui et il était terriblement en colère contre tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Mais il ne l'était pas contre Dean. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Le jeune homme avait été violé par Alastair. Il était une victime. Pas un coupable.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire pour le rassurer ou se contenter de se taire pour ne pas le forcer à aborder ce sujet délicat. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution. Il refusait de contraindre Dean à lui parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Il s'assura juste que le jeune homme pouvait rester seul avant de se lever pour traverser la pièce.

Durant tout le temps passé à attendre que Dean reprenne connaissance, il avait étudié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et réfléchi à des solutions. Il en avait trouvé une seule. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes mais ils avaient une chaise en bois. C'était mieux que rien. Castiel s'accroupit devant et regarda les pieds pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait en détacher deux pour en faire des armes. Et il pouvait récupérer la corde afin d'attacher quiconque se présenterait à eux. C'était leur seule chance de sortir d'ici. Il attrapa la chaise par les pieds et commença à tirer dessus. Aussitôt, son poignet protesta contre le traitement reçu et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Derrière lui, Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé mais Castiel pouvait sentir ses yeux posés sur lui. Il continua de travailler sur la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à détacher deux pieds et à récupérer la corde. Il fit ensuite de nouveau face à son ami et retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il posa ses deux armes de fortune entre eux et poussa un long soupire. Dean les effleura du bout des doigts avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- La première fois qu'il m'a violé, c'était en prison, souffla t-il doucement.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet aussi rapidement. A vrai dire, il avait pensé qu'il chercherait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si ce qu'Alastair avait fait avait tout changé entre eux. Le jeune homme semblait toutefois déterminé à éclaircir ce dernier point. Même si Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Surtout quand ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité quelque part.

- C'était trois semaines après mon arrivée … deux semaines et demi après qu'on m'ait installé dans sa cellule, expliqua Dean en serrant le pied de la chaise dans une de ses mains.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait. Mais il ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Quels mots auraient pu adoucir les choses ? Il n'existait rien pour rendre la situation plus simple et plus facile à supporter. Un viol était une expérience traumatisante dont personne ne pouvait échapper indemne. Dean ne pourrait probablement jamais l'oublier. Castiel non plus.

- Il m'a forcé à … il m'a forcé à lui faire une fellation. J'étais dégoûté et … je crois que j'ai pleuré tout le long. Il a ri … et puis … ensuite … quelques jours plus tard, il m'a demandé de …

- Dean, le coupa Castiel d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme avait beaucoup de difficultés à aborder ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se force à le faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses confessions le mettent dans un état similaire à celui que les actes d'Alastair avait provoqué quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait besoin du jeune homme pour s'en sortir. Et il avait besoin de lui lucide.

- Non, je … je crois que j'ai besoin de te le dire. J'ai besoin que tu saches, insista Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel aurait du lui dire « non ». Il aurait du lui demander de garder tout ceci pour un moment plus approprié. Même s'il doutait qu'il en existe un. Toutefois, il lui fit signe de continuer. Il ne pouvait rien refuser au jeune homme après ce à quoi il avait assisté.

- Quand il m'a … pénétré … j'ai voulu mourir. J'y ai songé sérieusement pendant quelques minutes. C'était douloureux et écoeurant et je me sentais sale … tellement sale … je ne savais pas quoi faire pour faire disparaître le souvenir que j'avais de lui au dessus de moi … de son haleine et de son odeur. Et puis … j'ai réalisé que c'était exactement ce que j'avais redouté en arrivant en prison. Mais ensuite, je me suis dit que … j'avais évité le pire. C'était un seul contre la dizaine que j'avais redouté. Je connaissais la menace. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait et je savais comment le lui donner. J'ai accepté qu'il continue. Et il ne s'est pas privé. Pendant quatre mois, il a recommencé presque tous les soirs.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Dean avait pu ressentir en étant violé répétitivement par Alastair. Il savait que certaines victimes culpabilisaient parce qu'elles n'avaient pas su se défendre. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu empêcher leur agresseur de prendre ce qu'il voulait d'elles. Et il savait que Dean ne faisait pas exception. La culpabilité du jeune homme était évidente dans la façon dont il avait de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il se trompait. Il n'était pas responsable des horreurs qui lui avaient été infligées.

- Quand j'ai enfin été libre, j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien valoir. J'étais persuadé que tout le monde pouvait deviner ce qui m'était arrivé en me voyant. Je me sentais sali parce que j'avais accepté mon sort. Je refusais que Sam et Bobby puissent le deviner aussi. Je refusais de les voir. C'est pour ça que je suis retourné auprès d'Alastair. Je crois que j'espérais … je pense vraiment que j'espérais qu'ils finissent le boulot. Qu'il se lasse de moi et me tue. Qu'il me libère réellement. Je n'étais pas libre en sortant de prison. J'étais emprisonné par mes souvenirs, par ma culpabilité et par mon impuissance. J'avais la sensation d'être toujours enfermé. Mais ma prison n'avait pas de murs … elle n'avait pas de barreaux. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de ma tête et elle portait un nom. Alastair.

Castiel posa sa main sur le tibia du jeune homme qui était assis devant lui. Il avait peur qu'un contact plus intime ne l'effraie mais il ressentait le besoin d'établir un contact avec lui malgré tout. C'était le seul confort qu'il se sentait capable de lui apporter pour le moment.

- Il était tellement heureux de me voir revenir … tellement persuadé que je lui appartenais que j'ai fini par le croire. Il s'est montré plus délicat en dehors de la prison … plus tendre parfois. Mais je savais exactement ce que c'était. Peu importait les mots et les gestes, je savais que ce n'était pas normal. Je n'ai rien fait contre. Je me suis laissé aller et je l'ai autorisé à continuer. Parfois, il me félicitait parce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment et je me sentais tellement fier de moi. Quand j'y repense, j'ai envie de vomir. Je me déteste pour ça. Je me déteste tout court souvent.

Castiel devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne finisse par dire clairement qu'il était coupable de tout ce qu'il avait subi. C'était insupportable pour lui de l'entendre se dénigrer de la sorte quand il était la victime et non le bourreau.

- Dean, peu importe ce que tu as pu penser à l'époque. Ce qu'Alastair t'a fait, ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas normal et c'est un viol. Tu ne dois surtout pas penser que tout est de ta faute. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- J'avais arrêté de dire non après les premières fois … je lui avais donné mon accord. Je …

- Tu n'étais pas consentant pour autant, le coupa Castiel d'une voix forte. Tu ne l'as jamais été même s'il avait réussi à te faire croire le contraire. Il t'a manipulé et a utilisé tes faiblesses et tes peurs pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est un viol.

Castiel espérait vraiment que ses mots feraient le chemin dans l'esprit de son ami et qu'il comprendrait qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Alastair était réellement quelqu'un de doué pour avoir ainsi pu briser le jeune homme. Mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner. Il refusait de le voir sortir triomphant de cette histoire. Il était prêt à le tuer si c'était nécessaire.

- Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, tu sais. Il utilisait mon propre sang parfois … il l'utilisait pour faciliter les choses et … il m'est arrivé de … de prendre du plaisir. J'ai joui de nombreuses fois avec lui. Alors dis moi comment cela peut il être un viol si j'en ai retiré une quelconque satisfaction ? Jeta Dean en serrant les poings.

Castiel avait déjà affronté quelques victimes de viol durant un stage qu'il avait effectué comme volontaire à l'hôpital de Palm Springs. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête à présent. Et il avait une explication. Les médecins avec qui il avait travaillé lui avaient expliqué comment parler avec ces personnes. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il était normal de réagir à une stimulation sexuelle même si elle était forcée. Il avait les mots adéquats. Mais les choses étaient nettement plus difficiles à dire quand on se sentait proche de la victime. Quand on l'aimait comme Castiel aimait Dean.

- C'est une réaction normale, tenta t-il finalement parce qu'il refusait de rester silencieux. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela est arrivé.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel ne voulut pas lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

- Dean, que tu l'aies accepté ou non, tu as subi une stimulation sexuelle qui a eu pour effet de te faire avoir un orgasme. C'est normal. Ton corps ne peut pas faire la différence entre un acte subi ou choisi. Il a réagi à un stimuli qu'il connaissait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Beaucoup de victimes de viol s'en veulent d'avoir atteint l'orgasme mais aucune n'est responsable de la manière dont son corps a réagi.

Bien sûr Dean ne le croyait pas. Il avait passé trop de temps à s'en vouloir pour parvenir à effacer cette culpabilité en quelques minutes. Mais Castiel refusait d'en rester là. Il avait encore des choses à dire. Des arguments à faire valoir.

- Chez certains hommes, une stimulation de la prostate peut à elle seule provoquer un orgasme et ce, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un quelconque autre contact physique. Il suffit qu'Alastair ait, intentionnellement ou non, stimulé ta prostate pour que tu aies ressenti du plaisir physique. Mais il est évident pour quiconque prend quelques secondes pour te connaître que tu es encore traumatisé par ce que tu as vécu. Que tu as subi des tortures physiques et mentales et … il est évident que tu es une victime Dean. N'importe qui pourrait te le dire. Je suis sûr que Benny le pensait aussi.

C'était un coup bas d'évoquer l'homme que Dean aimait mais Castiel avait besoin d'arguments chocs pour faire prendre conscience à son ami de certaines choses. Et quand il vit le visage du jeune homme se tendre, il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Benny avait du lui tenir le même discours à un moment ou à un autre de leur relation.

- Il disait toujours que je n'avais pas le choix. Que j'avais fait en sorte de survivre et qu'il m'en était reconnaissant parce que ça lui avait permis de me connaître … mais il … il ne savait pas tout. Il ne savait pas combien de fois j'ai supplié Alastair de me baiser juste parce que je croyais que c'était ce qu'il voulait, avança Dean dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis posa sa main libre sur la joue de son ami. C'était un risque et il sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Mais il ne chercha pas à échapper à son geste. C'était une première victoire.

- Tu l'as fait parce qu'il t'a manipulé Dean … il t'a fait perdre toute confiance et toute estime de toi. Tu avais fini par croire que tu lui appartenais et que tu lui devais ta vie. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait avec toi.

Dean renifla une seconde alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps et sans doute l'aide d'un professionnel pour parvenir à comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre ces choses pour commencer. Besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Qui n'en tirerait aucune satisfaction.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dégoûté par moi Cas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me parler après ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui ?

« Parce que je t'aime » n'était peut être pas la réponse idéale même si elle n'en était pas moins vraie. Mais Dean n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le dire. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour trouver les mots justes. Ceux dont Dean avait besoin pour comprendre enfin qu'il ne comptait pas partir … qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il se fichait de tout le reste.

- Parce que tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Parce que tu es sans nul doute l'homme le plus courageux et le plus fort que je connaisse. Parce que tu me fais rire et parce que tu m'as donné un but … un objectif. Parce que tu es mon ami et que je ne te jugerais jamais sur ton passé. Parce que le monstre c'est Alastair et que j'ai envie de le tuer simplement en pensant à ce qu'il t'a fait … et parce que … parce que je tiens à toi Dean.

Il finit sa tirade essoufflé. Mais il était satisfait par ce qu'il avait dit. Il savait que le jeune homme avait apprécié ce qu'il avait entendu même s'il n'y croyait pas encore totalement. Il le devinait au petit sourire triste qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres charnues. Castiel avait bon espoir qu'il puisse un jour surmonter tous ses traumatismes et mener enfin une vie normale. Cela prendrait du temps bien sûr. Mais il y avait une lumière au bout du tunnel pour lui. Il était suffisamment fort pour y parvenir. Castiel était juste triste de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître ce nouveau Dean. Il ne pourrait que garder le souvenir de celui qu'il avait rencontré. De celui qui bataillait encore contre les souvenirs des horreurs qui lui avaient été infligées. De celui qui se croyait responsable de son propre viol. Et il devrait se raccrocher à l'image qu'il se faisait de cet autre Dean. Elle était à couper le souffle.

- Quand j'étais encore avec lui, expliqua Dean en posant ses yeux sur Castiel, je pensais souvent à la mort. Je l'attendais … je l'espérais même je pense. Mais je n'ai jamais pu passer à l'acte.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de pousser un très long soupire.

- Pour Sam … Bobby et pour ma mère. Je savais qu'ils voulaient me voir m'accrocher et me battre. Je leur ai fait si souvent faux bond. Je les ai déçu. Mais je voulais me montrer fort pour eux. Même si je ne devais jamais les revoir. Et puis ensuite, j'ai repris espoir grâce à Benny. Et maintenant … maintenant, il y a toi.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot dans un murmure. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de toute façon. Mais il y avait de l'affection chez le jeune homme. De l'affection pour lui. Et c'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour se rassurer un peu plus encore sur son choix d'aider Dean.

- Je veux m'en sortir Cas … je veux vivre comme tous les autres. Et je parviens à croire que j'y arriverais la plupart du temps mais … quand je rêve de lui … quand je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait … je finis par douter. Je suis juste fatigué et … je me sens sale et j'ai honte. J'ai honte que tu aies du assister à tout ça. J'ai honte que tu m'aies vu comme ça.

- Dean, mon opinion sur toi n'a pas changé maintenant que j'ai rencontré Alastair. Et je peux te promettre qu'elle ne changera jamais.

- Comment peux tu en être sûr ? On ne se reverra probablement jamais après ça.

C'était la première fois que Dean évoquait cette possibilité aussi ouvertement. La première fois qu'il mettait des mots clairs et nets sur leur future séparation. C'était douloureux à entendre pour Castiel. Et cela lui donnait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il devait se montrer fort pour le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que tu t'en sortiras et que tu deviendras un homme extraordinaire. Tu auras une vie normale et tu pourras rencontrer quelqu'un … tu pourras avoir un travail et arranger les choses avec Sam et Bobby. Je le sais Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Il existe une lumière au bout de ce tunnel. Il te suffit juste d'accepter de la suivre. Et si le chemin te paraît encore long, ne perds surtout jamais de vue ton objectif. Je veux que tu me le promettes.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis posa sa main sur celle que Castiel avait toujours contre sa joue. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes dans les yeux en silence. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans cet endroit horrible, Castiel aurait probablement embrassé le jeune homme à cet instant précis. Et il savait que le désir était partagé. Mais Dean n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui.

- Je te le promets, assura le jeune homme finalement.

Castiel lui sourit alors faiblement puis retira sa main de sa joue pour mettre fin au moment qu'ils partageaient et pouvoir se concentrer sur leur évasion. Car avant d'imaginer la suite, ils devaient sortir de cet endroit. Ils devaient s'échapper.

- Ils vont revenir, commenta Dean en laissant retomber sa main sur ses cuisses.

Il grimaça aussitôt et posa sa main libre sur ses côtes douloureuses. Castiel ignora la peur que ce geste fit naître au creux de son estomac. Il posa les yeux sur les deux pieds de chaises qu'il avait détachés et sur la corde qu'il avait posée à côté.

- Alastair va revenir et il terminera ce qu'il a commencé sans hésiter, ajouta Dean.

- Je ne le laisserais pas faire, répliqua Castiel.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet homme torturer et violer Dean sous ses yeux. Il allait se battre et il espérait que le jeune homme en serait capable aussi. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Sinon, il n'avait aucune chance.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire … tu ne pourras pas … il est trop fort. On ne peut pas lui échapper, commenta Dean.

Sa respiration s'était sensiblement accélérée et Castiel devinait qu'il était en train de paniquer. Il savait que le retour d'Alastair dans sa vie avait détruit la détermination et la confiance qu'il avait accumulée durant l'année passée à se cacher d'eux. Mais ils devaient rester concentrés sur leur objectif. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps.

- Dean, Dean, regarde moi, exigea alors Castiel en attrapant les bras du jeune homme.

Ce dernier fuyait à nouveau son regard et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de lui hurler de se reprendre. Mais cela n'aurait eu aucun impact positif sur son état. Bien au contraire. Il devait trouver un moyen rapide de le calmer.

- Dean, s'il te plait, regarde moi, ordonna t-il à nouveau.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. C'était comme si la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si les mots rassurants de Castiel étaient oubliés et qu'il n'y avait plus que les mauvais souvenirs et le traumatisme qu'ils avaient provoqué. Dean était en train de se renfermer sur lui même. Il anticipait les futures tortures qu'il pensait être sur le point de subir. Il allait bientôt se couper du monde extérieur pour se protéger. Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait agir vite. Il relâcha alors un des bras de Dean pour lui saisir le menton et le forcer à le regarder. Les yeux de Dean était vitreux et voilés. Il était en train de le perdre.

- Dean, tu vas t'en sortir. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal tu m'entends ? On va sortir d'ici et on va se battre … j'ai besoin que tu me crois et j'ai besoin que tu sois fort ok ? Juste pour cette fois … j'ai besoin de toi.

Il voyait bien la lutte que le jeune homme menait à l'intérieur de sa tête pour garder une emprise sur la réalité et ne pas sombrer dans l'état comateux qu'il avait connu quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il semblait sur le point de perdre cette bataille. Et cela scellerait sans nul doute leurs destins à tous les deux.

- Dean, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, le supplia Castiel.

Il hésita une seconde à lui mettre une claque mais doutait que la violence soit une solution. Il avait très peu de temps pour réfléchir et il devait frapper un grand coup. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et vint coller son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Ne me laisse pas seul Dean … ne m'abandonne pas … je t'aime. Je t'aime Dean et j'ai besoin de toi.

Il n'avait pas pensé prononcer ces mots et il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention pour autant de les retirer ou de revenir dessus en cherchant à les adoucir. Il était amoureux du jeune homme. Peu importait que ce soit inapproprié ou voué à l'échec. C'était la vérité. Et il savait que Dean en avait conscience. Il savait que ce n'était plus un secret depuis un moment maintenant.

- Cas … tu … est-ce c'est vrai ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse encore en douter. Il savait que Dean n'avait aucune estime de lui même mais ses sentiments étaient plutôt évidents pour quiconque le regardait. Gabriel l'avait deviné à sa voix au téléphone. Alastair l'avait compris aussi. Il n'y avait que Dean qui pouvait en douter. Castiel sourit tristement.

- C'est vrai, répondit il, optant pour la sincérité.

Dean fronça les sourcils et son regard s'éclaircit quelque peu. Castiel était satisfait du résultat de son aveu. Il avait réussi à ramener le jeune homme à lui et cela valait toutes les souffrances qu'il endurerait prochainement à son départ. Cela valait son cœur brisé et la dépression qui l'accablerait très probablement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était cette même question encore et encore. Cette même incompréhension quand il recevait des marques d'amour et d'affection. Ce manque de confiance qu'il devait à Alastair et à la vie qu'il avait mené tous ces mois. Castiel se demandait parfois s'il avait été aussi dur pour Benny de prouver au jeune homme qu'il l'aimait également.

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, protesta Dean aussitôt, comme par réflexe.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et ignora le découragement qui le gagnait à chaque fois que le jeune homme le contredisait sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Pas maintenant.

- Est-ce tu croyais Benny quand il te disait qu'il t'aimait ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean sembla avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir et même s'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, Castiel lui laissa ce moment pour rassembler ses idées. Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel.

Castiel se demandait réellement ce que Benny avait pu faire ou dire pour le convaincre de la véracité de ses sentiments. Il avait du être confronté à Dean quand il était au plus mal et Castiel savait à présent à quel point il était difficile de lui faire entendre raison à ce moment là. Benny devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement convaincant pour avoir réussi là où Castiel continuait d'échouer lamentablement.

- Il était comme moi … enfin pas comme moi vraiment mais … il faisait parti de cette organisation. Et si c'était quelqu'un de bien et certainement pas une des mauvaises personnes qui trainaient là, il était bien placé pour savoir quel genre de personne j'étais … quel genre de personne je suis toujours d'ailleurs. Ses sentiments étaient … ils étaient logiques … ils avaient un sens. Mais toi tu … tu es tellement différent de lui. Tu es tellement pure et … tu es lumineux et innocent et tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Ca n'a aucun sens, plaida Dean.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était sincère et qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Mais Castiel savait qu'il se trompait. Benny n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ou parce qu'ils avaient partagés les mêmes expériences à plusieurs détails près. Il était tombé amoureux de Dean pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Parce que le jeune homme était fort, courageux, drôle et séduisant. Parce qu'il était unique.

- L'amour n'a pas à avoir de sens Dean. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. On ne peut pas décider de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ou de ne plus avoir aucun sentiment pour cette même personne simplement parce que c'est difficile ou qu'on est trop différents. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais je sais que je t'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point. Peu importe que nous ayons eu des histoires différentes et peu importe ce que tu as fait ou subi par le passé. Je suis tombé amoureux de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Une personne qui est capable de tout sacrifier pour les gens qu'elle aime. Une personne qui a subi le pire et continue de croire en le meilleur. Une personne courageuse et blessé. Mais une personne qui continue de se battre. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Dean … pour ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Je t'aime avec tes cicatrices, tes erreurs et tes faiblesses. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

Il n'avait jamais tenu un tel discours et n'avait jamais imaginé le faire un jour. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il était fier de lui. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Dean et il espérait que le jeune homme comprendrait qu'il ne cherchait pas embellir les choses simplement pour obtenir quelque chose de lui.

- Cas … tu as tort … tu vas souffrir … tu vas souffrir à cause de moi, protesta Dean faiblement.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules et sourit tristement.

- C'est le risque quand on aime quelqu'un. Mais ça fait partie de la vie et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Je ne regretterais jamais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi même s'ils me font souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. Pas plus que je ne regretterais un jour de t'avoir connu. Je te demande de me croire et de me faire confiance sur ce point. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'aujourd'hui.

Une nouvelle fois, c'était l'entière vérité. Et même si Dean n'était pas encore totalement convaincu, la flamme que Castiel aimait tant, brillait à nouveau dans son regard. C'était la première étape. La plus importante.

- Et même si je n'ai pas ton expérience ou ton passé, je suis loin d'être innocent et pure comme tu sembles le croire. J'ai commis des erreurs moi aussi. J'ai des regrets comme tout le monde. Tu ne dois pas m'idéaliser et me croire inaccessible Dean.

- Tu vaux mieux que moi.

- Non, je suis différent de toi. Mais je n'ai pas ton courage ou ta force. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

Dean finit par hocher la tête et Castiel sut qu'il avait gagné. Il relâcha alors le menton du jeune homme et déposa un très rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On va sortir d'ici, d'accord ? Lança t-il en reculant.

Dean baissa les yeux sur les pieds de la chaise qui se trouvaient toujours entre eux.

- D'accord, accepta t-il.

Castiel se passa alors une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux et grimaça quand ses doigts effleurèrent la blessure que Meg avait infligée à l'arrière de son crâne. Dean sembla alors réaliser qu'il souffrait et il fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ?

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il allait bien. Mais il estimait que les choses auraient pu être pires. S'il avait une hémorragie cérébrale, il serait probablement déjà mort. Et il doutait d'avoir une fracture du crâne. Il n'avait plus de nausées et il savait que c'était là un des symptômes principaux.

- C'est pas grand chose … juste un coup sur la tête.

- Et ton poignet ? Qu'est-ce que … est-ce que c'est Alastair qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête, sentant la panique gagner à nouveau son ami. Non. Il n'avait pas fait tous ses efforts pour le perdre à nouveau.

- Non … je me suis tordu le poignet en cherchant à me libérer de mes liens. C'est probablement une petite fracture mais je vais bien. La douleur est supportable.

- Tu ne me le dirais pas si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas de toute façon, avança Dean.

- Probablement pas, avoua Castiel.

Dean sembla en colère contre le traitement qui lui était réservé mais il ne dit rien. Castiel repensa alors aux coups que le jeune homme avait reçu.

- Tu penses que tes côtes tiendront le choc si toutefois tu dois te battre ?

Castiel avait besoin du jeune homme en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et affamés. Et ils souffraient. Mais ils allaient probablement devoir se battre et ils n'auraient pas plusieurs chances. Il devait saisir celle qui s'offrait à eux ou se préparer à mourir. Ce que Castiel refusait catégoriquement.

- Elles ont connus pire, commenta le jeune homme en soulevant son tee shirt.

Les hématomes sur son ventre et son torse étaient d'un rouge vif. Ils passeraient probablement par toutes les couleurs avant de disparaître. Mais Castiel savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans les capacités de Dean. Il avait vécu bien pire que ça. Et cela lui brisait le cœur quand il y pensait. La plupart des personnes passaient leur vie sans jamais connaître de blessures graves. Dean avait connu les pires durant l'année passée auprès d'Alastair. La vie était définitivement injuste avec lui.

- Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir les surprendre si on s'y prend bien. Il suffirait d'assommer l'un des gardes ou Alastair s'il revient. Tu connais cet endroit ?

Dean prit à nouveau quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Castiel comptait sur lui pour les guider à l'extérieur. Il avait été inconscient durant le voyage et il était incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

- Je suis déjà venu ici plusieurs fois avec lui. C'est une planque qu'il utilisait rarement et seulement en dernier recours. Mais je sais comment en sortir.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont nombreux ici ?

Dean haussa les épaules en réajustant son tee shirt pour qu'il couvre correctement son torse et son ventre.

- Peut être une dizaine. Si Alastair est là, il y aurait également sa garde rapprochée. Crowley et Meg notamment. Deux ou trois autres probablement.

Castiel repensa alors à ce que l'homme qui avait interrompu Alastair avait dit avant de lui demander de le suivre.

- Un homme est venu le chercher pour lui dire que Richard voulait lui parler.

Dean grimaça alors en se frottant le front du dos de sa main droite.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Si Richard est là, Edgar ne peut pas être très loin. Ils ne se déplacent jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et ils sont particulièrement cruels l'un comme l'autre. Il faut espérer qu'ils seront repartis depuis tout en se préparant à les croiser.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais il était satisfait de constater que le jeune homme était suffisamment lucide pour être capable d'établir la liste des personnes présentes. Il hocha la tête.

- S'ils discutent alors cela se fera dans le bureau d'Alastair … c'est au deuxième étage du bâtiment et suffisamment loin de nous pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas. Mais ils auront probablement posté des gardes à chaque sortie. Les cellules se trouvent au sous sol. Il nous faudra monter par les escaliers et remonter le couloir avant de pouvoir sortir. Ce sera compliqué mais c'est faisable.

Castiel aimait entendre un soupçon d'optimisme dans la voix du jeune homme. Il aimait qu'un plan soit déjà en train de se dessiner dans son esprit. Car cela signifiait qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Et cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

- Ok, comment veux tu qu'on procède ? Demanda Castiel, laissant à son ami le choix de la méthode à suivre.

Il était le seul à avoir de l'expérience en ce domaine. Il devait absolument se reposer sur lui pour trouver un plan qui tenait la route.

- On va attendre que l'un d'eux revienne. Alastair enverra probablement un garde nous apporter notre repas. Il sera obligé d'ouvrir la porte et il faudra le surprendre. Ensuite, il faudra se montrer le plus discret possible. Tu resteras derrière moi et tu surveilleras nos arrières. Ok ?

Castiel ne pouvait qu'accepter de faire ce que Dean lui demandait. Il était incapable de sortir de cet endroit sans l'aide de son ami. Et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne prennent pas de risques inconsidérés. Même s'il était conscient qu'ils avaient peu de chances de s'en sortir vivants. Mais il voulait se battre. Il refusait de rester ici à attendre la mort.

- Si on parvient à atteindre la sortie sans nous faire tuer, on devra courir le plus rapidement possible et le plus loin possible. Tu t'en sens capable.

- Bien sûr, assura Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête à son tour et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il grogna quand ses côtes protestèrent puis posa un bras sur ses yeux et poussa un long soupire.

- C'est sans nul doute un plan voué à l'échec, constata t-il sombrement.

Castiel le savait mais il refusait de se montrer défaitiste. Ils avaient conscience des risques. Mais ils étaient prêts à se battre. Ils avaient besoin de se montrer optimistes à présent.

- Peut être mais c'est un plan qui tient la route, assura t-il.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel prit son silence pour une acceptation de ses propos. Il attrapa alors un des pieds de la chaise et en testa le poids au bout de son bras. Il se leva ensuite du matelas et tenta quelques mouvements avec sa main blessée pour vérifier l'état de son poignet. La douleur était violente mais supportable. Avec l'adrénaline qui accompagnerait sans nul doute leur évasion, il se sentait capable de se servir de son bras sans problème. Il le paierait plus tard mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre pour le moment. Il était nettement plus inquiet pour les côtes de Dean. Si un morceau s'était détaché de l'ensemble, il pouvait parfaitement atteindre son poumon quand il bougerait. Il aurait peut être du en parler. Mais il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser freiner par leurs blessures. Tout était question de confiance et de foi. Castiel avait malheureusement perdu sa foi depuis bien longtemps. Il le regrettait presque à présent. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait sans nul doute pris un peu de temps pour adresser une prière silencieuse. Mais il savait aujourd'hui que Dieu n'existait pas … ou qu'il refusait de l'écouter si toutefois Il était là.

- Ca va aller … je sais que ça va aller, murmura t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas s'il adressait à Dean ou à lui même. Sans doute un peu des deux. Mais il avait besoin de prononcer ces mots pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur qui était présente en lui. Il n'avait jamais connu de situations réellement stressantes avant de rencontrer Dean. Les seuls moments de stress et de panique étaient ceux où ils devaient affronter un examen ou un devoir surveillé quand il faisait ses études. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il avait la sensation de ne plus être la même personne à présent. C'était surréaliste et effrayant.

- Merci Cas, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi le jeune homme le remerciait. Peut être était ce pour son discours plus tôt. Pour sa présence ou simplement pour ses mots rassurants. Il jugeait que cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Les mots de son ami lui faisaient du bien. Peu importait leur origine ou la motivation qui se cachait derrière. Il sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres à nouveau. Alastair avait eu tort de s'attaquer à Dean. Tort de le forcer à assister à ses tortures et surtout tort de le sous estimer. Il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car il refusait qu'un tel monstre puisse vaquer librement à ses occupations quand une de ses victimes luttait quotidiennement contre le traumatisme qu'il lui avait infligé. Il refusait que le monde soit aussi injuste et cruel. Il était sur le point de commencer une nouvelle vie si toutefois il survivait à leur évasion. Et il voulait que cette vie ait un sens. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Le premier de ses objectifs concernait Dean bien sûr. Il allait s'assurer que le jeune homme puisse enfin avoir la vie qu'il méritait. Et pour cela Alastair devait disparaître. La prison paraissait être une sanction bien douce par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. La mort était sans nul doute préférable. Castiel était surpris de le penser. Il avait toujours été opposé à la peine de mort. Mais il savait à présent à quel point les êtres humains pouvaient être cruels parfois. Et il était prêt à réviser son jugement pour Alastair. Il était même prêt à assumer le rôle de bourreau.


	21. Evasion

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire et enfin nos deux héros tentent de s'évader.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Back in black de ACDC**

**Chapitre 21 : Evasion**

_« Mourir en combattant sied mieux au soldat qu'être libre dans la fuite »_

_Miguel De Cervantes_

Castiel et Dean étaient prêts. Du moins, aussi prêts que possible aux vues des circonstances. Ils étaient armés – de pieds de chaise mais Castiel préférait ne pas trop y penser – et ils étaient déterminés à s'évader ou à mourir en essayant. Dean avait assuré à son ami qu'il préférait de loin perdre la vie en tentant de fuir que de survivre en restant auprès d'Alastair. Il disait ne pas vouloir recommencer la même erreur que deux ans plus tôt. Il considérait avoir choisi la solution de facilité à cette époque même si Castiel estimait que ce qu'il avait subi n'avait définitivement rien de « facile ». Mais il avait préféré ne pas contredire le jeune homme sur ce point. Si Dean voulait se battre, ils avaient une chance. Infime certes. C'était toutefois mieux que rien.

Ils s'étaient répétés le plan à haute voix plusieurs fois pour être totalement sûrs qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Dean serait en première ligne et Castiel assurerait leurs arrières. Le jeune homme avait tout d'un soldat quand il donnait les précisions du plan à son ami. Et si Castiel n'avait pas su qu'il n'avait jamais rejoint l'armée, il aurait pensé qu'il avait une expérience militaire. Peut être le tenait-il de quelqu'un de sa famille. Son père sans doute. Castiel nota mentalement de poser la question si toutefois il survivait à leur tentative d'évasion.

Une fois les détails peaufinés, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'un des gardes. Castiel croisait les doigts pour que la première personne à se présenter à eux ne soit pas Alastair. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Dean réagirait en se retrouvant à nouveau nez à nez avec son bourreau. Il serait sans doute plus facile pour lui d'échapper à un homme de main qu'à celui qui l'avait violé à de multiples reprises depuis qu'il avait dix sept ans. Dix sept ans. Castiel avait toujours beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce fait. Il avait entendu des histoires horribles quand il avait fait son stage à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait de nombreuses victimes de viol qui lui avaient confié l'expérience traumatisante qu'elles avaient vécue. Il se rappelait parfaitement de chacun de leurs mots. De chacune de leurs larmes et de leurs cris désespérés demandant à ce qu'on les aide par tous les moyens possible. Durant ces quelques semaines, il avait connu le vrai désespoir. La vraie souffrance. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait croisé une victime aussi jeune. Une victime qui avait vécu ce traumatisme de façon répétitive. Il avait les mots pour parler à ces personnes. Mais il avait bien plus de difficultés à le faire maintenant qu'il était confronté à une victime qu'il connaissait personnellement et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il comprenait mieux à présent combien il pouvait être difficile pour les familles des victimes d'approcher la personne aimée et de trouver les bons mots. Le viol leur avait été infligé à elles bien sûr. Mais la souffrance était partagée et elle était accablante. A l'époque, il se souvenait avoir pensé que les parents ou conjoints de ses patients étaient lâches de ne pas réussir à les affronter. Il se rappelait d'avoir été en colère contre eux parce qu'ils étaient incapables de réconforter les victimes. Aujourd'hui, il les comprenait. Il n'avait pas connu Dean à l'époque de son viol. Mais il le connaissait maintenant. Et il avait les pires difficultés du monde à accepter qu'on ait pu lui faire autant de mal. Comment un homme pouvait avoir pour but de détruire un autre ? Comment pouvait on être cruel au point de vouloir voler à un garçon de dix sept ans l'innocence et la pureté qu'on voyait en lui ? Parfois, Castiel était écoeuré par le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il avait vécu une enfance protégée – ce qui ne l'avait pas rendue plus heureuse pour autant mais c'était là un autre problème – et il n'avait entendu parlé des gens comme Alastair qu'à travers son poste de télévision puis par les personnes rencontrées à l'hôpital. Rencontrer Dean lui avait mis une sacrée claque dans la figure. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Il ne verrait plus jamais le monde du même œil. Il savait que sa confiance en l'être humain avait été altérée.

Attendre était sans nul doute la partie la plus compliquée et la plus difficile de leur plan. Dean ne tenait pas en place et allait et venait dans la pièce en jurant entre ses dents à chaque fois que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent au goût de Castiel. Il avait tenté de lui dire de s'asseoir pour se ménager mais le jeune homme avait refusé aussitôt. Il avait besoin d'évacuer son stress en s'agitant. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'il avait tort. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de s'inquiéter de son état. Il avait fait mentalement une liste de toutes les complications possibles et il était à présent totalement mort de peur.

Son poignet le faisait toujours souffrir. Il avait cessé d'enfler mais il avait pris une teinte violacée qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il était presque sûr à présent que l'os était fracturé. La plaie qui l'entourait était heureusement superficielle. Elle le cuisait mais guérirait facilement. La fracture en revanche rendait son poignet presque inefficace. Castiel comptait sur l'adrénaline du combat pour effacer la douleur.

Ils cessèrent de parler après la première heure qu'ils passèrent à attendre. Dean semblait avoir besoin de se concentrer et Castiel était à court de mots rassurants. Il vint coller son oreille à la porte à intervalles réguliers pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Le silence dans le couloir le lui confirma à chaque fois. Il commençait à se demander si on n'avait pas décidé de les laisser dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop affamés pour se battre. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans ce bâtiment mais son estomac commençait à réclamer de la nourriture et sa gorge était sèche. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour se référer à la lumière du soleil et on lui avait retiré sa montre. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il s'agissait là d'une forme de torture. Elle était efficace. S'il avait été seul, Castiel aurait probablement déjà perdu la tête. Heureusement pour lui, la présence de Dean à ses côtés lui rappelait ses priorités et l'aidait à garder la tête froide.

Le jeune homme était à présent appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte et agitait son arme devant lui, sans nul doute pour tester ses côtes et sa capacité à se défendre au moment venu. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il serrait les dents mais semblait réellement déterminé. Castiel devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Il était persuadé qu'à la place du jeune homme, il se serait déjà effondré totalement. Il ne pensait pas être aussi fort et courageux que lui. Il était admiratif de lui.

Dean étendit ses deux bras devant lui puis fit un moulinet avec son poignet. Il porta aussitôt une main à ses côtes en jurant entre ses dents. Castiel avait envie de lui demander une énième fois si tout allait bien mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se ferait remballer et il n'avait pas envie d'énerver son ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler et sans bouger durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que Dean ne se redresse brusquement et ne se tourne vers la porte. Il avait les sourcils froncés et Castiel sut presque aussitôt ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se mit alors en position de l'autre côté de la porte et serra son arme entre ses mains.

- Quelqu'un arrive, expliqua Dean inutilement.

Leur plan était simple. Le jeune homme devait retourner s'allonger sur le matelas. Quand la porte s'ouvrirait, il serait la première personne sur laquelle les yeux du garde qui entrerait se poseraient. Il était important qu'il pense que tout était parfaitement normal. Castiel devait ensuite sortir de sa cachette et abattre son arme sur la tête de leur assaillant. C'était simple. Sans doute trop. Mais c'était la seule solution envisageable. Dean adressa un signe de la tête à Castiel avant de se mettre en position. Il s'allongea sur le matelas en grimaçant puis posa son arme à côté de lui pour qu'elle ne se voit pas. Il étira ensuite ses bras au dessus de sa tête et attrapa les cordes qui les avaient liées. Castiel pouvait sentir la panique le gagner. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas à son tour. Il était temps d'entrer en action.

Dean avait gardé les yeux ouverts pour surveiller son ami et pouvoir intervenir au cas où il échouerait. Castiel était rassuré de savoir qu'il veillait sur lui. Même s'il doutait qu'il ait le temps de se relever et de courir jusqu'à eux si toutefois les choses se passaient mal. Mais il préférait rester positif. Il déglutit avec peine et colla son dos contre le mur derrière lui.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et quand Castiel entendit une main se poser sur la poignée de la porte et la clef tourner dans la serrure, il leva son arme et se mit en position. La porte s'ouvrit lentement à côté de lui. Comme Dean l'avait prévu, la personne qui se trouvait derrière n'était pas Alastair mais un de ses hommes de main. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, son regard dirigé vers Dean. Le jeune homme était totalement immobile sur le matelas. Castiel était quant à lui dissimulé à présent derrière la porte. Il retint son souffle pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit et regarda l'homme avancer dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir Castiel qui se trouvait dans son dos. Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour rassembler ses forces puis se jeta en avant et abattit son arme à l'arrière du crâne du garde aussi violemment que possible. Il entendit un craquement qui ne venait pas de son arme mais bel et bien de la tête de sa victime avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre au sol sans bruit. Il était inconscient. Ou mort. Castiel préférait ne pas trop réfléchir sur ce point.

Dean se leva aussitôt du matelas et vint contrôler le pouls de l'homme qui était allongé par terre. Il se mordit la lèvre une seconde avant de relever les yeux vers Castiel. Du sang coulait à présent de la plaie que l'homme avait derrière la tête. Trop de sang pour que ce soit bon signe pour lui. Castiel était surpris d'être responsable de son état. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait autant de force. Mais de toute évidence la peur était un catalyseur efficace. Et l'homme au sol ne risquait pas de se lever pour les empêcher de s'évader.

- Il est mort ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean secoua la tête en se redressant. Il s'éloigna du garde et retourna près de la porte.

- Pas encore, répondit il.

Il partageait donc l'avis de Castiel quant au sort de l'homme qu'il avait assommé. Le coup avait été violent et le craquement venait sans nul doute de la fracture qu'il avait à présent à l'arrière du crâne. Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il refusait de se sentir coupable pour cet homme qui avait participé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux tortures que Dean avait subies. Il soupira longuement puis rejoignit son ami près de la porte. Le jeune homme colla l'oreille contre puis recula quand il sembla satisfait par ce qu'il entendait ou n'entendait pas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Castiel avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il regarda ensuite dans le couloir discrètement avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir enfin de la pièce. Castiel resta sur ses talons, l'oreille tendue et son arme fermement serrée dans ses mains. Comme il l'avait pensé, son poignet ne lui faisait plus mal. Il savait bien sûr que la souffrance reviendrait à pleine puissance quand ils seraient sortis d'ici. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour le moment. Devant lui, Dean avançait à un bon rythme. Il s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à un angle du couloir. Mais ils n'avaient croisé personne pour le moment et la chance semblait vouloir leur sourire.

- Les escaliers sont juste à quelques mètres de nous … on continue d'avancer. Si je cours, tu cours. Si je m'arrête, tu t'arrêtes. Compris ?

Castiel lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il ferait exactement ce qu'il voulait mais il pouvait sentir que son ami avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il hocha donc la tête.

- Compris, répondit il.

Dean acquiesça à son tour avant de se tourner à nouveau dans la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé mais les rares néons qui fonctionnaient leur offraient suffisamment de lumière pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Dean s'était remis en route à présent. Castiel pouvait discerner les escaliers à quelques mètres d'eux. Il avait bon espoir que tout fonctionne correctement. Il sentit un sourire élargir ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de pas devant eux. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt, pris de panique. Dean l'attrapa alors par le bras et le tira violemment pour se mettre à l'abris sous les marches de l'escalier. Castiel s'accroupit aussitôt dans le dos de Dean et leva les yeux. Il y avait un peu de jour entre chaque marches et après quelques secondes, il put voir des pieds les descendre. De toute évidence, quelqu'un était venu voir ce qui se passait. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et il refusait de prendre la moindre initiative. Il se contenta donc de rester caché derrière Dean, son arme ramenée contre son torse. Il retint une nouvelle fois son souffle, convaincu qu'on pouvait l'entendre respirer à des kilomètres dans le silence du couloir. Le garde était à présent arrivé en bas des escaliers. Castiel aperçut une arme dans ses mains. Il sentit aussitôt le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer considérablement. Dean lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Ils étaient relativement à l'abris sous les marches, l'obscurité les masquant. Mais si le garde décidait de regarder dans leur direction, il finirait par les voir. Castiel commençait à souffrir du manque d'oxygène. Mais il refusait de respirer tant que le garde serait proche d'eux. Il regarda Dean bouger légèrement et hésita à le suivre. Le jeune homme lui avait toutefois spécifié qu'il devait rester immobile et il comptait bien suivre ses ordres. Il l'observa donc sortir doucement de l'obscurité alors que le garde s'éloignait d'eux. Dean se redressa puis s'élança brusquement dans sa direction. La chance devait avoir tourné puisque l'homme se retourna avant qu'il n'ait réussi à l'atteindre. Il leva automatiquement son arme dans la direction de Dean et Castiel sut que s'il parvenait à tirer, ils étaient fichus. Le coup de feu résonnerait forcément et attirerait les autres personnes présentes à cet étage. Ils seraient encerclés et paieraient sans nul doute cher leur tentative d'évasion. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Il devait agir à l'instinct. Il prit une grande inspiration puis sortit à son tour de sous l'escalier. L'homme fut aussitôt distrait en le voyant et se tourna sensiblement vers lui. Ce fut son erreur. Dean lui sauta dessus immédiatement. Il parvint à le débarrasser de son arme en le faisant tomber en arrière. Il lui asséna ensuite un coup de poing. Castiel courut dans sa direction. Il se doutait que la chute avait du provoquer une vive douleur à son ami. Mais Dean ne semblait pas gêné pour le moment. Il enchaînait les coups de poing à une vitesse impressionnante. Et quand son assaillant fut inconscient, il le frappa avec son arme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Castiel l'attrapa alors par le bras pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau et ménager ainsi ses côtes. Dean se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Castiel savait qu'il avait désobéi à son ordre mais il estimait avoir pris la bonne décision. Dean aurait pu se faire tirer dessus. Et il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Il y avait une rage infinie inscrite sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

- Dean, on doit filer, murmura Castiel.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le garde qui était toujours inconscient puis hocha lentement la tête. Il se releva ensuite et porta une main à ses côtes. Castiel savait qu'il souffrait mais une nouvelle fois, il préféra ne rien dire. Il attira le jeune homme vers les escaliers puis se plaça à nouveau derrière lui. Dean monta les premières marches lentement. Ils étaient totalement à découvert dans l'escalier. Si quelqu'un arrivait en face d'eux, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accélérer le rythme et risquer de se faire entendre. Leurs chaussures semblaient faire un bruit énorme sur le métal des marches. Castiel fit de son mieux pour être le plus discret possible. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, une nouvelle porte se trouvait face à eux. Dean posa la main sur la poignée avant de coller son oreille contre. Il sembla satisfait après quelques secondes et appuya finalement sur la poignée. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvèrent en franchissant la porte était heureusement vide. Dean le remonta lentement, Castiel toujours sur ses talons. Ils passèrent une porte et entendirent des éclats de voix de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme accéléra alors le rythme pour mettre de la distance entre eux et les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Castiel jetait des regards par dessus son épaule régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils tournèrent ensuite une première fois à droite puis à gauche. Dean semblait réellement savoir où ils allaient et Castiel croisait les doigts pour que ce soit le cas. Cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe et il se serait sans nul doute déjà perdu s'il avait été seul.

- La sortie est juste après cet angle et …

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où il tournait finalement pour la dernière fois à droite, un poing s'abattit dans son visage le faisant chuter sur les fesses. Castiel laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il recula d'un pas en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'angle du couloir. Il se retrouva rapidement nez à nez avec avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé d'un costume de marque et dont le sourire donnait des frissons à Castiel. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtains foncés. Ses yeux marrons étaient froids et durs. Ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifiant. Castiel recula d'un nouveau pas pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. Il avait envie de courir vers Dean mais le jeune homme était conscient et tentait déjà de se relever.

- Quelle surprise de vous trouver là Messieurs, lança l'homme en avançant.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. De toute évidence, leur adversaire n'était pas armé. Mais il pouvait tout à fait cacher une arme quelque part sur lui et la sortir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. De surcroît, Dean faisait une cible idéale. Il semblait sonné par le coup de poing et il avait des difficultés à rester debout. Ses côtes le faisaient probablement terriblement souffrir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester sans rien faire. D'autres hommes allaient arriver et ils perdraient la seule chance qu'ils avaient de s'enfuir. Castiel devait prendre les choses en main et agir. Il se força à faire un pas, refusant de laisser la peur le paralyser.

- On va sortir d'ici et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour nous empêcher, jeta t-il en tentant de sembler confiant.

Bien sûr, sa voix tremblait et l'effet ne devait pas être très convaincant. L'homme tourna alors la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua t-il en souriant toujours.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Dean avait à présent un bras collé contre son corps. Il avait lâché son arme en tombant et semblait avoir des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Castiel combla la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme et vit que leur adversaire posait une main dans son dos. Il était armé. Les choses se compliquaient sérieusement.

- Oui, vraiment, confirma Castiel.

Il posa une main dans le dos de Dean pour le soutenir au cas où et serra son arme dans l'autre.

- Moi je crois plutôt que vous allez me suivre gentiment jusqu'à votre cellule et que vous attendrez là bas qu'Alastair décide de ce qu'il veut faire de vous. J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il a en réserve pour Dean mais pour toi … je suppose qu'il te tuera. Je suis désolé, expliqua l'homme.

Castiel savait très bien ce qui l'attendait s'ils étaient capturés. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche de leur adversaire rendait les choses bien trop réelles. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dean vacillait dangereusement.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'Alastair aime faire de son temps libre. En ce qui me concerne, ses passe temps sont … disons … plutôt écoeurants. Mais il est le patron ici et cela lui donne tous les droits. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne perde pas son temps avec toi Dean mais puisque cela semble lui … procurer du plaisir, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

- Tu rêves de prendre sa place, protesta le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

- Oh tu me connais trop bien mon cher. Chaque chose en son temps cependant … je dirigerais très probablement cette organisation d'ici peu de temps mais je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour me lancer dans un coup d'état qui risquerait de me coûter la vie.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. Il doutait qu'elle soit d'une grande importance pour eux. Il avait l'impression que Dean cherchait à gagner du temps. Probablement pour récupérer son souffle et ses forces. Si toutefois c'était encore possible dans son état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Préviens les que nous sommes là, suggéra le jeune homme en vacillant une nouvelle fois.

Castiel ne pouvait pas réellement le soutenir sans lâcher son arme et c'était inenvisageable pour lui. Il allait devoir croiser les doigts pour que son ami tienne le choc encore quelques minutes. Devant eux, l'homme souriait toujours et semblait parfaitement confiant quant à la suite des évènements. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il était définitivement en position de force. Plus encore quand il sortit enfin le revolver qu'il avait caché dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il le pointa au niveau du visage de Dean et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Je suppose qu'il serait furieux si tu venais à prendre une balle et à mourir mais je pourrais toujours plaider la légitime défense. Et je suis sûr qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ces petits plaisirs malsains, expliqua leur adversaire.

Castiel choisit ce moment pour intervenir. L'homme semblait uniquement concentré sur Dean. De toute évidence, il sous estimait lui aussi Castiel. C'était une opportunité. Le jeune homme s'élança dans sa direction et leva son arme pour l'abattre dans son bras. Mais son adversaire n'était pas naïf. Il s'écarta d'un pas et dans un mouvement digne des meilleurs cascadeurs, il attrapa Dean par les épaules, le fit pivoter et s'appuya contre dos. Il avait son arme collée contre la tempe du jeune homme, son doigt sur la gâchette prêt à appuyer. Castiel s'immobilisa alors aussitôt.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer aux héros pour ce type. Il n'en vaut définitivement pas la peine, expliqua l'homme.

Il se pencha ensuite sur le cou de Dean et inspira profondément.

- J'aime l'odeur de la peur … particulièrement la tienne. Es-tu terrifié ?

Castiel savait que son ami était effectivement totalement effrayé. Même s'il ne l'admettrait probablement pas. Il se souvint alors de ce que Dean lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne mettent leur plan en action. Il préférait mourir que de redevenir prisonnier. Il refusait de survivre si c'était pour être à nouveau l'esclave d'Alastair. Et quand son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, il comprit qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Il savait que c'était désespéré et qu'il ne survivrait pas mais il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

- C'est ton téléphone contre mes fesses Dick ou tu es réellement très content de me voir ? Demanda Dean en souriant à son tour.

Castiel comprit alors qui il avait face à lui. Richard Roman. L'homme pour qui Edgar disait travailler. Celui qui voulait prendre la place d'Alastair et diriger l'organisation à sa manière. Il était décrit comme cruel et extrêmement intelligent. Il dirigeait une société mondialement connue et qui lui servait de façade pour ses activités criminelles. C'était un homme influent. Castiel doutait que ces informations lui servent dans cette situation mais il se sentait un peu mieux en ayant un nom à mettre sur son visage.

- Oh, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas de ce bord mais … la proposition est tentante. Un trou est un trou après tout.

Il était écoeurant. Ignoble. Castiel sentit la colère monter en lui. Il la laissa s'insinuer en lui et lui donner un regain d'énergie qui lui serait sans nul doute nécessaire.

- On sait tous les deux qu'Alastair est arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire ici et il finira par vous faire tous couler. Je sais des choses sur lui que tu ignores et je pourrais t'aider à le faire tomber. Mais tu dois laisser partir Castiel. Je resterais ici et je serais à ton service. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes, avança Dean.

Castiel eut envie de protester et de secouer la tête. Mais il savait que son ami avait une idée en tête. Il n'accepterait jamais de laisser Dick Roman le manipuler et l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Il cherchait à le faire réfléchir. A le faire douter. Il voulait obtenir une opportunité de retourner le situation à son avantage. C'était judicieux. Dean savait exactement comment exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire. Celle de Roman était évidente. La vanité. La convoitise et l'ambition.

- C'est une suggestion intéressante Dean, concéda Dick.

Il avait toujours son arme collée contre la tempe du jeune homme mais il n'avait toujours pas alerté les autres. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il avait réellement l'intention d'étudier la proposition de Dean. Ou qu'il aimait faire durer le suspens.

- Suis la alors, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Roman soupira longuement avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois l'odeur de Dean. Castiel fit un pas dans sa direction alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et s'immobilisa dès qu'il le regarda à nouveau.

- Ou je pourrais le tuer et te garder avec moi quand même, avança Dick, visiblement amusé.

Ils ne le feraient pas flancher. Castiel le savait et Dean semblait en être conscient également. Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête puis adressa un petit sourire triste à son ami. C'était un signal. Il allait entrer en action. Il voulait lui faire passer un dernier message. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « désolé » ou à un « adieu ». Les deux à la fois sans doute. Castiel ne comptait pas le laisser se sacrifier. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre à travers le regard qu'ils partagèrent. Il ne sut pas si Dean avait compris ou non. Mais le jeune homme baissa brusquement la tête avant de la lancer en arrière de toutes ses forces. L'arrière de son crâne entra en collision avec le nez de Dick, lui arrachant un cri de douleur puis une série de jurons que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment avaient du entendre. Castiel s'élança alors dans sa direction et leva le bras pour le frapper avec son arme. Il entendit alors un coup de feu, sentit une violente douleur dans son épaule et tomba aussitôt sur le côté. Il avait été touché. Il en était presque sûr. Il ne savait pas quand il avait fermé les yeux mais il se força à les rouvrir. Il avait heurté le mur dans sa chute et il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Dean se battait à présent contre Dick mais il était affaibli par ses blessures et il était en train de perdre. Castiel tenta de se redresser mais retomba aussitôt sur les fesses. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler de la plaie sur son épaule. Il aurait cru que se faire tirer dessus était plus douloureux. Mais il supposait que l'adrénaline aidait dans cette situation. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait été touché au même bras que son poignet cassé. Cela lui laissait une chance de se défendre avec sa main gauche maintenant que la droite était définitivement hors d'usage. Il chercha son arme ou celle de Dean derrière lui alors que le jeune homme recevait des coups au visage et parvenait à en donner quelques uns en retour. Dick saignait du nez et de l'arcade mais il avait facilement le dessus. Castiel réalisa en le regardant qu'il avait laissé tomber son revolver. C'était leur seule chance. Il se redressa sur le genoux et avança jusqu'au pistolet. Il le ramassa et le brandit dans la direction de Dick. Ce dernier s'immobilisa alors aussitôt. Dean dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à son tour.

- Si tu bouges, je te tue, jeta Castiel, déterminé.

Il parvint finalement à se remettre debout tout en gardant le revolver pointé en direction du visage de son adversaire. Le bruit du coup de feu avait alerté les autres personnes présentes et il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il contourna alors Roman et colla l'arme contre sa tempe. Dean tituba jusqu'à lui. Sa lèvre était ouverte et un hématome se formait déjà sous son œil gauche. Il était plié en deux pour soulager ses côtes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Castiel.

Il avait beau être celui qui tenait l'arme, il n'avait pas pour autant la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Et il avait besoin que le jeune homme lui indique la marche à suivre. Il fut soulagé quand ce dernier bougea enfin et posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui prendre l'arme. Castiel se laissa faire alors que les bruits de pas approchaient. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

- On part, asséna Dean finalement.

Castiel tourna alors les talons mais un coup de feu le fit se retourner aussitôt. Quand il posa les yeux sur son ami, il réalisa qu'il était celui qui avait tiré. Dick Roman était à présent allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, une plaie béante à l'arrière du crâne. Dean l'avait tué. Il l'avait abattu. Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de bouger. Il regarda le jeune homme se diriger vers lui et l'attraper par son bras blessé pour le forcer à se remettre en route. Il le suivit alors. Le bruit du coup de feu résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles. Il avait la tête qui tournait et l'image du crâne déformé de leur adversaire dansait devant ses yeux. Il savait que Dean avait eu raison de tirer. Il savait également que c'était leur seule chance. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il ne paraissait pas perturbé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien au contraire. Il courrait à présent dans le couloir et ne relâcha Castiel que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la porte de sortie. Un nouveau garde les attendait à l'extérieur mais Dean tira une nouvelle fois et l'homme tomba aussitôt à terre, touché au ventre. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre des cris et des bruits de pas. Ils étaient pourchassés. Castiel choisit d'ignorer sa peur et la nausée qui le menaçait et de courir à son tour. Il suivit Dean à l'extérieur et le suivit sur le chemin qui menait loin de l'entrepôt où ils avaient été enfermé. Ils avaient fait quelques centaines de mètres quand d'autres personnes sortirent du bâtiment derrière eux, leur criant de s'arrêter. Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Plusieurs coups de feu résonnèrent autour d'eux mais aucun ne fut suffisamment précis pour les atteindre. Dean utilisa le couvert des arbres pour les mettre à l'abri et continua de courir. Castiel avait de plus en plus de difficultés à le suivre. Il avait le souffle court et son épaule le lançait affreusement. Il pouvait toujours sentir le sang couler et son tee shirt était à présent entièrement mouillé au niveau de son bras. Ses muscles protestaient tous et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à ce rythme plus longtemps. Il ne s'immobilisa pas pour autant. Ils devaient mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Il se força donc à continuer. Dean semblait avoir quelques difficultés également à reprendre son souffle devant lui. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt qui entourait l'entrepôt pour rester hors de vue.

Ils coururent pendant un très long moment. Quand ils atteignirent enfin une route, Dean s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une immense casse devant eux. Elle semblait abandonnée mais plusieurs véhicules s'y trouvaient. Le jeune homme s'approcha du grillage qui l'entourait et l'étudia une seconde. Ils allaient devoir passer par dessus. Castiel doutait de pouvoir y arriver. Mais il était prêt à essayer. Il se retourna pour surveiller leurs arrières et sursauta quand Dean posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui fit alors face.

- Il faut entrer à l'intérieur, expliqua t-il inutilement.

Castiel hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'arme que son ami tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers le haut du grillage. Il devait sauter pour l'atteindre et il était presque sûr de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Dean semblait l'avoir compris aussi. Il s'accroupit alors, rangea l'arme à l'arrière de son jean puis joignit ses mains devant la jambe de Castiel.

- Je vais t'aider, assura t-il.

Castiel acquiesça sans perdre de temps à protester. Il savait que Dean aggraverait sa blessure aux côtes en le portant mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il posa son pied sur les mains du jeune homme puis donna une petite impulsion avec son autre jambe pour s'élancer en direction du haut du grillage. Il tendit aussitôt les bras et attrapa le rebord de la clôture. Son épaule le lança immédiatement mais il ignora la douleur. Dean le souleva finalement pour l'aider et avec une nouvelle impulsion dans les mains du jeune homme, Castiel parvint à passer la moitié de son corps de l'autre côté. Son poids l'entraîna aussitôt en avant et il tomba en bas de la clôture lourdement. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand son épaule heurta le sol. Il fut incapable de se relever pendant de longues secondes. Sa vue était brouillée et la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il tourna toutefois le visage vers Dean en serrant les dents. Le jeune homme avait reculé pour prendre de l'élan. Il le regarda courir en direction du grillage puis sauter pour en atteindre le haut. Il y parvint à son premier essai et se hissa en haut. Il fit basculer son corps en avant mais parvint à faire passer ses jambes et à se retourner en même temps pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Le choc fut tout de même violent et il cria en atterrissant sur le sol. Il porta une main à ses côtes et tendit l'autre en direction de Castiel. Leurs adversaires s'approchaient d'eux. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs cris à nouveau. Dean aida son ami à se remettre debout puis ils s'élancèrent en direction des voitures. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Il se contenta donc de suivre son compagnon jusqu'à un véhicule éloigné. C'était un vieux modèle de Ford que Castiel se souvenait d'avoir vu dans certains films en noir et blanc. Dean utilisa le manche de son arme pour briser la vitre et ouvrir la portière. Il se pencha ensuite à l'intérieur et se glissa sous le volant. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes et il avait toujours la tête qui tournait. Il savait qu'il allait sans nul doute perdre connaissance d'ici peu. Il priait pour que Dean parvienne à faire fonctionner la voiture dans laquelle il s'activait. Ses oreilles lui semblaient remplies de coton et sa vision était toujours brouillée. Il crut entendre un bruit dans le lointain mais n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il se concentra dessus de toutes ses forces. Un moteur de voiture. Quelqu'un arrivait. Il sentit la panique le gagner et se tourna vers Dean pour le prévenir. Le jeune homme était ressorti de la voiture et semblait lui parler. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le prévenir de la proximité du véhicule dont il entendait le moteur au loin. Mais il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Dean l'attrapa alors par le bras et le conduisit de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière passager puis le fit s'asseoir sur le siège. Castiel pouvait sentir les vibrations du moteur sous ses pieds et sous ses fesses. La voiture fonctionnait. Il réalisa alors que c'était elle qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas comment le bruit pouvait lui avoir semblé aussi loin. Il secoua la tête pour tenter d'éclaircir son audition et sa vision mais échoua lamentablement. Il allait vomir. Une nouvelle fois, il voulut prévenir Dean mais le jeune homme n'était plus à côté de lui. Castiel fronça les sourcils. La portière était fermée. Son ami ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné ici. Il avait la respiration saccadée et ses poumons protestaient très clairement dans sa poitrine contre le manque d'oxygène. Castiel se pencha aussitôt en avant et vomit entre ses jambes. Il n'avait rien dans l'estomac et seul de la bile s'échappa de sa bouche lui brûlant l'oesophage au passage. Quand il redressa la tête, le paysage bougeait devant lui. La voiture roulait. Castiel se tourna du côté conducteur. Dean était installé derrière le volant et conduisait, le regard braqué sur la sortie devant eux. Il parlait mais Castiel ne l'entendait toujours pas.

La casse possédait un immense portail fermé par un cadenas. Dean s'en approchait à présent à grande vitesse. Il accéléra un peu plus encore quand ils furent à quelques mètres de la sortie. La voiture heurta alors le portail qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sous le choc. Le pare brise de la voiture se fendit sur toute la longueur. Castiel supposait que le choc avait du être violant et bruyant. Mais il n'avait rien entendu. Il tira sur le col de son tee shirt pour tenter d'examiner sa blessure à l'épaule. Le sang avait collé le tissu à sa peau et une violente douleur le dissuada de continuer. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu des dizaines de personnages de séries ou de films se prendre des balles à la télévision. Ils ne semblaient jamais réellement souffrir. Ils continuaient de courir et de se défendre malgré le sang qui coulait. La réalité était bien différente. Castiel avait la sensation que son bras étaient entièrement paralysé. Il souffrait le martyre et tout son corps paraissait sur le point de se mettre en veille. Il avait toujours la nausée et il se pencha à nouveau. Il ne vomit pas mais toussa quelques secondes. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et son champ de vision se réduisait au fil des secondes. A côté de lui, Dean continuait de parler. Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'entendait pas mais il était toujours incapable de parler. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Tout était trouble. Ses oreilles sifflaient à présent. Il ne pouvait plus sentir les vibrations du moteur dans ses jambes. Son cœur semblait battre dans son épaule. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Il avait la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté. Il était probablement en train de mourir. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui. Il repensa alors à ce que Dean avait fait pour les sortir de cet enfer. Il avait tué un homme de sang froid. Tué un homme qu'il aurait pu assommer à la place. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Castiel se demandait s'il avait déjà tiré sur quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée le terrifiait. Il voulut rouvrir les yeux pour échapper aux images que son cerveau faisait défiler derrière ses paupières mais elles étaient trop lourdes et il manquait de force. Il tenta de soulever sa main valide pour s'essuyer le visage mais n'y parvint pas non plus. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit vague mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il avait trop mal à l'épaule pour pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même plus s'ils roulaient toujours ou s'ils étaient arrêtés à présent. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la douleur. Il voulait perdre connaissance pour y échapper. Il n'avait pas la force de la supporter plus longtemps. Il adressa une dernière pensée à Gabriel qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais puis pria pour que Dean parvienne tout de même à s'en sortir sans lui. Il s'abandonna ensuite aux ténèbres qui le guettaient et laissa le néant emmener avec lui sa douleur et sa peur. Il était persuadé en sombrant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lueur du jour. Et pendant une courte seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir soulagé.


	22. Une fuite en avant

**Bonjour,**

**22ème chapitre déjà et on retrouve Sam pour un court moment entre les deux frères.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'écrire et je m'excuse mille fois de ne pas voir pu répondre à tout le monde mais j'ai un emploi du temps surchargé en ce moment et j'ai du mal à tout gérer.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Trouble de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 22 : Une fuite en avant**

_« La colère nous rend aveugle et fou car, avec elle, la raison s'envole »_

_Pietro Aretino_

Quand Castiel reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un lit, torse nu, son épaule bandée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait même s'il se doutait qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Son corps entier était douloureux et il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur du crâne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux était douloureux. Il prit quelques secondes pour finir se se réveiller puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son torse et à ses bras. Son poignet était enfermé dans une sorte d'atèle que Dean semblait avoir fabriquée avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Un morceau de bâton maintenait l'articulation en place alors qu'un épais bandage recouvrait l'ensemble. La douleur avait disparu et Castiel était grandement soulagé de le constater. Il soupira longuement avant de se concentrer sur la blessure dans son épaule. Dean avait recouvert la zone avec plusieurs compresses qu'il avait attaché avec du scotch. C'était rudimentaire mais cela évitait que la plaie ne soit exposée à la poussière ambiante. Castiel le décolla pour examiner la blessure de plus près. A sa grande surprise, il constata que Dean avait suturé la plaie avec soin. Les points étaient plutôt bien faits et de toute évidence, le jeune homme avait une expérience en la matière. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir voir s'il avait également une blessure dans le dos. Il ne savait pas si la balle avait traversé l'épaule ou si Dean avait du la retirer de sa chaire. Il laissa finalement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme soit présent à son réveil. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout concernant la fin de leur évasion. Mais il se rappelait que son ami était blessé aux côtes. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme allait bien. Son absence l'angoissait.

Castiel observa ensuite les murs de la chambre autour de lui. Ils étaient couverts d'un papier peint aux motifs fleuris qui semblait dater des années soixante dix. Le mobilier était ancien également. Le matelas était relativement confortable quoi qu'un peu dur. Castiel avait envie de se lever mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il se roula difficilement sur le côté et observa le deuxième lit qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui. Les draps étaient défaits et l'oreiller portait encore la marque de la tête de Dean. Le jeune homme avait dormi ici avec lui. Il était resté à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il devait absolument voir son ami.

Après quelques efforts, Castiel parvint à faire basculer ses jambes en dehors du lit. Il redressa son torse en grimaçant puis se projeta en avant. Il dut se retenir sur le lit d'en face pour ne pas basculer totalement mais parvint finalement à se remettre debout. Presque aussitôt, une douleur violente transperça son épaule. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Le marteau piqueur dans sa tête continuait de résonner mais Castiel l'ignora pour le moment. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et attrapa la table à l'autre bout pour se maintenir debout. Il aperçut alors un flacon d'antidouleur et sourit. Son ami avait pensé à tout. Castiel en sortit deux et les avala sans même aller chercher un verre d'eau. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise et soupira longuement. Il savait que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas abandonné. Ses affaires étaient rangées dans un coin de la chambre. Il allait revenir. Castiel posa une main sur son front et se massa doucement les tempes pour essayer de chasser sa migraine. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour bloquer la lumière qui lui agressait les pupilles. Presque aussitôt, les images de leur évasion lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'homme qu'il avait frappé derrière le crâne. Dick Roman que Dean avait abattu. Il avait tué un homme sans même hésiter une seconde. Ils avaient courus ensuite. Puis avaient du escalader un grillage. Ils avaient volé une voiture puis Castiel avait fini par perdre connaissance. Il se souvenait de la sensation d'être devenu sourd. Il tendit l'oreille et fut soulagé d'entendre toute une succession de bruits autour de lui. Le bruit du coup de feu proche de lui et la perte de sang avaient sans nul doute été à l'origine de sa perte brutale d'audition. Castiel fit glisser sa main de son front à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait reçu un coup quand Dean et lui avaient été enlevés. Mais de toute évidence, la plaie n'était pas grave. Dean n'avait pas posé de pansement dessus. Et il n'y avait aucune bosse. Castiel s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il avait échappé au pire.

Au fil des minutes, Castiel sentit la douleur disparaître peu à peu dans son crâne et dans son épaule. Les cachets faisaient enfin effet. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa sur la porte de la chambre. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il l'observa avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement sur Dean. Le jeune homme était pâle et avait d'imposantes cernes sous les yeux. Sa lèvre était enflée et ouverte. Un hématome rouge foncé recouvrait presque tout la moitié droite de son visage. Il se tenait légèrement penché en avant et tenait des sacs dans chacune de ses mains. Il paraissait totalement épuisé. Castiel fronça les sourcils en le voyant lâcher ses sacs puis s'élancer dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour appuyer son visage contre son ventre. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de repousser le jeune homme. Il avait au moins autant besoin que lui de ce simple contact. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de Dean et glissa ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux.

- Bordel Cas … j'ai cru … j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, avoua le jeune homme contre son ventre.

Castiel ne pensait pas avoir fichu une telle trouille à son ami. Il savait que sa blessure était plutôt sérieuse mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été inconscient très longtemps.

- Je vais bien, assura t-il en continuant de caresser les cheveux de son ami.

Ce dernier leva finalement la tête vers lui et le regarda de longues secondes. Il semblait surpris de l'entendre parler. Il paraissait étonné de le voir hors du lit et suffisamment en forme pour prononcer quelques mots. Castiel commençait à se demander ce par quoi son ami était passé avant son réveil. Combien de temps avait il été inconscient ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Cas … c'était … tu ne réagissais pas. Tu ne bougeais pas et j'ai pensé que tu étais dans le coma. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais et que tu finirais par mourir par ma faute … et … j'étais seul. Je n'osais pas dormir. Je t'écoutais respirer toute la nuit. Cas … j'ai eu tellement peur.

Les paroles de Dean lui brisèrent le cœur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir causé autant d'inquiétude chez son ami. Il se sentait coupable des cernes sous ses yeux et de l'état d'épuisement évident dans lequel il était.

- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Dean lui caressa alors la joue du bout des doigts. Il paraissait tellement différent de l'homme froid qui avait abattu Dick Roman sans même sourciller qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse chez son ami à cet instant précis. Il sourit faiblement pour le rassurer puis se pencha doucement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel sentit qu'il pouvait enfin poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis son réveil.

- J'ai été inconscient longtemps ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les genoux de Castiel.

- Quatre jours. Tu as perdu connaissance dans la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter … pas tant que je n'étais pas sûr que nous n'étions pas suivis. J'essayais de te parler … de te réveiller mais tu ne réagissais pas. Tu étais incroyablement pâle et tu saignais beaucoup. J'ai passé la nuit à conduire et à prier pour que tu ne te vides pas de ton sang. Quand j'ai enfin pu m'arrêter dans un motel, j'ai nettoyé ta blessure et je t'ai recousu. La balle a traversé et la plaie était plutôt propre. Mais tu avais perdu énormément de sang. Et je ne connaissais pas la gravité du coup que tu avais reçu derrière la tête. J'ai posé une atèle à ton poignet.

Castiel était réellement touché par tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui. Il savait combien cela avait du lui coûter de rouler toute la nuit avec ses blessures aux côtes. Il avait pourtant veillé sur lui en ignorant son propre bien être. C'était tout à fait lui en fin de compte. Il s'était sacrifié pour Castiel sans hésiter. Comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années pour son frère et Bobby.

- On ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit alors je t'ai réinstallé dans la voiture et j'ai continué de rouler. J'étais terrifié que tu ne te réveilles pas. Je te parlais constamment mais tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux et … j'ai hésité à te déposer à l'hôpital mais je … je refusais de continuer seul. Je sais que c'était égoïste et risqué mais j'avais besoin de toi. Pendant quatre jours, j'ai prié pour que tu t'en sortes … et tu … tu es réveillé et … Cas, je suis tellement désolé.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Dean ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soigner. Et il était heureux de ne pas s'être réveillé à l'hôpital. Il voulait être là pour son ami. Il refusait d'être mis de côté.

- Je vais bien maintenant Dean … alors … tu devrais te reposer. Tu m'as l'air complètement épuisé.

Le jeune homme s'aida des genoux de Castiel pour se remettre debout avant de secouer vivement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas … pas tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce pour quoi je nous ai conduit ici, lâcha t-il en s'éloignant de son ami.

Castiel le regarda s'approcher du lit et retirer difficilement son tee shirt. Les cachets avaient fini par faire totalement effet et il n'avait plus mal à l'épaule ou au crâne. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer uniquement sur son ami. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise et s'approcha de Dean. Il posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le faire se retourner. Le jeune homme résista avant de se laisser finalement faire. Quand il lui fit enfin face, Castiel fut choqué de voir l'état dans lequel le torse de son ami se trouvait. Il était entièrement couvert de bleus du cou au ventre. Certaines étaient plus foncés alors que d'autres commençaient à s'estomper doucement. Il devait souffrir le martyre.

- Oh mon Dieu Dean … laissa échapper Castiel en observant son ami longuement.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur son propre torse et leva la main pour couvrir un des hématomes les plus inquiétants qui se trouvaient en travers de son sternum. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours visibles dessous.

- Tu … comment peux tu tenir debout dans cet état ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur son lit avec un long soupire. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en retira un tube de crème. Castiel le lui prit aussitôt des mains et lui fit signe de s'allonger. Le jeune homme déboutonna alors son jean et le baissa avant de le retirer. Il se positionna ensuite au milieu du lit, ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il y avait d'autres hématomes sur ses cuisses. Castiel n'en revenait pas que son ami ait pu conduire durant quatre jours seul. Il était plus fort encore que ce qu'il croyait. Il mit un peu de pommade dans le creux de sa main valide puis s'assit à côté de son ami sur le lit et commença à l'appliquer sur sa peau. Il repensa alors à ce que Dean lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ici ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est où ici ?

Dean avait fermé les yeux mais il ne dormait pas. Castiel lui laissa le temps de répondre en continuant d'appliquer la pommade sur son torse. Ce n'était pas simple avec une seule main mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour son ami après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui.

- Sioux Falls, souffla le jeune homme après de longues secondes.

Castiel comprit alors quel était le plan de Dean. Il était venu ici pour parler à son frère ou à Bobby. Il avait l'intention de les mettre à l'abri avant même de prévenir Henriksen. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il s'attendait à ce que les choses dégénèrent à nouveau. Castiel n'était pas réellement étonné. Il doutait réellement qu'Alastair les laisse tranquille. Ils s'étaient échappés et il allait tout faire pour les rattraper. Il connaissait l'existence de Sam et il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre le jeune homme. Ce que ce dernier ne pouvait définitivement pas accepter bien sûr. Castiel le soutenait sur ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Castiel.

Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot ou de lui demander confirmation quant à la nature de son plan. Dean soupira longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur Castiel. Il avait toujours les traits tendus mais il semblait un peu apaisé pour la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

- La vérité je suppose … qu'il est en danger par ma faute et qu'il doit s'enfuir pour se mettre en sécurité. Ca ne va certainement pas arranger les choses entre nous. Mais je dois faire en sorte qu'Alastair ne puisse pas lui faire de mal. Je refuse qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis se concentra sur la crème qu'il appliquait toujours sur les hématomes du jeune homme. Il y en avait tellement qu'il se demandait comment le simple contact de ses doigts n'était pas douloureux pour Dean. Il fit son maximum pour appliquer le minimum de pression. Quand il atteignit le ventre du jeune homme, ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Castiel recula aussitôt sa main en s'excusant. Dean secoua la tête.

- C'est juste un peu tendre mais ça va aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Castiel doutait que les mots employés par Dean suffisaient réellement à résumer la souffrance qu'il ressentait mais il ne voulait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il fit donc comme s'il le croyait et recommença à appliquer la crème sur le torse du jeune homme. Il finit en silence, tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que son ami ne souffrait pas trop. Quand il eut terminé, il essuya ses mains sur le couvre lit et reporta son attention sur Dean. Il s'était redressé sur les coudes et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dean ? L'appela Castiel inquiet.

Son ami se redressa jusqu'à être assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il paraissait anxieux.

- J'ai peur, confia t-il alors.

Castiel se passa la main sur le visage puis se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Il savait que son ami avait besoin d'un peu de distance quand il était sur le point de se confier. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de renoncer à le toucher mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour le bien être du jeune homme.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ton frère mais … commença Castiel en observant ses pieds.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour lui, le coupa Dean avant de se racler la gorge. Enfin si … bien sur que j'ai peur pour lui mais j'ai aussi … je suis terrifié parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en me voyant. J'ai peur qu'il refuse de m'écouter et qu'il me redise les mêmes horreurs que la dernière fois où on s'est vu.

Castiel savait que son ami n'avait pas vu son frère depuis plus de deux ans. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il soit nerveux. Surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Ce n'était définitivement pas les retrouvailles idéales. Mais Castiel voulait croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'amour entre eux et il espérait que cela suffirait à adoucir les choses.

- On lui fera entendre raison, assura Castiel en relevant les yeux.

Il lut alors la surprise sur le visage de Dean.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en tordant le couvre lit entre ses doigts nerveusement.

- Tu as dit « on », souffla t-il.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il aurait du deviner que son ami s'attendait à devoir affronter cette épreuve seul. Cela faisait partie de son éternel manque de confiance en lui et en l'affection que les gens pouvaient avoir à son égard. Mais c'était épuisant pour lui de devoir constamment se justifier sur ce point.

- Bien sur que j'ai dit « on » Dean. Je ne compte pas te laisser seul pour affronter ton frère. Je serais à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

Dean acquiesça alors et Castiel sut qu'ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Ca avait été plus facile que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme semblait commencer doucement à faire confiance à son ami. Les choses avançaient petit à petit entre eux.

- Je crois que tu devrais faire une sieste avant qu'on aille trouver Sam. A cette heure ci, il doit surement être à l'école de toute façon. On ira lui parler d'ici quelques heures.

Dean ne protesta pas et après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il lutta contre les couvertures, il finit par se glisser sous elles et s'allongea sur le dos. Castiel se leva alors pour les arranger de sorte à ce qu'elle le recouvre entièrement. Le jeune homme le remercia doucement puis ferma les yeux. Castiel attendit quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner du lit pour pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace et grimaça. Il avait les joues creusées et des cernes sous les yeux. Sa peau était pâle et il avait l'air malade. Il s'aspergea alors le visage d'eau froide puis se brossa les dents et retira son tee-shirt. Il retira le pansement sur son épaule et observa longuement sa plaie. Dean avait fait du bon travail. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui en serait probablement éternellement reconnaissant. Castiel prit une bouteille de désinfectant et en appliqua un peu sur sa blessure. Il posa ensuite un autre pansement propre puis se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait envie de prendre une douche mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire seul. En retournant dans la chambre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean. Le jeune homme était de toute évidence endormi. Il le regarda durant de longues secondes avant de s'allonger à son tour. Il se tourna sur le côté pour garder un œil sur Dean et songea à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sioux Falls la dernière fois. Il n'en revenait pas de ce à quoi il avait assisté. Et il n'en revenait pas d'être encore en vie et d'avoir Dean en face de lui, vivant également. Il savait qu'ils avaient échappé à Alastair mais qu'il était encore sur leur trace. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami avait prévu pour la suite. Il ne semblait pas déterminé à aller voir Henriksen. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester sans rien faire une fois que Sam serait à l'abri. Ils devaient faire chuter Alastair pour pouvoir être enfin en sécurité. Castiel supposait que leur seule option était de récupérer les documents dont le jeune homme avait parlé à l'agent du FBI. Ce qui supposait qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre la route du Texas dès qu'ils auraient discuté avec Sam. Ils en étaient capables. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon. Castiel prit encore quelques secondes pour observer Dean. Le jeune homme ronflait doucement, allongé sur le dos, un bras posé sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui filtrait à peine dans la chambre. Castiel était fatigué malgré les quatre journées qu'il avait passé inconscient. Il était préférable d'utiliser le temps à sa disposition pour se reposer à son tour. Il régla le réveil sur la table de nuit pour qu'il sonne deux heures plus tard et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur la respiration de Dean dans l'autre lit et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Après s'être réveillés et – pour Dean – avoir pris une douche rapide, ils regagnèrent la voiture et se rendirent devant le lycée de Sam. Il était presque dix sept heures quand ils se garèrent enfin en face de l'école où le jeune garçon étudiait. Dean n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le motel et Castiel n'avait pas cherché à le forcer non plus. Il savait que son ami était terriblement angoissé à l'idée de parler à son frère. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La situation était compliquée et dangereuse. Il prenait un risque en restant au même endroit plus de quelques heures. Et ils n'avaient aucune garantie quant à la réaction que Sam allait avoir.<p>

Quand les premiers élèves sortirent finalement du bâtiment, Dean coupa le moteur de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Il sortit lentement du véhicule en se tenant les côtes puis le contourna pour se positionner côté passager. Castiel le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Son épaule le lançait à nouveau et il avait un début de migraine. Il n'avait pas repris de cachets et le regrettait à présent.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à observer les élèves qui sortaient sans pour autant apercevoir Sam parmi eux. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Se pouvait il qu'Alastair les ait devancé ? Il savait que c'était exactement ce que Dean pensait au même moment. Il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il lui saisit alors la main pour lui signifier son soutien et reporta son attention sur le lycée. Il était dix sept heure vingt quand Sam sortit enfin du bâtiment, heureusement seul, son sac sur l'épaule et ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il avança dans leur direction sans les voir. Dean se redressa alors mais ne bougea pas. Castiel devinait qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder son frère après deux années de séparation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider sur ce point mais il était au moins aussi perdu que lui. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant et se contenta de regarder Sam approcher, les yeux rivés sur la rue quelque part à leur gauche. Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait l'appeler ou attendre qu'il reconnaisse Dean par lui même. Il n'eut pas à prendre de décisions sur ce point là. Car après quelques secondes, Sam s'immobilisa brusquement à quelques mètres d'eux et son visage se tendit aussitôt. Il devint pâle et vacilla une seconde. Dean fit enfin un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Castiel relâcha sa main et se posta à ses côtés. Devant eux, Sam semblait reprendre peu à peu contenance. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant quelques secondes puis le jeune garçon s'élança dans la direction de son frère. Castiel crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il s'était trompé. A la place, Sam abattit son poing dans la figure de Dean avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer fortement durant quelques secondes. Castiel fit un pas pour intervenir – les côtes de son ami n'avaient pas besoin de ça – mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Sam le relâcha finalement et porta une main à sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança t-il.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et enchaîna aussitôt.

- Deux ans Dean … ça fait deux ans que tu es parti … et je sais que tu as pris de mes nouvelles auprès de Bobby mais … bordel, tu aurais du venir me voir. Je suis ton frère et c'est comme si tu te fichais totalement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je me suis inquiété pour toi … je … Dean, deux ans c'est trop long. Beaucoup trop long. Je sais que je t'ai dit des horreurs la dernière fois mais je suis ta famille et tu n'avais pas le droit … tu n'avais pas le droit.

Castiel trouvait les propos de Sam injustes mais il savait également que le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas se montrer raisonnable après ce qu'il avait traversé durant ces deux années. Et il n'avait pas connaissance de l'enfer que son frère avait subi. Il ne pouvait pas deviner pourquoi Dean avait choisi de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles.

- Sammy, écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as tous les droits d'être furieux contre moi mais … je suis ici parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Une fois que j'aurais fini et que je serais reparti … tu pourras recommencer à me haïr autant que tu le souhaites … mais s'il te plait … s'il te plait, laisse moi te dire ce pour quoi je suis venu.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut que le jeune garçon allait refuser. Il semblait déterminé à crier après Dean et à ne surtout pas écouter ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire. Mais il dut entendre quelque chose dans le ton de son frère et il se contenta de lui faire signe de parler. Dean hocha alors la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Tu es en danger Sammy. Tu es en danger à cause de moi et j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité avant de tenter de régler cette histoire.

Castiel ne pensait pas que son ami avait choisi les bons mots pour entamer cette discussion mais il n'avait pas le droit de le lui dire ou d'intervenir dans la conversation. Il était là comme soutien moral uniquement. Il était déterminé à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui directement.

- En danger ? Comment ça en danger ? Dean, explique toi ! Exigea Sam d'une voix forte.

Ils étaient en train d'attirer l'attention des gens autour d'eux et Castiel ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Alastair était toujours sur leurs traces et ils devaient se montrer le plus discret possible.

- Sam, j'ai … quand j'étais en prison, je … je suis tombé sur un homme qui a … il a abusé de moi et … il a fait de moi son … je ne sais même pas comment définir ce que j'étais pour lui … son esclave ? Son objet ? Je lui appartenais et … quand je suis sorti, j'étais perdu. Je me souvenais de ce que tu m'avais dit et je pensais que tu refuserais de me voir à nouveau alors … je suis retourné le voir. J'ai fini par prendre la fuite mais il est toujours sur mes traces et il sait que j'ai un frère. Je … je pense qu'il pourrait venir te trouver et tenter quelque chose pour me récupérer.

Sam avait écouté son frère en silence mais son visage trahissait clairement le choc qu'il ressentait en entendant les mots de Dean. Castiel savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui d'apprendre ce que son grand frère avait vécu. Il était passé par là quand Dean lui avait décrit les tortures subies. Et il n'était pas lié au jeune homme comme Sam pouvait l'être.

- Comment ça « abusé de toi » ? Et … qui est ce type ? Qui …

Sam se tourna vers Castiel, semblant alors réalisé qu'il était là également et qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

Castiel s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- C'est un ami. Il m'aide en ce moment et … Sam écoute, j'aimerais répondre à toutes tes questions mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, on pourra se revoir et s'expliquer. Mais j'ai encore des choses à faire et des détails à régler.

Sam regarda Castiel pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il ne semblait réellement pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il y avait une colère évidente dans ses yeux. Mais également quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de l'inquiétude. Castiel pouvait compatir à ce qu'il ressentait. Il devinait combien il était difficile pour le jeune garçon de savoir son frère en danger et d'apprendre qu'il l'était lui aussi. C'était un bouleversement dont on ne se remettait pas facilement.

- Non, je refuse de faire ce que tu me demandes sans que tu répondes au moins à certaines de mes questions. Qui est cet homme que tu as rencontré et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ?

Dean baissa les yeux et observa une seconde le sol entre ses pieds et ceux de son frère. Castiel avait envie de poser une main sur son épaule ou peut être dans le bas de son dos mais il doutait que ce geste soit d'un grand secours. Il apporterait probablement plus de questions encore de la part de Sam et Castiel savait que Dean n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails concernant leur relation. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Castiel ne reverrait plus jamais Sam. Il était inutile de lui expliquer exactement comment il s'était retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire. Il était préférable de s'en tenir à cette description vague et laisser le jeune garçon en tirer ses propres conclusions.

- Il m'a … Sammy, il m'a fait énormément de mal. Mais c'est fini et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser recommencer. Mais je dois m'assurer que tu es en sécurité avant de m'attaquer à lui.

- T'attaquer à lui ? Répéta le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

Devant le silence de Dean, Sam s'emporta à nouveau.

- Oh non Dean, hors de question. Ce type est de toute évidence dangereux et je refuse que tu … que tu fasses ce que tu as en tête. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer … on n'a pas … on n'a même pas pu discuter et mettre les choses au clair. Et … Dean, tu es mon frère. Je t'aime. Je … je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie.

Castiel était heureux d'entendre l'affection et l'amour du jeune garçon pour son ami dans sa voix. Mais il parlait trop fort et les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder étrangement.

- Sam, tu devrais baisser d'un ton, murmura t-il alors en regardant les élèves autour d'eux.

Le jeune garçon ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et se contenta de pointer un indexe accusateur dans sa direction.

- Toi, tu te tais. Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me donner des ordres.

- Sam, ne lui parle pas comme ça … et il a raison. Tu dois baisser d'un ton. Les gens commencent à nous regarder. On doit rester discrets.

Castiel était soulagé de voir que son ami le soutenait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé par l'attitude de son frère. Il se retint toutefois de faire une remarque désobligeante qui aurait probablement fait escalader les choses. Il prit donc sur lui et choisit de se montrer raisonnable et responsable.

- Je ne compte pas m'attaquer à Alastair à proprement parlé. Je … je dois récupérer certains documents et les fournir à un agent du FBI qui se chargera ensuite de l'arrêter. Il m'a promis de nous mettre à l'abri quand tout sera fini. Mais j'ai obtenu de lui qu'il s'occupe de Bobby et toi avant tout. J'ai son numéro et son nom. Je veux que tu prennes contact avec lui dès aujourd'hui. Alastair pourrait s'en prendre à toi et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Alastair ? Répéta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean hocha la tête puis se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il semblait incroyablement nerveux à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Castiel savait ce que cela représentait pour lui d'évoquer les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Il voulait paraître fort devant son petit frère mais il était en train de craquer littéralement sous ses yeux.

- C'est lui qui … il dirige une organisation criminelle et … il m'a … Sam, tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de t'en parler. Ce que j'ai vécu est … c'est au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Il m'a utilisé et m'a … il m'a privé de tout et … je suis libre aujourd'hui mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale tant qu'il sera en liberté. Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Sam soupira longuement avant de secouer la tête. Castiel détourna alors les yeux. Il aurait aimé que le jeune garçon se montre raisonnable et comprenne qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son frère pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler quand les choses seraient réglées.

- Dean, je ne sais pas si … je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux ans et tu débarques dans ma vie sans me prévenir pour me dire que je suis en danger et que … que je dois contacter un agent du FBI pour qu'il me mette en sécurité. Mets toi à ma place cinq secondes. J'avais fini par croire que tu ne voulais plus me voir et maintenant j'apprends que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais à la merci d'un homme qui t'a fait souffrir. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter cet état de fait et de te laisser à nouveau partir sans … sans certitude qu'on se reverra un jour.

Castiel comprenait parfaitement ce que Sam pouvait ressentir. Il venait de retrouver son frère mais il allait à nouveau être privé de lui d'ici quelques minutes. Mais il devait garder confiance. Castiel ferait en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils aient enfin la chance de reconstruire leur relation. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour venir en aide aux deux jeunes hommes.

- On se reverra, assura Dean après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner … et … je sais que j'aurais du venir te trouver après la prison mais … tu m'avais dit que tu me détestais et que je te faisais honte. J'ai cru que tu le pensais. J'ai voulu que tu sois débarrassé de moi. Et quand j'ai fui Alastair, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te mettre en danger.

- Tu es mon frère Dean. Je suis prêt à prendre ce genre de risques pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser faire, protesta Dean sèchement.

Sam grimaça avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Tu as toujours adoré te sacrifier pour les autres. Tu le fais depuis que tu as quatre ans … et ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas normal Dean. Tu dois aussi penser à toi.

Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil à son ami. Il savait exactement ce que Sam pouvait ressentir et penser à cet instant précis. Il avait lui aussi du mal à accepter que Dean choisisse constamment de faire passer les besoins et le bien être de ses proches avant le sien. Il savait qu'il ne changerait pas tant que les choses ne se seraient pas arrangées. Mais il comprenait pourquoi Sam était agacé en constatant que son frère n'avait pas changé sur ce point là. Il avait la sensation d'être de trop à présent. Il était le témoin d'une conversation qui ne le concernait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éloigner et les laisser tranquilles. Mais il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je pense à moi Sammy … je veux une vie normale et je veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous. Mais ce ne sera pas possible tant qu'Alastair sera à mes trousses, assura Dean.

Il n'avait convaincu ni Castiel ni Sam mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire changer d'avis et te convaincre de m'emmener avec toi je suppose, avança Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y avait encore de la colère dans ses yeux et dans son ton. Mais il semblait accepter la situation peu à peu. Il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. Dean ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Castiel était d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener Sam avec eux. Son ami ne pourrait jamais garder la tête froide si son frère était à leurs côtés.

- Tu sais bien que non, admit Dean après quelques secondes.

Sam détourna alors les yeux et Castiel aperçut quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Dean dut les voir lui aussi puisqu'il effleura sa pommette du bout des doigts avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Tu me détestes hein ? Demanda t-il ensuite à son frère.

Sam secoua la tête avant de sécher ses joues humides du revers de la main.

- Bien sûr que non … je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime et je suis mort de trouille pour toi. Oh et je suis en colère aussi parce que tu aurais du venir me voir après … après ce qui t'est arrivé en prison mais je … je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir arriver à s'entendre sur certains points quand les choses se seront calmés.

Dean sembla grandement soulagé. Il posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et l'attira à lui. Sam résista un instant avant de venir se serrer contre le jeune homme. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Dean avait une main à l'arrière de son crâne et une à la base de sa nuque. Cette étreinte semblait avoir chassé un peu de la tension qui existait toujours entre eux deux. Castiel pouvait deviner le soulagement de son ami et il sentit un léger sourire étirer lentement ses lèvres.

- Tu dois me promettre de revenir Dean … tu dois me promettre que tu ne m'abandonneras pas une deuxième fois, supplia Sam dans son cou.

Sa voix était faible et tremblante. Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il faisait son maximum pour se retenir de pleurer. Il voulait sans doute paraître fort pour son frère. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. C'était incroyablement touchant et Castiel sentit son cœur se nouer en pensant à ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient traversé depuis deux ans.

- Je te le promets Sammy, assura Dean avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son frère.

Castiel croisa alors ses bras sur son torse en regardant autour de lui. Il voulait laisser aux deux frères quelques minutes pour apprécier leur étreinte mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être exposé pendant aussi longtemps. Il détestait prendre des risques. Il aurait aimé que le jeune garçon soit déjà en sécurité et qu'ils puissent enfin prendre la direction du Texas.

- Eh … toi !

Castiel se tourna vers Sam en entendant sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que le jeune garçon s'adressait à lui et le regardait intensément.

- Je ne te connais pas mais je te confie mon frère. Fais en sorte qu'il me revienne d'accord ? Parce que je te jure que je te retrouverais si toutefois ce n'est pas le cas … et je te le ferais payer très cher, le menaça Sam.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Il avait également envie de lui expliquer que si Dean venait à se faire tuer, il serait sans nul doute le prochain sur la liste. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour sceller une promesse silencieuse avec le jeune garçon. Ce dernier se tourna alors à nouveau vers Dean et le serra un plus fortement contre lui. Le jeune homme sourit tristement en posant ses yeux sur Castiel. Il semblait chercher à lui passer un message à travers son regard. Peut être simplement un « merci » pour l'avoir accompagné. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais alors que l'étreinte entre les deux frères s'éternisaient un peu plus encore, Castiel se jura une énième fois de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la dernière. Il reporta son attention sur les alentours, surveillant les personnes qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Plus personne ne semblait faire attention à eux maintenant. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela offrait à Dean et Sam quelques minutes de plus à partager ensemble. Il savait que son ami en avait besoin pour recharger ses batteries et reprendre espoir. Ils allaient en avoir bien besoin également pour mener leur mission à bien. Et Castiel refusait d'envisager un échec. Il avait fait une promesse à Sam et il comptait bien la tenir.


End file.
